Tödlicher Hass
by lilthanormagicDragon
Summary: Ameron erfährt dass er Vater einer vierjährigen Tochter ist und beschließt nach dem Tod der Mutter der Kleinen, sie zu sich zu nehmen. Als er und Aragorn vor dem Stiefvater des Mädchens stehen ahnen sie nicht, dass das ungeahnte Folgen haben würde...
1. Eine schlimme Nachricht

Als Ameron erfährt, dass seine frühere Liebe Amrun einen frühen Tod gefunden hat, ist er schockiert, aber als er von der Existenz seiner Tochter erfährt, überschlagen sich die Ereignisse: Er reitet mit Aragorn in das Dorf, in dem die kleine Mariel mit ihrem Stiefvater lebt, um sie zu sich zu nehmen. Doch dieser ist seinem vermeintlichem Rivalen nicht so gut gesinnt, wie er anfangs vorgibt. Als Ameron mit seinem Freund schließlich vor dem Mann steht, sieht dieser seine große Gelegenheit gekommen. Er schmiedet einen neuen finsteren Plan und nicht nur Ameron wird ein Teil von ihm...  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten *g* Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
***  
  
„Was soll denn das sein?"Der Mann hielt der jungen, Frau einen Brief unter die Nase. Als sie sah, wessen Brief es war, erbleichte sie und musste unwillkürlich schlucken, sie ahnte, dass nun große Probleme auf sie zukommen würden. Die junge Frau mit den langen, blonden Haaren wandte sich kurz an das kleine Mädchen, dass mit großen, ängstlichen Augen an ihrem Rockzipfel hing. „Mäuschen, geh bitte nach draußen. Papa und ich müssen miteinander reden. Sieh doch einfach einmal nach dem Hündchen, es langweilt sich bestimmt schrecklich, wenn du nicht mit ihm spielst."Das Mädchen sah sie mit ihren großen, braunen Augen an und nickte. Langsam trottete sie aus der Tür und blickte sich ängstlich um. Trotz ihrer vier Jahren wusste sie nur zu gut, dass Papa wieder mit Mama böse sein würde, immer wenn sie die Mutter nach draußen schickte und ihr Vater diesen drohenden Ton in der Stimme hatte, weinte Mama danach noch lange.  
  
Die Kleine zuckte zusammen, als sie den Mann schreien hörte, sie begann zu weinen und lief zu dem Heuschober, wo sie sich in der hintersten Ecke verkroch. Verzweifelt hielt sie sich die kleinen Hände auf die Ohren und schluchzte. Papa wird Mama wieder schlagen, und sie konnte nichts machen, dass es aufhörte. Einmal wollte das kleine Mädchen seiner Mutter helfen, aber da hatte er sie auch geschlagen. Sie hatte unbeschreibliche Angst vor ihm. Leise weinend kuschelte sie sich ins warme Heu und schlief irgendwann ein.  
  
Als das Mädchen wieder wach wurde, sah sie sich verschlafen um, im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, warum sie hier im Heu lag und schlief. Verwirrt rappelte sie sich auf und ging aus der Scheune in den Hof hinaus. Die Sonne stand groß und rot am Himmel und würde nun bald schlafen gehen. Die Kleine lief zum Haus und öffnete vorsichtig. Am Tisch saß ihr Vater, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und schien nachzudenken.  
  
„Papa?"fragte sie mit ängstlicher Stimme, ob er noch immer wütend war? Der Mann hob den Kopf und sah sie lange an. „Wo ist Mama?"– „Sie ist fortgegangen. Mama musste dringend weg, etwas erledigen. Sie kommt irgendwann wieder."Brummte er und sah das kleine Mädchen scharf an. Sie wusste, dass sie nun nicht weiterfragen sollte, diesen Blick kannte sie nur zu gut. „Geh schlafen!"sagte ihr Vater knapp und ging aus dem Haus. Die Kleine schniefte, als sie alleine war. Wo war Mama hingegangen? Sie hatte sich nicht einmal von ihr verabschiedet, das hatte sie doch noch nie getan! Und warum war Papa so eigenartig? Sie zog sich ihr Nachthemdchen an und kroch unglücklich unter ihre Decke, wo sie sich zusammenrollte und sich leise in den Schlaf weinte.  
  
Als der Mann wieder durch die Türe trat, ging er zuallererst an das Kinderbett und starrte lange Zeit auf das schlafende Mädchen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass der Balg hier nicht von mir sein kann."Sprach er leise zu sich, ihm waren schon früh die schwarzen Haare und die haselnussbraunen Augen des Kindes aufgefallen, niemand in seiner Familie hatte je schwarze Haare. Auch die Haare seiner Frau waren blond, in ihrer Familie hatte er nie eine andere Farbe gesehen.  
  
Nun hatte er den Beweis gefunden. In dem Brief, den seine Frau an ihre Schwester in Minas Tirith schicken wollte, stand alles, was er wissen musste. Während er unterwegs gewesen war hatte sie einen Liebhaber gehabt! Aber nicht irgendeinen, nein, der Hauptmann der königlichen Leibwache Gondors höchstpersönlich! Und sie wollte zurück zu ihm, dass stand deutlich in dem Brief. Sie hatte ihre Schwester gefragt, ob der Mann schon verheiratet wäre! Das war nur zu deutlich, aber sie würde ihren Plan nicht in die Tat umsetzen können, nicht mehr! Dieser Kerl hatte sich mit seiner damaligen Verlobten vergnügt und ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt, dass sie ihm untergeschoben hatten! Das hätte der noble Hauptmann besser nicht getan! Mit einem grimmigen Grinsen ging er an den Tisch, nahm sich Papier und Schreibfeder und begann einen Brief aufzusetzen.  
  
Gebannt waren die Augen des jungen Hauptmannes auf die Person gerichtet, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Lautlos schlich er sich näher, nur noch wenige Schritte, und er hatte sie erreicht, er würde gleich zupacken und...  
  
„Ameron! Bist du verrückt?"schrie Tabea, als sie ihr Mann fasste und spielerisch auf die Arme gehoben hatte. Aber sie musste lachen, das liebte sie so an Ameron. Er war immer für eine Überraschung gut. „Hallo, mein geliebter Engel!"flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste sie liebevoll, ehe er sie langsam wieder auf den Boden stellte. Tabea schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss.  
  
„Bist du hungrig, Ameron? Das Essen wird in wenigen Minuten fertig sein." Sagte die junge Frau, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. „Wie ein Rudel Wölfe!"lachte er und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Stell dir vor, Aragorn hat heute einen Brief von Frodo erhalten! Lilthanor hat bald ihren ersten Geburtstag!"Tabea drehte den Kopf. „Und wie geht es der Kleinen?"– „Wundervoll, sie krabbelt wie wild durchs Haus und stellt alles auf den Kopf, was sie nur erreichen kann. Frodo schreibt, dass sie jetzt zwar nicht mehr soviel schreit, aber er hat selten solch ein Energiebündel gesehen!" lachte Ameron.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die dramatische Geburt, die sie und Liliane nur Dank Legolas´ überlebt hatten. „Und was ist mit den Anderen, geht es Sam und seiner Familie auch gut?"fragte Tabea weiter, es interessierte sie sehr, was die Hobbits im fernen Auenland so trieben. Ameron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich denke schon, Sam´s Frau ist wieder schwanger und..."– „Was? Schon wieder? Wieviele Kinder haben die denn bereits?"Die junge Frau war völlig fassungslos. Ameron dachte kurz nach. „ Das ist dann wohl ihr elftes Kind, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe. Aber Rosie und Sam freuen sich bereits sehr darauf."  
  
Tabea schüttelte den Kopf, sie konnte es sich absolut nicht vorstellen, jemals so viele Kinder zu bekommen! Zwei oder drei, ja, aber elf? Plötzlich viel ihr etwas ein. Sie drehte sich um und ging zum Regal, wo sie einen Brief hingelegt hatte, der an Ameron adressiert war und heute von einem Boten gebracht worden war. Ameron nahm das Kuvert in die Hand und las:  
  
„An Ameron, Hauptmann der königlichen Leibwache Gondors."  
  
Erwartungsvoll riss er den Umschlag auf und faltete den Brief auseinander. Wer mochte ihm geschrieben haben? Seine Schwestern waren es bestimmt nicht, deren Schrift kannte er. Ameron begann zu lesen:  
  
„Geehrter Hauptmann Ameron!  
  
Ich weiß, dass ich euch bestimmt unbekannt bin, aber ich sehe es als meine Pflicht an, diesen Brief an euch zu schreiben. Meine Botschaft an euch ist eine sehr traurige, es fällt mir unsagbar schwer, diese Worte, die ich nun an euch richte, auf Papier zu bringen. Amrun, meine geliebte Frau ist von uns gegangen und da ich weiß, dass ihr einen festen Platz in ihrem Herzen hattet, bin ich der Ansicht, dass ihr ein Recht darauf habt, von ihrem Tode zu erfahren. Ich weiß, dass sie euch noch immer sehr geliebt hat, auch wenn mich das als ihren Mann schmerzt."  
  
Ameron hatte das Papier sinken gelassen und starrte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen Tabea an. „Was ist passiert?"Seine junge Frau sah, dass etwas furchtbares geschehen sein musste, wenn er so schockiert war. Langsam schüttelte Ameron den Kopf und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Ich habe dir doch einmal von Amrun erzählt, erinnerst du dich?"Tabea nickte. „Sie ist tot!" brachte er mühsam hervor und fühlte die Tränen in seinen Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, sie war doch nicht älter als er selber, was konnte nur geschehen sein? Ameron brauchte eine Zeit, bis er sich wieder auf den Brief konzentrieren konnte.  
  
„Doch mein Brief soll mehr sein als eine bloße Todesnachricht, ich erfülle hiermit Amruns letzten Willen. Sie hatte eine kleine Tochter, Mariel heißt sie und ist vier Jahre alt. Warum ich das euch erzähle? Mariel ist euer Kind, werter Herr Ameron! Sie war mit der Kleinen schwanger, als sie aus Minas Tirith kam. Sie nannte euch als Vater und ich habe keine Zweifel, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Ich hatte Mariel immer als mein Kind betrachtet, aber nun, da ihre Mutter nicht mehr am Leben ist, kann ich mich nicht weiter um ihr Wohlergehen kümmern. Meine Geschäfte zwingen mich oft wochenlang von meinem Heim weg und ich habe keinerlei Möglichkeiten, das Kind in dieser Zeit zu versorgen. Amrun wusste von diesem Problem und bat mich daher, euch zu benachrichtigen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte. Sie wollte in diesem Falle, dass ihr eure Tochter zu euch nach Minas Tirith holt. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ihr den letzten Wunsch Amruns respektiert und erfüllen könnt. Ich wüsste sonst nicht, was mit dem kleinen Mädchen sonst geschehen würde, sie kann nicht bei mir bleiben! Für alle Fälle schicke ich euch eine Karte, die euch den Weg in mein Dorf weisen wird. Enttäuscht meine tote Frau bitte nicht!  
  
Kandor"  
  
Ameron war bei diesen Worten blass geworden, er konnte kaum fassen, was er soeben gelesen hatte. Er war Vater! Amrun hatte eine Tochter geboren. Seine Tochter! Verwirrt sah er seine junge Frau an, was würde sie davon halten? Sie wusste zwar, dass er Amrun sehr geliebt hatte und heiraten wollte, lange, bevor sie in sein Leben getreten war. Aber was würde sie dazu sagen, wenn er von ihr ein Kind hatte?  
  
„Was ist mit dir, Ameron?"fragte sie besorgt, sie hatte sofort bemerkt, dass da noch etwas war, etwas, dass ihn in einen inneren Zwiespalt zu treiben drohte. Tabea kannte Ameron bereits so gut, dass ihr seine Gefühle nur selten verborgen blieben. „E...es ist...Amrun...sie hatte eine Tochter."Stammelte er und sah seine Frau unsicher an. „Oh nein, das arme Mädchen! Aber sie hat ja noch ihren Vater, der wird sich doch bestimmt um sie kümmern."Sagte sie bestürzt. „Ja...das wird er wohl tun, aber darüber müssen wir sprechen, Tabea." Ameron holte tief Luft, er fürchtete sich ein wenig davor, aber es musste sofort geklärt werden, was nun passieren würde. „Das kleine Mädchen...ihr Vater...ich bin der Vater! Amrun wollte anscheinend, dass ich sie zu mir hole, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde!" Tabea sah ihren Mann mit offenem Munde an. „Du bist was? Ihr Vater, aber wie..."– „Ich habe dir doch einmal erzählt, dass ich mit Amrun zusammen war und sie heiraten wollte. Aber an diesem Tage war ihr verschollener Verlobter zurückgekehrt und sie ging fort...zu ihm. In dem Brief steht, dass sie schwanger war, als sie in ihrem Dorf angekommen war. Tabea, sie hat es ihrem Mann gesagt, kurz bevor sie..."  
  
Ameron konnte nun seine Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und lehnte sich trostsuchend an die Schulter seiner Frau, die ihn wortlos in die Arme nahm. Diese Neuigkeiten hatten sie völlig sprachlos werden lassen. Ihr Ameron hatte ein Kind! Irgendwie war das ein sehr eigenartiges Gefühl, sie wusste, dass das vor ihrer Zeit geschehen war, aber...  
  
„Du solltest deine Tochter zu dir nehmen, Ameron!"flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und erschrak ein wenig über sich selbst. Wollte sie das überhaupt? War sie der Aufgabe gewachsen, konnte sie ihr die verlorene Mutter ersetzen? Wurde sie nicht dann immer wieder an die andere Frau in Amerons Leben erinnert? Tabea wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte, aber das Kind brauchte eine Familie, soviel war klar!  
  
Ameron hob den Kopf und sah sie aus tränennassen Augen an: „Was? Ist das dein Ernst, du würdest die Kleine hier dulden?"Tabea nickte langsam, ja, sie würde das Mädchen aufnehmen. „Ich werde mein bestes versuchen, ihr eine gute Mutter zu sein!"Der junge Mann nahm seine Frau liebevoll in die Arme, er hatte in ihren Augen gesehen, dass sie es so meinte. „Hast du dir denn das gut überlegt, Tabea? Ich meine, immerhin ist sie nicht dein Kind..."- „Aber sie ist deines, Ameron. Mariel braucht eine Familie, ihren Vater, mehr als alles andere im Moment. Du weißt doch, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man seine Eltern verloren hat. Die Kleine hat bereits ihre Mutter verloren, sie braucht dich wirklich!"  
  
Tabea sah ihren Mann ernst an, sie wusste, dass er sich im Herzen längst für das Mädchen entschieden hatte, sie kannte ihn doch. Aber er zögerte, weil er sie nicht zu etwas zwingen wollte, dass sie nicht haben wollte. Aber Tabea war sich sicher, sie wollte alles dafür tun, dass die kleine Mariel ein schönes Zuhause und eine liebevolle Familie bekam.  
  
„Außerdem...wenn sie den Charakter ihres Vaters geerbt hat oder vielleicht sein tolles Aussehen, dann werde ich ihr wohl kaum widerstehen können!"Die junge Frau grinste den jungen Hauptmann frech an. Ameron musste nun auch lächeln: „Das kann ich nicht versprechen, aber sie wird bestimmt ein liebes Mädchen sein."Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du bist das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist, weißt du das? Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, meine über alles geliebte Frau." Ameron sah Tabea tief in die braunen Augen, er konnte seine Liebe nicht in Worte fassen, ihre Reaktion heute auf diese sehr verwirrende Situation hatte ihm wieder deutlich vor Augen geführt, welch wundervoller, warmherziger Mensch seine Tabea doch war.  
  
„Und ich liebe dich, Ameron. Mehr als ich beschreiben könnte. Ich finde es so wundervoll von dir, dass du nicht zögern willst, deine Verantwortung dem Kind gegenüber anzunehmen. Das schaffen nur wenige Männer, die ich kenne!" Tabea erwiderte seine Blicke und strich ihm durchs Haar. Sie sah etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzen: „Was, du kennst andere Männer?" fragte er mit todernster Miene und sah sie streng an. „Natürlich, was dachtest du denn?"Tabea musste sich das Lachen verbeißen. „Eifersüchtig?" – „Und wie! Wer sind sie? Ich werde sie töten!"Amerons Stimme hatte einen drohenden Klang angenommen, aber sein Grinsen verriet ihn. Lachend setzte sich Tabea auf seinen Schoß und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, sie liebte seine kleinen Verrücktheiten, die er manchmal an den Tag legte.  
  
„Ob die Kleine wohl weiß, dass ich ihr Vater bin? Ich meine, wenn ich so einfach auftauche und sie mitnehmen will, wird sie es zulassen? Immerhin bin ich ihr doch völlig fremd, Mariel wird bestimmt Angst vor mir haben." Ameron grübelte vor sich hin. Tabea hatte ihren Kopf gehoben und musterte ihn. „Schon möglich, ich weiß es nicht. Aber nachdem dieser Kandor geschrieben hat, dass er sie nicht bei sich lassen kann, wird er es ihr schon erklären, nehme ich an. Du kannst nur abwarten, was passieren wird."  
  
„Wie soll ich mich ihr überhaupt vorstellen? Ich kann doch nicht einfach sagen „Ich bin dein Papa, tut mir leid, wenn ich erst so spät komme, aber ich wusste nicht dass es dich gibt!"Das wird sie bestimmt nicht verstehen!"wandte Ameron wieder ein. Tabea musste bereits lächeln. „Folge einfach deinem Instinkt in diesem Moment. Du weißt ja gar nicht, was sie bereits weiß."  
  
„Und was wird sein, wenn ich mit der Kleinen ganz alleine unterwegs bin und ..." - „Ameron! Nun hör schon auf, du machst dich doch selbst noch ganz verrückt. Lass es einfach auf dich zukommen und höre auf dein Herz! Du kannst so eine Sache nicht von langer Hand planen, glaube mir."Die junge Frau verdrehte gespielt verzweifelt die Augen und strubbelte durch Amerons schwarzes Haar.  
  
Männer! Alles wollen sie im Vorhinein geplant wissen, aber bei Kindern ist man vor keiner Überraschung gefeit! Das wusste Tabea, sie hatte schon vieles in den Häusern der Heilung erlebt, als sie dort als Pflegerin beschäftigt war.  
  
Ameron war auf dem Weg zum Palast. Tabea und er hatten gestern noch sehr lange drüber gesprochen, was er nun tun sollte. Natürlich würde er seine Tochter zu sich holen, das war er Amrun auf alle Fälle schuldig. Aber er wollte sein kleines Mädchen kennenlernen, irgendwie war es noch nicht in seinem Kopf, dass er Vater war. Warum nur hatte Amrun nie etwas gesagt, ihm nie geschrieben? Der junge Mann verstand es nicht, wenn sie ihn doch noch immer geliebt hatte, warum war sie dann nicht wieder zu ihm zurück gekommen? Wenn sie doch eine gemeinsame Tochter hatten! Was war überhaupt mit ihr geschehen, wie kam sie zu Tode? Davon hatte er nichts in dem Brief finden können.  
  
Soviele Gedanken gingen Ameron durch den Kopf, als er die Stufen zum Palast erklomm, er wollte Aragorn um einige freie Tage bitten, damit er in das Dorf reiten konnte, wo Amrun gelebt hatte. Es lag an der alten Südstrasse, nicht weit vom Auenland entfernt. Kandor hatte eine genaue Karte dem Brief beigelegt, die den Weg dorthin wies. Der Soldat am Portal nahm Haltung an, als er in Ameron den Hauptmann der Leibwache erkannte, der junge Mann hatte seine Uniform mit dem Baum Gondors an. Er nickte der Wache kurz zu und lief durch den langen Gang, bis er an Aragorns Arbeitszimmer angekommen war. Ameron war einer der wenigen Personen, denen es gestattet war, unangemeldet zu erscheinen und so klopfte er an der Holztür und trat ein, als er von drinnen die Aufforderung dazu erhielt.  
  
„Ameron! Schön dich zu sehen!"Aragorn war von seinem Schreibtisch aufgesprungen und begrüßte seinen jungen Freund erfreut. Die beiden Männer waren seitdem Ameron Frodo das Leben gerettet hatte, sehr gute Freunde geworden. Ameron erwiderte den Gruß freudig. „Was gibt es, du hast dich schon einige Tage nicht mehr bei mir blicken lassen!"tadelte der König grinsend und die Männer nahmen Platz. „Du weißt doch, die Pflichten eines Hauptmannes... Da hat man nur wenig Zeit. Tabea hat sich auch schon beschwert, dass ich zu wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringe."Ameron zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Aber ich komme mit einer Bitte zu dir, Aragorn: Ich brauche einige Tage frei."Aragorn sah seinen jungen Freund amüsiert an. „Willst du mit Tabea ein paar schöne Tage verbringen?" Ameron schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, obwohl mich das sehr reizen würde, aber es geht um eine wichtige Angelegenheit. Erinnerst du dich an Amrun?"Der junge Hauptmann sah, dass der König nickte. „Ja, die Dienerin, die du heiraten wolltest. Was ist mit ihr?"– „Ich habe gestern einen Brief von ihrem Mann bekommen. Er schreibt, dass sie tot ist."Aragorn sah erschrocken auf. „Das ist ja schrecklich, was ist passiert?"Ameron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie hatte ein Kind."Der König sah ein wenig verwirrt auf seinen Freund. „Und was hast du mit der Sache zu tun?"  
  
„ Ich bin der Vater! Sie hatte eine Tochter von mir, um die ich mich von nun an kümmern werde!"Der junge Hauptmann sah, dass Aragorn offensichtlich nicht ganz glauben konnte, was er da hörte. „Amrun war schwanger, als sie mich verließ und zu ihrem Verlobten zurückkehrte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung Aragorn, sonst wäre ich ihr nachgelaufen und hätte sie zurückgeholt! Erst gestern habe ich das alles erfahren, von Kandor, Amruns Mann! Aber ich werde ihrem letzten Wunsch nachkommen und mich um mein Kind kümmern. Wenn du es gestattest, möchte ich morgen aufbrechen." Ameron sah seinen Freund ernst an.  
  
Aragorn nickte: „Natürlich, nimm dir frei, solange du willst. Wo liegt denn das Dorf?"– „An der alten Südstrasse, ziemlich nahe der Grenze zum Auenland."Antwortete der junge Mann. Aragorn dachte eine Weile nach. „Aber alleine solltest du nicht gehen, es könnte gefährlich werden unterwegs und wenn das Kind bei dir ist, wärest du eine leichte Beute. Wenn du es gestattest, werde ich mitreiten, ich habe mir einige Tage Urlaub von den Regierungsgeschäften verdient. Ich brauche mal wieder die Wildnis um mich!" sagte er lächelnd und sah fragend auf Ameron, der zu grinsen begann. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, euch an meiner Seite zu wissen, Herr!"alberte er herum. Der junge Mann freute sich, dass er nicht völlig alleine einer Situation gegenüberstehen musste, die er noch nicht kannte. Aragorn war bereits Vater, er wusste mit Kindern umzugehen, wenn es Probleme mit der kleinen Mariel geben würde.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Wirbelsturm fegte ins Zimmer, der sich als Prinz Eldarion entpuppte. „Hallo, Papa!"rief der Junge freudig aus und stoppte kurz vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters. „Eldarion! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du anklopfen sollst, ehe du eintrittst! Besonders, wenn ich ein Gespräch zu führen habe!"schalt Aragorn seinen wilden Sohn. „Aber es ist doch nur Ameron!"maulte Eldarion und erntete dafür einen vernichtenden Blick von seinem Vater. Der Junge ist einfach zu vorlaut!  
  
Ameron musste lachen: „Ich danke euch mein Prinz, dass ihr meine unwürdige Erscheinung bemerkt habt!"Er mochte den Jungen sehr und es erheiterte den jungen Hauptmann ungemein, dass der Prinz nun rote Ohren bekommen hatte. „Entschuldige bitte, Ameron. Ich habe es nicht böse gemeint."Sagte der Junge mit gesenktem Blick. „Schon vergessen, kleiner Freund. Aber du solltest deine Worte mit mehr Bedacht wählen. Das erspart dir manche Verlegenheit!"Ameron klopfte Eldarion auf die Schulter und grinste breit. Er war ein gutherziger Junge, aber sein Temperament würde ihm bestimmt noch einigen Ärger einhandeln.  
  
„Was willst du eigentlich?"fragte Aragorn und sah den Prinzen fragend an. „Ich wollte dir nur erzählen, dass ich beim Bogenschießen zweimal voll ins Schwarze getroffen habe!"berichtete der Junge stolz und bemerkte die anerkennenden Blicke seines Vaters und Amerons. Er hatte erst vor kurzem mit dem Unterricht begonnen, doch mit fast vierzehn Jahren war er doch schon erwachsen genug, um an den Waffen ausgebildet zu werden! Seine Mutter war da anderer Ansicht, aber Eldarion hatte es geschafft, seinen Vater von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen. Schließlich musste sich gerade ein Prinz zu verteidigen wissen, wenn er in Bedrängnis kam!  
  
„Bitte pass auf dich auf, Ameron."Flüsterte Tabea zum Abschied in sein Ohr. Sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon unsagbar, dabei war Ameron doch noch hier. Aber er würde nun jeden Moment aufbrechen, der König saß bereits im Sattel und wartete geduldig, damit sie sich von ihrem Mann verabschieden konnte. „Natürlich, aber was soll schon groß passieren? Wir halten uns die ganze Zeit an der alten Südstrasse. In ein paar Wochen bin ich wieder bei dir, meine geliebte Tabea. Du wirst mich nicht los, keine Chance!"Ameron küsste sie lächelnd. „Das will ich auch gar nicht. Du wirst mir fehlen!" Tabea sah, dass er auf seine Stute stieg und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war das erste Mal, dass Ameron so lange wegbleiben würde.  
  
Der junge Hauptmann drehte sich im Sattel und sah seine junge Frau lange an, er sah an ihren Augen an, was sie dachte. Er wollte doch auch lieber bei ihr bleiben, aber er musste seine Tochter holen. „Leb wohl, Tabea! Ich bin bald wieder bei dir!"sagte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, dass aber irgendwie gequält aussah. Sie erwiderte es halbherzig: „Leb wohl, Ameron! Gib gut auf euch beide acht, ja?"Der junge Leibwächter nickte und ließ die Stute angehen. Aragorn trieb seinen Hengst ebenfalls an und die beiden Männer entschwanden bald aus ihrem Blickfeld. Seufzend wandte sie sich um und ging ins Haus zurück, wo sie sich erst mal auf einen Sessel fallen ließ und mit ihren Tränen kämpfte. „Sei nicht töricht, Tabea! Ameron weiß, was er tut, und er weiß sich zu helfen, wenn er Probleme haben sollte!"schalt sie sich selbst. Ja, er hatte so viele Jahre alleine in einem Wald gelebt, danach war er als Leibwächter bei König Elessar auch immer wieder in Gefahr geraten und hatte sich zu helfen gewusst, warum sollte es diesmal anders sein? 


	2. Begegnungen

***  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten *g* Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
*** @ Little Lion: Jaaa...es gibt sie, die Fortsetzung! Dank meiner lieben Mitautorin Magic Dragon...;-) Tja, der „trauernde"Witwer Kandor... der wird noch einige schlimme Sachen machen! Lass dich überraschen! *kicher*  
  
***  
  
Munter trabte die Stute voran. Sie war aufmerksam und schien Spaß an dem Ritt zu haben. Ameron hingegen, war die ganze Zeit völlig in Gedanken versunken und starrte nur vor sich hin. Er hörte nicht, was um ihn herum geschah und die Zeit, die verflog, nahm er gar nicht recht wahr. Aragorns Pferd trottete neben seinem und der König musterte seinen Hauptmann immer wieder kritisch von der Seite.  
  
Ameron war mit den Gedanken weit weg. Er und Aragorn würden nun bald das Dorf erreichen, indem Kandor und Mariel lebten. Mariel. SEINE Tochter. Er wusste es zwar, aber es war so schwer begreiflich für ihn. Er hatte ein Kind, er war ein Vater und hatte es nicht gewusst! Wie sehr hatte er sich immer gefreut, wenn er die Kinderschar der Hobbits sah! Er war ja bereits Onkel und hatte auch hier sehr schöne Erfahrungen mit Kindern gemacht und ebenso liebte er es mit Eldarion zu balgen. Schon oft hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht, selbst einmal Kinder zu haben und, eines Tages wollte er sich zusammen mit Tabea diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Doch er hätte nie gedacht, dass es so plötzlich passieren würde. Und er hätte nie gedacht, dass Tabea dann nicht die Mutter sein würde.  
  
Er war Vater, diese Erkenntnis war noch fremd für ihn. Er war sehr schnell zusammen mit Aragorn aufgebrochen, nachdem er den Brief von Amrun erhalten hatte, doch er hatte sich die Tatsache, dass er selbst ein Kind hatte noch nicht so recht vor Augen gehalten und es fiel ihm auch jetzt schwer. Doch nun waren sie bald da, er würde seine Tochter sehen. Würde er es auch begreifen, dass sie sein Kind ist? Wie würde sie reagieren? Was sollte er überhaupt sagen? Ameron war sich so unsicher und er fühlte sich zunehmend unbehaglich. Andererseits freute er sich jedoch auch. Im Stillen dankte er Tabea noch einmal, dass sie so verständnisvoll auf diese für sie völlig neue Situation reagiert hatte. Sie hatte sich bereit erklärt ein Kind großzuziehen, das gar nicht ihr eigenes wahr. Sie hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt für das Mädchen zu sorgen, als wäre sie ihre Mutter. Ameron wusste, dass Tabea das auch tun würde, er war glücklich solch eine Frau zu haben! „Ameron", hörte er plötzlich Aragorns Stimme, die ihn tief aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Was", fragte er und blickte sich verwirrt um. „Wir sind gleich da, vielleicht sollten wir noch mal auf die Karte sehen, damit wir wissen, wo wir hinmüssen", erklärte Aragorn und beobachtete, wie sein Hauptmann auch schon in der Satteltasche wühlte. In der Ferne erstreckten sich bereits die ersten Häuser, die auf das Dorf hindeuteten. Aragorn hielt sein Pferd an und Ameron tat es ihm gleich. Sie saßen ab und studierten noch einmal die Karte.  
  
„Wenn wir hineinreiten, dann können wir erst mal ein ganzes Stück geradeaus weiterreiten und dann müssen wir hier links", überlegte Aragorn. „Was ist das hier eigentlich, soll das eine Straße sein", fragte Aragorn und fixierte eine kleine krumme Lilie. „Ameron?" Der junge Mann gab keine Antwort. „AMERON, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Ameron schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er sich selber wach machen. „Tut mir leid, was hast du gesagt?" „Nicht wichtig, mein Freund, ich sehe, du henkst anderen Gedanken nach. Und ich verstehe dich...", grinste der König und schwang sich dann wieder auf sein Pferd. Sie ritten weiter und nun wurde der Blick immer besser auf das kleine Dorf, das vor ihnen lag. Die Häuser glichen eher kleinen Hütten. Sie hatten Reetdächer und bestanden fast ausschließlich aus Holz. Es war ein sehr gemütliches Dorf, man sah nur wenig Leute, aber das lag wohl auch daran, dass es Mittag war und die meisten jetzt ihr Mittagessen zu sich nahmen. Auf den sandigen Straßen, die einige Wagenrad- und Hufspuren vorzuweisen hatten, saßen hier und da ein paar Hühner, die eifrig die runtergefallen Körner und Krümel auflasen und wild flatternd zur Seite sprangen, als Aragorn und Ameron auf sie zu ritten. Aus den Schornsteinen der Häuser stieg paffend der Dampf auf und es roch nach Gemüse und Fleisch. Eine Ziege kreuzte laut meckernd Amerons Weg und blieb dann am Straßenrand stehen, von wo sie die Fremden musterte.  
  
Aragorn und Ameron machten noch einmal Halt und betrachteten sich erneut die Karte. Der junge Mann fühlte auf einmal ein energisches Zupfen an seinem Hosenbein und schaute verwundert an sich hinab. Die Ziege knabberte an seiner Hose und versuchte gierig den schwarzen Stoff zu verschlingen. „Na, wirst du das mal lassen", rief Ameron empört aus und macht ein paar Schritte zur Seite, doch das Tier folgte ihm schnell und tat sich diesmal an seinem Hemd gütlich. „Der König lässt dich dafür einsperren, wenn du seinen Leibwächter anknabberst", bemerkte er flüsternd und blickte lächelnd zu Aragorn, der sich über das Schauspiel köstlich amüsierte. Er kam schließlich zu den Beiden hinüber. Ameron schubste die Ziege immer wieder weg, doch das Tier wollte sich einfach nicht abwimmeln lassen. Aragorn reichte ihr ein Stück Brot und die Ziege nahm es und fing an genüsslich zu kauen. „Hier, das schmeckt bestimmt besser", sagte er grinsend, als er es dem Tier reichte. „Ein wirklich sehr idyllisches Dorf", bemerkte Ameron schmunzelt und sah zu, wie die Ziege scheinbar zufrieden davonrannte.  
  
„Sie hat dich wohl gemocht", lachte Aragorn und betrachtete sich erneut die Karte. Nachdem sie nun endlich wussten, wo sie hinmussten, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. In der Mitte einer Straße hatten sich ein paar Schafe versammelt, die den Platz nicht freigeben wollten und so ritten Ameron und Aragorn einfach drum herum. Langsam kehrte die Aufmerksamkeit zu Ameron zurück und er betrachtete sich eingehen alle Häuser und Gärten, an denen sie vorbei kamen. Viele Häuser besaßen kleine Gärten, in denen sich ein paar Spielsachen befanden. Aragorn und Ameron bogen schließlich in eine kleine Straße ein, in der sich auch ein Heuschober befand und nach einer kurzen Zeit befanden sie sich vor dem Haus, dass laut Karte das Haus von Kandor und Mariel sein sollte.  
  
„Hier hatte also Amrun gelebt", schoss es Ameron durch den Kopf. Das Haus unterschied sich nicht viel von den anderen, einzig eine Sache weckte Amerons Aufmerksamkeit. Er hatte in vielen Gärten Spielzeug gesehen und schloss daraus, dass dort Kinder leben mussten, doch hier, wo er wusste, dass es dort wirklich ein Kind gab, lag kein Spielzeug. Der kleine Garten vor dem Haus war eher verwildert und ein ziemlich dürrer, abgestorbener Baum zog sofort den Blick auf sich. Das Reet des Daches schien dringend erneuert werden zu müssen und auch die Tür müsste mal wieder ausgebessert werden. Ameron versuchte seine Nervosität zu verbergen und Aragorn klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter, weil er merkte, dass sein Hauptmann sehr angespannt war. Die beiden Männer gingen zur Tür und Aragorn machte mit einem kräftigen Klopfen auf sich und Ameron aufmerksam.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein großer, schlanker Mann stand in lockerer Haltung davor. Seine Kleidung war schmutzig und sein Hemd hatte am Bauch einen Riss, der einen Blick auf seine Haut freigab. Ameron fiel auf, dass er keine Schuhe anhatte und seine Hose ein Stück zu lang für ihn war. Seine Haare waren aschblond und sahen aus, als wären sie gerade benässt worden. Die Harre fielen ihm derartig ins Gesicht, dass Ameron die Augen kaum sehen konnte und das war etwas, dass ihm nicht gefiel. Er sah den Leuten zuerst immer in die Augen, sie verrieten das Gemüt eines Menschen.  
  
An seinem Kinn zeigte sich der Ansatz eines dunklen Bartes. Er schien die beiden Fremden vor der Tür eingehend zu mustern, und Aragorn und Ameron taten das selbe mit ihm. Der Mann strich sich mit seiner Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ein paar hellblaue Augen, umrandet von schwärzlichen Ringen kamen zum Vorschein. Ameron blickte sogleich in sie hinein und fand, das sie etwas kühles besaßen. Der Mann streckte seine Hand aus und hüstelte, bevor er in einer tiefen Stimme sagte: „Willkommen, ich bin Kandor! Und ihr müsst wohl Ameron sein", fuhr er an den jungen Hauptmann gewandt fort. Ameron nickte nur und erwiderte den Gruß. „Man sieht es", bemerkte Kandor. „Die Ähnlichkeit mit meiner..., Verzeihung, eurer Tochter ist erstaunlich", erklärte er und Ameron konnte nicht sagen, wieso ihm dieser Mann irgendwie unheimlich war.  
  
Doch der junge Mann versuchte dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen. Immerhin war Kandor Amruns Mann und ihr Tod hatte ihn sicher sehr getroffen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er Ameron auf den ersten Blick so merkwürdig erschien.  
  
„Und wer seid ihr", fragte Kandor und reichte auch Aragorn die Hand. „Ein Freund von Ameron, ich habe mich entschlossen, ihn zu begleiten", antwortete Aragorn. „Und habt ihr auch einen Namen", wollte Kandor wissen. Ameron sah seinen Freund an und wusste nicht, ob er das so gut finden sollte, wenn Aragorn seinen Namen verriet.  
  
„Aragorn", sagte der König jedoch sogleich und Kandor nickte nur. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht gemerkt, wen er da vor sich hatte und Ameron fand es auch besser so. Dennoch schienen Kandors Augen auf Aragorn fixiert zu sein, als er sprach: „Verzeiht mir meine Erscheinung und die Unordnung, aber ich hatte euch noch nicht so früh erwartet". Er machte die beiden Männer mit einer Handbewegung darauf aufmerksam, dass sie ins Haus kommen sollten und Ameron stockte leicht der Atem, als er es betrat. Die Fenster waren mit Fetzen verhangen, die nur wenig Licht durchließen. Auf dem Boden lagen Gegenstände und die Stühle um den großen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers stand, waren umgefallen. Einer von ihnen war sogar auseinandergefallen.  
  
An der Decke erkannte Ameron mehrere Spinnennetze und der Staub tanzte im Lichtkegel des wenigen Lichtes. Der Mann verwies Aragorn und Ameron auf ein wenig einladendes Sofa und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber in einen Sessel. „Möchtet ihr etwas trinken", fragte Kandor und sah die beiden Männer durch seine Haare hindurch an. „Nein danke", erwiderte Aragorn und musterte immer noch den Raum. „Und ihr", fragte Kandor an Ameron gerichtet. Der junge Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf und senkte leicht beschämt den Blick. Er konnte gar nichts dafür, aber irgendwie war es ihm peinlich, dass Aragorn, der König von Gondor, hier in diesem verwahrlosten Haus saß. Doch der König überspielte diese Tatsache einfach.  
  
„Euch muss der Tod eurer Frau sehr betroffen gemacht haben", sagte er an Kandor gerichtet. Ameron kam sich so dumm vor. Am liebsten würde er einfach nur das Kind nehmen und schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Er fühlte sich so unbehaglich, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dem Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß entgegentreten sollte. Dieser Mann war es gewesen, weswegen Amrun ihn damals verlassen hatte. Er hatte jetzt Tabea und war sehr glücklich, doch Ameron hatte das törichte Gefühl, als würde er ihn tief in seinem Inneren und ohne dass er es wollte wie einen Rivalen sehen.  
  
„Nun ja, das Schicksal meint es halt oft nicht gerade gut", gab der Mann zur Antwort und Ameron fragte sich, wieso er nicht ein Fünkchen Traurigkeit in der Stimme des Mannes hörte. „Wie ist es denn passiert", fragte Ameron, nur um auch mal etwas zu sagen. Kandor richtete unter seinen Haaren seine blauen Augen auf den jungen Mann. „Sie hatte einen Unfall. Ihr Pferd hat sie abgeworfen und sie hat sich das Genick gebrochen." Ameron sah den Mann sprachlos an. Er redete darüber, als wäre es etwas ganz normales. Kein Anzeichen von einer Spur Traurigkeit waren in seiner Stimme, kein verzweifelter Blick in seinen Augen.  
  
Ameron sagte nichts, sondern nickte nur leicht, zum Zeichen, dass er es verstanden hatte. Der junge Hauptmann fragte sich, wie es möglich war hier ein Kind leben zu lassen. Er selbst hätte hier nicht freiwillig gewohnt, doch das Kind hatte keine Wahl. Er hätte gerne gefragt, wo seine Tochter war, doch er wartete und hoffte, dass Kandor darauf selber kam. Es war ein merkwürdiges Zusammentreffen. Kandor schien fast so, als würde er die Beiden ständig nur mustern und irgendetwas abwägen. Manchmal sprach er mit Ameron, starrte aber Aragorn an und umgekehrt. Seine Augen schienen so durchdringend und Aragorn, sowie Ameron waren seine Blicke unangenehm. Es war kein gewöhnliches Mustern, um den anderen kennen zu lernen, es war etwas anderes...  
  
Ameron wusste gar nicht recht, was er alles fragen sollte, er hätte gerne so einige Antworten gehabt, aber er konnte den Mann ihm gegenüber nicht abschätzen und er wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er seine Gesellschaft empfand und was er fühlte. Ob er schon länger wusste, dass Ameron der Vater war? Oder hatte Amrun es erst bei ihrem letzten Willen erwähnt? Hasste ihn der Mann oder nahm er es in Kauf? War er vielleicht glücklich, dass Ameron hier war und sich des Kindes annahm, denn so wie es aussah hatte der Mann Schwierigkeiten sich um sich selbst und das Haus zu kümmern, wie war es dann erst mit dem Kind? Ob das Haus auch so verwahrlost gewesen war, als Amrun noch lebte? Ameron glaubte es nicht.  
  
Aragorn verhielt sich Kandor gegenüber eher distanziert und stellte nur bedeutungslose Fragen. Ameron war dankbar, dass er hier war, Aragorn half diese ungewöhnlich Situation etwas zu lockern. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Kandor stand langsam auf und ging zum Ausgang. Ameron vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und murmelte nur leise: „Tut mir leid, Aragorn." „Was tut dir leid?" „Das du hier sein musst! Das ist wirklich nicht gerade königlich hier..." „Ameron, du kennst mich jetzt lange genug um zu wissen, dass ich nicht immer den ganzen Reichtum brauche. In der Tat ist es hier nicht gerade schön, aber mach dir darum keine Sorgen!"  
  
Ameron nickte nur als Dank und lauschte dann den Stimmen, die er von der Tür her vernahm. „Aber wir dachten, wir sollen...". „Nein", hörte er Kandors Stimme. „Es hat sich etwas geändert, ich werde euch heute Abend aufsuchen und es euch erklären!" Ameron sah Aragorn fragend an. Dann jedoch hörte er ein paar unverständliche Worte und die Tür schlug wieder zu. Kandor bemerkte die fragenden Blicke und lächelte. Es machte irgendwie einen gehässigen Anschein, wie Aragorn fand. „Immer diese Beileidsbekundungen, sie helfen jetzt auch nicht mehr", sagte Kandor. „Amrun war in unserem Dorf sehr beliebt..."  
  
Ameron wusste nicht ganz, was diese Aussage jetzt zu bedeuten hatte, aber er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Mann vor ihm nicht ganz ehrlich war. „Na gut, jetzt wo ich schon stehe, kann ich euch ja auch mal eure Tochter zeigen. Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, wenn ihr mir folgen wollt..." „Geh nur, ich warte hier", erklärte Aragorn und nickte Ameron auffordernd zu. Der junge Mann fühlte Wut in sich hochsteigen. Kandor sprach den letzten Satz aus, als wäre es rein gar nicht ungewöhnliches. Es ging hier um ein Kind, dass jahrelang seine Tochter gewesen war und nun zu einem für sie fremden Mann sollte, der der richtige Vater war. Und er handelte die ganze Sache so belanglos ab, Ameron fütterte da sein Pferd mit mehr Bedacht. „Wenn ich schon mal stehe", äffte Ameron in seinen Gedanken den Mann vor ihm nach und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.  
  
Kandor führte ihn einen etwas längeren Gang entlang, der sehr dunkel war. Dann blieben sie vor einer kleinen Türe stehen, an der die Türklinge schon halb abfiel. Kandor schubste die Tür auf und trat von Ameron gefolgt ein.  
  
Auf dem Boden saß ein kleines Mädchen, deren schwarze Haare zu einem kleinen Zopf zusammen genommen waren. An den Seiten hingen ihr jedoch wirr ein paar Strähnen heraus und aufmerksam lugten ihre dunklen Augen unter den Haaren hervor auf die Puppe in ihren Händen. Ihr kleiner Mund war leicht geöffnet voll Faszination und die Pausbäckchen waren ganz rot vor Freude über ihr Spielzeug. Ameron war schon wieder sprachlos und großes Mitleid stieg in ihm auf, als er das Mädchen erblickte. Sie war sehr zierlich, hatte genau wie Kandor schmutzige und teilweise zerrissene Kleidung an. Die Puppe, die sie so freudig in den Händen hielt war schäbig und einer der Arme war kaputt, doch sie war damit beschäftigt führsorglich ein kleines Stück Stoff um den Arm zu binden, um ihn zu reparieren. Die Puppe sah schon sehr alt aus und auch das rote Kleid, dass sie trug, war zerrissen. In dem Zimmer befanden sich, außer ein paar leere Schränke und ein Stuhl nicht viel mehr. Es war das einzige Zimmer, wo kein Stoff vor dem Fenster hing, doch die Scheibe war schmutzig und blind. Auf dem Boden lagen noch ein paar Hölzchen, mit denen sich das Kind wohl etwas gebaut hatte, dass wie ein Männchen aussah und daneben lagen noch ein paar zerfetzte Puppenkleider. Auf einem Schrank lag ein kaputtes Stofftier, ansonsten war das Zimmer ohne jegliches Spielzeug. Ameron war so fassungslos, dass er nur wie angewurzelt dastand. Das war kein Zimmer, das war ein Gefängnis...  
  
Das Mädchen blickte fröhlich auf und betrachtete sich freudenstrahlend den Besuch. Mit ihren kleinen Händchen wischte sie sich einmal durchs Gesicht, weil die Haare sie kitzelten. Ameron schossen die Tränen in die Augen, wie konnte ein Kind in dieser Umgebung nur so fröhlich sein? Sie war so klein und sofort breitete sich bei Ameron das Gefühl aus, sie beschützen zu müssen.  
  
Sie war sein Kind! Amerons Gefühle überschlugen sich. Er wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch er wusste, dass er das noch nicht tun durfte, sie sollte sich nicht erschrecken. Das kleine Mädchen hatte noch gar nichts gesagt, Ameron kannte sie erst seit wenigen Momenten und doch wusste er, dass die Kleine bereits sein Herz gestohlen hatte. Er wusste gar nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Wie sollte er ihr sagen, dass er ihr Vater war? Sie würde es bestimmt nicht verstehen, sah sie doch Kandor bestimmt die ganze Zeit als ihren Vater und tat es mit Sicherheit auch noch. Ameron wollte sie ganz langsam an die neue Situation heranführen.  
  
Die dunklen Augen des Mädchens blickten aufmerksam den jungen Hauptmann an und dann sagte sie mit piepsiger Stimme: „Meine Puppe ist krank, ich muss sie wieder gesund machen."Mit diesen Worten hielt sie die Puppe mit dem kaputten Arm hoch und sah Ameron auffordernd an. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Kandor ihm ins Wort fiel. „Kleines, das interessiert den Mann nicht! Steh auf und begrüß ihn, er ist dein Vater!"  
  
Ameron glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Wie konnte Kandor so kaltherzig sein? Das Mädchen sah Ameron entsetzt an und erhob sich dann langsam. Sie blickte fragend von einem Mann zum anderen und schniefte. „Aber du bist doch mein Papa", sagte sie zu Kandor. „Mariel, ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass dem nicht so ist. Tu nicht so, als hättest du nicht gewusst, dass dein richtiger Vater hier herkommt!" Das kleine Mädchen begann zu weinen. Ameron musste sich beherrschen um nicht seine Fassung zu verlieren. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so lieblos sein? Das Mädchen verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
„Aber Papa, du darfst mich nicht weggeben! Ich will nicht weg, ich will doch hier bleiben und auf Mama warten", schniefte das Mädchen. „Mama kommt nicht mehr, auch das habe ich dir bereits gesagt", donnerte Kandor. Ameron glaubte zu träumen. Konnte das wahr sein, was sich da gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte? „Aber Papa", weinte das Mädchen und wollte Kandor umarmen, doch er schubste sie leicht zurück, und das Mädchen blieb schluchzend auf der Erde sitzen.  
  
„Wie könnt ihr nur so sein", fauchte Ameron auf einmal und blickte Kandor wütend an. „Sie muss sich daran gewöhnen, dass ich nicht mehr ihr Vater bin. Sie ist ein Kind und kommt darüber hinweg", antwortete er barsch. Ameron schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich würde gerne mit ihr allein sein", sagte er ärgerlich und Kandor verlies mit einem gehässigen Blick das Zimmer. Ameron blickte auf das schluchzende Mädchen und trat unschlüssig hin und her. Er ging in die Knie und berührte sie sanft am Arm. „Wein doch nicht, es wird schon alles wieder gut", sagte er unsicher.  
  
Mariel sah auf und aus ihren dunklen Augen flossen große Tränen. „Muss ich jetzt Papa zu dir sagen", fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte. „Nein, wenn du das nicht möchtest", antwortete Ameron sanft. „Wirst du mich wegbringen", fragte sie weiter. Ameron nickte leicht. „Ich bringe dich in eine ganz schöne Stadt, in ein Haus, wo du ein ganz tolles Zimmer bekommst mit vielen Spielsachen." Die Kleine lächelte leicht. „Aber ich möchte nicht weg hier. Mama kommt bestimmt wieder und dann möchte ich da sein. Sie lässt mich doch nicht einfach allein, sie hat immer gesagt, dass sie bei mir bleiben wird."  
  
Ameron wusste sich keinen Rat. „Weißt du, deine Mutter lässt dich auch nie allein. Aber... Aber sie ist nicht mehr hier und sie kommt auch nicht mehr wieder. Willst du denn nicht mit in die Stadt und viele Spielsachen bekommen?" Die Kleine nickte traurig. „Darf ich bitte meine Puppe mitnehmen?" „Aber natürlich darfst du das!" „Sie ist krank, kannst du sie gesund machen?" Ameron lächelte leicht. „Das kann ich sicher." Er nahm die Puppe und wickelte das Stück Stoff so um den Arm, dass er vorerst nicht abfallen konnte und übergab Mariel die Puppe wieder. Das Mädchen wurde wieder etwas fröhlicher.  
  
„Wie heißt du denn", fragte sie mit ihrer hellen Stimme. „Ich bin Ameron und wer bist du", fragte er zurück, obwohl er es natürlich schon wusste. „Mariel und das ist Tipi", sagte sie und deutete auf die Puppe. Ameron lächelte. „Zwei wunderschöne Namen", stellte er fest. „Dein Name ist auch schön", entgegnete das Mädchen und über ihr Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Ameron streichelte sie über den Kopf und wischte ihr die Tränen von der Wange. „So ein hübsches Mädchen weint doch nicht", sagte er und sah ihr in ihre dunklen Augen. „Ich weine oft." „Warum denn?" „Weil Mama nicht mehr da ist und weil Papa manchmal..." „Was denn", wollte Ameron wissen. „Er tut mir weh. Wirst du das auch tun", fragte sie und sah ihn vorsichtig an. Ameron war entrüstet. „Nein, niemand wird dir mehr weh tun! Was hat dein Vater denn getan?"  
  
Mariel hob ihren Arm in die Luft und zog sich etwas ungeschickt den Ärmel hoch. Sie zeigte Ameron ihren Unterarm, wo ein ziemlich unschöner, blauer Fleck war. „Er ist so grob. Und besonders wenn ich ihn nach Mama frage. Das möchte er nicht." Der junge Mann strich ihr vorsichtig über den Fleck und pustete einmal darauf. „Jetzt heilt er", sagte er und zog ihr den Ärmel wieder hinunter. „Danke", erwiderte das Mädchen fröhlich und seufzte einmal. Ameron fragte sich, ob Kandor sich so verändert hatte, seit Amrun tot war, oder ob er schon vorher so gewesen war. Jedenfalls war es schlimm, was er tat und Ameron war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er Mariel nicht eine Stunde länger hier lassen wollte. „Möchtest du mit nach vorne kommen", fragte Ameron nach einer Zeit. Mariel schüttelte den Kopf. „Papa hat gesagt, ich soll da nicht hin." „Er wird es dir erlauben, glaub mir." Mariel blickte unsicher drein.  
  
„Na, komm schon", forderte Ameron sie auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Zögernd erfasste das Mädchen sie und stand auf. Sie zupfte sich ihre Kleidung zurecht und strich sich dann erneut die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Tipi muss aber auch mit", erklärte sie und Ameron hob die Puppe auf und übergab sie ihr. Dann nahm er das zierliche Mädchen an die Hand und ging mit ihr durch den langen Gang zurück. Schon auf dem Gang hörte er Aragorns und Kandors Stimmen.  
  
„Ich habe euch doch erkannt, Majestät", erklärte Kandor und Ameron schluckte. Kandor wusste also über Aragorn bescheit. Mariel tapste neben ihm her und hielt krampfhaft ihre Puppe fest. Ameron betrat schließlich wieder das Zimmer und richtete seinen Blick unfreundlich gegen Kandor.  
  
„Verzeiht mir, der Tod meiner geliebten Frau hat mich in der letzten Zeit etwas mürrisch gemacht, ich habe es vorhin nicht so gemeint", sagte er zu Ameron, doch dieser wollte ihm nicht recht glauben. Er hatte Mariel schlecht behandelt, dafür gab es Amerons Meinung nach keine rechte Entschuldigung. Ameron presste jedoch ein „Schon vergessen hinaus", er wollte keinen Ärger. „Ihr wollt doch sicher zur Nacht bleiben, meine Herren, ich wüsste ein gutes Gasthaus, wo ihr die Nacht verbringen könntet", teilte Kandor mit und Ameron warf Aragorn ein fragenden Blick zu. „Das ist wahr, heute können wir nicht mehr hier weg reiten, wo ist denn das Gasthaus", fragte Aragorn.  
  
„Gleich hier in der Nähe, wenn ihr auf die große Straße kommt, ich kann euch hinführen", antwortete der Mann. „Ich denke, das finden wir alleine", meinte Ameron und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich langsam eine seltsame Spannung zwischen ihm und Kandor aufbaute. „Ach was, ich werde euch begleiten, außerdem kann ich dann noch meine Kleine etwas sehen, wie ich sehe, wollt ihr sie wohl gleich mitnehmen." Er sah nicht einmal zu Mariel, als er das sagte und seine Augen funkelten merkwürdig. Noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, schlüpfte Kandor in ein paar Schuhe und eilte hinaus. Aragorn und Ameron folgten ihm. Mariel hielt immer noch Amerons Hand und ging schweigend neben ihm her.  
  
Kandor brachte sie zu einem sehr gemütlichen, rustikalen Gasthaus und zeigte den Beiden Männern, wo sie ihre Pferde unterstellen konnten. Er begleitete sie noch ein Stück hinein und sagte dann: „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir uns morgen noch einmal sehen könnten, damit ich mich von Mariel verabschieden kann! Würdet ihr noch mal zu mir kommen, bevor ihr in eure Stadt reitet?" Die beiden Männer versicherten es ihm, obwohl Ameron es nicht recht wollte. Kandor tat ihm irgendwie scheinheilig. „Wir werden aber recht früh aufbrechen, so früh, dass noch keine Menschen auf den Straßen sind", bemerkte Aragorn. „Ich werde wach sein", antwortete Kandor und verabschiedete sich oberflächlich von ihnen. Mariel strich er einmal unsanft über den Kopf und er hörte gar nicht hin, als sie fragte: „Papa, wo gehst du denn hin?" Kandor setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. „Wenn noch keine Menschen auf den Straßen waren...". Perfekt, dachte er.  
  
Ameron kümmerte sich darum, zwei Zimmer zu bekommen und bestellte danach beim Wirt eine Suppe für Mariel, denn sie hatte großen Hunger, wie er unschwer erriet. Er setzte sich mit dem kleinen Mädchen an einen Tisch und betrachtete überrascht, wie Mariel anfing gierig das Essen zu verschlingen. „Du hast ja ganz schön Hunger", bemerkte er. Mariel hatte ganz volle Backen und ein bisschen Suppe tropfte auf ihr ohnehin schon schmutziges Hemdchen.  
  
„Seit Mama weg ist gibt es nicht mehr viel zu essen", erklärte sie. Ameron wollte am liebsten vor Wut zerspringen. Sogar hungern ließ Kandor das arme Mädchen. Ameron beobachtete, wie immer mehr Suppe aus ihrem kleinen Mund lief und wischte sie mit einem Stück Stoff weg. Mariel aß mit vollen Backen und sah Ameron neugierig an. „Mama hat immer gesagt, ich esse wie ein Kaninchen." „Wie kommt sie denn darauf?" „Ich mümmele beim Essen immer so", erklärte sie kichernd. Ameron lächelte und reichte ihr ein Stück Brot. Das kleine Mädchen nagte daran und einige Krümel blieben an ihrem feuchten Mund kleben.  
  
Amerons Augen erfasste jede Bewegung, die das Mädchen machte. Ihre Hände griffen etwas grob nach dem Löffel und ihre ganzem Bewegungen waren hin und wieder etwas ungeschickt. Ihre großen, braunen Augen blickten sich stets neugierig um und ihre Beine wackelten unruhig unter dem Tisch herum. Irgendwann kam Aragorn auch mit an den Tisch. Er war noch bei den Pferden gewesen und setzte sich Mariel gegenüber. „Wer bist du eigentlich", piepste das kleine Mädchen mit vollen Backen und Aragorn schmunzelte.  
  
„Das ist der Onkel Aragorn", antwortete Ameron an seiner Stelle und grinste. „Onkel Agorn", versuchte das Mädchen zu wiederholen. „Aragorn", sagte Ameron ganz langsam, damit sie sich den Namen merken konnte. „Ich weiß, der Name ist schwer", stellte Aragorn fest. Mariel legte den Löffel zur Seite und zog die Stirn kraus. Dann legte sie den Kopf schief und murmelte „Onkel Argorn". Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versuchte es erneut. Aragorn sah das Mädchen erstaunt an, sie wollte unbedingt seinen Namen richtig aussprechen. Ameron sagte ihn ihr noch ein paar mal ganz langsam und nach dem sechsten Versuch konnte sie fehlerfrei „Onkel Aragorn"sagen.  
  
Sie strahlte zufrieden übers ganze Gesicht und war ganz stolz. Als Aragorn ihr beeindruckt über die schwarzen Haare stich und auch Ameron ihr sagte, wie gut sie das gemacht hätte, juchzte se ausgelassen und schien vor Freude platzen zu wollen. Sie wiederholte Aragorns Namen noch ein paar mal und war sehr glücklich über ihren Erfolg. Irgendwann gähnte das Mädchen mehrmals und die sonst so großen Augen wurden etwas kleiner.  
  
„Möchtest du ins Bett gehen", fragte Ameron und erhielt als Antwort ein Nicken. Sie rieb sich mit den Fingern in den Augen und schien schon fast am Tisch einzuschlafen. Ameron hob sie auf seinen Arm und das kleine Mädchen lies sofort den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken. Er brachte sie, gefolgt von Aragorn, eine Treppe hoch und betrat dann eines der Zimmer, die er beschafft hatte. Mittlerweile war Mariel wieder etwas wach geworden und Ameron stellte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch und half ihr, sich den kleinen Rock auszuziehen. Er löste ihr den Zopf und strich ihr durch ihre nun schulterlangen Haare.  
  
„Wo darf ich denn schlafen", fragte Mariel müde. „Na im Bett. Ich schlafe auf dem Sofa und du hast das große Bett ganz für dich allein", erklärte Ameron freundlich. Das Mädchen lächelte. Er nahm sie erneut auf den Arm und trug sie in das Bett. Sie freute sich über die weiche Decke und kuschelte sich in ihr großes Kissen. Ameron legte die Puppe neben sie und das kleine Mädchen umschloss sie liebevoll.  
  
Ameron streichelte ihr einmal über den Rücken und wollte sich dann umdrehen, doch Mariel sagte: „Du, Ameron... Wenn ich Angst hatte, durfte ich immer zu Mama kommen. Papa wollte das nicht. Willst du das auch nicht?" „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, aber wenn du doch welche hast, darfst du natürlich kommen. Guck, mal ich schlafe da", antwortete er und zeigte in die Richtung. Mariel nickte zufrieden und murmelte dann: „Gute Nacht." Ameron erwiderte es und zog die Tür ran, verschloss sie jedoch nicht.  
  
Aragorn klopfte von draußen leise an und Ameron ließ ihn herein. Gemeinsam besprachen sie noch, wann sie morgen früh aufbrechen wollten und klärten noch ein paar andere Dinge ab. „Sie ist ein wundervolles Mädchen, Ameron, und ich weiß sie wird es gut bei dir und Tabea haben", bemerkte Aragorn, bevor er das Zimmer wieder verlies. Ameron nickte. „Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass es ihr gut geht. Dieser Kandor ist wirklich verantwortungslos, man sollte ihn dafür betrafen, du hast ja nicht ihr Zimmer gesehen. Das glich einem Gefängnis..." „Jetzt wird sie es besser haben", versicherte Aragorn und klopfte Ameron auf die Schulter. Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und Ameron zog sich danach auf das Sofa zurück. Es war nicht gerade sehr bequem, aber Ameron war so müde, dass er schnell einschlief. Es war stockdunkel im Zimmer und eine sanfte Berührung an seinem Arm ließ den jungen Mann hochfahren und gehetzt im dunklen Zimmer umhersehen. „Ich bin es", piepste das Mädchen und Ameron zündete eine Kerze an und legte den Kopf in die Hände. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals vor Schreck.  
  
„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", erklärte Mariel und sah ihn ängstlich an. Ihre Haare waren völlig zerzaust und sie spielte unruhig mit ihren Händen.  
  
„Du hast mich nicht erschreckt", log Ameron und strich sich die Haare zurück. „Bitte nicht böse sein", flüsterte das Mädchen und Ameron sah sie erstaunt an. „Aber ich bin doch nicht böse! Was hast du denn", fragte er. „Hier sind komische Geräusche", erklärte Mariel und deutete auf die Wand. Ameron lauschte und erkannte das Geräusch, als Rauschen des Windes. „Das ist nur der Wind, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." „Kannst du bitte mitkommen, es ist unheimlich!" Verschlafen richtete Ameron sich auf. Mariel griff seine Hand und zog ihn in das Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Ameron kannst du bei mir bleiben, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?" Der junge Hauptmann nickte und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Er deckte sie wieder zu und als der Wind wieder um die Ecken pfiff, vergrub das Mädchen das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen. „Aber Mariel, das ist doch nicht schlimm, fürchte dich doch nicht", beschwor Ameron sie. „Der olle Wind macht mir Angst", erklärte sie leise.  
  
„Aber ich bin doch da, da brauchst du doch keine Angst haben", antwortete Ameron. Die Kleine richtete sich auf und sah sich unsicher um. „Beschützt du mich?" Ameron nickte entschlossen. Das Mädchen zögerte einen Moment und Ameron sah sie nur etwas unsicher an. Mariel schien ihn zu mustern und kam dann vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Als würde sie jeden Augenblick einen Wutausbruch bei ihm erwarten beobachtete sie sorgfältig sein Gesichtsausdruck und schloss ihre kleinen Arme um ihn. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und Ameron schloss beschützend seine Arme um sie. Der junge Mann konnte nicht sagen, was er fühlte, als plötzlich sein Kind von selbst kam und bei ihm Schutz suchte. Sein Herz schlug vor Freude wild und er war glücklich über das Vertrauen, dass ihm das Mädchen nach nur kurzer Zeit entgegenbrachte. Er streichelte sie sanft über ihr weiches Haar und Mariel kuschelte sich an ihn. Ameron lehnte sich hinten an die Wand und das Mädchen verharrte glücklich in seiner Umarmung. Der junge Mann zog wieder die Decke über sie und schmunzelte, als er erkannte wie das Mädchen an der Decke zupfte und auch ihm ein Stück abgab. „Du frierst sonst", erklärte sie und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn. „Danke", erwiderte er. Mariel nahm ihren Daumen in den Mund und begann daran zu nuckeln. Sie schloss die Augen wieder und wurde ruhiger.  
  
Ameron merkte nach kurzer Zeit, wie ihr Atem etwas langsamer wurde und er wusste, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete sich ihren kleinen Mund, der ganz von selbst, auch im Schlaf noch leicht an dem Daumen nuckelte. Sie machte ein friedliches Gesicht und sah recht glücklich aus, wie Ameron fand. Der junge Mann wollte sie schon jetzt nie wieder hergeben, er merkte, wie die Bindung zwischen ihr und ihm langsam wuchs und er fragte sich allmählich, was er eigentlich ohne dieses Kind gemacht hatte. Ihr Atem strich sanft über seine Hand und er fühlte ihre Wärme an seinem Arm. Es kam ihm so vertraut vor und er freute sich so sehr, dass er sie hatte. Er würde nie wieder zulassen, dass man sie von ihm trennte. Ameron schloss zufrieden die Augen und sank bald selber in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. 


	3. Überraschungen

***  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten *g* Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
*** @ Little Lion: Hmm...es stimmt, Kandor ist wirklich das Allerletzte! Und ob sich deine Vermutung bestätigt..?!*g*  
  
@ Eirien: Vielen Dank für dein aufbauendes Review von Magic Dragon und mir! Kandor hat so einiges auf Lager, mal sehen was der noch so vorhat! *fiesgrins*  
  
***  
  
Kandor huschte eine Straße entlang und trat dann ohne anzuklopfen in ein Haus, indem auch in tiefer Nacht noch Kerzen brannten. Im Innere des Hauses sah es fast genauso schäbig aus, wie bei ihm. Ungerührt trat er über die vielen Gegenstände hinweg, die sich auf dem Boden türmten. Er setzte seinen Weg weiter fort in ein Zimmer, indem sieben finster aussehende Männer saßen und ihn aufmerksam musterten. Kandor stellet sich in die Mitte des Raumes, stemmte dann stolz die Hände in die Hüften und sagte: „Nennt mich ruhig ein Genie, ich habe einen neuen Plan und er dürfte euch gefallen!"Seine Lippen wurden umspielt von einem kalten Lächeln.  
  
Er erklärte seinen Männern, was er herausgefunden hatte und was er zu tun gedachte. Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich, die einen nickten sofort mit ihren Köpfen, die anderen blickten kritisch drein. „Denkst du nicht, dass ist eine Nummer zu groß für uns", wollte einer der Männer wissen. „Sie sind allein, was soll schon passieren? Wir haben die einmalige Gelegenheit, die sollten wir nutzen und unsere Freunde im Kerker werden es uns danken...", antwortete Kandor kühl. „Aber wir müssen bedenken, wen wir da vor uns haben! Das ist nicht nur irgendwer! Sie werden wie ein Balrog hinter uns her sein und uns jagen, wenn sie herausbekommen, dass wir das waren. Können wir das riskieren? Können wir uns denen überhaupt entgegenstellen, viele Männer werden kommen um seiner Willen."  
  
„Ach bitte! Erstens wissen die gar nicht, wo wir uns aufhalten und zweitens werden die sich hüten irgendetwas zu machen, solange der in unserer Gewalt ist. Unnötig setzten sie sein Leben auch nicht aufs Spiel." „Und was ist mit dem anderen", wurde Kandor gefragt. „Na was schon, den töten wir oder was soll ich mit dem anfangen? Der nervt mich sowieso schon..." „Und du weißt, wo sie jetzt sind?" „Natürlich. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie sind wo sie sind", lachte er. Nach einigem hin und her war es beschlossene Sache. Die Männer besprachen den Plan und waren sich sehr bald über alles einig. „Na, dann meine Herren... Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit", sagte Kandor spöttisch und rieb sich die Hände. Die Männer erhoben ein paar Gläser und tranken auf den neuen Plan. Das Bier, welches sie in den Gläsern hatten, lief ihnen beim Trinken die Bärte hinab und tropfte auf ihre schmutzige Kleidung. Sie grölten wild und streckten die Schwerter in die Luft. Kandor verließ schließlich wieder das Haus und lief zufrieden zu seinem Haus zurück. Endlich gab es mal wieder was zu tun. Den trauernden Witwer zu spielen hatte er schon lange satt...  
  
Langsam trottete der Schimmel durch Hobbingen. Die Hobbits, die an ihm vorüberkamen, starrten dem großen, zierlichen Hengst nach, aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nicht allein dem Pferd, sondern vor allem seinem Reiter, der aufrecht und geschmeidig im Sattel des edlen Tieres saß und sie keines Blickes würdigte. Mit ernstem Gesicht ritt er langsam durchs Dorf. „Mama, kennst du den Menschen?"fragte ein Hobbitmädchen und drückte sich ängstlich an seine Mutter. „Das ist kein Mensch, Liebes, sondern ein Elb!" flüsterte die Hobbitfrau aufgeregt und wunderte sich sehr, was denn einer vom schönen Volk hier zu suchen hatte. „Der will sicher zu Herrn Beutlin! Der pflegt doch Kontakt zu Fremden, der Eigenbrötler."Brummte ein älterer Hobbit und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn etwas Außergewöhnliches hier geschah, hatte meistens Frodo Beutlin seine Hände im Spiel.  
  
Der Elb hatte mittlerweile den Beutelhaldenweg erreicht und ritt langsam den Bühl hinauf, an dessen Spitze er schon von weitem den großen Smial mit der alten Eiche sah. Beutelsend. Hierher wollte er. Er hielt vor dem kleinen Gartentor, sprang mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Sattel und sah sich um. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, nur durch die geöffnete Eingangstür drangen viele Stimmen und Geschirr klapperte. Der Elb musste lächeln. Natürlich, es war Mittag und alle Bewohner von Beutelsend hatten sich bei Tisch eingefunden. Er stellte sich neben sein Pferd, das bereits begonnen hatte, die Grashalme am Wegrand abzuzupfen, und wartete geduldig. Schon nach kurzer Zeit lief ein kleiner Hobbitjunge durch die Tür und raste die Treppe zum Gartentor hinab. Er wollte es gerade öffnen, als er der großen Gestalt gewahr wurde, die ihn freundlich musterte. Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb der Kleine stehen und sah mit großen Augen den blondhaarigen Elben an, der ihm freundlich zulächelte. Aber noch ehe der Elb etwas sagen konnte, machte der Junge auf den Fersen kehrt und hetzte die Stufen hinauf, um laut schreiend in der Höhle zu verschwinden. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und wartete ab.  
  
„Hamfast, ich bin mir sicher, deine Phantasie ist wieder mit dir durchgegangen! Was sollte denn ein..."weiter kam der Hobbit nicht. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und starrte auf den Elben, der ihn lächelnd begrüßte: „Mae govannen, Frodo!"– „Legolas!" Frodo konnte es kaum fassen, seinen Elbenfreund wiederzusehen. „Es ist schön, dass du hier bist! Du hast also Lilthanors Geburtstag nicht vergessen!"Rasch war er die Treppen hinabgelaufen und bat Legolas, näherzutreten.  
  
Der Elbenprinz aus dem Düsterwald folgte dem Hobbit in den Smial , wo er sich an den viel zu niedrigen Tisch setzte. Es gab ein freudiges Wiedersehen mit Sam und Rosie, die er schon einmal kennengelernt hatte, vor vielen Jahren. Als Liliane durch die Tür trat, hätte sie fast den Teller fallen gelassen, den sie trug. „Legolas! Es ist schön, dass du gekommen bist!"Sie eilte auf ihren großen Freund zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Seit er ihr und ihrer kleinen Tochter das Leben gerettet hatte, hatten die Beiden ein sehr inniges Verhältnis zueinander aufgebaut.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, Liliane?"fragte Legolas und erkannte mit einem Blick, dass sie sehr gut aussah. „Wundervoll, danke! Lilthanor schläft noch, aber sie wird bestimmt bald aufwachen!"Der Elb nickte: „Gut, denn ich bin eigentlich ihretwegen gekommen. Lilthanor feiert doch morgen ihren ersten Geburtstag, und nachdem ich ihr Pate bin, konnte ich natürlich nicht anders, als ihr mein Geschenk zu überbringen!"Frodo schüttelte den Kopf: „Aber das ist doch nicht nötig, ihr etwas zu schenken! Bei uns ist es Brauch, dass das Geburtstagskind die Gäste beschenkt!"  
  
Legolas sah den Hobbit irritiert an. „Das ist aber ein sehr eigenartiger Brauch, von dem ich noch nie gehört habe. Aber ich möchte ihr gerne etwas zum Geschenk machen, dass sie zu schützen vermag."Frodo wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als lautes Geschrei aus einen der Zimmern klang. „Bitte, wie bestellt. Lilthanor ist erwacht!"grinste der Hobbit und sah seiner Frau nach. Kurz darauf erschien Liliane mit einem kleinen Hobbitkind in den Armen, das mit großen blauen Augen in die Welt blickte. Legolas musste lächeln. Diese Augen hatten ihn schon vor einem Jahr aufmerksam gemustert, als er sie als Neugeborenes in den Armen liegen hatte. Es war eine sehr dramatische Geburt gewesen.  
  
„Sie ist groß geworden."Liliane nickte lachend und drückte ihm das Mädchen in die Arme. Staunend sah Lilthanor Legolas an und musterte ihn eingehend, wobei sie ihre Stirn in Falten legte. Schließlich verzog sich ihr Mündchen zu einem breiten Lächeln und sie begann zu juchzen und zu brabbeln. Ihre kleinen Händchen tapsten tollpatschig in Legolas´ Gesicht und ihre Fingerchen vergruben sich in seinen blonden Haaren. „Au, so behandelst du mich also? Nach alldem?"lachte der Elb und versuchte, ihren Griff von seinen Strähnen zu lösen. „Warte, ich helfe dir!"Frodo eilte hinzu und gemeinsam schafften sie es schließlich, Legolas zu befreien. „Das tut sie gern! Jedem fasst sie in die Haare und zieht dann mit Hingabe daran!"der Hobbit konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Sie ist sehr aufgeweckt, nichts ist vor ihr sicher, wenn sie durch die Höhle krabbelt!"Legolas strich Lilthanor durch ihre dunklen Locken, er war noch immer völlig überrascht, dass sie so groß geworden war, obwohl...groß war sie für seine Begriffe überhaupt nicht. Aber innerhalb diesen einen Jahres war sie ordentlich gewachsen und um etliches schwerer war sie auch. Legolas erinnerte sich wieder, weswegen er eigentlich gekommen war. Er griff in den Beutel an seinem Gürtel und zog ein kleines, zartes Amulett heraus, das an einer dünnen Halskette befestigt war. „Dieses Amulett soll dich beschützen, Lilthanor, Tochter von Frodo und Liliane Beutlin. Möge es dich nie im Stich lassen und dich immer vor Krankheiten und Gefahren bewahren."  
  
Mit diesen Worten legte es der Elb um den Hals des kleinen Mädchens, das verspielt danach angelte. Schließlich hatte sie es ergriffen und steckte es sich so schnell in den Mund, dass seine Eltern gar nicht reagieren konnten. Lilthanor biss herzhaft in den Elbenstein, in dem mit elbischen Buchstaben eine Schutzformel eingraviert worden war. Als sie merkte, dass das Ding in ihrem Mund überhaupt nach nichts schmeckte, spuckte sie ihn wieder aus und verzog das Gesichtchen. Legolas musste lachen und strich der Kleinen zärtlich über den Kopf.  
  
„Sie ist wirklich niedlich. Ich freue mich, sie wiedergesehen zu haben, aber ich werde bald wieder aufbrechen."Frodo und Liliane sahen ihn bittend an: „Bleib doch ein paar Tage hier, Legolas. Es ist Platz genug hier und wir würden uns wirklich sehr freuen, wenn du unser Gast bist! Außerdem ist morgen die Geburtstagsfeier von Lilthanor, die darfst du als ihr Pate doch keinesfalls verpassen!"Die Hobbits bedrängten den Elben so lange, bis er zusagte, einige Tage in Hobbingen zu bleiben. Liliane hatte gerade Lilthanor genommen, weil das kleine Mädchen Hunger hatte und zu schreien begonnen hatte, als ein kleiner Wirbelwind ins Zimmer fegte: „Onkel Legolas, Onkel Legolas!"rief ein dünnes, glockenhelles Stimmchen, das zu Titheniel gehörte. Die vierjährige Schwester der kleinen Lilthanor sprang dem Elben in die Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest. „Ich freue mich so, dass du mich besuchen kommst!"juchzte die Kleine und gab dem ein wenig verdutzten Legolas ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Sie mochte ihn sehr seit der Zeit in Minas Tirith, Legolas hatte schließlich ihrer Mama geholfen! Das wusste sie noch ganz genau.  
  
Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da kam Sam, Frodos Sohn in den Raum gelaufen und sprang Legolas ebenfalls in die Arme. Der Hobbitjunge war mittlerweile schon sechs Jahre alt geworden und zeigte Onkel Legolas stolz seine erste Zahnlücke und einen wackelnden Zahn. „Jetzt bin ich schon groß!"verkündete Sam und war vor Freude ganz aus dem Häuschen, als Legolas ihm anerkennend zunickte und ihm über seine wilde Lockenmähne strubbelte. Langsam kamen alle Kinder auf den Elben zu und überwanden ihre Scheu. Legolas musste den ganzen Nachmittag Geschichten erzählen und Fragen beantworten, die ihn manchmal leicht verzweifeln ließen. Es war direkt eine Erholung für ihn, als abends alle Kinder ins Bett gesteckt wurden und endlich Ruhe in Beutelsend einkehrte. Der Elb unterhielt sich noch einige Zeit mit Frodo und Sam, während die Frauen alles für die Geburtstagsfeier vorbereiteten, die am folgenden Tag stattfinden sollte.  
  
Bereits am frühen Morgen herrschte reger Betrieb in Beutelsend, jede Menge aufgeregter Kinder liefen den Erwachsenen zwischen den Beinen herum und veranstalteten ein heilloses Chaos, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatten, unbedingt helfen zu wollen. Schließlich platzte Rosie der Kragen und scheuchte die Rasselbande aus der Höhle. Legolas hatte sich sein Patenkind geschnappt und war mit ihm in den Garten gegangen. Aufmerksam lauschte Lilthanor den Worten des Elben, der ihr von seinem Volk erzählte, das im fernen Düsterwald lebte und von Gondor, der weißen Stadt Minas Tirith und Rohan, das Land der Pferdeherren. Legolas konnte nicht sagen, ob sie die Worte verstand, aber der melodische Klang seiner Stimme zog sie in ihren Bann, mit großen Augen und offenem Mündchen hing sie geradezu an den Lippen des Elben.  
  
Legolas sah die Kleine in seinen Armen bewundernd an, wie niedlich sie doch war, er war ihrem Charme völlig erlegen, und das seit ihre Geburt vor genau einem Jahr. „Du warst so winzig, als ich dich auf die Welt holte, Lilthanor. Und du hast uns allen einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt, wie du so dalagst und nicht atmen wolltest, weißt du das?"flüsterte er dem Kind ins Ohr und sah, wie sie das Mündchen zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog, sodass man ihre kleinen Zähnchen sehen konnte, die sie schon besaß. Übermütig begann Lilthanor zu strampeln und zu jauchzen. „Na du kleiner Quälgeist, was soll das nun werden? Du zappelst ja wie ein Fisch in der Hand!"lachte Legolas und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis, was dem Mädchen zu gefallen schien, glucksend lachte sie und quietschte laut vor Vergnügen.  
  
Stumm lächelnd standen Frodo und Liliane Arm in Arm in einiger Entfernung und beobachteten Legolas und Lilthanor lächelnd. „Ohne ihn hätte ich euch beide verloren, Liliane. Das hätte ich bestimmt nicht überlebt!"flüsterte der Hobbit und gab seiner Frau einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Ja, ohne Legolas wäre die Sache schlimm ausgegangen. Aber sieh doch, wie er mit der Kleinen spielt! Ich habe noch nie erlebt, das Elben so etwas machen." Flüsterte Liliane und sah fasziniert zu, wie Legolas das kleine Mädchen in die Luft hielt und hin und her schaukelte. Frodo musste lächeln: „Ich bis heute auch nicht, sonst sind sie immer sehr auf Haltung bedacht. Aber es sieht so schön aus, lass die Beiden noch ein Weilchen allein."  
  
Der Geburtstag der kleinen Lilthanor wurde ausgiebig gefeiert, es gab viele Kuchen, Kekse und andere Leckereien, die die Kinder in rauen Mengen verputzten. Nicht nur Sams Kinder waren da, sondern auch jede Menge Freunde aus der Nachbarschaft, die nun laut tobend durch den Garten jagten. Legolas wurde sofort von einer ganzen Horde kleiner Hobbits eingekreist und musste nun Elbengeschichten erzählen. Der Elb war eine derartige Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht gewohnt, er hasste es normalerweise sogar, aber hier, inmitten der Kinder, gefiel es ihm sehr. Unermüdlich erzählte er von Earendil und den anderen großen Helden aus seinem Volk und sah mit Freuden, dass die Hobbitkinder mit offenen Mündern stumm lauschten.  
  
Irgendwann ging aber auch das rauschendste Fest zu Ende und alle Kinder waren bereits nach Hause gegangen, als sich Frodo zu Legolas gesellte und ihn lächelnd ansah. „Danke, Legolas"sagte er schlicht und der Elb blickte zu ihm hinab. „Wofür?"– „Dafür dass du deine wertvolle Zeit geopfert und dich um die Rasselbande gekümmert hast."Legolas legte eine Hand auf Frodos Schulter: „Es war mir eine Ehre. Ich hatte noch nie zuvor soviel Spass als heute. Eigentlich sollte ich dir dankbar sein!"sagte der Elbenprinz und strahlte den Hobbit freudig an.  
  
„Ameron". Der Hauptmann wurde sanft an der Schulter gerüttelt. „Ameron komm, wir müssen los." Der junge Mann blinzelte schläfrig und wunderte sich im ersten Moment über das Gewicht auf seinem Arm. Mariel lag immer noch friedlich schlafend neben ihm und gluckste leicht im Schlaf. Er atmete einmal tief durch und sah Aragorn abreisefertig neben sich. „Verdammt, ist es schon so spät?" „Ja, mein Freund, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen."Er lächelte, als er Mariel in Amerons Arm erblickte.  
  
„Sie hatte Angst", erklärte der junge Mann. „Sie zeigt schon Vertrauen, das ist wirklich gut", flüsterte Aragorn zurück. Ameron erhob sich langsam und zog dann ganz sanft seinen Arm unter seiner Tochter hervor. Die Kleine drehte sich seufzend und blinzelte dann mit den Augen. Sie gähnte einmal herzhaft, drückte ihre Puppe an sich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Guten Morgen", piepste sie durch das Zimmer und sah die Beiden Männer vor sich verwundert an. „Geht ihr weg", fragte sie ängstlich. „Ja, aber mit dir. Wir reiten in die schöne Stadt", erklärte Aragorn. Das Mädchen machte große Augen. „Kriege ich dann Spielsachen?" Ameron wuschelte ihr durch die Haare. „Dann bekommst du Spielsachen, ich verspreche es dir."  
  
Sie machten sich abreisefertig und aßen schnell ein paar Bissen von ihrem Proviant. Mariel hüpfte fröhlich quietschend durch den Raum und erzählte ihrer Puppe, dass sie Spielsachen kriegen würde. Sie war ganz aufgeregt und sprang Ameron immerzu vor die Füße und juchzte laut. Die Männer verstauten all ihre Sachen, und steckten ihre Schwerter in die Scheiden, wobei sie dabei von Mariel aufmerksam gemustert wurden.  
  
Dann hob Ameron sie auf den Arm und trug sie hinunter, Aragorn folgte den Beiden und nachdem sie ihre Schulden für die Übernachtung bezahlt hatten, verließen sie das Gasthaus und gingen zu ihren Pferden. Brego schnaubte fröhlich als er Aragorn erkannte und Perian stupste Ameron liebevoll in die Seite. Aragorn nahm die beiden Pferde an die Zügel und Ameron hatte seine Tochter im Arm. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Kandors Haus, obwohl Ameron sich beinahe dazu zwingen musste. Er mochte diesen Mann einfach nicht und er wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder sehen! Aragorn erkannte Amerons missmutigen Blick, den er zu verbergen versuchte, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.  
  
Mariel plapperte fröhlich vor sich hin und hielt ihre Puppe eng umschlungen. Zu ihrer Überraschung fanden sie Kandor bereits vor seinem Haus vor. Er verzog keine Mine, als die drei sie erreichten. „Papa", rief Mariel, als sie Kandor sah, und Ameron zog sich innerlich alles zusammen. Er verstand es zwar, aber es wiederstrebte ihm, dass die kleine diesen lieblosen Kerl Papa nannte.  
  
„Na, wie ich sehe, ist es jetzt wohl soweit, dass mich die Kleine verlässt", sagte Kandor scheinheilig, als die drei vor ihm standen. „Ich bekomme ganz viele Spielsachen", verkündete Mariel stolz und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Kandor nickte und fing dann an zu lächeln. Er sah Ameron tief in die Augen und diesem fuhr unwillkürlich ein Schauder über den Rücken.  
  
„Ist es nicht erbärmlich, dass ihr diese Rotznase derartig ködern müsst", fragte er plötzlich in einem kalten Ton und Ameron wich einen Schritt zurück. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war und auch Aragorn fühlte ein Unbehagen aufsteigen. Er ließ seine Hand zu seinem Schwert gleiten. „Das würde ich nicht tun, eure Majestät", sagte Kandor drohend. Sieben Männer traten nun auf die Straße, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet waren. Einer hatte einen Bogen gespannt, die anderen trugen Schwerter und Dolche.  
  
„Was habt ihr vor", fragte Aragorn verwirrt und ließ das Schwert stecken, als er erkannte, dass der Mann mit dem Bogen auf Mariel und Ameron zielte. „Nun, wenn wir euch bitten dürften Majestät, euch einfach auf den Boden zu legen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass unschuldige Kinder getötet werden...", sagte Kandor und zog ebenfalls einen Dolch. Er funkelte Ameron gehässig an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Na Papa, jetzt setz mal deine neue Tochter ab und mach keine schnellen Bewegungen, sonst kannst du ihr statt Spielsachen schenken, ein Grab schaufeln", sagte er spöttisch.  
  
Ameron hatte alle Mühe ruhig zu bleiben. Er hatte es gewusst! Warum nur war er so blind gewesen, dass dieser Mann etwas im Schilde führte, hätte er sehen müssen. Seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern, sie durften Mariel nichts tun. „Papa, was machst du", fragte das Mädchen sorglos und sah Kandor mit großen Augen fragend an. „Du törichtes Kind, weißt du denn immer noch nicht, dass dieser dumme Mann hier dein Vater ist? Schau mal, er hat die gleiche hässliche Haarfarbe wie du und diese ausdruckslosen Augen stammen ebenfalls von ihm. Weißt du, Mama fand es besser sich mit anderen Männern zu vergnügen, als auf mich zu warten und da passieren dann schon mal so Unfälle und so was wie du kommt auf die Welt."  
  
„Jetzt reicht es aber", donnerte Ameron und legte schützend die Arme um Mariel. Das Mädchen verstand überhaupt nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und schaute sich nur ängstlich um. Kandor zog blitzschnell einen Dolch unter seiner Kleidung hervor und hielt ihn Ameron an die Kehle. „Du nervst und jetzt setz sie ab und tritt zur Seite". Ameron tat ganz langsam, was Kandor wollte, er wollte Mariel nicht in Gefahr bringen. Er überlegte wie wild, was Kandor vorhaben könnte.  
  
„Majestät, würden sie jetzt bitte endlich in die Knie gehen und nicht so blöd gucken, sie beginnen mich aufzuregen", sagte er an Aragorn gewand. Die Männer mit den Waffen kamen immer näher und kreisten sie immer weiter ein. Aragorn sah zu Ameron, der vor Wut jeden Moment zerspringen wollte, doch dann ging er langsam in die Knie, so wie es Kandor wollte. „Na sehen sie, es geht doch. Freuen sie sich, hier bekommen zur Abwechslung auch sie mal die Befehle, ist doch mal eine Abwechslung, in dem grauen Alltag eines Königs", sagte er sarkastisch und lächelte Aragorn belustigt an. Ameron schnaubte wütend und sah immer zu auf Mariel, die keinen Ton rausbringen konnte, so erschreckt war sie.  
  
„Was wollt ihr denn", fragte Aragorn noch einmal und erntet einen bösen Blick. „Nur einen kleinen Gefallen von euch, werter König." Er kam zu Aragorn rüber und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Ameron wollte etwas tun, aber er sah, dass Mariel mit dem Pfeil anvisiert wurde und er wollte nichts riskieren. Kandor drehte Aragorns Kopf leicht, so dass er sein Ohr vor sich hatte und flüsterte dann: „Aber vorher töten wir das Mädchen..."  
  
Aragorn sah erschrocken auf und warf ein paar vielsagende Blicke zu Ameron. Dieser verstand sofort, dass höchste Gefahr drohte und grübelte fieberhaft.  
  
Kandor zog beim Aufstehen Aragorn das Schwert aus der Scheide und schmiss es in einiger Entfernung auf den Boden. Ameron gab er per Handbewegung die gleiche Anweisung und wiederwillig zog der junge Hauptmann seine Waffe aus der Scheide. Er wusste jedoch, dass er verloren hatte, wenn er die Waffe jetzt wegschmiss. Er durfte es nicht tun, er musste sein Glück versuchen. Er warf Aragorn einen durchdringenden Blick zu, in der Hoffnung, der König würde verstehen, dass er etwas versuchen wollte. Blitzschnell machte er einen Satz nach vorne, schnappte sich Mariel und drehte sich mit ihr weg. Kurz darauf flog ein Pfeil zentimeterweit an ihm vorbei. Mariel fiel auf ihn und sah ihn völlig verschreckt an, doch darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er sprang wieder auf die Beine und schlug Kandor den Dolch aus der Hand, mit dem er Ameron angreifen wollte.  
  
Aragorn lies sich währenddessen nach vorne fallen und rollte über den Boden, auf sein Schwert zu. Er ergriff es und sah sich sogleich einem schmutzigen Mann gegenüber, der ihn laut schreiend angriff. Krachend knallten die Klingen aufeinander und mit voller wucht stieß Aragorn den Mann zurück. Taumelnd fiel er zu Boden, doch er holte mit dem Schwert aus und schlug es im Halbkreis um sich herum. Es hätte Aragorn die Beine durchtrennt, wenn dieser nicht hochgesprungen wäre und dafür gesorgt hätte, dass so die Klinge begleitet von einem starken Luftzug, unter seinen Beinen hinwegschnellte. Der König landete nach diesem Hechtsprung unsanft auf der Seite und fing, nachdem er sich auf den Rücken gedreht hatte, einen neuen Schwertschlag ab. Mit aller Kraft trat er dem Gegner gegen die Knie, zertrümmerte ihm die Kniescheiben, und schleuderte ihn somit zurück. Er befreite den Mann von seinen Qualen, indem er ihm das Schwert in den Hals bohrte. Ein weiterer Angreifer kam mit erhobenem Schwert auf ihn zugestürzt, doch Aragorn hielt nur sein Schwert nach vorne und sorgte somit dafür, dass der Angreifer direkt in die Klinge rannte. Er zog sie aus dem toten Körper heraus und richtete die blutige Klinge gegen einen neuen Feind.  
  
Die Pferde waren wiehernd hochgestiegen und hatten die Fluchte ergriffen. Ameron hatte im Kampf sein Schwert verloren und stand nun Kandor schutzlos gegenüber. Dieser jedoch hatte ebenfalls keine Waffe mehr und baute sich drohend vor dem Wachmann auf. Mariel schrie nur laut auf, warf sich dann auf die Knie und legte die Hände auf ihre Augen. Sie hörte den Kampflärm und er machte ihr Angst. Erste neugierige Gesichter erschienen in den Fenstern der Häuser, doch in diesem Dorf gab es kaum Wachen. Diese wohnten weiter weg und da sich bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, keiner der Leute auf die Straße wagte, passierte rein gar nichts.  
  
Kandor ließ seine Zähne bedrohlich hervorblitzen und sah Ameron konzentriert an. Er holte zum Schlag aus, doch der Hauptmann duckte sich schnell und so ging der Schlag ins Leere. Ameron hingegen nutzte dieses Missgeschick zu seinen Gunsten und schlug dem Mann seine Faust in die Magengegend, so dass dieser keuchend zu Boden ging. Er hätte ihn gewiss getötet, wenn nicht ein anderer auf ihn zugestürmt kam und Ameron ausweichen musste. Er warf sich hinüber zu seinem Schwert und parierte dem Angreifer. Mariel krabbelte völlig verstört über den Boden und Ameron konnte nur einen kurzen Blick zur Seite werfen. Er sah, dass Aragorn sich gerade freigekämpft hatte und im Begriff war zu ihm zu eilen. „Aragorn, nimm das Mädchen und lauf", brüllte er und hielt sein Schwert schützend vor sich. Aragorn reagierte sofort und schnappte sich die Kleine samt Puppe, die sie eng an sich gedrückt hielt, doch er drehte sich noch einmal unsicher um.  
  
„Lauf endlich", rief Ameron und wehrte erneut einen Schwertschlag ab. Aragorn lief gehetzt los und hielt Mariel ganz fest. Er pfiff einmal laut und holte so die Pferde wieder ein Stück zurück. Ein Pfeil flog wieder nur knapp an Ameron vorbei und wütend drehte er sich und hieb dem Gegner vor sich seine Waffe aus der Hand. Dieser fiel zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Bogenschützen frei, der jetzt genau auf Aragorn zielte, der mit dem Mädchen im Arm immer noch die Flucht ergriff. Ameron schleuderte blitzschnell sein Schwert und mit einem heulenden Ton schnellte die Waffe vorwärts und traf den Bogenschützen in die Brust, noch bevor er seinen Pfeil abschießen konnte. Obwohl sich vier Männer wieder kampfbereit vor ihm befanden und auch Kandor sich wieder mühevoll und laut fluchend aufrappelte, ergriff auch Ameron jetzt die Flucht. Im vorübereilen ergriff er ein blutiges Schwert, das auf dem Boden lag und eilte hinter Aragorn her. Auch hinter ihm wurde ein Schwert geworfen, doch es verfehlte ihn um eine Handbreite und fiel vor ihm in den Sand. Perian stand in einiger Entfernung und Ameron hatte keinen anderen Gedanken, als zu seinem Pferd zu kommen. Wenn er leben wollte, musste er flüchten, Aragorn und Mariel standen bereits vor Brego und warteten, als sie Ameron auf sich zulaufen sahen. Der junge Mann schnappte sich die Zügel seines Pferdes und schwang sich auf Perians Rücken. Er trieb das folgsame Tier sofort zur Eile an und stoppte neben Aragorn. Der König reichte ihm die weinende Mariel nach oben und machte sich dann schleunigst daran, selbst auf den Pferderücken zu kommen. Die Beiden Männer trieben ihre Reittiere hastig an und hörten hinter sich lautes Gebrüll, dass von den Männern zu kommen schien. Aragorn wandte sich beim Reiten einmal um und erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass die fünf übrigen Männer dabei waren auf Pferde zu steigen.  
  
„Schneller Ameron, die kommen hinterher", rief der König und trieb Brego weiter an. Auch Ameron tat dies mit seiner Stute und so schnell sie konnten, jagten die beiden Männer die Straßen entlang. Brego sprang über einen kleinen Karren, der mitten auf der Straße stand und Perian wich im letzten Moment einem Mann aus, der völlig verdutzt aus seinem Haus getreten war. Begleitet von einer Staubwolke durch die sandige Straße, rannten die Pferde immer weiter Richtung Dorfrand. In einiger Entfernung, hetzten die Männer hinter ihnen her. Endlich erreichten sie den Dorfausgang und preschten hinaus in das weite Land. 


	4. Wilde Flucht

***  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten *g* Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
*** @ Eirien: Ja, sie sind ihm entkommen... fürs erste zumindest. Och, mein Grinsen ist immer vöööööllig unmotiviert...*pfeif*  
  
***  
  
Ameron fasste Mariel fester und trieb Perian zu noch schnellerem Laufe an. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick zur Seite erkannte er, dass Aragorn neben ihm ritt, sein Hengst hielt mir der zierlichen Stute mühelos Schritt. Der König hatte einen kurzen Blick hinter sich riskiert und sah die fünf Männer in einigem Abstand, ihre Verfolger ließen sich nicht durch das Tempo aus der Ruhe bringen, geduldig ritten sie Aragorn und Ameron hinterher, schon seit vielen Meilen währte die Jagd auf die beiden Männer.  
  
„Wir müssen versuchen, meinen alten Wald zu erreichen! Da können wir sie abschütteln!"rief der junge Hauptmann und blickte gehetzt auf den König. Aragorn nickte und die beiden lenkten die Pferde in einem langen Bogen nach links, nun ritten sie genau auf das Auenland zu. Immer wieder sahen sich die Beiden um und bemerkten zu ihrem Schrecken, dass die Verfolger aufzuholen begannen!  
  
Perian und Brego waren bereits schweißnass, aus ihren Mäulern troff Schaum. Die Pferde wurden bereits langsamer, bald waren sie am Ende ihrer Kraft angelangt. Ameron sah vor sich ein kleines Wäldchen auftauchen, dort mussten sie hin! „Aragorn! In den Wald dort!"schrie er ihm zu und trieb seine tapfere Stute noch einmal an. Das brave Tier streckte sich und raste auf die Bäume zu. „Mariel, duck dich ganz tief auf Perians Hals!"befahl er dem kleinen Mädchen, dass er vor sich im Sattel sitzen hatte. Die Kleine nickte und tat, wie ihr geheißen.  
  
Schon ritten sie unter den ersten Bäumen hindurch und Ameron musste sich vorsehen, um nicht von einem tiefhängendem Ast aus dem Sattel gestoßen zu werden. An einer Lichtung zügelte er das Pferd, dass mit bebenden Flanken stehenblieb und erschöpft den Kopf senkte. Der junge Mann sprang aus dem Sattel und hob seine kleine Tochter behutsam vom Pferderücken. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Mariel?"fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und sah sie fragend an. Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte schließlich. „Ja, mir ist nichts geschehen. Wo sind wir?"Ameron strich ihr lächelnd über ihr schwarzes Haar. „Wir sind auf dem Weg zu sehr guten Freunden, die uns helfen werden, die bösen Männer zu vertreiben, meine Kleine."  
  
Damit schien sie zufrieden zu sein. Aragorn war nun ebenfalls auf der Lichtung angekommen und stieg von seinem Hengst, der erschöpft schnaubte. „Was machen wir hier? Es ist zu gefährlich, hierzubleiben, was hast du vor, Ameron?"Der König sah seinen Leibwächter irritiert an. „Ich weiß, aber wir müssen Kandor überlisten, er ist hinter dir her, ich bin ihm nicht wichtig. Das haben wir doch im Dorf gesehen, oder?"  
  
Aragorn nickte verständnislos, worauf wollte der junge Mann nur hinaus? Ameron sprach weiter: „Wir haben ungefähr die gleiche Statur, von weitem gesehen könnte man uns leicht verwechseln! Gib mir deinen Mantel, Aragorn!" – „Was hast du vor, du führst doch etwas im Schilde!"Der König wusste noch immer nicht genau, was er davon zu halten hatte, aber er zog das Kleidungsstück aus und hielt ihn dem jungen Mann hin. Ameron hatte währenddessen seinen eigenen Mantel ausgezogen und überreichte ihn dem König.  
  
„Zieh ihn an und nimm Perian. Reite mit Mariel nach Beutelsend und verstecke dich dort mit ihr, ich werde unsere Verfolger auf eine falsche Fährte locken und treffe euch dann bei Frodo!"Der junge Hauptmann hatte bereits Aragorns Mantel angelegt und ging vor seiner Tochter in die Knie: „Hör mir bitte zu, Mariel. Du musst jetzt mit Onkel Aragorn reiten, du wirst ganz liebe Freunde von mir sehen, die sich sehr freuen werden, dich kennenzulernen. Dort sind ganz viele Kinder, mit denen du spielen kannst." Er sah in die fragenden Augen des kleinen Mädchens: „Gehst du nun auch weg wie Mama, Ameron? Kommst du wieder? Der junge Mann strich ihr über den Kopf. „Natürlich komme ich wieder, ich habe dich doch viel zu lieb, als dass ich dich verlassen könnte!"  
  
„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Ameron! Du wirst mit deiner Tochter losreiten, ich kann schon gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!"Aragorn protestierte, als er Amerons Plan erkannt hatte, sein junger Freund wollte an seine Stelle treten und Kandor so täuschen. Der junge Hauptmann sah seinen Freund grinsend an: „Daran zweifelte ich keine Sekunde, aber wie weit würdest du kommen? Brego ist erschöpft, genau wie meine Stute. Die Männer hätten dich in kürzester Zeit eingeholt und gefangen. Ich kenne diese Gegend recht gut, mein Wald liegt nicht weit von hier. Dein Hengst wird diese Strecke schaffen können und im Wald kenne ich mich aus wie kein Zweiter! Dort werde ich Kandor zu beschäftigen wissen, er und seine Männer werden alle Hände voll zu tun haben, da wieder rauszukommen!"  
  
Dieses Argument leuchtete Aragorn ein, Ameron hatte recht, er würde es auf keinen Fall schaffen können. Trotzdem behagte ihm der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht, dass sich sein junger Freund in eine derartige Gefahr stürzte, Leibwächter hin oder her. „Aber was ist, wenn sie dich erwischen? Vergiss nicht, du bist Vater, die Kleine braucht dich!"Ameron schüttelte den Kopf: „Das vergesse ich bestimmt nicht, aber sie werden mich nicht bekommen! Du wirst sehen, ich werde eher in Beutelsend eintreffen als du denkst. Vertrau mir einfach, Aragorn. Aber nun sollten wir uns beeilen, die Verfolger haben bestimmt schon aufgeholt! Reite los! Und pass auf mein kleines Mädchen hier auf!"Mit diesen Worten hatte der junge Mann seine kleine Tochter hochgehoben und drückte sie an sich. Mariel ließ es sich gefallen, aber es war für sie etwas völlig Neues. Nie zuvor war sie, außer von ihrer Mutter natürlich, so zärtlich in den Arm genommen worden. Sie merkte, dass es ihr neuer Papa wohl gut mit ihr meinte, aber noch war sie sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
  
Ameron hob sie in den Sattel, wo Aragorn bereits auf sie wartete. Mariel wandte den Kopf und sah ihn von unten an. Er lächelte ihr beruhigend zu und strich ihr über den Kopf. Die Männer nickten sich stumm zum Abschied zu und der König trieb die zierliche Stute Amerons an. Das Pferd trabte sogleich willig durch die Bäume davon und Ameron griff nach den Zügeln Bregos. Der Hengst sah schnaubend zu, wie sein eigentlicher Herr verschwand, aber er duldete, dass der junge Hauptmann in den Sattel stieg und ihm den Hals klopfte. Dann ritt er in die gegengesetzte Richtung los, aus den Wald heraus.  
  
Unter einem Baum am Waldrand blieb Ameron stehen und hielt Ausschau nach den Verfolgern, aber er konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Wo waren die bloss abgeblieben, sie müssten doch längst in Sichtweite sein! Der Leibwächter runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. Plötzlich durchfuhr es ihn siedendheiß! Was, wenn sie in die andere Richtung geritten wären? Einer dunklen Vorahnung folgend, lenkte er den Hengst wieder zurück und ritt nun hinter Aragorn und seiner Tochter her. „Hoffentlich irre ich mich!"murmelte er besorgt und trieb Brego zu immer schnellerem Laufe an. Ameron hatte kostbare Zeit verloren, als er gewartet hatte, aber das Pferd war trotz seiner Erschöpfung noch immer sehr schnell.  
  
Aragorn war aus dem Wald geritten und hatte sehr schnell bemerkt, dass die Verfolger ihm auf den Fersen waren. Amerons Plan hatte also fehlgeschlagen und er war nun hier alleine mit dem kleinen Mädchen. Innerlich fluchte der König, er sorgte sich sehr um das Leben Mariels, die vor ihm im Sattel saß und sich mit ihren kleinen Händen an seinem Arm festgeklammert hatte. Kandor und seine Männer durften ihn um keinen Preis erwischen, der Mann war böse genug, mit dem Kind kurzen Prozess zu machen. „halt dich gut fest, meine Kleine. Perian wird gleich noch schneller laufen!"flüsterte er Mariel ins Ohr und er merkte an ihrem Griff, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.  
  
Tapferes Mädchen! Sie hatte sehr viel von Ameron, das hatte Aragorn sehr schnell gemerkt. Nicht nur die schwarzen Haare und ihre großen, haselnussbraunen Augen. Er hieb die Fersen in die bebenden Flanken der Stute und das brave Tier gehorchte sofort, sie streckte ihren Körper und legte noch einiges an Tempo zu. Sie schienen über den Boden zu fliegen, aber Aragorn wusste, dass sie das nicht lange aushalten könnte, die Stute war bereits zu erschöpft. Wieder blickte sich Aragorn um und er sah zu seinem Entsetzen, dass sich sein Vorsprung sehr stark vermindert hatte. Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde, hätten ihn die Männer bald eingeholt! Der König fühlte, dass das Pferd langsamer wurde, die letzten Kraftreserven schienen verbraucht zu sein, der Atem des Tieres ging stoßförmig und rasselnd. „Auch das noch!"knurrte Aragorn und sah sich hilfesuchend um. Er musste sehr schnell einen Platz finden, von dem aus er sich und das Kind verteidigen konnte, aber im weiten Umkreis war nichts zu sehen.  
  
„Ameron, gib endlich auf!"donnerte hinter ihm eine dunkle Stimme. „Kandor!"presste der König hervor und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, der Mann hatte deutlich Amerons Namen genannt. Also hatten sie es gar nicht auf ihn abgesehen, sondern auf seinen jungen Leibwächter! Sie hatten sich geirrt, Kandor wollte Ameron! Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte der König, sich den Männern zu zeigen, damit sie ihren Irrtum bemerkten, aber Aragorn schätzte Kandor so ein, dass er seine Wut am Ende an dem unschuldigen Kind auslassen würde, nur um Ameron zu treffen.  
  
„Los, weiter, Perian! Lauf!"forderte er das Pferd erneut auf und er merkte mit Erstaunen, dass das kluge Tier zu ahnen schien, was von ihm abhängte. Tapfer galoppierte die Stute vorwärts, aber sie konnte kein schnelles Tempo mehr halten und die Männer rückten noch näher auf. „Verdammt! Bleib endlich stehen, du Narr!"schrie Kandor wütend, aber Aragorn reagierte nicht darauf, den Gefallen würde er dem Kerl bestimmt nicht machen!  
  
Plötzlich traf etwas seinen Rücken und der König fühlte einen schrecklichen Schmerz, der sich schlagartig in seinem Oberkörper breit machte. Er fiel nach vorne und hatte alle Mühe, sich am Hals des Pferdes abzustützen, um Mariel nicht zu gefährden. Ein gequältes Stöhnen entfuhr seiner Kehle und instinktiv griff er mit der Hand an seinen Rücken, aber er konnte die Quelle des Schmerzes nicht erreichen. Als er den Arm bewegte, spürte er einen harten Widerstand am linken Schulterblatt. Ein Pfeil! Es musste ein Pfeil sein, der ihn getroffen hatte, dessen war sich Aragorn ziemlich sicher, er fühlte, dass Schwäche seinen Körper ergriff, aber er kämpfte verbissen dagegen an. Er konnte nun nicht aufgeben, solange das Pferd lief und er sich im Sattel halten konnte, würde er nichts unversucht lassen, Mariel in Sicherheit zu bringen!  
  
Ameron sah endlich vor sich fünf Reiter, die einen einzelnen Mann verfolgten. Sie hatten sich tatsächlich nicht von seinem Plan täuschen lassen, er hatte Kandor anscheinend stark unterschätzt! Der junge Mann trieb den Hengst des Königs immer weiter an, er musste Aragorn zu Hilfe kommen, er und seine Tochter waren in größter Gefahr! „Lauf, Brego, bitte!" spornte er das stolze Tier an, dass bereits lief, als säße ihm ein Warg im Nacken. Langsam begann Ameron aufzuholen und war schon recht nahe an Aragorns Verfolger gekommen, als er sah, dass die Männer die Richtung wechselten und nun genau auf ihn zu hielten.  
  
„Ja, kommt nur!"presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und warf Brego aus vollem Lauf herum. Nun schien sein Plan doch noch aufzugehen, Kandor und seine sauberen Freunde verfolgten jetzt ihn, Aragorn war für sie anscheinend völlig uninteressant geworden. Der junge Hauptmann hätte jubeln können, als er vor den Verfolgern floh. Nun war seine Tochter in Sicherheit, Aragorn würde sie zu den Hobbits bringen und dort würde er seine kleine Mariel wiedersehen!  
  
Ameron vermisste seine Kleine bereits, obwohl erst wenige Stunden vergangen waren, dass sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, er würde sie nie wieder fortlassen, das wusste der junge Mann nur zu genau. Ein Ruck riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, Brego war gestolpert und um ein Haar wäre der tapfere Hengst mitsamt seinem Reiter schwer gestürzt, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch fangen und galoppierte scheinbar unbeeindruckt weiter. „Wirst schon müde, was?"raunte der junge Mann dem schweißnassen Tier zu, es tat ihm aufrichtig leid, dass er soviel von dem Hengst verlangen musste, aber es ging um Leben oder Tod. Aber Ameron wusste auch, dass es noch ein ganzes Stück bis zu dem Wald war, in dem er so viele Jahre gelebt hatte, dort musste er hin! Nur in diesem Wald hatte er die Chance, seine Verfolger abzuschütteln und in die Irre zu führen, ehe er ins Auenland reiten konnte. Die Männer durften nie erfahren, wo der König von Gondor Zuflucht gesucht hatte!  
  
Kandor hatte mit grimmigem Grinsen gesehen, wie sein Freund den Pfeil abgeschossen hatte und diesen Kerl, der ihm Amrun abspenstig machen wollte, genau in den Rücken traf. „So, Hauptmann Ameron, was hältst du davon?" spöttelte er und sah zufrieden, wie der Mann im Sattel zu schwanken begann und beinahe vom Pferd gestürzt wäre, aber er konnte sich noch halten. Noch! Es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, dass der verhasste Rivale den Halt verlor, dann würde er seine Rache haben! „He, seht euch das an!"rief einer seiner Freunde und deutete nach hinten, wo eine kleine Staubwolke auf einen Reiter aufmerksam machte. Kandor begann hämisch zu grinsen: „Sieh an, der edle König Aragorn eilt seinem Leibwächter zu Hilfe! Ist das nicht ein heldenmütiger Zug von ihm?"  
  
Die Männer begannen zu lachen und wandten ihre Pferde in die gegengesetzte Richtung. „Dann wollen wir den König mal würdig empfangen, was meint ihr? Aber achtet darauf, dass er nicht zu Schaden kommt, wir brauchen ihn lebend, wenn wir unsere Freunde aus den Kerkern Gondors befreien wollen!" schärfte er ihnen ein und hieb seinem Pferd die Sporen in die Flanken, sodass es sich gequält aufbäumte, ehe es schneller wurde.  
  
Aragorn hatte bald bemerkt, dass seine Verfolger von ihm abgelassen hatten und er nahm die Stute zurück, sodass sie nun in einen müden Trott fiel. Die Wunde schmerzte unsäglich und er fühlte, wie unablässig Blut aus ihr floss. Das kleine Mädchen sah ihn staunend an, sie schien zu merken, dass er Probleme hatte. „Was ist mit dir, Onkel Aragorn?"fragte sie mit ihrer Piepsstimme und beobachtete ihn genau. Aragorn zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Es ist nichts, Mariel. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bald wirst du meine Freunde kennenlernen, du wirst sie mögen!"  
  
Der König bemühte sich sehr, seine Schmerzen und die Schwäche, die ihn immer wieder ergreifen wollte, dem kleinen Mädchen nicht zu zeigen, sie würde sich nur umso mehr ängstigen. Angestrengt versuchte er den Schmerz zu ignorieren und sah sich um. Die Umgebung zeigte bereits das leicht gewellte Aussehen, das typisch für das Auenland war. Er folgte nun dem Grünweg, der nach Hobbingen bringen würde. Immer wieder hielt er Ausschau, ob nicht doch Kandor und seine Freunde wieder die Verfolgung aufgenommen hätten.  
  
Der junge Hauptmann sah vor sich langsam eine dunkle Linie am Horizont. Der Wald! Bald hatte er es geschafft! Noch in dieser Stunde würde er den Waldrand erreichen, wenn Brego dieses Tempo noch eine Zeit halten konnte, dann war es fast geschafft! Wo Aragorn wohl stecken würde? Hoffentlich hatten die Männer keinen Angriff starten können, aber der junge Mann hatte ja gesehen, dass sein Freund vor den Verfolgern geflohen war. Es musste ihm dann doch gut gehen, oder? Ob Mariel viel Angst haben würde? Zu gerne hätte er dem verschüchterten Mädchen so ein Abenteuer erspart, aber Ameron wusste, dass es nun mal nicht zu ändern war. Dieser grauenvolle Kandor hatte es sich anscheinend in den Kopf gesetzt, den König von Gondor in seine Gewalt zu bringen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer! Was Frodo, Sam und ihre Familien wohl zu ihr sagen würden? Wenn sie hörten, dass Mariel seine Tochter war...Zu gerne würde er die Blicke der Hobbits sehen, wenn es ihnen Aragorn erzählte! Ameron musste grinsen, für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß er darüber sogar die Gefahr, in der er schwebte.  
  
Unmerklich wurde Brego immer langsamer, der stolze Hengst aus Rohan war nun entgültig am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt. Der Atem ging schwer und stoßweise, Schaum stand ihm an den Nüstern und am Hals. Ameron sah den Zustand des Tieres mit Sorge, wenn die Flucht nun nicht bald ein Ende finden würde, würde der Hengst zusammenbrechen. Der Mann sah nach vorne und merkte zu seiner Freude, dass der Wald immer näher gerückt war und nun schon greifbar schien. „Nur noch ein kurzes Stück, mein Bester! Dann ist es geschafft!"flüsterte er in die zuckenden Ohren des Pferdes, das sich noch einmal anzustrengen schien.  
  
Es war bestimmt nicht mehr als eine halbe Meile, die Ameron von der Sicherheit seines alten Waldes trennte, er drehte den Kopf und sah über seine Schultern nach seinen Verfolgern, die ihm noch immer treu hinterher ritten. „Ja, kommt nur, meine Freunde!"knurrte er grimmig und fühlte Triumph in sich aufsteigen. Triumph, der aber sofort in Entsetzen umschlug, denn er sah einen der Männer, der einen Bogen zu spannen begann und sorgfältig zielte. „Brego, lauf! Die wollen auf uns schießen!"schrie er auf und spornte den völlig erschöpften Hengst noch ein letztes Mal an. Wenn sie erst einmal zwischen den Bäumen Deckung suchen konnten, war die größte Gefahr ausgestanden.  
  
Ameron hörte Brego schrill wiehern und ein Ruck ging durch den mächtigen Pferdeleib. Erschrocken sah er, dass ein Pfeil den Hinterlauf getroffen hatte. Das Pferd begann zu straucheln und Ameron fühlte, wie der Hengst mit den Vorderbeinen einknickte. Ihm kam es vor, als ob ihn eine riesige Faust aus dem Sattel katapultierte, er sah den Boden auf sich zukommen und fühlte fast gleichzeitig den Aufprall, der ihm die Luft aus den Lungen presste.  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz ließ ihn unwillkürlich aufschreien und alles begann sich zu drehen, als er sich am harten Grund überschlug. Ameron fühlte einen Schlag gegen seinen Kopf und in seinen Ohren begann es laut zu rauschen, Nebel tanzten vor seinen Augen und Schwindel ergriff ihn. Der junge Mann wollte sich aufrichten, aber er konnte keinen Muskel bewegen, benommen blinzelte er ins Licht, als er auf einmal einen Schatten wahrnahm, der sich über ihn beugte. Ameron hörte Stimmen in seiner Nähe, aber noch ehe er sie verstehen konnte, umfing ihn Dunkelheit. 


	5. Gerettet?

***  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten *g* Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
*** @ Ithiliell Wir freuen uns sehr, dass dir diese Geschichte gefällt... und Ameron freut sich über jeden Fan, den er bekommt...;o)  
  
***  
  
Legolas saß auf der Bank vor der runden Eingangstür und genoss die Stille des Abends. Der Trubel in Beutelsend war dem Elben fast zuviel, die Horde Kinder, die durch die Hobbithöhle tobten, veranstalteten meist einen Riesenspektakel. Das waren seine feinen Ohren nicht gewohnt, aber es gefiel Legolas sehr, den jungen Hobbits zuzusehen. Eigentlich war er ja zum Geburtstag seines Patenkindes, der kleinen Lilthanor, nach Hobbingen gekommen und wollte nicht allzu lange im Auenland bleiben. Aber die Hobbits hatten ihn so bestürmt, dass sich der Elb überreden ließ und blieb. Legolas war immer wieder aufs neue begeistert, wenn er Frodo und Sam mit ihren Kindern beobachtete, sie waren so liebevolle Väter, nicht so wie Thranduil. Wehmütig dachte er an seine eigene Kindheit, nie hatte sich sein Vater dazu herabgelassen, mit ihm zu spielen oder eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Der König des Düsterwaldes war ein hartherziger Elb, der sich nie groß um seinen einzigen Sohn gekümmert hatte und es auch heute noch nicht tat.  
  
Ein Geräusch riss Legolas aus seinen Gedanken, angestrengt lauschte er in die Dunkelheit und vernahm das Klappern von Hufen, die einem großen Pferd gehören mussten. „Eigenartig, hier gibt es doch nur Ponys."Murmelte der Elb und konzentrierte sich auf das Geräusch, das langsam den Bühl hochkam. „Erwartet ihr Besuch?"fragte Legolas Frodo, der gerade durch die Tür getreten kam und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste..." antwortete der Hobbit und spitzte nun seinerseits die Ohren.  
  
Der Elbenprinz sah einen dunklen Schatten langsam den Weg entlangkommen, eine gebeugte Gestalt saß auf dem Rücken eines langsam trottenden Pferdes, dessen Kopf müde nach unten hing. Der Reiter schwankte im Sattel und schien sich nur mühsam halten zu können, Legolas und Frodo gingen ihm entgegen und der Hobbit erkannte das Pferd. „Das ist doch Amerons Stute!"rief er aus und lief hin. Das Pferd war stehengeblieben und schnaubte leise. Der Elb kam hinter Frodo her und sah auf den Reiter, der ihm sehr bekannt vorkam. „Legolas, Du bist hier?"fragte eine matte Stimme, die der Elb unter allen Völkern Mittelerdes wiedererkannt hätte.  
  
„Aragorn! Was ist passiert?"rief er erstaunt aus und sah in das blasse Gesicht seines Freundes. „Bitte, nimm sie mir ab..."sagte Aragorn und deutete auf das kleine Kind, dass er in seinen Armen hielt. Legolas hob die Arme und zog das Mädchen aus dem Sattel. Die Kleine schlief tief und fest und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie nun in den Armen eines Elben lag. Legolas sah das Kind überrascht an und blickte dann wieder seinen Freund an, der nun bedenklich zu schwanken begann. „Frodo, nimm sie!"sagte er und drückte dem verwirrten Hobbit das schlafende Kind in die Arme.  
  
Es war keine Sekunde zu früh, denn im letzten Moment konnte der Elb verhindern, dass Aragorn aus dem Sattel gefallen wäre. Er fing ihn auf und trug den bewusstlosen Mann rasch in die Höhle. „Wo kann ich ihn hinlegen, Frodo?"rief Legolas und sah sich um. Hier in Beutelsend war alles viel zu klein für Menschen oder Elben, aber Aragorn musste irgendwie in ein Bett. Der Hobbit dachte kurz nach: „Am besten in unser Schlafzimmer, die Betten müssten groß genug sein für den Anfang!"Liliane war aus der Küche gekommen und hatte sofort den Ernst der Lage erfasst. „Komm mit, Legolas!"sagte sie und wies dem Elben den Weg.  
  
Vorsichtig legte Legolas Aragorn auf das Bett und achtete darauf, dass sein Freund auf der Seite zu liegen kam. Er hatte den abgebrochenen Pfeil in seinem Rücken längst bemerkt und fürchtete um das Leben des Königs. Behutsam legte er die Wunde frei und atmete kurz auf. Der Pfeil steckte in der Schulter, aber Aragorn hatte bereits jede Menge Blut verloren und er würde den Pfeil so schnell als möglich entfernen müssen.  
  
„Liliane, ich werde heißes Wasser und Verbandsmaterial benötigen, kannst du dafür sorgen?"wandte sich der besorgte Elb an die Hobbitfrau. Eifrig nickend machte sie sich auf den Weg, um das Gewünschte zu richten. Elanor, die siebzehnjährige Tochter der Gamdschies eilte hinter Liliane nach um ihr zur Hand zu gehen. Frodo und Sam standen am Bett und starrten entsetzt auf den abgebrochenen Pfeil, der aus Aragorns Schulter ragte. Legolas sah die beiden kurz an und erkannte, dass die Hobbitmänner ihm keine große Hilfe sein würden, bestimmt nicht sowie Liliane, die gerade mit einem riesigen Berg Tücher und Verbänden im Raum erschien.  
  
Sie sah kurz zu Frodo und Sam und dachte wohl das Gleiche wie Legolas. Liliane schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an die beiden Hobbits: „Frodo, Sam! Bitte nehmt die Kinder und geht aus dem Zimmer! Das wird bestimmt nicht schön, sie müssen es nicht unbedingt sehen!"Die Worte seiner Frau riss Frodo aus seiner Starre, mit roten Ohren nickte er und sah sich um. „Goldfranse, Merry und Hamfast! Ihr werdet auf der Stelle auf eure Zimmer gehen und euch dort beschäftigen! Und du..."er griff nach einem kleinen Wirbelwind, der gerade an ihm vorbeihuschen wollte, „ ...du wirst schön mit ihnen mitgehen, Sam!"Der kleine Hobbitjunge hing murrend in Papas Armen und ließ es sich nur widerwillig gefallen, das Frodo ihn in sein Zimmer trug.  
  
Er hatte seinen vorwitzigen Sohn gerade abgesetzt, als Margerite gerade aus einem der Zimmer kam und Frodo irritiert ansah: „Onkel Frodo! In meinem Bett liegt ein Mädchen! Aber sie ist bestimmt kein Hobbit!"Der Hobbit musste lachen. „Nein, das ist sie bestimmt nicht! Sie ist ein Mensch, so wie Onkel Aragorn! Er hat sie mitgebracht, aber sie ist sehr müde, lass sie schlafen!"Das fünfjährige Hobbitmädchen sah ihn skeptisch an, aber sie glaubte, was er ihr erzählte. Schulterzuckend lief sie in eines der Kinderzimmer, aus dem Kinderlachen erklang.  
  
Sam war in die Küche verschwunden und hatte beschlossen, auf den Herd zu achten. Da drinnen würde er im Moment ja doch nur im Wege stehen, er war dankbar, dass er Legolas nicht helfen musste, den Pfeil aus Streichers Schulter zu ziehen, alleine vom Gedanken wurde dem Hobbit übel.  
  
Legolas gab mit ruhiger Stimme Anweisungen, die Liliane und Rosie, die sich hinzugesellt hatte und ebenfalls helfen wollte, umgehend ausführten. Aragorn begann leise zu stöhnen und schlug langsam die Augen auf. „Wo..." begann er mit matter Stimme, aber schließlich erinnerte er sich wieder. Die Verfolgungsjagd... der Pfeil... Amerons Tochter...Wo war die Kleine? Unruhig sah er sich um und entdeckte ein Paar langer, schlanker Beine, die vor ihm standen, irritiert hob der Verletzte langsam den Kopf. „Legolas? Was machst du hier?"Aragorn sah seinen Elbenfreund verwundert an, Legolas hatte sich hingehockt, um mit ihm halbwegs auf einer Höhe zu sein und sah ihn ernst an: „Ich werde dir den Pfeil aus der Schulter ziehen müssen. Der Schaft ist abgebrochen, daher kann ich die Spitze nicht nach vorne durchstoßen!"– „Na fabelhaft!"stöhnte Aragorn auf und schloss die Augen, als eine Welle des Schmerzes seinen Körper durchflutete. Fast wäre er wieder bewusstlos geworden, aber langsam ließ das Gefühl wieder nach.  
  
Er nickte: „Mach schnell, Mellon nin. Das Ding muss raus, es stört etwas." Der König versuchte zu grinsen, aber es misslang ihm. Legolas ging ums Bett herum und kniete sich auf die Matratze. „Liliane, wenn der Pfeil draußen ist, drück sofort mit den Tüchern hier so fest du kannst auf die Wunde!" sagte er ruhig und umgriff nun mit beiden Händen den Holzschaft. „Aragorn, bist du soweit?"Der Elb sah, dass der Verletzte mit dem Kopf nickte und die Augen schloss. Aragorn biss so fest er nur konnte, die Zähne zusammen und holte tief Luft.  
  
Legolas begann mit aller Kraft zu ziehen und fühlte sogleich, dass sich der Körper seines Freundes aufbäumte und er laut stöhnte. Aber er durfte darauf im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen, der Pfeil musste raus, um jeden Preis! Der Elb erhöhte die Kraft und stemmte sein gesamtes Gewicht dagegen und endlich, nach unendlichen Sekunden, begann sich der Schaft in der Wunde zu bewegen und Legolas schaffte es, das Geschoss aus Aragorns Schulter zu ziehen. Gequält von unsäglichen Schmerzen, schrie Aragorn laut auf. Er konnte nicht anders, er meinte, sterben zu müssen, so weh tat die Prozedur. Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen, heftiger Schwindel ergriff ihn und der Verletzte kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an. Aragorn merkte kaum, dass Liliane ihm mit aller Kraft Tücher auf die Wunde drückte, um den Blutfluss zu stoppen, Legolas beeilte sich, die Wunde zu versorgen und legte am Ende noch einen festen Verband an. Der König hatte das alles kaum wahrgenommen, der Schmerz in der Schulter lähmte seine Gedanken.  
  
„Aragorn?"Legolas´ sanfte Stimme drang an sein Ohr. Leise stöhnend öffnete er die Augen und sah angestrengt seinen Freund an. „Was ist geschehen, Mellon nin, wer ist das Kind?"fragte der Elb. „Mariel...sie ist Amerons...Tochter. Wir wurden...überfallen und...verfolgt."stammelte Aragorn mit tonloser, matter Stimme. Er fühlte sich so furchtbar schwach und die Schulter schmerzte noch immer heftig. „Amerons Tochter?"staunte der Prinz des Düsterwaldes und hob die Brauen hoch. „Ameron...ist er schon hier?"Der Verletzte versuchte angestrengt, gegen die Schwäche anzukämpfen. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Aragorn, er ist nicht hier. Aber nun ruhe ein wenig, du hast zuviel Blut verloren."Sanft strich er über die schweißnasse Stirn seines Freundes, der auf der Stelle eingeschlafen war.  
  
„Amerons Tochter? Ich wusste gar nicht..."Legolas dachte nach, als er ihn vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr in Minas Tirith gesehen hatte, hatte er bestimmt kein Kind gehabt! Aber die Sorgen galten im Moment voll und ganz Aragorn, es war eine ernste Verwundung, und der hohe Blutverlust hatte den Mann noch zusätzlich geschwächt. Dann noch der rasante Ritt, den er zweifelsfrei hinter sich hatte, das alles hatte Aragorn überhaupt nicht gutgetan!  
  
„Was ist mit Onkel Aragorn?"fragte Frodo, als Legolas aus dem Zimmer kam und sich an den Tisch setzte. „Ist er schlimm verletzt?"der junge Hobbit sah den Elben ängstlich an. Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fürchte ja, er ist im Moment sehr schwach, aber ich denke, dass er es überstehen wird."Der Junge ließ die Schultern hängen und trottete aus dem Raum, die Auskunft, die er gerade erhalten hatte, beruhigte ihn ein wenig, aber die Angst um den Vater seines besten Freundes blieb. Er erinnerte sich an das blasse Gesicht des Königs, als er in den Armen des Elben lag, den Pfeil, der aus seinem Rücken ragte und das viele Blut.  
  
Frodo ging nach draußen und sah Onkel Frodo mit seinem Vater bei dem Pferd stehen. Sie unterhielten sich leise und sahen schließlich in seine Richtung. „Frodo! Was ist mit Onkel Aragorn?"fragte Onkel Frodo mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Onkel Legolas meint, er wird es überstehen, aber er ist sehr schwach."Antwortete der junge Hobbit und sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ich habe Angst um ihn, Papa. Es sah so schlimm aus, als er..."Sam nahm seinen Sohn tröstend in die Arme. „Ich weiß, mein Junge, das haben wir auch. Aber wenn Legolas zuversichtlich ist, sollten wir ihm das unbedingt glauben. Elben verstehen eine Menge von der Heilkunst."  
  
Frodo seufzte und klopfte Amerons Stute den Hals. Das war noch so ein Rätsel, warum ritt Aragorn nicht Brego, sondern Perian? Er kannte beide Männer gut genug um zu wissen, dass keiner von ihnen so einfach sein Pferd tauschen würde! Hing es mit dem Mädchen zusammen, das in Margerites Bett schlief? Und wo war Ameron? Der Hobbit schüttelte den Kopf, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wenn Aragorn wieder wach war, würde er bestimmt die Fragen beantworten können!  
  
„Frodo, nimmst du bitte die Stute und bringst sie nach hinten in den Garten? Wir werden sie gleich absatteln und füttern! Das arme Tier ist ja völlig erschöpft!"sagte Sam und strich seinem Sohn über die Locken. „Ich werde in die Höhle gehen und mal sehen, wie es unseren Gästen geht!" Frodo seufzte und stieg die Stufen zum Eingang hoch. Leise öffnete er das Kinderzimmer und sah mit einem Blick, dass das kleine Mädchen fest schlief. Nur ein kohlschwarzer Schopf lugte unter der Decke hervor, die Haare erinnerten ihn irgendwie an Ameron. „Das ist doch unmöglich!"murmelte er und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
Vor einem Jahr hatte er seinen Freund zuletzt gesehen, da hatte er eben erst Tabea kennengelernt, und vor ein halbes Jahr später hatte der junge Mann einen Brief geschrieben, worin er von der Hochzeit mit ihr berichtete. „Das muss ein Zufall sein!"Leise schloss er die Tür und ging in die Küche, wo Legolas am Tisch saß und gerade eine Tasse Tee von Rosie bekommen hatte. „Wie steht es um Aragorn?"fragte der Hobbit und sah seinen Elbenfreund fragend an. Der Prinz setzte die Tasse ab und sah ihn mit seinen klaren Augen an. „ Er wird es schaffen, keine Sorge. Ich kenne Aragorn schon lange, so etwas kann ihn nicht in die Knie zwingen!"Frodo seufzte erleichtert, als er das vernahm. Er wusste, dass Legolas niemals lügen würde, das konnte der Elb gar nicht. „Was ist mit dem Kind, wie geht es ihr?"Legolas sah den Hobbit an. „Sie schläft, es scheint ein anstrengender Tag für sie gewesen zu sein. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wer sie überhaupt ist!"– „Sie ist Amerons Tochter"sagte der Elb und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee. „Sie ist...was?"Frodo schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Also doch! „Amerons Tochter. Aragorn war kurz bei sich und hat es gesagt. Sie heißt Mariel. Und noch etwas, er hat gefragt, ob Ameron schon angekommen wäre! Hast du irgendetwas bemerkt?"  
  
Der Hobbit schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Aragorn nach ihm fragt, wird Ameron bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Aragorn sprach von einem Überfall und dass sie verfolgt wurden. Er hatte Amerons Pferd und dessen Mantel, sie müssen Rollen getauscht haben, um die Verfolger in die Irre zu führen!"sprach der Elb nachdenklich weiter. Nur zu gerne wüsste er genaueres, aber er würde sich gedulden müssen. „Hoffentlich ist mit Ameron alles in Ordnung!"sprach Frodo nachdenklich, „Sollten wir nicht nach ihm suchen?"Legolas schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, im Moment müssen wir abwarten, wenn er die Angreifer auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt hat, wird er bestimmt über Umwegen hierher kommen. Außerdem wissen wir gar nicht, wo er sich in etwa befindet. Aragorn wird uns bestimmt einiges sagen können, wenn er wieder wach ist, aber bis dahin müssen wir uns in Geduld üben."Frodo nickte und stand auf, um ins Zimmer zu gehen, wo Liliane an Aragorns Krankenlager wachte.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?"flüsterte der Hobbit in ihr Ohr. Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er schläft, aber er scheint große Schmerzen zu haben. Könntest du Sam bitten, ihm einen schmerzstillenden Tee zu machen?"Frodo nickte und gab Liliane einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wofür ist der denn?"fragte sie überrascht. „Dafür, dass ich eine so tüchtige Frau habe. Du hast keine Sekunde gezögert, Legolas zu helfen, obwohl du wusstest, dass das schrecklich aussieht, wenn ein Pfeil entfernt wird."Liliane lächelte ihn an: „Ihr Männer seid auch viel zu empfindlich für so etwas. Du und Sam, ihr wart so blass um eure Nasen, dass ich schon dachte, ihr fallt mir um!" Frodo verzog das Gesicht, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf, sondern ging zurück in die Küche, um sich um den Tee zu kümmern. Irgendwo hatte Liliane ja Recht, das wusste er genau.  
  
„Mama!"mit einem Schrei erwachte Mariel und sah sich verwirrt um. Durch ein rundes Fenster schien der Mond und tauchte das Zimmer in blasses Licht. Das Mädchen wusste nicht, wo es sich befand und begann sich zu fürchten. „Ameron?"wisperte sie ängstlich und kletterte aus dem Bett. Letzte Nacht war er hinter der Tür gewesen und sie wusste, dass er sie beschützen wird. Sie tapste zur Tür und öffnete sie leise. Mariel stand auf einem Gang... kein Ameron war zu sehen. „Ameron?"schniefte sie und ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern. Die Kleine lief den Gang entlang und sah Licht und hörte Stimmen. Da musste er sein, ganz bestimmt! Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesichtchen.  
  
„Ameron!"rief sie und lief in das Zimmer hinein, blieb aber dann wie angewurzelt stehen, er war nirgends zu sehen. Nur ein großer Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, der sich mit einem sehr kleinen Mann unterhielt. Beide hatten das Gespräch unterbrochen und sahen erstaunt nach der Kleinen, die sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen ansah. Der kleine Mann war aufgesprungen und kam auf sie zu. Ängstlich machte sie einen Schritt zurück, würde er sie jetzt dafür bestrafen, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer geblieben war... wie Papa?  
  
Aber er lächelte und streckte eine Hand aus: „Hallo, du bist bestimmt Mariel, nicht wahr?"sagte er mit sanfter Stimme und seine blauen Augen sahen sie freundlich an. „Wo ist Ameron?"wisperte sie und schluchzte. Frodo wandte kurz den Blick und sah Legolas an. „Er wird bestimmt bald kommen, hab keine Angst."– „Und Onkel Aragorn?"Dicke Tränen begannen über ihr Gesichtchen zu strömen, krampfhaft hielt sie ihre Puppe an sich gedrückt. „Onkel Aragorn schläft, er ist sehr müde."Antwortete der Hobbit und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Hast du Hunger, Mariel?"fragte er dann und sah das verstörte Kind langsam nicken. „Dann komm, wir gehen zu Tante Liliane und Tante Rosie in die Küche und werden sehen, was sie gutes zu Essen haben, ja?" Frodo hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen und Mariel legte zögernd ihre hinein und ging mit ihm mit.  
  
Immer wieder sah sie ihn scheu von der Seite an, in ihrem Kopf schien es fieberhaft zu arbeiten. Als er sie auf eine Bank setzte, hielt sie es nicht länger aus. „Warum bist du so klein?"platzte Mariel heraus und musterte Frodo neugierig. Er sah sie erstaunt an und musste lachen: „Ich bin ein Hobbit, die Größe ist für uns normal, du wirst sehen, alle in dieser Höhle sind nicht größer als ich bin!"Das Mädchen nagte an ihrer Lippe und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Aber der Mann da war viel größer als du!"– „Das ist Onkel Legolas, er ist ein Elb! Elben sind so groß."Frodo lachte amüsiert auf.  
  
Die Kleine musterte ihn nun aufgeweckt und ohne Scheu. „Was ist mit deinen Ohren? Warum sehen die so aus?"fragte sie weiter und hatte dann auch noch seine Füße bemerkt. Sie stellte ihr Füßchen daneben und sah Frodo staunend an. „Warum sind deine Füße so groß?"Der Hobbit sah sie lächelnd an und suchte gerade nach einer Antwort, als Rosie in die Küche trat und ihren kleinen Gast freundlich musterte.  
  
„Hallo, meine Kleine, du bist wach?"Frodo atmete auf. „Das ist Tante Rosie, sie wird dir bestimmt etwas zu essen machen!"Damit flüchtete er aus der Küche und gesellte sich wieder zu Legolas an den Kamin. „Puh, die Kleine ist neugierig, aber wirklich sehr süß! Sie hat Amerons Augen."– „Ja, sie sieht ihm sehr ähnlich!"pflichtete ihm der Elb bei. Aber er hatte noch mehr gesehen, sie hatte keine gute Zeit hinter sich, als Frodo auf sie zugekommen war, wich sie zurück, als ob sie Angst vor Strafe hatte. Er hatte die Furcht in ihren großen Augen gesehen. Was mochte sie in ihrem kurzen Leben erlebt haben, so verschreckt reagiert normalerweise kein Kind in dem Alter, auch wenn es in einer fremden Umgebung ist. Auch Frodo hatte die Reaktion der Kleinen bemerkt und machte sich so seine Gedanken. Sie hatte offensichtlich Angst, dass er ärgerlich würde, als sie in das Zimmer gelaufen kam. Die Kleidung die sie trug war schmutzig und zerrissen und sie war sehr zart, fast schon mager für seinen Geschmack.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile erschien Rosie und hatte Mariel an der Hand, die nun gewaschen war und ein Nachthemd anhatte. Die schwarzen Haare waren gebürstet und Frodo und Legolas sahen, wie hübsch die Kleine doch war. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Ameron war nun, da sie sauber war, noch deutlicher zu erkennen als zuvor. „Sie will unbedingt Aragorn sehen!"sagte Rosie und sah die Beiden an. Legolas stand auf und ging vor Mariel auf die Knie: „Er schläft noch, du darfst ihn nicht wecken, ja?"die Stimme des Elben klang so sanft, dass das kleine Mädchen sofort Zutrauen zu ihm fasste. Sie nickte und legte ihre kleine Hand in seine.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in Frodos Schlafzimmer, wo Aragorn tief schlafend im Bett lag. Liliane saß noch immer an seiner Seite und wandte den Kopf, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte. „Ah, Legolas, er schläft noch...Aber wer ist denn dieses hübsche Mädchen?"Sie war aufgestanden und sah freundlich auf die Kleine. „Mariel"antwortete das Mädchen und sah die Hobbitfrau schüchtern an. „Ein sehr schöner Name, ich bin Tante Liliane!"Mariel sah zu Aragorn und legte den Kopf schief. Jetzt wusste sie, dass Onkel Aragorn noch hier war und sie nicht alleine hier gelassen hatte. „Ich will, dass Ameron kommt!"flüsterte sie auf einmal und Tränen blitzten wieder in ihren Augen. Legolas und Liliane gingen mit ihr wieder an den Kamin und die Hobbitfrau strich ihr über den Kopf. „Er wird bald hier sein, ganz bestimmt!"  
  
Das Mädchen schluchzte leise und wischte sich über die Augen. „Komm, ich bring dich wieder ins Bett, meine Kleine!"sagte sie und führte Mariel wieder in das Kinderzimmer, wo sie das Kind unter die Decke steckte und wartete, bis die Kleine wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr Aragorns Kehle, der Schmerz, der in seiner Schulter tobte, ließ ihn fast wahnsinnig werden. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um, er brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, wo er sich befand. Beutelsend! Er hatte es geschafft, Mariel war in Sicherheit bei seinen Freunden! Vorsichtig wandte Aragorn den Kopf, als er Schritte hörte. Legolas und Liliane waren ins Zimmer gekommen und lächelten ihn an. „Schön, dass du wach bist, mein Freund. Wie fühlst du dich?"fragte Der Elb mit sanfter Stimme und kniete sich vor sein Bett. „Dafür, dass sich meine Schulter anfühlt, als ob ein Warg an ihr nagt, ganz gut. Was ist mit Mariel?"antwortete er matt. „Die Kleine schläft. Hier habe ich einen Tee für dich, der die Schmerzen zu lindern vermag. Trink!"  
  
Legolas half Aragorn, sich ein wenig aufzurichten, was die Schmerzen noch verstärkte, aber der König biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte leise. Der Elb hielt ihm die Tasse an den Mund und Aragorn trank dankbar in kleinen Schlucken den bitteren Tee. Als er wieder in den Kissen lag, seufzte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als der heftigste Schmerz vorüber war, sah er Legolas, der auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett Platz genommen hatte an. „Ist Ameron schon hier?"fragte er wieder. Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber kannst du mir erklären, was hier vor sich geht? Du kommst halbtot hier an mit einem Kind, von dem du sagst, dass es Amerons ist, du reitest seine Stute und hast seinen Mantel an. Ihr habt wohl die Rollen getauscht, aber warum?"  
  
Aragorn sah Legolas an: „Ameron hat erfahren, dass er eine Tochter hat und wollte sie zu sich holen, ihre Mutter ist tot. In dem Dorf, wo sie lebte, wurden wir von dem Mann der Frau in einen Hinterhalt gelockt, er wollte mich gefangen nehmen, aber wir konnten fliehen. Doch die fünf Männer folgten uns, Ameron und ich tauschten die Pferde und Mäntel, damit ich an seiner Stelle hierher kommen könnte. Wir hatten geglaubt, dass sie es nur auf mich abgesehen hatten, aber dem war nicht so. Der Mann will Ameron töten, Legolas! Deshalb hat er auf mich geschossen! Ameron schwebt in Lebensgefahr und weiß es nicht einmal! Dieser Kandor scheint einen enormen Hass auf ihn zu haben, er wollte sogar das Mädchen töten!"Aragorn hielt erschöpft inne und sah seinen Freund stumm an.  
  
Nach einer Weile sprach er weiter: „Ameron wollte seinen Wald erreichen, in dem er gelebt hatte, nur dort würde er sie abschütteln können! Aber er sollte längst hier sein. Legolas, ich mache mir ernste Sorgen um Ameron! Hoffentlich haben sie ihn nicht erwischt!"Eindringlich sah er den Elben an. Legolas erwiderte seinen Blick: „Wo befindet sich dieser Wald? Beschreib mir den Weg, ich werde gleich morgen nach ihm suchen!" Aragorn erklärte Legolas, wo er Ameron das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und wo der Wald zu finden war. Der Elb hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte. „Gut, ich werde nicht eher ruhen, als dass ich Ameron gefunden habe, vertrau mir!"Mit diesen Worten stand Legolas auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. An der Tür hörte er Aragorns schwache Stimme: „Hannad, mellon nin"Lächelnd wandte sich der Elb um: „Ruh´ dich aus, Aragorn, und sorge dich nicht."  
  
Im Kaminzimmer ließ sich Legolas schwer in den Stuhl sinken und sah nachdenklich in die Flammen. Was Aragorn erzählt hatte, war überhaupt nicht beruhigend, gleich bei Sonnenaufgang würde er losreiten. Der Elb ahnte, dass er keine Zeit verlieren durfte... 


	6. Ausgeliefert

> Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten g Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
Kalt. Es war so kalt. Vor seinen Augen war alles verschwommen, sie schmerzten. Er wollte Luft holen und atmete ein. Doch keine Luft strömte in seine Lungen, sondern eine kalte Flüssigkeit drang durch Mund und Nase des jungen Mannes ein. Panik stieg in ihm hoch, die Angst sterben zu müssen, packte ihn. Instinktiv versuchter er sich aufzurichten, doch er konnte nicht. Sein Kopf wurde hinuntergedrückt und seine Arme waren auf dem Rücken. Doch er selbst merkte das noch nicht, er wusste gar nichts. Da war nur diese Panik und das Gefühl husten zu müssen. Doch dazu brauchte er Luft und die bekam er nicht. Blasen stiegen vor seinem verschwommenen Blick auf, ein gurgeln war zu hören, das wohl seiner eigenen Kehle entrann. Luft. Was geschah hier nur? Er fühlte nur Panik, die immer größer wurde und alles verkrampfte sich in ihm. Er konnte nicht denken, er wusste nichts in diesem Moment. Wieder versuchte er zu atmen, doch noch bevor, die Flüssigkeit wieder in seine Lunge dringen konnte, wurde er hochgerissen. Er fühlte, wie er auf einen weichen Untergrund fiel und blieb hustend und nach Luft ringend liegen. Wortfetzen drangen an sein Ohr, doch er überhörte sie im Moment noch.  
  
Er hustete und spukte Wasser, das Wasser in seiner Lunge löste ein schreckliches Gefühl aus. Seine Nase brannte, er hatte es durch sie eingeatmet. Der Schmerz schoss bis in die Stirn, er wollte nicht vergehen. Ameron konnte die Augen nicht öffnen. Er wusste nicht warum, doch er konnte es nicht. Er hustete und würgte und spukte immer noch Wasser. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung, sein Körper versuchte sich mit Gewalt von der störenden Flüssigkeit zu befreien. Ameron kniete auf dem Rasen. Er atmete wie wild und glaubte, dass sein Herz jeden Moment aufhören würde zu schlagen. Es hämmerte so wild, dass es schon weh tat.  
  
Dann fiel Ameron auf die Seite und blieb liegen, er kannte nicht mal seinen eigenen Namen in dem Moment. Er wusste nicht, wer er war, wo er war, noch irgend etwas anderes. Er fühlte sich elend. Die Gedanken kehrten nur langsam zurück, so als wollten sie es eigentlich gar nicht. Der junge Mann spürte das Gras an seiner Wange, er fühlte die Tropfen, die aus seinen nassen Haaren fielen und in sein Nacken tropften. Wieder hörte er das Gemurmel und eine unangenehme Stimme drang an sein Ohr, wenn er auch die Worte nicht verstand, die sie sprach. Plötzlich jedoch fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Kandor- es war seine Stimme, die sprach. Er wollte hoch fahren, doch erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass ihn jemand festhielt. Endlich konnte er die Augen aufschlagen und blickte in das finstere Gesicht eines Mannes, der ihn hämisch anlächelte. In ein paar Metern Entfernung stand Kandor und hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Sein Gesicht war zornig, so viel glaubte Ameron mit seinem verschwommenen Blick zu erkennen. Um Kandor herum standen noch zwei andere Männer, die Ameron zu mustern schienen.  
  
Kandor sah ihn an und wieder konnte Ameron seine Augen nicht sehen. Er schritt zu Ameron hinüber und kniete sich neben ihn. „Na, Papa, wieder bei Sinnen?" Ameron zog wütend seine Oberlippe hoch, erst jetzt kamen alle Erinnerungen und Gedanken wieder. Er versuchte seine Hände zu bewegen, doch der Mann hinter ihm, hielt sie fest. Er hörte Kandor „hoch mit ihm"sagen und wurde kurz darauf auf die Beine gezogen. Er schwankte nur kurz, aber erst jetzt bemerkte er ein Brennen an der Stirn. Er sah sich um und ihm fiel ein kleiner Fluss hinter ihm auf. „Na, hat dir die Erfrischung gut getan", fragte Kandor und lächelte. Ameron ballte die Hände zur Faust und funkelte ihn wütend an. Ihm war immer noch schlecht von dem geschluckten Wasser.  
  
Kandor ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und lief vor ihm auf und ab. „Ja Jungchen, nun sind wir schon wieder beisammen... Wie ich schon sagte, du nervst. Irgendwie bist du nicht abzuschütteln, wo wir doch eigentlich den König wollten und dich nur aus dem Weg räumen..." Ameron lockerte seinen Blick nicht, aber tief in seinem Inneren beunruhigten ihn die Worte. Warum waren sie hinter Aragorn her? Und wenn sie ihn aus dem Weg räumen wollten, dann würden sie es mit Sicherheit auch tun, er wusste keinen Grund, der sie daran hindern sollte... „Ameron, ich habe jetzt ein Problem und ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst...", begann Kandor und legte Ameron die Hand in den Nacken, was dieser widerwillig wahrnahm. „Du weißt doch sicher, wo der gute König hin ist und es wäre nur mehr als ratsam, wenn du uns das mitteilst..."  
  
Ameron sagte nichts, stattdessen starrte er nur wütend vor sich hin. Er hatte nicht vor irgendetwas zu sagen. Seinem Schicksal würde er damit sowieso nicht entgehen, ganz egal, ob er sprechen würde oder nicht. „Das dachte ich mir...", stellte Kandor mit einem wissenden Blick auf Ameron fest. Blitzschnell drückte er mit seiner Hand Amerons Kopf nach unten. Der Mann, der Ameron die Arme festhielt, zog einen schmerzvoll nach oben, doch Ameron vermiet angestrengt jedes Geräusch. „Willst du mich ärgern, Ameron? Ich sage dir, du wirst es nicht mögen, wenn ich wütend bin!"  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Er ist davon geritten, ohne mir sein Ziel zu nennen", presste Ameron hervor und versuchte möglichst überzeugend zu klingen. „Lügner", zischte Kandor. „Du weißt genau wo er ist! Du bist doch ein kluger Mann, ich bin sicher, wenn du gut nachdenkst, wird es dir einfallen". Ameron sagte nichts, doch Kandor gab dem Mann hinter dem jungen Hauptmann einen Wink und er riss Amerons Arm weiter hoch. Nur ein zischender Laut verließ Amerons Kehle. „Du glaubst du bist stark und wirst mir nichts sagen...", fragte Kandor, in dem er sich zu Ameron hinunterneigte und ihm den Kopf in den Nacken riss. „... ich werde dir zeigen, wie schnell ein Mann weich werden kann. Du wirst es mir nachher dreimal erzählen, in der Hoffnung, dass ich es auch richtig verstanden habe und dich nicht noch einmal fragen muss...", fauchte Kandor.  
  
„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen", flüsterte Ameron bemüht unbeeindruckt. „Weißt du was? Das solltest du aber! Denn vielleicht hat der König dadurch noch eine Chance... Wir wollen ihn lebend, tot nützt er uns gar nichts mehr. Aber leider hat sich ein Pfeil meiner Männer in seinem Rücken verirrt... Wer weiß, vielleicht liegt er irgendwo mit der kleinen Rotznase und verblutet gerade... Wenn du uns sagst, wo er ist, wird er vielleicht gerettet..." Ameron kämpfte, um nichts Unbedachtes zu tun. Er wollte irgendwas tun, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er das lieber bleiben lassen sollte. Kandor musterte ihn amüsiert und bemerkte die Nervosität, die in ihm aufstieg, nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Ameron verfluchte es. Er wusste, dass Kandor bereits die erste Schwäche bei ihm gefunden hatte. „Ich glaube dir kein Wort", murmelte er dennoch.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht lüge ich, vielleicht tu ich es aber auch nicht. Ist es nicht armselig für einen König ganz allein im Wald zu sterben? Wusttest du, dass das Verbluten manchmal über mehrere Tage andauern kann? So ein Tod ist kein Schöner...", fragte Kandor provozierend und hoffte die Schwäche wieder zu finden. Plötzlich lächelte Kandor belustigt. „Bei den Valar, was rede ich hier eigentlich? Da nenne ich dich so leichtfertig einen Papa... Wer weiß, vielleicht ist der Pfeil ja glatt durchgegangen durch des Königs edlen Rücken... Die Spitze könnte sich auch noch durch einen anderen Körper gebohrt haben..."  
  
Ameron merkte regelrecht, wie er die Kontrolle verlor. Es war ihm gleich, was jetzt geschehen würde. Er schlug mit dem einen Arm wild nach hinten und traf den Mann, der hinter ihm stand hart an den Brustkorb. Kandor sah überrascht, wie Ameron auf ihn zu stürzte und fand sich im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden wieder. Ameron schlug ihm kraftvoll ins Gesicht und Kandor spürte seine Nase brechen.  
  
Der Schmerz überdeckte die Überraschung und er versuchte Ameron, der mittlerweile auf ihm saß von sich zu stoßen. Der junge Mann erkannte, dass gerade keiner von Kandors Männern zugegen war. Den einen, den er am Brustkorb erwischt hatte, lag noch auf der Erde und gab keinen Laut von sich und die anderen hatten noch nicht mitbekommen was geschehen war. Damit das auch nicht passierte, hielt Ameron Kandor mit aller Kraft den Mund zu und erstickte dessen Schreie.  
  
Kandor wehrte sich verbissen und Ameron hatte alle Mühe, nicht abgeschüttelt zu werden. Der junge Mann bemerkte zu spät, dass sein Gegner gerade einen Stock gegriffen hatte und schwungvoll ausholte. Ameron wurde an der Schläfe getroffen und von Kandor hinuntergeschleudert. Kandor fuhr wütend in die Höhe, hielt sich seine blutende Nase und schrie zornig. Ameron bemerkte das Blut, das seine Schläfe hinunter lief und seine Wange hinunterrann. Er ignorierte den Schmerz und erhob sich hustend, denn immer noch machte im das Wasser zu schaffen, das er eingeatmet hatte. Diesmal musste jedoch Ameron mit ansehen, wie Kandor auf ihn zu kam und ihn gegen einen Baum schleuderte. Ameron kämpfte sich aus dem Schwindel frei und wich einem zornigen Schlag Kandors aus. Er fiel auf den Rücken und diesmal stürzte sich Kandor laut schreiend auf ihn. Ameron griff instinktiv mit seinen Händen an Kandors Hals und drückte zu. So fest er konnte, hielt er den Hals seines Gegners umschlungen und hatte nur ein einziges Ziel vor Augen: Er wollte den Mann töten. Sein Verstand hatte sich ausgeschaltet, da war nur dieser eine Gedanke.  
  
Kandor röchelte und presste trotz Luftmangel ein: „Ich bringe dich um", heraus. Trotzdem es undeutlich war, verstand Ameron es. Er lockerte seinen Griff nicht und bemerkte, wie Kandors Finger sich in seine Haut hineingruben, doch er ignorierte alle Gefühle. Kandor verdrehte die Augen, so dass nur noch das Weiße in ihnen zu sehen war und sein Gesicht färbte sich rot. Seine Hände wanderten zu Amerons Hals und drückten ebenfalls zu, doch besaßen sie längst nicht die Kraft, die Ameron noch hatte. Zwar begann auch Ameron zu Röcheln, als er ihm die Luft abgedrückt wurde, doch er bekam noch genügend, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
  
Beide Männer verharrten in dieser Position und jeder wartete darauf, dass der andere schwächer wurde. Ameron wusste, dass er sein Ziel bald erreicht hatte. Blut von Kandors Nase tropfte auf sein Hemd und die Gesichtsfarbe von Kandor schlug um von rot in bläulich. Ameron hielt immer noch fest, Kandor versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu winden, er spürte, wie er im Begriff war zu verlieren und versuchte sich zu retten. Doch Ameron hielt so fest, dass er keine Möglichkeit hatte. Der junge Mann wollte zum ersten Mal den Tod eines Mannes und sah ungerührt, wie Kandor dem Tode immer näher kam. Ameron dachte an Mariel und was dieser Mann ihr schon alles angetan hatte. Er dachte an Aragorn, denn irgendwie glaubte er Kandor, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, als er von dem Pfeil sprach. Amerons Hände zitterten, so fest drückte er zu und er spürte, wie Kandor immer mehr erschlaffte. Dieser hatte nun die Hände um Amerons gelegt und versuchte ihm die Finger vergebens auseinander zu drücken.  
  
Plötzlich war ein lautes Zischen zu hören und ein Pfeil schlug dicht neben Ameron in die Erde ein. Er wusste, dass er und Kandor von dessen Männern entdeckt worden waren und wurde sich bewusst, dass sie ihn töten würden. Er musste sich entscheiden, wenn er Kandor erst töten würde, würden die Männer ihn mit Sicherheit erreichen und er hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr zu fliehen. Aber, wenn er Kandor jetzt losließ, dann hatte er sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Er dachte wieder an Mariel und er dachte an Tabea. Sein Leben war wichtiger, er wollte die beiden wiedersehen.  
  
Er stieß Kandor von sich, der röchelnd auf der Erde liegen blieb und sprang auf die Beine. Er sah in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung einen der Männer und bemerkte, dass er mit Pfeil und Bogen auf ihn zielte. Ameron lief los, er musste fliehen und rannte in den Wald. Er kannte ihn, hier war er groß geworden, er musste sich nur noch orientieren. Er hatte im Gegensatz zu seinen Verfolgern einen klaren Vorteil, doch er war sich noch nicht sicher, ob ihm der etwas nützen würde. Ein Pfeil schlug neben ihm ein, doch ungeachtet dessen lief der junge Mann weiter. Amerons Lungen wollten sich immer noch nicht richtig mit Luft füllen lassen und er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte beinahe das Gefühl als würde sie auch etwas schmerzen. Es war nicht der normale Schmerz, wenn man atemlos war, es war ein Schmerz, den er verspürt hatte, als ein Pfeil seine Lunge vor langer Zeit einmal verletzt hatte und er dem Tod nur knapp entronnen war. Dieser Schmerz hier war noch lange nicht so schlimm, aber er erinnerte ihn daran. Es war mit Sicherheit das Wasser.  
  
Ameron rannte und hörte in der Ferne wilde Rufe. Er wusste, dass sie ihn verfolgten. Ihm war klar, sie würden nicht aufgeben, bis sie ihn gefangen hatten. Schwindel überkamen den jungen Mann, die Wunde an der Schläfe war nicht so harmlos, doch bis jetzt hatte er sie völlig ignoriert. Unermüdlich lief er weiter, sein Blick war leicht getrübt, doch er erkannte die Gegend wieder. Er wusste wo er war und rannte weiter. Hinter ihm waren immer noch die Stimmen und Ameron fragte sich, ob er die Männer jemals abhängen konnte. Hier waren zwar viele Bäume, aber im Moment gab es nirgendwo ein geeignetes Versteck. Er stützte sich an einen Baum und hinterließ einen blutigen Fleck an dessen Rinde. Wieder hörte er die Stimmen hinter sich und sein Herz schlug schneller. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn um keinen Preis kriegen durften. Würde er gefangen werden, wäre er verloren, jetzt nachdem er Kandor angegriffen hatte, würde dieser ihn nicht leben lassen. Ameron wusste es und es machte ihm Angst. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er, dass seine einzige Rettung die Flucht war.  
  
Ameron hielt sich an einem Ast fest. Ihm war so schwindelig. „Nicht jetzt", dachte er verzweifelt und sah sich in der Gegend um. Er wusste hier in der Nähe gab es eine Lichtung und dahinter gab es Büsche und eine Menge Möglichkeiten sich im Unterholz zu verstecken. Dort musste er hin!  
  
Seine Schritte waren schwer und seine Hand hatte er gegen die Schläfe gepresst. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Weg vor ihm, warum nur war er so verschwommen? Krampfhaft schloss Ameron die Augen und blickte danach nach hinten. Noch konnte er niemanden sehen, aber er wusste sie waren da. Er setzte einen Schritt vor den anderen und hatte nur noch das Ziel ihnen zu entkommen. Er musste es schaffen.  
  
Er wurde etwas langsamer und erkannte im selben Moment, dass ihn seine Verfolger entdeckt haben mussten. Zumindest ließen ihre Ausrufe darauf schließen. Wieder flog ein Pfeil an ihm vorbei, doch diesmal hatte er wirklich nur knapp verfehlt. Sie kamen und Ameron fürchtete nicht mehr weg zu kommen. Er zwang sich weiter zu gehen, suchte hinter dem einen oder anderen Baum Schutz vor den Pfeilen, doch seine Verfolger hatten ihn längst gesichtet. Ameron sammelte all seine Kraft und setzte wieder zum Laufen an. Sein Leben stand auf dem Spiel und der Wille zu überleben, ließ sein Tempo wieder schneller werden. Ein Mann auf einem Pferd nahm jetzt gezielt die Verfolgung auf und hetzte hinter Ameron her.  
  
Der Schwindel verschwand und Ameron jagte so schnell er konnte auf die Lichtung zu. Er lief auf sie hinauf und spürte im selben Moment, wie sich etwas um sein linkes Handgelenk zuzog. Der Mann auf dem Pferd hatte ein Seil ausgeworfen und hatte Ameron gefangen. Der junge Mann blieb stehen und versuchte sich aus dem Seil zu Befreien, doch der Mann hatte in Windeseile das andere Seilende an seinem Pferd befestigt und spornte es an zu laufen. Die Schlinge zog fest zu, noch ehe Ameron sich von ihr befreien konnte. Er wurde mit aller Gewalt rumgerissen und spürte im selben Moment, wie begleitet von einem Schnalzen, seine Schulter aus dem Gelenk gerissen wurde.  
  
Ameron fiel nach vorne und ihm entfuhr ein Schrei, als er ein Stück weit an dem verletzten Arm hinter dem Pferd hergezogen wurde. Der Mann auf dem Pferd durchtrennte das Seil und Ameron blieb, sich windend, auf der Erde liegen. Er konnte seinen Arm, der schlaff hinunter hing, nicht mehr bewegen. Keuchend hielt Ameron sich mit dem anderen Arm die verletzte Schulter und wieder kam der Schwindel zurück. Er erkannte seine ausweglose Situation, als der Mann, der auf dem Pferd gesessen hatte auf ihn zu kam. Ohne viel nachzudenken, robbte Ameron auf dem Boden vor dem Mann weg.  
  
Panik stieg in ihm auf, als er erkannte, dass er in der Falle saß. Seinen linken Arm zog er schwerfällig hinter sich her und er schaffte es schließlich auf alle viere zu kommen und versuchte seine Flucht fortzusetzen. Der Mann jedoch war wesentlich schneller und hatte den verletztem jungen Mann nach nur kurzer Zeit eingeholt. Er stieß Ameron mit dem Schuh zur Seite und fragte spöttisch: „Wo hin des Wegs, mein Kleiner". Ameron blickte verzweifelt auf und erkannte einen etwas älteren Mann. Er stieß ihn erneut mit dem Schuh und Ameron fiel auf den Rücken, wo er auch keuchend liegen blieb.  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr, selbst wenn der Mann sich jetzt umgedreht hätte und davon gegangen wäre, hätte Ameron nicht weitergekonnt und er verfluchte diese Tatsache. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Angst hatte, doch er zeigte sie nicht. Der ältere Mann blieb zufrieden vor Ameron stehen und beobachtete dessen schwere Atemzüge. Ameron dachte an Tabea. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei ihr... Konnte das nicht alles ein Traum sein, aus dem er jetzt aufwachen würde? Der Schmerz und seine Erschöpfung zeigten ihm, dass es kein Traum war. Ameron drehte sich mühselig auf die Seite, obwohl es keinen Unterschied machte, fühlte er sich auf dem Rücken irgendwie hilfloser. Sein verletzter Arm lag schlaff neben ihm, er konnte nicht mal die Finger bewegen. Den gesunden Arm hatte er unter seinem Körper, es machte ihm Mühe so auf der Seite zu liegen, aber er fühlte sich nun mal besser so.  
  
Hinter dem älteren Mann sah er nun weitere Gestalten auftauchen und er schloss einmal kurz die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Würden sie ihn jetzt töten? Der Drang zu fliehen wurde wieder stärker. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er auch zwei Männer auf sich zukommen sah, von denen der eine den anderen stützte. Als sie näher kamen erkannte Ameron Kandor, der wankend und auf den anderen Mann gestützt näher kam. Er hielt sich ein Stück Stoff vor die Nase, dass bereits blutig war.  
  
Schließlich hatten sich beinahe alle Männer triumphierend um Ameron versammelt und blickten ihn herablassend an. Ameron fühlte ein großes Unbehagen aufsteigen und als er Kandor auf sich zukommen sah, stieg die Furcht in ihm hoch. Er hätte ihn töten sollen... Jetzt war es zu spät, jetzt hatte Kandor ihn wieder in der Hand. Ameron verfluchte seine Angst. Er durfte sie nicht zeigen! Wenn er das tat, hatten sie gewonnen. So blieb er verbissen liegen und wartete der Dinge, die geschehen würden.  
  
Kandor stellte sich schwankend vor ihn. An seinem Hals waren ein paar böse aussehende Abdrücke von Amerons festem Griff und sein Hemd war mit Blut betropft von seiner Nase. Kandor sah ihn hasserfüllt an und Ameron hielt seinem Blick wacker stand. Kandor musterte ihn und von oben bis unten und erkannte sofort seinen verletzten Arm. „Na welch ein Pech, so ein Unglück aber auch...", fauchte Kandor und schob mit seinem Fuß Amerons Arm ein wenig hin und her, so dass dieser gequält aufstöhnte.  
  
Er kniete sich zu dem jungen Hauptmann hinunter und griff ihm in die Haare. „Sie dir das an, du hast mein Gesicht entstellt", brüllte er und deutete auf seine schiefe Nase. Ameron sagte nichts, er versuchte kein Geräusch zu machen. „Dafür bezahlst du, mein Freund! Und du wirst mir verraten wo der König ist, dich lasse ich hier nicht mehr weg!" Ameron versuchte zornig dreinzublicken, doch das gelang ihm nicht richtig. Kandor richtete sich wieder auf und hielt sich wieder das Tuch vor die Nase.  
  
„Ameron mein Lieber, das wirst du bereuen", murmelte er. Dann machte er einen Schritt vorwärts und trat mit einem Schweren Schritt auf Amerons verkrampfte Finger. Der junge Mann schrie auf, denn obwohl er die Finger nicht bewegen konnte, konnte er immer noch fühlen. Ein leises Knacken verriet Kandor seinen Erfolg und zufrieden lächelnd sagte er: „Na so was, wie ungeschickt von mir!"  
  
Ameron versuchte wieder seine Arm zu bewegen, schaffte es jedoch nicht und warf nur einen Blick auf seine Hand, an der Zwei Finger ungewöhnlich schief waren. Stöhnend ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen, wurde jedoch sofort an den Haaren hochgerissen, so dass er hockte. Kandor grinste, als er Ameron sah, der nicht wusste, ob er nun seine schmerzende Hand halten sollte oder seine Schulter.  
  
Kandor fand das amüsant und ging wieder auf ihn zu, doch um sich vor neuem Pein zu schützen, packte Ameron aus einem Reflex heraus mit seiner gesunden Hand Kandors Bein. Dieser jedoch reagierte schnell und schlug Ameron mit dem Griff eines Messers ins Genick, so dass Ameron das Bewusstsein verlor und zur Seite fiel.  
  
„Wir bleiben hier, nehmt ihn und sorgt dafür, dass er nicht mehr wegkommt", ordnete Kandor an und ging dann weiter auf die Lichtung. Hier konnte man gut rasten und das würden sie auch tun. Sie mussten es tun, denn so lange Ameron nicht redete, wo der König sich aufhielt, mussten sie warten. Aber Kandor war sich sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis er an die gewünschte Information rankam...  
  
Bilder huschten vor seinem inneren Auge entlang und unwillkürlich zuckte sein Körper. Er erwachte aus der Dunkelheit und blinzelte benommen geradeaus. Sofort versuchte er den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, der durch seinen linken Arm fuhr. Man hatte ihm die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden und seine ausgerenkte Schulter war somit in einer äußerst schmerzhaften Position. Ameron versuchte sie leicht zu bewegen, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen, doch er erreichte das genaue Gegenteil. Es schmerzte ungemein und so blieb er einfach liegen. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal als er erwachte, wusste er genau, was passiert war und wo er sich befand.  
  
Ameron war verzweifelt. Er wusste, er hatte verloren. Kandor hatte ihn völlig in der Hand und das alleine war schon etwas, das Ameron nicht behagte. Er mochte seine Freiheit, er brauchte sie. Er mochte das Gefühl nicht, dass jemand über ihn entscheiden konnte und ihn seiner Freiheit berauben konnte, wenn er es wollte. Er stand seit Jahren unter Aragorns Befehl, doch dieser nutzte seine Macht nicht gegen ihn aus. Doch Kandor würde es tun, und er würde sich daran erfreuen.  
  
Ameron dachte an Aragorn und Schuldgefühle begannen ihn zu plagen. Was hatte er nur getan? Wenn Aragorn wirklich verletzt worden war, hatte er als Leibwächter versagt. Zum ersten Mal wirklich versagt. Er war verantwortlich dafür, dass dem König nichts geschah und nun war er der Grund, weshalb es wahrscheinlich doch passiert war. Wegen ihm war Kandor Aragorn überhaupt erst begegnet und weil er die Gefahr nicht erkannt hatte und als Leibwächter versagt hatte, war Aragorn vielleicht verletzt worden. Ameron biss sich auf die Lippen. War er es eigentlich noch würdig Aragorns Leibwächter zu sein? Vielleicht sollte er diese Arbeit lieber aufgeben und jemandem überlassen, der dazu würdig war...  
  
Ameron blickte sich um und fühlte die heftige Schmerzwelle, die durch seinen Körper fuhr. Es brannte in seinen Augen, als er erkannte, dass Aragorn sich wahrscheinlich sowieso einen neuen Leibwächter suchen musste... Wenn Aragorn vielleicht das Glück hatte zu überleben, er selbst hatte es sicher nicht. Kandor war so hasserfüllt, dass er ihn mit Sicherheit töten würde. Ameron schloss die Augen. Er würde Mariel wieder verlieren und dabei hatte er sich so gefreut sie zu haben. Auch wenn es nur so eine kurze Zeit gewesen war, wie sehr hing sein Herz bereits an diesem Mädchen.  
  
Und Tabea... Viel zu kurz war die Zeit mit ihr zusammen. Er würde seinen beiden Frauen vermissen... Über Amerons Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln bei diesem Gedanken. Seine beiden Frauen... Er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeit erinnern, in der er als Junge durch den Wald gestreift war, jetzt wo er hier war, mehr denn je. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen und jetzt war er bereits Ehemann und Vater. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging... Ameron sah sich um. Er konnte in der Nähe Stimmen hören, die Männer konnten nicht weit sein. Er wusste, dass die Lichtung nicht fern war. Die Sonne war gerade im Begriff unterzugehen, es war bereits nicht mehr ganz hell und die Umgebung wurde von den rötlichen Strahlen gefärbt.  
  
Plötzlich hörte Ameron Schritte auf sich zukommen und erkannte den älteren Mann, der ihn mit dem Seil eingefangen hatte, vor sich. „Na, wieder in die schöne Realität zurückgekehrt? Dann mal hoch mit dir", fuhr er ihn an und zog ihn am Kragen hoch. Ameron sah, wie ein zweiter Mann mit Pfeil und Bogen ihn anvisierte und schluckte schwer, als der ältere Mann plötzlich ein Messer zog. Ameron wich unbeabsichtigt einen Schritt zurück und verfolgte die Hand mit dem Messer. Ein dritter Mann erschien und knotete ein Seil an einen Baum und ein zweites an einen anderen Baum, der nur wenig entfernt vom ersten Baum stand. Ein Mann packte Ameron mit strenger Mine im Genick und hielt ihn fest, während sich der andere hinter Ameron stellte und ihm die Fesseln aufschnitt. Lächelnd betrachtete sich der Mann Amerons unsicheres Gesicht und griff Amerons verletzten Arm, den er schnell und weit hochzog, so dass Ameron aufschrie und danach keuchend feststellen musste, dass ein zweiter Mann bereits seinen anderen Arm gepackt hatte und das Ende des einen Seils um sein Handgelenk knotete. Schließlich stand Ameron gefesselt von zwei Seilen zwischen den Bäumen und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Die Seile waren so straff gespannt, dass er keine Bewegungsmöglichkeit mehr hatte und seine Schulter nur allzu deutlich spürte. Er keuchte und erblickte wieder den Mann mit dem Messer, der sich vor ihn stellte. „Du hast doch nicht etwa gedacht, ich würde dich mit dem Messer töten, oder? Den Gefallen kann ich dir nicht tun, Jungchen...", sagte er und klopfe Ameron auf die Wange, dass es schon bald Ohrfeigen glich.  
  
Ameron fühlte sich so hilflos, er hasst es. Wenn er die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden hatte, konnte er wenigstens versuchen mit der einen Hand das Seil der anderen abzustreifen. Wenn es auch nichts gebracht hatte, aber er hatte immerhin das Gefühl, dass es noch eine Möglichkeit gab, aber jetzt konnte er gar nichts tun. Seine Arme waren auf Schulterhöhe hochgezogen und jeder war für sich an jeweils einen Baum gebunden. Wenn nicht ein Seil reißen würde oder ein Baum umfallen würde, würde er sich nie alleine befreien können und das bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Sehr sogar.  
  
Verbissen starrte Ameron vor sich hin und sah, wie die Männer sich wieder entfernten. Er zog mit seinem gesunden Arm an dem einen Seil und stellte fest, dass der Knoten um sein Handgelenk so fest war, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, ihn durch Ziehen zu öffnen. Bei dem verletzten Arm kam er erst gar nicht so weit, als er ihn anspannen wollte, zuckte er schmerzerfüllt zusammen und ließ es lieber bleiben. Er hoffte sehr, dass ihn die Männer irgendwann hier wieder losbinden würden, denn seine Beine würden ihn nicht ewig tragen. Aber er konnte sich mit der Schulter auch nicht einfach an seinen Fesseln hängen lassen. Wieder vernahm der junge Mann Schritte, diesmal kamen sie von hinten an ihn heran. Ameron verfluchte es. Er konnte seinen Kopf nicht drehen und so blieb es für ihn völlig im Dunkeln, wer sich ihm gerade näherte. Die Zeit in der Wildnis hatte ihn gelehrt seine Umgebung immer im Auge zu behalten und nun konnte er es nicht, das war gegen seine Natur. So konnte er einfach nur lauschen und abwarten.  
  
Ameron wusste bald, wer sich ihm näherte. Ein Pfeifen, so als wäre alles in bester Ordnung erklang, und Kandor ging um seinen Gefangenen herum und stellte sich vor ihn. Die Arme hatte er hinter seinem Rücken und Ameron konnte sehen, dass er etwas in den Händen hielt. „Na steht ihr bequem, Herr Hauptmann", fragte Kandor und grinste. Seine Nase war sehr schief, wie Ameron feststellte und zudem war sie blau und grün gefärbt. Die Haare hingen Kandor wie immer in den Augen und Ameron versuchte wieder ihnen mit seinem Blick zu begegnen. „Beantworte mir eine Frage, Ameron. Tut es nicht weh mit der Schulter da so zu stehen", fragte Kandor spöttisch und lachte schallend auf. Ameron bevorzugte es lieber zu schweigen.  
  
„Weißt du Ameron, ich weiß nicht ganz, was Amrun an dir gefunden hat. Aber den Geschmack einer Frau muss man ja eigentlich auch nicht verstehen. Im Grunde brauchen sie auch keinen, sie gehören in die Küche, dürfen sich um die Kinder kümmern und zur Abwechslung das Haus putzen. Zu mehr sind Frauen eigentlich sowieso nicht fähig, man muss sie ständig unter Kontrolle haben und hat man es nicht, sieht man ja was passiert... Sie nehmen sich einen hässlichen Vogel wie dich und tragen danach auch gleich noch ein Kind unter dem Herzen, ich möchte einen Tag nur mal so blöd sein, wie eine Frau!"  
  
Er machte eine Pause, bis er fortfuhr: „Dann nimmt sich Amrun auch noch dich mit deinen schwarzen Haaren, die dummerweise Mariel auch noch von dir hat. Ich habe sofort geahnt, dass dieses widerliche Kind nicht von mir ist. Und ihre ganze Art... Ständig weint sie und das nur weil sie mit ansieht wie ich ihrer Mama mal eine Ohrfeige gebe. Schließlich muss man Frauen doch erziehen, wer weiß, was sie mit ihrem bisschen Verstand sonst so anstellen? Aber das konnte ich Mariel nicht so ganz erklären, mein Kind wäre viel härter im Nehmen als dieser Jammerlappen. Mein Kind wäre ohnehin ein Junge, ein guter, starker Junge, der ganz in die Fußstapfen seines Vater tritt und mir Ehre macht. Was bitte soll ich mit einem Mädchen? Aber, weißt du Ameron, im Grunde bin ich sehr froh, dass sie deine Göre ist, ich dachte schon, ich hätte versagt, als ich dieses hässliche, jammernde Kind gesehen habe. Sogar hier hast du versagt, du bist wirklich erbärmlich! Wie bist du eigentlich Hauptmann geworden? Hast du der Frau des Königs ein paar schöne Stunden gemacht und sie dazu überredet zu schweigen und bei ihrem Gemahl ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen? Oder verrat mir dein Geheimnis, wie jemand wie du zu so einem Rang kommt...", fragte Kandor und sah mit Wonne, wie Ameron fast rasend wurde.  
  
„Du gehst zu weit", knurrte er. „Ach was! Und weißt du was? Ich gehe sogar noch ein Stück weiter! Weißt du, dass Amrun kurz vor ihrem Tod deinen Namen gerufen hat? Es war das letzte Wort, was über ihre Lippen ging..." Ameron sah ihn überrascht an. Kandor lächelte gehässig. „Ja, ja, die gute Amrun... Sie hat genauso überrascht geguckt wie du jetzt, als ich sie die Treppe runtergestoßen habe..."  
  
„Du... Hast was", fragte Ameron zitternd und konnte seine Fassung nicht mehr wahren. „Hast du schlechte Ohren? Du hast schon verstanden, was ich gesagt habe! Dummerweise war das Weib danach noch nicht ganz tot, aber ich konnte nicht so lange warten, weil ich ja keine Ahnung hatte, wann die Rotznase zurückkommt. Also bin ich auch runter und habe da etwas nachgeholfen. Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Tipp, wenn du jemanden erwürgen willst, stoße ihn erst die Treppe runter, dann wehren sie sich nicht so sehr..." Ameron glaubte sein Magen würde sich verkrampfen. Er ballte seine gesunde Hand zusammen und versuchte seine Wut so irgendwie im Zaum zu halten. Als es ihm nicht gelang, ballte er auch die Hand mit den gebrochenen Fingern halbwegs zu einer Faust und hoffte, dass der Schmerz ihn wieder zur Vernunft kommen lassen würde.  
  
Kandor zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Na, was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Den Nachbarn habe ich erzählt, sie sei vom Pferd gefallen, sah ja auch so aus. Ob nun Treppe oder Pferd... Und Mariel wollte ich erst etwas später aus dem Weg räumen, denn ich wollte eigentlich das Dorf noch nicht so schnell verlassen. Und man darf ja keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. So musste ich halt den trauernden Ehemann spielen und noch etwas warten mit Mariel. Bis mir dann diese Idee gekommen ist, dich einmal kennen zu lernen! Ich dachte mir, diesem Kerl sollte ich ruhig mal sagen, dass ich es nicht so gut finde, wenn man mir mein Eigentum wegnimmt! Aber versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch, es ist nicht wegen der Frau. Die war mir sowieso egal, es ärgert mich nur, dass du diesen Dreist besessen hast! Und außerdem wurde ich schon ein paar mal auf Mariel angesprochen und man fragte mich, ob das überhaupt mein Kind sei. Na, ich bitte dich... Was macht das für einen Eindruck? Du hast damit meine Ehre verletzt! Und du wolltest mich für dumm verkaufen und so was ist gefährlich mein Lieber..."  
  
„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich gar nicht gewusst habe, dass sie dir versprochen war, muss ich dir sagen, dass ich es nicht bereue, was ich getan habe, selbst wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du ihr zukünftiger Mann werden solltest."  
  
„Wie ich schon sagte, es geht mir nicht um die Frau, es geht mir darum, dass sie mein Eigentum war und du hast es gestohlen. Nur darum geht es. Was kümmert mich schon Amrun als Frau? Ich kann mir eine Neue nehmen, es gibt so viele..."  
  
„Frauen sind viel zu kostbar. Keine Frau auf der ganzen Welt sollte die Bürde tragen müssen, sich mit dir abzugeben", fauchte Ameron und war sich im gleichen Moment bewusst, dass er lieber hätte schweigen sollen. Doch er hatte es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, Kandor besaß ein Talent, dass Ameron dazu brachte, völlig die Fassung zu verlieren.  
  
Kandor kam wütend auf ihn zu und riss ihm den Kopf in den Nacken. „Du solltest bedacht sein, was deine Wortwahl angeht! Und wenn du mir jetzt nicht gleich sagt, wo sich dieser Elessar aufhält, dann wirst du es bereuen, dass du überhaupt geboren wurdest!" Ameron sah ihn schweigend an und verzog den Mund zu einem Schlitz.  
  
Kandor bebte vor Wut und zeigte ihm die Zähne. „Deine Sturheit wird dir noch vergehen.." Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder ein paar Schritte zurück und nahm seine Arme nach vorne. Ameron konnte endlich erkennen, was Kandor in den Händen hatte und unwillkürlich jagte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das Ende einer Peitsche fiel auf den Boden, dass Kandor demonstrativ noch einmal umherwirbeln ließ, so dass es knallte, als es auf den Boden aufschlug.


	7. Das Verhör

  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten g Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
Eirien: Wunder gibt es immer wieder... aber ob Ameron so ein Wunder zuteil wird? Lass dich überraschen! fiesgrins  
  
Magic Dragon: Hallo Partnerin! Die Kapitelnamen sind ja immer so ein Fall für sich...erst denkt man nicht dran und dann wünscht man sich man hätte sie doch gemacht...lol Was? ICH soll Ameron da nicht zu lange rumhängen lassen??? WER hat ihn denn das eingebrockt?! loool  
  
Kandor legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete Amerons Reaktionen. Es machte ihn noch wütender, als der junge Hauptmann nicht die Angst zeigte, die Kandor sich erhofft hatte.  
  
Kandor ließ die Peitsche blitzartig nach vorne schnellen und ein lauter Knall war zu hören. Über Amerons Brust riss das Hemd auf und Blut tropfte hervor. Zu erst war es nur ein leichtes Brennen, doch dann wurde es immer heftiger und war schließlich so schlimm, dass der Körper des jungen Hauptmannes sich zusammenzog. Ameron versuchte sich zu krümmen so weit es ging durch die gespannten Seile an seinen Handgelenken, doch seine Schulter schmerzte so stark, dass er sich wieder aufrichten musste. Er hielt die Luft an und versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu schreien. Kandor ließ die Peitsche wieder auf Amerons Körper niedersausen und sah mit Wohlgefallen, wie der junge Mann sich quälte.  
  
„Na Ameron, soll ich dir Amruns Namen in die Haut schlagen, oder hast du schon wieder eine Neue? Ich kann geschickt mit der Peitsche umgehen, vielleicht lässt sich ein Name schreiben, soll ich es mal versuchen? Wenn du willst kann ich dir auch zwei Namen machen, einen auf den Rücken, einen auf die Brust, was meint ihr, Herr Hauptmann", fragte Kandor lachend.  
  
Ameron ließ den Kopf sinken. Obwohl es bisher nur zwei Peitschenhiebe waren, brannte bereits sein ganzer Oberkörper wie Feuer. „Würdest du gefälligst die Freundlichkeit besitzen und mich angucken", fauchte Kandor und holte wieder aus. Die Peitsche traf Ameron genau im Gesicht. Der blutige Striemen zog sich einmal schräg von seinem Kinn, über den Mund, bis hoch zur Wange. Ameron glaubte sterben zu müssen, besonders die empfindlichen Lippen schmerzten ungemein. „Du könntest dir das ersparen, wenn du mir nur sagst wo sich der König aufhält! Wo wollte er hinreiten", donnerte Kandor.  
  
Kandor wartete, doch als er von Ameron keine Antwort bekam, holte er wieder aus. Die Haut riss quer über Amerons Bauch auf und keuchend versuchte der junge Mann sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Kandor bebte vor Wut. Wütend schritt er auf und ab. Er ging hinter Ameron und ließ die Peitsche einmal über seinen Rücken fahren. Ameron stöhnte und riss in seiner Not irgendwann mit dem gesunden Arm an der Fessel, wenn es auch nichts brachte. Immer mehr brennende Striemen wurden von Kandor auf seinen Rücken geschlagen.  
  
Kandor wurde immer rasender. Immer öfter und schneller holte er aus, und rief Ameron zu, er solle endlich das Geheimnis preisgeben, wo sich der König aufhalte. Doch Ameron sagte nichts. Schon um Aragorns Willen hätte er es niemals gesagt, und die Erkenntnis, dass er so oder so sterben würde, verfestigte diesen Entschluss noch. Kandors Augen funkelten wütend und Zornesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass Ameron sich nicht so schnell brechen ließ. Doch noch hoffte er auf seinen Erfolg.  
  
Wieder ließ er die Peitsche knallen und Amerons Rücken war bald mit vielen blutigen Strichen versehen. Das Hemd ragte nur noch in Fetzten darüber und der junge Hauptmann ließ gegen seinen Willen erste Schmerzensschreie verlauten, die immer lauter wurden als die Peitsche in bereits vorhandene, blutige Stellen einschlug. Dennoch gab er die Information nicht Preis, die Kandor wollte und bebend vor Hass ließ Kandor schließlich erneut die Peitsche hervorschnellen. Doch diesmal war er nicht darauf bedacht Amerons Rücken zu treffen, sondern er hatte eine andere grausame Idee. Er sorgte dafür, dass die Peitsche Amerons Beine umschlang und riss dann mit aller Macht an der Peitsche.  
  
Ameron wurden trotz aller Versuche stehen zu bleiben die Beine weggezogen und sein ganzes Gewicht lastete mit einem Ruck auf den Armen. Schreiend bemerkte Ameron, wie seine Schulter wieder zurück ins Gelenk sprang und die Schmerzen ließen ihn fast bewusstlos werden. Obwohl Kandor die Peitsche um seine Beine herum wieder löste, blieb Ameron an seinen Fesseln hängen und machte ein paar klägliche Versuche, sich wieder hinzustellen und seine verletzte Schulter zu entlasten. Die Kräfte verließen ihn und er wünschte sich so sehr, dass ihn endlich die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit umfangen würde. Er war am Ende, doch um nicht in der Welt würde er Kandor sagen, wo Aragorn war.  
  
Jeder Atemzug des jungen Hauptmannes war begleitet von einem qualvollen Stöhnen, keine Schreie konnten mehr seine Kehle verlassen, obwohl Kandor wieder mit der Peitsche auf ihn einhieb. Als er erkannte, dass Ameron beinahe schon nicht mehr fähig war irgendetwas zu sagen, ließ er von ihm ab. Den Tod als Erlösung wollte er diesem Mann nicht gönnen, außerdem musste er wissen, wo der König ist!  
  
Amerons Körper brannte wie Feuer, seine Schulter schmerzte unerträglich und die Schwäche zwang ihn, in den Seilen hängen zu bleiben und seine Qual zu erdulden. Kandor warf wütend die Peitsche zur Seite und kam auf Ameron zu. Der gesamte Oberkörper des jungen Mannes war blutig und Kandor gefiel der Anblick sehr. Er sah in Amerons Augen, die der junge Mann schon kaum mehr offen halten konnte und von Zeit zu Zeit schloss.  
  
„Noch bin ich nicht fertig mit dir", zischte er Ameron ins Ohr und berührte dessen blutige Lippe, so dass Ameron schmerzerfüllt zusammenzuckte. „Ob Amrun sich jetzt immer noch für dich interessieren würde? Ich glaube nicht, du siehst etwas angeschlagen aus", sagte er gehässig. Ameron stöhnte wieder gequält auf und der Kopf fiel ihm auf die Schulter vor Schwäche. „Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nacht, Herr Hauptmann", sagte Kandor sarkastisch und schritt dann davon. Es war bereits ziemlich dunkel und da Ameron ohnehin schon kaum mehr etwas erkennen konnte, sah er ihn bald nicht mehr.  
  
Nun war Ameron alleine. Er hörte, dass die Männer in der Nähe waren, aber er konnte sie nicht sehen und die Dämmerung machte ohnehin alles etwas undurchsichtig. Kaum war sich Ameron dessen bewusst, dass niemand seine Schwäche sehen konnte, verließen ein paar Tränen seine Augen und vermischten sich mit dem Blut auf seiner Wange. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er quälte sich ungemein, wenn er wenigstens liegen könnte... Auf der Seite versteht sich, eine andere Lage wäre ohnehin kaum möglich. Aber dieses Hängen war kaum zu ertragen. Nicht nur seine Schulter machte ihm zu schaffen, auch schnitten die Seile in seine Handgelenke ein und ließen sie beinahe blutleer werden. Lange konnte er so nicht mehr hängen, er würde sich irgendwie wieder aufrichten müssen.  
  
Ein leiser Schluchzer verließ Amerons Kehle, dieser Mann hatte Amrun getötet... Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so grausam sein, es tat ihm unheimlich leid. Amrun war eine so fröhliche Frau gewesen und sie hatte durch Kandor den Tod gefunden. Nachdem Amrun Ameron verlassen hatte, hatte sich Ameron oft vorgestellt, dass sie jetzt mit Sicherheit einen lieben Mann haben würde, der sich um sie sorgen würde und bei dem es ihr gut ging. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass Amrun ein schönes Leben haben würde und das hatte ihm etwas Trost gegeben in der schweren Zeit der Trennung. Denn er hatte Amrun wirklich einmal geliebt und er hatte sich gewünscht, dass sie glücklich sein würde, mit ihm oder ohne ihn und nun hatte sie solch ein grausames Schicksal eingeholt... Es tat ihm unendlich leid.  
  
Amerons Gedanken schweiften zu Tabea. Nun war sie es, die er liebte, mehr als irgendetwas in der Welt, würde er sie je wiedersehen? Wohl kaum, er fühlte sich schon jetzt so ungemein schwach und er wusste, Kandor würde nicht nachgeben, bis er entweder wusste, wo Aragorn war oder bis er tot war. Ameron wusste, dass es hoffnungslos war und es machte ihm das Herz schwer. Der junge Hauptmann fürchtete sich. Ameron hatte wahrlich Angst. Angst, dass Kandor wiederkam, Angst, dass er wirklich bald sterben müsste und vor einem hatte er besonders große Furcht. Er hatte solche Angst, dass er schwach werden würde. Er fürchtete sich so sehr davor, dass er vielleicht in einem schwachen Moment doch preisgeben könnte, wo Aragorn war. Er konnte diesen Gedanken nicht vermeiden, wenn die Schmerzen durch seinen Körper jagten, doch er wollte es nicht sagen. Er konnte es nicht sagen, dass würde Aragorn, Mariel und wahrscheinlich auch die Hobbits in größte Gefahr bringen. Ameron wünschte sich, dass Aragorn und er den Plan ganz anders ausgeführt hätten. Niemals hätte er wissen dürfen, wo Aragorn sich aufhielt, damit an sein Wissen niemand herankam. Ameron machte sich Vorwürfe. Er hätte losreiten müssen, ohne Aragorns Ziel zu kennen, das wäre für alle besser gewesen! Doch nun war es zu spät, dieser ganze Plan war gescheitert und Ameron hätte viel dafür gegeben, wenn er ihn noch einmal anders würde machen können.  
  
Ameron ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schloss die Augen. Er war verzweifelt und er wünschte sich, dass ihn endlich der erlösende Schlaf holen würde. Fast spielte er schon mit dem Gedanken nach seinen Peinigern zu rufen und sie anzuflehen, sie mögen ihn wenigstens von diesen Bäumen losbinden, doch er tat es nicht. Erstens würden sie ohnehin nicht drauf eingehen und zweitens wollte er nicht schwach werden. Das war er ohnehin schon genug, ohne dass er es wollte.  
  
Obwohl Ameron es sich so sehr wünschte kam die erlösende Ohnmacht nicht. Stattdessen dämmerte er vor sich hin mit keinem klaren Gedanken und der Schmerz zehrte an seinen Kräften. Seine Lippe schwoll an und brannte von der Wunde und vor Trockenheit. Er hatte Durst, ein bisschen kühles Wasser würde ihm mit Sicherheit helfen. Seine Arme wurden langsam taub und seine Hände blau. Er versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, doch seine Beine versagten ihm den Dienst. Noch nie kam ihm sein eigener Körper so unerhört schwer vor. Plötzlich hörte er Schritte und ein Rascheln und ein Anflug von Panik ließ ihn leicht zittern. Mühsam begann er einen erneuten Versuch sich hinzustellen und wieder misslang er. Er ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken und schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht schon wieder Pein ertragen, er fürchtete sich so sehr davor. Etwas überrascht nahm er zwei Männer wahr, die ihm die Seile ein Stück weit oberhalb der Handgelenke durchtrennten und ihn halbwegs behutsam auf die Erde legten. Erlösend schoss das Blut wieder durch seine Arme und seine Schulter wurde entlastet. Die Männer hielten Fackeln in den Händen und leuchteten ihn damit an. Sie gaben dem jungen Hauptmann etwas zu trinken und Ameron fühlte sofort etwas Leben in sich zurückkehren. „Freu dich nicht, aber sterben lassen können wir dich leider noch nicht... Bald erst", zischte einer der Männer und Ameron konnte seinen herablassenden Blick im Schein des Feuers sehen. Schließlich banden die Männer ihm die Hände auf den Rücken zusammen und auch um seine Beine legten sie eine Fessel. Immerhin achteten die Männer darauf, dass die Fesseln nicht ganz so fest saßen und das Ameron auf seinem gesunden Arm auf der Seite lag. So war die Qual für den jungen Mann nicht ganz so groß. Die Männer warfen ihm noch ein paar belustigte Bemerkungen zu und verschwanden dann wieder. Ameron war kalt, aber es ging ihm besser als vorhin. Er schloss die Augen und hoffte endlich schlafen zu können. Die Anspannung wich aus Amerons Körper, sie hatten ihm nichts getan und er war dankbar dafür. Schließlich glitt er in einen einigermaßen ruhigen Schlaf hinüber, der ihn wieder etwas zu Kräften kommen ließ.  
  
Der junge Mann zitterte in der Kälte der Morgendämmerung. Doch betäubte sie auch etwas den brennenden Schmerz. Das Blut auf seinem Oberkörper war getrocknet, dennoch hatte Ameron das Gefühl, als würde es kleben. Seine Lippe war immer noch geschwollen und ein metallischer Geschmack stieg ihm in den Mund. In seinen schwarzen Haaren hatte sich etwas Tau gesammelt und auch der Boden, auf dem er lag, war kühl und feucht. Kleine Rauchwölkchen stiegen aus seinem Mund, wenn er durch ihn ausatmete. Müde öffnete Ameron die Augen. Er hatte wieder durst und schlürfte ein bisschen Tau von einem größeren Blatt. Außerdem kühlte er seine Lippe an einem kalten Stein und auch seine Wunde an der Schläfe wurde auf diese Weise gekühlt. Er fühlte sich ziemlich elend, wie er zugeben musste. Die Wunden der Peitsche brannten noch immer wie Feuer, da konnte auch die Kälte der Morgendämmerung nicht viel dran ändern. Kleine Nebelschwaden zogen über den feuchten Waldboden und die Vögel sangen bereits munter ihre ersten Lieder. Ameron blickte sich um. Die Gegend war eigentlich wunderschön, wie gerne wäre er einmal hierher gekommen, ohne von irgendwelchen Männern bedroht zu werden. Er hätte es gewiss genossen hier zu sein in einer ruhigen Zeit. Die Gegend hatte sich etwas verändert, seid er den Wald verlassen hatte und gerne hätte er die neuen Eindrücke in sich aufgesogen. Ameron sah, wie die Sonne ein paar Strahlen durch das Blätterdach schickte und seufzte. Der Tag war so wunderschön, doch was würde ihn heute erwarten? Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er daran dachte, seine Hände wurden feucht und sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Hätte er nur die geringste Möglichkeit, er würde fliehen. Fliehen und versuchen diesen Bestien nicht in die Hände zu fallen. Ameron war verzweifelt. Wenn er jetzt noch einmal flüchten könnte und er würde bemerken, dass sie ihn langsam einholen würden, er hätte es nicht zugelassen. Lieber wäre er gestorben, er hätte dafür sorgen können, dass der Bogenschütze die richtige Stelle traf, er hätte sich vor das Pferd des widerlichen alten Kerls geschmissen, damit es ihn zu Tode trampelte, irgendwas hätte er getan, er hätte sich aber um keinen Preis wieder einfangen lassen. Doch nicht nur seine eigene Qualen, die er erdulden musste, ließen ihn zu diesem Schluss kommen. Nicht der schreckliche Hintergedanke, dass er hier eh nicht mehr lebend bei wegkam, nein vielmehr war es wieder dieser schreckliche Gedanke, schwach zu werden und Kandor das zu sagen, was er wollte. Lieber wollte Ameron sterben, als es zu sagen. Lieber wollte er sein Leben verlieren, als dass seine Freunde durch ihn in Gefahr geraten würden. „Sie sollen es endlich zu Ende bringen", dachte Ameron verbittert und die Angst legte sich wieder wie eine kalte Hand um sein Herz. Vielleicht würde er ja Glück haben und Kandor machte heute einen Fehler... Vielleicht würde er irgendetwas tun, dass ihn endlich von seinem Leid erlösen würde und von seiner Angst... Seine braunen Augen blickten traurig und völlig hoffnungslos drein. Wenn doch nur diese Furcht endlich verschwinden würde! Doch genau das Gegenteil trat ein. Als Ameron wieder Schritte hörte, zuckte er zusammen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich rasend und die Panik wollte ihn fast um den Verstand bringen. Er zwang sich Ruhe zu bewaren, er zwang sich zu glauben, dass nichts geschehen würde, doch sein Instinkt log nicht und er wusste das. Er wusste, er lag richtig mit seiner Vorahnung, dass nichts Gutes auf ihn wartete und das ließ ihn fast verzweifeln. Er riss hinter seinem Rücken an seinen Fesseln und schloss krampfhaft die Augen. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und der Drang zu fliehen breitete sich immer stärker aus. Ein ganz leiser Schluchzer entrann seiner Kehle, doch Kandor hörte ihn nicht, als er auf seinen Gefangenen zukam. Ameron glaubte fast verrückt zu werden, als er Kandor erblickte. Seine Augen waren gerötet, er wankte unnatürlich hin und her und um ihn herum schwebte eine Duftwolke, die einen hohen Genuss an Bier verriet. Er lehnte sich schwankend gegen einen Baum und lachte. Auf seinem Rücken hatte er mehrere Pfeile und in seiner Hand ruhte ein Bogen. Ameron konnte einen angsterfüllten Ausdruck nicht vermeiden, doch Kandor sah ohnehin nur verschwommen, so dass er ihn nicht bemerkte. „Aufstehen, Herr Hauptmann", lallte Kandor und ging wankend auf seinen Gefangen zu. Er zog Ameron hoch und stellte ihn mit dem Rücken an einen dicken Baum, so dass Ameron schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte und fast wieder zu Boden fiel. Ameron hätte versucht seine Beine irgendwie zu gebrauchen und Kandor zu treten, aber sie waren zusammengebunden und er konnte außer stehen, keine weiteren Bewegungen machen. Kandor zog singend ein Seil hinter seinem Rücken vor und kam auf den jungen Mann zu. Er schwang es einmal um Ameron und den Baum und band es dann so hinten zusammen, dass es um Amerons Hals lag und ihn gleichzeitig am Baum festband. Dem jungen Hauptmann bebten die Lippen, als er sah, wie Kandor sich ein paar Meter von ihm entfernte und dann einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher nahm. Er konnte sich kaum gerade halten, so betrunken schien er noch immer zu sein und Ameron glaubte, die Angst alleine würde ihn schon töten. Doch nie würde er sagen wo Aragorn war! „Du wirst jetzt sofort sprechen! Meine Männer kommen mir schon blöd, weil ich es noch nicht geschafft habe, etwas aus dir herauszubekommen, aber jetzt ändert sich das! Sie schlafen noch und du bekommst deine einmalige Gelegenheit mir zu sagen, wo sich dieser zepterschwingende Kauz aufhält", grölte er und wankte hin und her. Seine Worte waren teilweise unverständlich und immer war sein Sprechen lallend. Er verdrehte manchmal die Augen und machte unkontrollierte Bewegungen. Ameron schloss die Augen. Jetzt war es zu Ende. Dieser betrunkene Mann würde keinen Pfeil da hinschicken, wo er hinsollte! Nun würde er sterben, aber es war vielleicht besser so. In Gedanken verabschiedete er sich von Tabea und dachte noch einmal an Mariel. Sie würde gewiss ein großes Mädchen werden und Tabea helfen über seinen Verlust hinwegzukommen. Schon alleine ihre Anwesenheit hatte Ameron fröhlich und glücklich gemacht, so würde es bei Tabea sicher auch sein. Hatte er mit Tabea noch keine Kinder, so würde er ihr wenigstens auf diese Weise eine Tochter schenken. „Sprich", fauchte Kandor und schwankte. Er spannte seinen Bogen und zielte, der Bogen wackelte hin und her. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Ameron leise und hörte im nächsten Moment ein Zischen. Der Pfeil traf nicht mal den Baum, sondern flog meterweit davon entfernt vorbei. Ameron atmete auf, doch seine Nervosität sank dadurch keines Falls. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, als Kandor erneut seinen Bogen spannte. Ameron hatte schon einmal einen Pfeil abbekommen, der beinahe sein Herz getroffen hatte. Nie wieder wollte er so etwas noch einmal erleben, das danach waren die schlimmsten Monate seines Lebens gewesen. Wenn der Pfeil schon traf, sollte er ihn gleich töten, das wünschte er sich. „Denk nach", befahl Kandor und zielte erneut. „Meine Männer wollen ihre Kameraden aus den Gefängnissen in Minas Tirith befreien und dazu brauchen sie nun einmal den König! Sie denken schon, dass ich nicht fähig bin, dich zum Sprechen zu bringen und das ärgert mich! Ich will sofort eine Antwort du erbärmlicher Wicht", lallte er und schwankte zur Seite. Ameron schloss die Augen und senkte den Kopf als Zeichen, dass er nicht daran dachte zu sprechen. Wieder zischte es, doch diesmal spürte Ameron bereits den Luftzug des Pfeils und bemerkte, wie er dicht neben seinem Bauch in das Holz einschlug. Der junge Mann zitterte. Das war knapp. „Eine Antwort Ameron, irgendwann werde ich treffen", fauchte Kandor. Ameron behielt die Augen geschlossen und wieder hörte er den zischenden Ton. Fast hätte der Pfeil seinen Kopf getroffen und Ameron wünschte sich fast, dass es geschehen wäre. Dann wäre es wenigstens vorbei! Wieder spannte Kandor und schoss und ein weiteres Mal schoss er. Die Pfeile verfehlten Ameron nur knapp und der Angstschweiß lief dem jungen Mann bereits in die Augen, besonders als ein Pfeil beinahe in seine Brust getroffen hätte. „Hör endlich auf", flüsterte er leise und gegen seinen Willen, doch Kandor spannte erneut den Bogen. „Dann sag mir endlich wo der König ist", rief er. „Niemals", donnerte Ameron zurück und wieder flog ein Pfeil. Ein unerträglicher, stechender Schmerz schoss durch Amerons rechten Oberschenkel. Der junge Mann begann zu schreien, doch seine Schreie wurden erstickt, als er zusammensackte und sich nahezu an dem Seil um seinen Hals aufhängte. Sein wunder Rücken schürfte an der Rinde des Baumes entlang und Ameron spürte, wie sich die Dunkelheit um ihn legte. Das Blut schoss ihm in den Kopf und Luftmangel ließ Panik in ihm aufsteigen. Die Todesangst packte ihn und er versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, damit er wieder Luft bekam. Klägliche Laute verließen seine Kehle, er wollte schreien, doch konnte er es nicht. Die Fesseln um seine Beine herum erschwerten es ihm Halt zu finden. Kandor sah verdutzt, wie Ameron sich am Baum hin und herwand und wie der Pfeil aus seinem Oberschenkel ragte und das Blut nur so sein Bein hinunterfloss. „Huch, getroffen", stellte er trocken fest. Wankend kam er zu Ameron hinüber, der sich immer noch selbst in dem Seil strangulierte und bereits die Augen verdrehte. „Nun mach hier keinen Aufstand, der sollte eigentlich noch gar nicht treffen, wag es ja nicht hier zu sterben, erst musst du mir noch was erzählen...", lallte er und schnitt Ameron das Seil am Hals durch, so dass dieser am Baum entlang rutschte und eine blutige Spur an der Rinde hinterließ. Ameron verlor für ein paar Sekunden das Bewusstsein, doch ehe er gänzlich auf die Erde fallen konnte hielt Kandor ihn fest und stellte sich breitbeinig vor ihn. „Moment, noch nicht", fuhr er ihn an und sah Ameron in die vom Schmerz gekennzeichneten, müden Augen. „Wo ist der König", fragte er wieder, doch selbst wenn Ameron es gewollt hätte, konnte er es nicht mehr sagen. Doch Kandor war so betrunken, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Ameron fühlte, wie das Blut über sein Bein lief und auf seiner Haut klebte, er gab einen wimmernden Laut von sich, im Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht, ab er schwach war oder nicht, dass er nichts sagen würde, wusste er noch immer. „Du verdammter, sturer Hund, wirst du wohl endlich reden", brüllte Kandor ihm hasserfüllt ins Gesicht und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze. Er packte das Ende des Pfeils, der aus Amerons Oberschenkel ragte und bewegte ihn in der Wunde. Ameron ließ einen markerschütternden Schrei verlauten und Kandor drückte ihm erschreckt die Hand auf den Mund. „Du weckst noch meine Männer du Jammerlappen", fauchte er und drehte den Pfeil langsam in Amerons Bein. Ameron kümmerte es nicht, er schrie weiter und trotzdem Kandor ihm fest den Mund zuhielt hörte man ihn laut und deutlich. Tränen schossen ihm vor Schmerz in die Augen, er glaubte wahnsinnig zu werden, er konnte den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen. Kandor blickte ihm überrascht in die Augen, als er die Tränen hervortreten sah. „Na jetzt wissen wir ja, woher Mariel die Heulerei hat", stellte er amüsiert fest. „Herr Hauptmann, ich sehe, sie sollten ihr Amt lieber niederlegen, sie sind eine Memme", lallte er und schwankte. „Sag mir endlich, wo der König ist", forderte er Ameron noch einmal auf, der noch immer seinem Schmerz durch Schreien Luft zu machen versuchte. Als Kandor keinen Erfolg bemerkte drehte er den Pfeil noch einmal in der Wunde und zog ihn dann heraus. Der Körper des jungen Hauptmannes erschlaffte, seine Schreie verstummten und Kandor ließ von ihm ab und beobachtete, wie Ameron langsam am Baum hinunterrutschte und dann zur Seite fiel.  
  
Bewusstlos blieb der junge Mann am Boden liegen und Kandor zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. Er betrachtete sich die blutige Spitze des Pfeils und beobachtete, wie ein kleines Rinnsal Blut aus Amerons Wunde floss. Die Wunden am Rücken bluteten ebenfalls teilweise wieder und der Atem des jungen Mannes ging flach. Kandor wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Versuche hatte und dass er irgendetwas tun musste, wenn er Ameron jetzt hier so liegen lassen würde, würde er sterben. Doch Kandor entschloss sich zwei seiner Männer zu schicken, er hatte keine Lust, sich seine Hände mit dem Blut dieses Mannes zu seinen Füßen zu beschmutzen. Genervt und immer noch schwankend trottete er von dannen und ließ Ameron vorerst alleine. 


	8. Verrat

  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten g Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
Eirien: Du hast Recht...hab doch glatt die Warnung vergessen, aber nachdem die Story ja schon Rated R ist, müsste dem Leser klar sein, dass es etwas heftiger zugehen kann. Also Ameron quälen macht nicht halb soviel Spass wie die Leser zu foltern! fiesgrins ;-)  
  
Ameron schlug seine brennenden Augen auf. Alles tat weh, doch er fühlte sehr zu seiner Überraschung, dass er nirgendwo mehr Fesseln hatte. Um sein Bein hatte man sich halbwegs gekümmert, die Männer hatten ihm einen festen Verband angelegt, der die Blutung zum Stillstand gebracht hatte. Mühsam rappelte er sich etwas hoch, um sich umzusehen. Er erkannte ein paar Meter entfernt den älteren Mann, der auf ihn aufzupassen schien. Ameron sah ihm in die Augen, doch diesmal war kein herablassender Spruch zu hören und kein Gelächter entbrannte.  
  
Der junge Hauptmann betrachtete sich seine wundgescheuerten Handgelenke und die roten Striemen auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch. Er seufzte leise, sie brannten noch immer. Er fühlte sich schwach, die Wunde am Oberschenkel setzte ihm stark zu. Bei dem Gedanken, was geschehen war zuckte Ameron zusammen. Er spürte förmlich wie seine Stärke immer mehr bröckelte. Ameron versuchte stets eine Mauer um sich herum aufzubauen, damit man seinen weichen Kern nicht so schnell erkannte, doch Kandor drang nun immer weiter zu ihm vor. Bald würde er vielleicht seine Mauer zerschlagen... Wie lange noch? Wie lange noch sollte er das durchstehen? Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr. Er wollte ein Ende, ganz gleich, wie es aussehen würde. Es sollte endlich vorüber gehen! Der junge Mann zitterte am ganzen Körper. Angstschauer jagten ihm über den Rücken, der Gedanke, dass Kandor wiederkommen würde war so erschreckend. Bei jeder kleinen Bewegung, bei jedem kleinen Geräusch zuckte Ameron zusammen und sah sich panisch um. Kandor erreichte langsam was er wollte, er zerstörte ihn. Er raubte ihm die Persönlichkeit und ließ nur noch eine ängstliche Hülle von ihm übrig, die schon erschreckte, obwohl sich nur ein paar Grashalme im Wind wiegten. Ameron wusste, dass Kandor nun bemerkt hatte, wie schwach er war, doch wenn er auch gemerkt hatte, wie sehr ihm die Schmerzen zugesetzt hatten, so würde er eines niemals erreichen: Er würde nie erfahren, wo Aragorn sich aufhielt. Diese Schwäche würde Ameron nicht zeigen, beinahe jede andere wusste er, hatte er Kandor bereits unfreiwillig gezeigt. Ameron glaubte die Momente ohne Qual genießen zu müssen. Er wusste, es würden bald wieder andere kommen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, bei Tabea zu sein. Er konnte ihre Wärme fast spüren und sie gab ihm etwas Kraft. Doch trotzdem war ihm das Herz so unendlich schwer, denn eines hatte er bereits verloren: Hoffnung. Worauf sollte er auch hoffen? Das er gerettet wurde? Von wem? Wer wusste, dass er hier war, wer war im Stande ihn hier zu suchen? Im Grunde wurde Ameron sich bewusst, dass er nur darauf wartete, dass Kandor wiederkam! Obwohl er diesen Moment nicht herbeisehnte, war er der einzige, den er erwartete, wenn auch mit Schrecken. Noch nie hatte ihm etwas solch eine Furcht versetzt, noch nie hatte etwas ihn derartig belastet und hoffnungslos gemacht und niemals zuvor hatte er sich so schwach und hilflos gefühlt. Er war ganz allein und niemand konnte ihm helfen.  
  
Ameron sah die Zeit in der er in Ruhe gelassen wurde, wie ein Geschenk an. Er sammelte neue Kraft und versuchte sich selbst Ruhe zuzusprechen. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er vor Angst zitterte und wie ihm der kalte Schweiß auf die Haut kroch. Die Angst war so schrecklich, sie konnte so nagend sein, sie konnte zerstören. Sie fraß ihn auf und er kämpfte verbittert in seinem Inneren, dass sie damit aufhören würde. Doch sie tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie wurde groß und größer. Irgendwann verschwand der ältere Mann und kam kurz darauf wieder. Ameron wusste, zu wem er gegangen war und krallte sich mit der Hand in den Boden.  
  
„Verdammt, nimm dich doch zusammen", flüsterte er sich selbst zu, doch es half nichts. Wieder kam die Panik und als er allein Kandors Schritt hörte wurde ihm schwindelig. Wenn er doch nur endlich sterben würde, er hätte nie gedacht, dass der Tod so eine Erlösung sein konnte.  
  
Kandor stellte sich wieder vor ihn hin und Ameron war nicht mal fähig ihm in die Augen zu schauen, obwohl sie diesmal nicht vor seinen Haaren verborgen wurden. Er warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu und bemühte sich, seine zitternden Hände zu verbergen. Kandor lächelte, wie immer. Er ging in die Knie und legte die Hand unter Amerons Kinn, so dass er ihm zwangsläufig in die Augen gucken musste. Ameron sah hinter ihm den älteren Mann und daneben einen Jüngeren mit dem Pfeil und Bogen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, er wagte es nicht die Waffe anzugucken.  
  
„Ameron, ich glaube, wir sollten uns langsam einigen...", begann Kandor. „Von mir aus können wir das Spiel ewig fortführen, aber ich glaube, dir bekommt das auf die Dauer nicht... Ich sehe deine Angst, du kannst sie nicht mehr verbergen. Sag mir endlich, wo sich der König aufhält, oder ich schwöre dir, du hast bald richtigen Grund Angst vor mir zu haben!"Kandor beugte sich weiter zu ihm vor und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: „Ich stehe ziemlich blöd vor meinen Männern da, sie haben untereinander sogar schon Wetten gegen mich abgeschlossen... Wenn du nicht endlich sprichst, dann wirst du meine ganze Grausamkeit zu spüren bekommen."  
  
Ameron konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Unterkiefer bebte und Kandor sah das mit Wonne. Er lächelte wieder gehässig und durchbohrte Ameron mit seinem Blick. Der junge Hauptmann überlegte. Sagen würde er auf keinen Fall, wo Aragorn war, doch was war, wenn er die Männer einfach auf eine falsche Fährte locken würde? Sie würden ihn wenigstens für eine Weile in Ruhe lassen oder gar töten, aber das war ihm egal, immerhin würde er so sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen.  
  
„Ich gewinne immer, Ameron", machte Kandor seiner Aussage noch einmal Nachdruck. Eine ganze Zeit verging und schließlich senkte Ameron langsam den Kopf. „Er wollte nach Bruchtal", sagte er leise und sah Kandor aufmerksam an. Das Gesicht von Kandor war erst streng, dann lockerte es sich auf und schließlich entstand wieder dieses gehässige Grinsen. Er legte die Hand vor den Mund und lachte. Dann atmete er tief durch und zog Ameron am Kragen hoch. „Nach Bruchtal, ja", hakte er nach, Ameron stand schwankend auf einem Bein und nickte schwerfällig. Blitzschnell ballte Kandor seine Hand zur Faust und ließ sie einmal kräftig in Amerons Magen fahren, so dass diesem die Luft weg blieb. „Nach Bruchtal", schrie er. „Wieso ist er denn dann in die andere Richtung geritten? Erzähl mir keine Märchen!"  
  
Ameron krümmte sich. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, schon wieder. Kandor schlug wild und voller Hass auf ihn ein und Ameron hatte die wage Hoffnung, dass vielleicht ein gezielter Schlag gegen die Schläfe oder an eine empfindliche Stelle endlich den Tod bringen würde. Doch das geschah nicht. Die Schlage waren zwar äußerst schmerzhaft und Ameron hörte sich bald wieder laut schreien, aber tödlich waren sie nicht. Darauf achtete Kandor mit Gewissen. Er hielt Ameron, so dass dieser nicht auf die Erde fallen konnte und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. Er traf ihn am Kinn und Ameron schmeckte sehr bald wieder Blut. Er stöhnte und schrie, doch Kandor war so voller Hass, dass er nicht aufhörte. Ameron klammerte sich unwillkürlich in seinem Hemd fest. „Hör endlich auf", presste er hervor. Er bekam keine Luft mehr, alles schmerzte und seine Kraft verließ ihn wieder.  
  
„Du Memme, ich soll aufhören, dann sag mir endlich wo der König ist", brüllte er und stieß ihn angeekelt von sich. Ameron fiel auf die Erde und Kandor trat mit Kraft in seine Rippen, woraufhin ein Knacken zu vernehmen war. Ameron riss die Augen auf und schrie wie am Spieß, doch nicht nur die gebrochenen Rippen waren es die ihn schreien ließen, da war noch etwas anderes. Irgendwas war geschehen, bei dem Tritt, Ameron fühlte es. Nicht nur Knochen waren gebrochen, sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Kandor noch mehr angerichtet hatte. Der junge Mann presste die Hand auf die schmerzende Seite und stöhnte und schrie abwechselnd. Kandor wollte wieder zutreten, doch der ältere Mann zog ihn weg und sagte: „Du tötest ihn ja, so werden wir nie rausfinden, wo der König ist."  
  
Ameron wand sich auf der Erde, im Moment spürte er nur seine Seite. Alles andere war ihm im Moment egal. Der Rücken, das Bein, es war im Moment so, als wäre nichts damit. Einzig die Seite war es, wo der ganze Schmerz tobte.  
  
Kandor ließ sich wütend von einem Mann von Ameron wegziehen und auch die anderen Männer gingen ihm hinterher und sahen auf Ameron, der mit angstgeweiteten Augen auf der Erde lag und versuchte eifrig Luft zu bekommen. Er rang kläglich darum und keuchte angestrengt.  
  
Sie ließen ihn wieder alleine, nur der ältere Mann bewachte ihn aus einiger Entfernung. Ameron wurde übel und immer noch wand er sich kläglich auf der Erde. Kandor saß wütend auf einem Stein und rauchte eine Pfeife. Er fluchte vor sich hin, wieder hatte er nichts aus seinem Gefangenen rausbekommen. Ein Märchen hatte ihm dieser aufgetischt, dafür würde er bezahlen. Er kannte noch einige andere Methoden, irgendeine würde auf diesen Hauptmann schon anschlagen! Er biss regelrecht in seine Pfeife und schnaubte wütend. Er würde sich nicht vor seinen Männern bloßstellen lassen! So saß er eine ganze Weile wütend auf dem Stein, bis plötzlich der ältere Mann auf ihn zu kam, doch er lief nicht, er rannte. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Anflug von Panik und völlig außer Atem blieb er vor seinem Befehlshaber stehen. „Was ist", knurrte Kandor und sah ihn an.  
  
„Kandor, der Hauptmann..." „Was ist mit dem?" „Ich weiß nicht... Aber, ich würde sagen, der stirbt gerade!" „WAS? Wieso?" „Das ist ganz merkwürdig, er krampft und er... Er, es ist fast wie bei Pferden, wenn sie starke Schmerze haben und sich auf dem Boden winden. Er würgt ständig und wenn der Krampf aufhört, dann bleibt er völlig regungslos liegen, bis es wieder von vorne losgeht. Aber... Aber das wird immer heftiger, ich glaube, wir sollten schnellstens verschwinden, aus dem kriegen wir gar nichts mehr raus, der erlebt nicht mal mehr die Nacht, wenn ihr mich fragt!"  
  
„Ich frage dich aber nicht", brüllte Kandor und lief an ihm vorbei in Amerons Richtung. Die Männer standen bereits alle um den jungen Hauptmann herum und starrten gebannt zu Boden. Kandor drängelte sich zwischen zwei und setzte dann wieder seinen wütenden Blick auf. Aber das lag daran, dass er erkennen musste, dass Ameron keinesfalls etwas vorspielte. Der junge Mann war kreidebleich, seine Augen blutunterlaufen und aus seinem Mund sickerte etwas Blut. Er zitterte und sein Atem ging so schwer, dass auch Kandor glaubte, der Mann zu seinen Füßen ränge bereits mit dem Tod. Amerons Haare hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht und bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast zu seiner fast weißen Hautfarbe.  
  
Kandor kniete sich zu ihm runter und betrachtete ihn sich. „Was ist mit dir", brüllte er ihn an, doch Ameron konnte keine Antwort geben. Er sah Kandor mit vorwurfsvollen, blutunterlaufenden Augen an wurde dann von einem Krampf so heftig geschüttelt, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. Kandor zog ihm rasch das Hemd hoch und erkannte die gebrochenen Rippen, sollten sie die Ursache für seinen Zustand sein? Möglich. Doch eigentlich war ihm das auch egal. Dieser Mann war ihm ebenso egal, aber bevor er seinen letzten Atemszug aushauchte, musste er noch wissen, wo dieser König war!  
  
Kandor fuhr in die Höhe und ließ einen wütenden Schrei gen Himmel fahren. „Verdammt", brüllte er und stampfte wütend mit den Füßen auf den Boden. Unwirsch fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und sah auf Ameron, der nun völlig apathisch auf der Erde lag, aber im nächsten Moment einen Anflug von heftigen Schmerzen zu bekommen schien. „Wenn du mich fragst, du hättest nicht zutreten dürfen! Jetzt stehen wir hier und wissen nicht weiter", bemerkte ein jüngerer Mann.  
  
„Schon wieder jemand, der meint etwas kund tun zu müssen, ohne gefragt zu werden! Ihr spielt mit dem Feuer, meine Freunde. Kann ich denn wissen, dass dieser Kerl aus Zucker ist und gleich schlapp macht", giftete Kandor zurück. Unter den Männern entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion, bis Kandor schließlich völlig in Rage „RUHE"schrie.  
  
„Schön, vielleicht stirbt er, aber noch ist er ja nicht tot. Wir wollen lediglich wissen, wo der König ist und was danach geschieht ist uns doch egal, oder wie sehe ich das? Wir haben noch eine Möglichkeit, ich finde das zwar immer etwas taktlos für unsere Kreise, aber uns bleibt wohl keine Wahl...", überlegte Kandor. Die Männer berieten sich und schließlich traten zwei Männer und Kandor wieder zu Ameron, der von dem, was um ihn herum geschah im Moment nur noch wenig Notiz zu nehmen schien.  
  
Kandor zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und kniete sich neben Ameron auf den Boden, während die anderen Beiden sich links und rechts neben Ameron knieten. Bevor die Männer irgendetwas tun konnten, mussten sie vorerst noch warten, da Ameron sich erneut in einem Krampf wand. Kandor blickte genervt drein, das dauerte ihm alles viel zu lange. Endlich entspannten sich Amerons Muskeln wieder und die beiden Männer konnten Ameron endlich festhalten. Kandor kippte ihm die Flüssigkeit aus dem Fläschchen in den Mund und hielt ihm danach Mund und Nase zu, damit er es nicht ausspucken konnte, sondern wohl oder übel schlucken musste. Obwohl der junge Hauptmann sich erst noch aus einem Instinkt heraus wehrte, blieb ihm letztlich nichts anderes übrig, als das widerliche Gebräu zu schlucken, wenn er nicht von Kandor erstickt werden wollte.  
  
Es schmeckte ekelhaft und Ameron würgte. Doch kaum lief es seine Kehle hinunter, verbreitete sich ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Es war erlösend und befreiend. Es löste die Krämpfe und betäubte die Schmerzen und Ameron fühlte sich seltsam frei und unbeschwert. Er sah in den Himmel und stellte fest, dass die Wolken sich verzerrten und dann wieder zusammenzogen und er starrte fasziniert auf dieses Schauspiel. Als er erkannte, dass auch die Gesichter der Männer verzerrt waren und sogar seine eigene Hand, die er sich vor die Augen hielt wunderte er sich zwar, doch war es nicht eigentlich egal? Es sah doch schön aus, woher es kam war gleich. Um Ameron herum drehte es sich, doch das Gefühl war nicht mal unangenehm, es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, der eben noch unerträglich geschmerzt hatte. Ameron stutzte. War es eigentlich eben gewesen oder war es schon länger her? Oder war es überhaupt geschehen? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf, war es nicht egal? Er wurde von irgendjemanden hingesetzt und starrte verträumt in die Gegend. Er wusste, mit gebrochenen Rippen war es gar nicht gut zu sitzen, doch wen störte es? Kandor neigte sich über ihn und sagte schließlich: „Würdest du mir nun endlich sagen, wo der König ist?"  
  
Ameron überlegte. Er wusste, er durfte es nicht sagen, doch war es nicht eigentlich gleich? War es nicht völlig egal? Wieso sollte er es eigentlich nicht sagen? „Im Auenland... Bei den Hobbits... In Beutelsend bei Frodo Beutlin", antwortete er schließlich ungerührt und Kandor lachte einmal herzhaft auf. „Genau ins Schwarze, meine Herren wir haben ein Ziel", bemerkte er. „Könntest du mir mal verraten, wieso wir das nicht gleich so gemacht haben anstatt hier Tagelang Zeit verstreichen zu lassen", knurrte der ältere Mann.  
  
„Weil dieses Zeug nicht immer unbedingt gleich wirkt, sondern gelegentlich auch mal aggressiv macht und das Risiko wollte ich vorher nicht unbedingt eingehen, jetzt kann er eh nicht mehr viel ausrichten. Und zweitens, mein Freund, weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer es ist da ran zu kommen? Ich benutze immer nur ein wenig um gute Laune zu kriegen, aber ich habe unserem Hauptmann hier die ganze Flasche eingeflößt! Jetzt kann ich mir wieder neues beschaffen", grummelte er. „Und außerdem finde ich es taktlos, wie ich schon sagte." Die Männer zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Sie standen auf und machten sich daran ihre Pferde zu holen, während Kandor von etwas weiter weg amüsiert beobachtete, wie Ameron die Flüssigkeit wieder auswürgte und ihn erschreckt und voller Panik ansah, weil er genau wusste, was er getan hatte. Wie hatte er das nur tun können, was war in ihn gefahren? Er hatte alles erduldet, er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben und nun hatte er es doch gesagt!  
  
Kandor packte hastig seine Sachen und kam danach wieder zu ihm rüber. Ameron war derweil wieder in der gleichen Verfassung, wie bevor er die Droge bekommen hatte. Sein ganzer Bauch inklusive Unterleib wurde von heftigen stechenden Schmerzen heimgesucht. Er würde von Krämpfen geschüttelt und würgte ständig, obwohl sich nichts in seinem Magen befand. Einzig etwas Blut lief aus seinem Mund.  
  
„So Ameron, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass sich unsere Wege wieder trennen, was meinst du? Ich habe gewonnen, wie ich schon sagte und werde mir jetzt unseren Elessar holen! Wie ich sehe bist du eh gerade dabei dein Leben auszuhauchen, da lohnt es sich ja gar nicht mehr mein Messer rauszuholen", grinste Kandor. Er rief einen seiner Männer zu sich, beide stützten Ameron unter den Armen und so gingen sie hinüber zu einem tiefen Abhang, an dem jede Menge Geröll und Bäume hinab gestürzt sein müssen.  
  
Ameron zitterte, doch es war nicht, weil er in die Tiefe guckte, sondern es war die Schwäche, die seine Muskeln zittern ließ. Er konnte nicht aufrecht stehen, in seinem Bauch zog sich alles schmerzhaft zusammen. „Na dann... Du warst ein ziemlich sturer Hund, aber wie auch immer, das was wir wissen wollten, haben wir ja nun erfahren. Ich werde Mariel von dir grüßen, bevor ich sie töte, was hältst du davon", fragte Kandor gehässig und Ameron drehte den Kopf leicht und sah ihm in die kalten, blauen Augen. Hätte er Kraft gehabt, er hätte ihn getötet, aber stattdessen bahnte sich ein neuer Krampf an und Ameron schloss die Augen. Kandor gab dem jungen Mann einen Stoß, der daraufhin den Abhang hinunterfiel und regungslos unten liegen blieb. „Tja, weg ist er und ein sturer Mann weniger auf dieser Welt", spöttelte Kandor und drehte sich dann um.  
  
Er schwang sich auf sein Pferd und jagte, gefolgt von seinen Männern, in Richtung Auenland. Er kannte nun sein Ziel und war guter Dinge.  
  
Legolas war bereits seit die Sonne aufgegangen war unterwegs, im gestreckten Galopp ritt er den Weg entlang, den Aragorn gekommen war. Immer wieder rief er sich die Beschreibungen seines Freundes in Erinnerung, die ihm den Weg wiesen. Die Umgebung war mittlerweile flacher geworden und am Horizont begann sich ein großer Wald zu erstrecken.  
  
Das musste er sein, der Wald, in dem Ameron gelebt hatte und den er unbedingt erreichen wollte! Legolas verstand Ameron gut, auch er war ein Kind des Waldes und wusste, dass man zwischen dem Bäumen den besten Schutz finden konnte, wenn man sich da auskannte! Der Elb maß die Größe des Forstes und seufzte. Ameron hier zu finden würde schwierig werden, wenn er nicht Spuren hinterlassen hatte! Und die würde man bestimmt nur dann sehen, wenn der junge Mann in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte.  
  
Legolas lenkte seinen Hengst auf den Wald zu und ließ ihn weit ausgreifen. Schon bald hatte er die Nähe des Waldrandes erreicht, als dem Elben eine Bewegung unter einem der ersten Bäume auffiel. Angestrengt sah er in die Richtung und erkannte bald schon ein Pferd, dass dort von dem saftigen Gras fraß. Als Legolas es erreicht hatte, stockte ihm der Atem. Er erkannte Aragorns Hengst Brego, der ihn leise schnaubend begrüßte und auf ihn zu hinkte. Das Tier war gesattelt und gezäumt, auch die Satteltaschen hingen am Sattel. Das sonst seidige Fell war verklebt von getrockneten Schweiß und als Legolas das lahmende Bein begutachtete, erschrak er. Im linken Hinterlauf steckte ein Pfeil!  
  
„Brego, was ist bloss geschehen? Wer hat dir diese Wunde zugefugt, du Armer?"Zärtlich klopfte er dem Hengst den Hals und besah sich dann die Wunde genauer. Das Blut, dass in einer breiten Spur den Schenkel hinabgelaufen war, war größtenteils getrocknet und hatte das braune Fell verklebt. Ein kleinerer Tropfen frischen Blutes war direkt an der Wunde zu sehen, die leichte Spuren einer Entzündung zeigten. Der Elb schätzte diese Verletzung mindestens einen Tag alt, wenn nicht länger. Das verhieß wirklich nichts Gutes, Legolas begann sich ernste Sorgen um Ameron zu machen, niemals würde der Mann Brego in diesem Zustand alleine herumlaufen lassen.  
  
Doch ehe der Elb sich wieder auf die Suche nach Ameron machte, musste er erst den Hengst versorgen, das Pferd konnte nicht so stehen bleiben, der Pfeil musste raus! Sanft strich Legolas über Bregos Nüstern und sprach leise auf Sindarin zu ihm. Der Hengst schnaubte leise und senkte entspannt den Kopf. Der Elb ging zu der verletzten Hinterhand und strich beruhigend über die Kruppe, ehe er den Pfeil packte und mit einer flinken Bewegung herauszog. Gequält wieherte Brego und warf den Kopf hoch. „Ist schon gut, mein Junge. Der Pfeil ist draußen, du hast es überstanden."Sagte Legolas mit leiser Stimme und strich dem Pferd wieder über die Nüstern, bis es wieder ruhiger geworden war. Mehr konnte er für das Tier nicht tun, nun musste er weitersuchen, die Zeit drängte, das fühlte der Elbenprinz ganz deutlich. Er würde ihn hierlassen und später abholen. Legolas stieg wieder in seinen Sattel und lenkte sein Pferd auf den Wald zu. Er würde nun einfach Bregos Spuren folgen, irgendwann würde er bestimmt einen Anhaltspunkt finden, wo er mit der Suche nach Ameron beginnen konnte!  
  
Die Spuren des lahmenden Pferdes waren für den Elben leicht zu sehen, stundenlang war er ihnen bereits gefolgt, als er endlich etwas entdeckte. Nur wenige Meter vom Waldrand entfernt sah der Boden aus, als wäre ein Pferd zu Sturz gekommen. Legolas stieg ab und untersuchte die Stelle genauer. Er fand Blut, dass wohl von Brego stammte, der gestürzt sein musste, als ihn der Pfeil traf, einige Meter davon entfernt war deutlich zu sehen, wo Ameron auf dem Boden aufschlug und weggeschleudert wurde. An einem flachen Stein sah er Blut kleben, Amerons Blut. Also war der junge Mann verletzt, aber wo war er jetzt? Legolas forschte weiter und sah, dass ein paar Männer hinzugekommen waren und Ameron weggeschleift hatten. Die Spur führte zu einem kleinen Fluss, der ganz in der Nähe vorrüberfloß.  
  
Das Ufer war aufgewühlt von vielen Beinen und deutlich sah der Elb am feuchten Boden den Abdruck eines Körpers. Sofort war ihm klar, dass er nur von Ameron stammen konnte. Aragorn hatte ihm einiges von diesen Männern berichtet, sodass er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie mit dem jungen Mann nichts Gutes im Sinn hatten. Tatsächlich waren die Spuren eines Kampfes unübersehbar, fast schien es, als wollten sie ihn ertränken.  
  
Legolas beunruhigte es sehr, was er sah, der junge Mann war von seinen Verfolgern gefasst worden, und es hatte ganz den Anschein, als würden sie ihren Gefangenen quälen. Konzentriert verfolgte er die Fährte und stockte. Vor ihm lag ein armdicker Ast, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Er hob ihn auf und betrachtete sich das Holz genau. An einer Stelle waren deutlich Blutspuren zu sehen, an denen einige wenige Haare klebten. Legolas sah genauer hin und entdeckte, dass es sich um schwarzes Haar handelte.  
  
Amerons Haare waren schwarz, es konnte durchaus sein, dass es seine waren. Und sein Blut, sie hatten ihn brutal niedergeschlagen. Gebannt lief der Elb weiter und es schien fast so, als hätte Ameron zu Flüchten versucht. Er sah Hufabdrücke und Fußspuren, die darauf schließen ließen, dass da jemand langgelaufen war, der Probleme mit seinem Gleichgewicht hatte. Ein Baum erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des Spurenlesers, er trat näher und sah einen blutigen Handabdruck auf der rauen Rinde.  
  
Mittlerweile war sich Legolas sicher, dass es sich nur um Ameron handeln konnte, der hier geflohen war und verletzt war. Vielleicht hatte er fliehen können, der junge Mann kannte doch den Wald hier! Legolas konnte nicht leugnen, dass er um das Leben seines jungen Freundes fürchtete. Aragorn hatte Recht! An einer Stelle war der weiche Waldboden aufgewühlt, er fand Schleifspuren und Hufabdrücke. Ob sie ihn eingefangen hatten? Es schien sehr wahrscheinlich zu sein, die Spuren sprachen eine allzu deutliche Sprache! Aufgeregt ging Legolas der Fährte nach.  
  
Langsam trat der Elbenprinz auf eine große Lichtung, die ganz in der Nähe lag, die Spuren hatten ihn da hin geführt. Hier hatten sie gelagert, Legolas sah Reste eines Lagerfeuers und andere Zeichen, dass sich hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit einige Männer aufgehalten hatten. Schritt für Schritt lief er den Ort ab, er konzentrierte sich auf jede noch so kleine Spur, die ihm zeigen konnte, was mit Ameron geschehen war. Zwischen zwei Bäumen, die sehr nah beieinander standen sah er dunkle Flecken auf dem Waldboden. Der Elb kniete sich hin und strich mit den Fingern nachdenklich darüber. Blut! Eingetrocknetes Blut war es, das hier zu Boden getropft war. Aber es war viel Blut! Beunruhigt stand Legolas wieder auf und besah sich die dünnen Stämme genauer. Etwa in Kopfhöhe fand er Spuren eines Seiles, das die empfindliche junge Rinde ein wenig abgewetzt hatte. Sie hatten doch nicht etwa...Der Elb schluckte unwillkürlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, worauf das alles hinwies. Zwei Bäume, Seile, Blut...  
  
Ameron musste gefoltert worden sein! Ziemlich brutal sogar, wenn er sich die Blutmenge so ansah, die auf dem Boden zu sehen war. „Was haben diese Bestien nur mit ihm gemacht?"überlegte Legolas laut und suchte weiter. Das Lager war bereits seit einiger Zeit verlassen, die Männer waren offensichtlich weitergeritten. Aber was hatten sie mit Ameron gemacht? Mitgenommen? Wohl kaum! Der Elb schüttelte langsam den Kopf, sie hätten überhaupt nichts davon, einen Verletzten mitzunehmen. Immer wieder lief er die Lichtung ab auf der Suche nach einem winzigen Hinweis, wo der junge Hauptmann stecken konnte. Hatte er fliehen können, nach alldem hier? Aber auch in diesem Falle würde er Spuren sehen können, aber es schien, als wäre Ameron wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Legolas´ Verstand lief auf Hochtouren, in ihm keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht auf, aber er dachte seinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende, nicht, solange noch Hoffnung bestand! Verbissen suchte der Elb weiter und entfernte sich mehr und mehr vom Lager, er lief den Hufspuren nach, die die Lichtung verließen. Sie mussten ihn mitgenommen haben, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass sich nicht der geringste Hinweis zeigen wollte.  
  
Legolas wusste nicht, wie lange er schon durch den Wald lief, es war noch nicht allzu lange, aber seine Ungeduld und Aufregung ließen ihm die Zeit endlos erscheinen. Er hatte in der Nähe der Hufabdrücke kleine Blutstropfen gefunden, von denen er annahm, dass sie von dem vermissten Ameron stammten. Das sah nun wirklich nicht mehr gut aus, bedrückt dachte der Elb an das kleine Mädchen, Amerons Tochter Mariel, die immer wieder nach ihm fragte. Sie schien ihn zu mögen und vermisste ihn schrecklich. Und wenn sich die Befürchtungen Legolas´ erfüllten, würde die Kleinen ihren Vater wohl nie mehr wiedersehen! Er runzelte die Stirn. Nein, er durfte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, solange nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen war, lebte Ameron noch...er musste einfach!  
  
Mariel war ein so süßes Mädchen, das in ihrem kurzen Leben schon viele schlimme Dinge erleben musste, vor kurzem erst hatte sie ihre Mutter verloren, jetzt auch noch Ameron? Wie viel Leid konnte so ein zartes Geschöpf ertragen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen? Legolas wusste es nicht, aber er ahnte, dass die Kleine Amerons Tod nicht mehr verkraften würde.  
  
Der Elbenprinz schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Fährte. Er sah vor sich einen Abhang, der viele Meter in die Tiefe führte, vor längerer Zeit musste hier fast der gesamte Hang ins rutschen gekommen sein und hatte Bäume, Geröll und Felsen in die Tiefe gerissen. Hier hielten die Pferde der Männer an. Legolas trat an den Rand des Abgrundes und sah nach unten.  
  
Rasch hatten seine scharfen Augen etwas ausgemacht, dass ihn das Herz in seiner Brust verkrampfen ließ. Stirnrunzelnd schärfte er seinen Blick noch und dann hatte er die Gewissheit: Tief da unten lag regungslos ein Mann. Der Elb atmete geräuschvoll aus und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Es war Ameron!  
  
Legolas zögerte keinen Moment. Er pfiff nach Arod und das treue Tier eilte sogleich herbei. Er befestigte ein Seil an seinem Sattel und sorgte dafür, dass das Tier sich dicht an den Abhang heran stellte. Der Abhang war tief und Legolas wollte sich so lange wie möglich sichern. Das Pferd blieb ganz ruhig stehen und beobachtete seinen Herrn, der sich das andere Ende des Seils um die Hüften schlang und einen festen Knoten machte. Legolas streichelte den Hals des Tieres und sagte ihm noch einmal, es möge dort stehen bleiben, wo es war. Der Elb kniete sich auf den Boden und sicherte an der steilen Wand seinen Halt. Vorsichtig machte er sich daran den Abhang hinunterzuklettern, immer darauf bedacht, keine Gerölllawinen loszutreten, denn das konnte schnell passieren. Die Wand enthielt einige Abstufungen und auf ihnen befanden sich teilweise ganze Geröllhaufen.  
  
Immer weiter kletterte der Elb hinab und das Seil gab ihm zur Not die rettende Sicherheit. Sein leichtes Gewicht brachte ihm beim Klettern einen entscheidenden Vorteil. Wurzeln und in der Erde verankerte Steine dienten ihm dazu Halt zu finden und ganz vorsichtig stieg er immer weiter hinab, bis das Seil irgendwann nicht mehr ausreichte. Legolas starrte hinunter in die immer noch beträchtliche Tiefe. Er würde sich jetzt los schneiden müssen, um weiter hinunter klettern zu können. Ein frischer Wind wehte ihm ins Gesicht und er drückte sich ganz eng an die Wand, um einer Böe zu entgehen. Der Wind schien eine besondere Kraft hier zu haben und Legolas war sehr vorsichtig bei seinem weiteren Abstieg. Nun war er ohne Halt, denn er hatte das Seil durchtrennt und Arod war bereits, nachdem Legolas es ihm zugerufen hatte, wieder vom Rande des Abhangs zurückgetreten.  
  
Dem Elb wurde beim Hinuntersehen klar, wenn Ameron nicht das Glück auf seiner Seite gehabt hatte, dass es kaum möglich war solch einen Sturz zu überleben. Nach diesem meterlangen Fall wartete mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit der Tod, so viel stand für den Elben fest und es machte ihm das Herz schwer. Er dachte an Mariel, er wollte keine schlimmen Nachrichten überbringen müssen... 


	9. Eile ist geboten!

  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten g Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
Eirien: Und hier ist auch schon das nächste Chap. Tja, Legolas kann nicht immer zur Rechten Zeit am richtigen Ort sein, ist eben auch nur ein Elb. g Zum Namen des vorigen Kapitels: Ich bin mir bewusst dass das sehr hart klingt, aber wir haben es aus der Sicht Amerons genommen, für den es sehr wohl Verrat war, freiwillig oder nicht, er hatte das Gefühl versagt zu haben. Ja, und was Kandor und seine Mannen angeht, die werden ihren fiesen Charakter bestimmt noch zur Schau stellen...  
  
Legolas stieg weiter hinunter und kam schließlich in Amerons Nähe. Der Elb sprang das letzte Stück hinab und ging sofort zu Ameron hin. Der junge Mann lag auf dem Rücken und zeigte kein Lebenszeichen. Legolas wusste nicht, was er jetzt denken sollte, als er sich den Mann betrachtete. Ameron hatte unzählige Wunden, überall war Blut und der Elb legte zögerlich die Hand auf Amerons Brust. Da war ein Herzschlag! Und er war nicht ganz so schwach, wie Legolas es vermutet hätte. Dennoch sah er, dass es nicht gut um den jungen Hauptmann stand.  
  
Der Elb schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, konnte man von Glück sprechen? Ameron sah schlimm aus, aber er war in das weiche Geäst einer Tanne gefallen, das seinen Sturz wohl weitgehend abgefangen hatte. Das war mehr als Glück, aber wenn sich der Elb die Wunden des jungen Mannes betrachtete, konnte man nicht mehr vor Glück sprechen... Legolas musste sich eingestehen, dass er reichlich entsetzt war. Ein tiefer Schnitt dicht unterhalb von Ameron Hals stammte wohl von dem Sturz, ebenso ein paar kleinere, aber alle anderen Verletzungen waren wohl schon vorher entstanden, wie Legolas mutmaßte. Die Männer hatten Ameron übel zugerichtet und der Elb fragte sich, wie jemand so grausam sein konnte und warum sie das getan hatten.  
  
Er verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern kniete sich neben den jungen Hauptmann und zog ihm die Augenlider auseinander. Der Elb erkannte schnell, dass Amerons Pupillen ungewöhnlich aussahen, seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und das beunruhigte Legolas. Ebenso sah er mit Unbehagen, dass ein wenig Blut aus Amerons Mund floss.  
  
Der Elb ließ wieder seinen Blick über Amerons Körper schweifen und wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Er hatte nur wenige Kräuter in einem kleinen Beutel an seinem Gürtel und er zerbrach sich bereits den Kopf, wie er Ameron hier überhaupt wegkriegen sollte. Den Abhang hinaufklettern war unmöglich, es war ungewiss, ob der junge Mann überhaupt Bewegungen überstehen würde. Legolas musste es herausfinden, zu erst musste er mal die zahlreichen Verletzungen abschätzen.  
  
Er nahm sein Messer und schnitt Ameron das Hemd auseinander, das ohnehin nur in Fetzen hing. Die blau grüne Färbung, die er an den Rippen erblickte, ließ ihn nichts gutes Hoffen, doch er vergewisserte dich trotzdem, ob die Rippen gebrochen waren oder vielleicht nur geprellt.  
  
Geschickt tastete der Elb die Seite des jungen Mannes ab. Ameron warf den Kopf zur Seite und stöhnte einmal, was Legolas aufsehen ließ, doch dann fuhr er mit seiner Arbeit fort. Er war sich bei einigen Rippen schnell sicher, dass sie gebrochen waren, bei anderen ließ es sich nur vermuten.  
  
Legolas geriet ins stutzen, als er bei seinen Berührungen über Amerons Bauchmuskulatur kam. Sie war ungewöhnlich angespannt und der junge Mann reagierte extrem empfindlich auf die Berührung. Legolas wollte der Sache auf den Grund gehen und versuchte durch Abtasten zu erkennen, was die Ursache für diese Schmerzempfindlichkeit war.  
  
Ameron begann laut zu stöhnen und drehte sich leicht weg. Er warf den Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte schwach. Dann plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen angsterfüllt und panisch sah er Legolas an. Er griff nach seiner Hand und begann schnell zu atmen. „Ameron, ich bin es, Legolas. Bleib ruhig", redete der Elb auf ihn ein, doch es wollte nicht sofort Wirkung zeigen, der junge Mann schien ihn nicht zu erkennen. Ameron sah ihn so angsterfüllt an, dass Legolas nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Er sprach ihn wieder an und legte die Hand auf Amerons, doch dieser zog sie blitzschnell weg.  
  
„Bitte nicht", keuchte er und Legolas hob beschwichtigen die Hände in die Höhe, so dass Ameron sie sehen konnte. „Ich tue nichts, was dir schaden könnte", sagte der Elb und beobachtete Ameron, dessen Gesichtszüge noch eine ganze Weile angsterfüllt waren und sich erst wieder lockerten, nachdem er Legolas eine ganze Weile gemustert hatte. Er starrte den Elb ungläubig an und begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern. „Du... Wie hast du... Wie...", stotterte er und seine Augen wurden feucht.  
  
„Ich war auf der Suche nach dir. Und ich bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe." „Ich auch", flüsterte Ameron. Über Legolas´ Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, er erkannte die Erleichterung in Amerons Gesicht und sah die Angst weichen. Der junge Mann blickte den Elb unsicher an. „Ist Aragorn in Beutelsend?" Legolas nickte. „Es wurde verwundet, aber er wird wieder gesund. Er ist mit Mariel gekommen."  
  
Ameron sah Legolas an und konnte nicht sagen, wie erleichtert er war. „Du hast eine wundervolle Tochter", bemerkte Legolas und entlockte Ameron ein schwaches Lächeln. Dann jedoch wurden seine Gesichtszüge wieder ernst. „Ich habe versagt, dass Aragorn verwundet wurde ist meine Schuld, ich hätte es verhindern müssen..." „Du findest immer einen Grund dir die Schuld zu geben, habe ich recht? Du bist ein Mensch und genauso fehlbar wie alle anderen auch. Aragorn hat dir nicht im Geringsten eine Schuld eingeräumt." Ameron schloss die Augen und stellte fest, dass Legolas´ Stimme und Worte ihn beruhigten. Doch ganz ließ sich die Unruhe nicht nehmen und die Angst wollte wieder von neuem entflammen. Unwillkürlich zuckte der junge Mann bei der nächsten Berührung des Elben wieder weg und Legolas sah ihn mitleidig an. „Ich kann nur erahnen, was sie dir angetan haben, aber ich werde dir nicht wissentlich Schmerzen zufügen. Nie würde ich das tun, du musst dich nicht fürchten", sagte er beruhigend. Ameron nickte schwerfällig mit dem Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht wissentlich tust, aber ich ertrage es trotzdem nicht. Ich ertrage den Schmerz nicht mehr, lass mich bitte", antwortete er gequält. Sine Stimme war rau und klang müde. Legolas sah ihn entsetzt an und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Mein Freund, ohne Hilfe bist du verloren!" „Ich weiß", gab Ameron beinahe selbstverständlich zurück. Legolas schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ameron, ich lasse dich hier nicht einfach liegen, ich..." „Doch, das musst du. Du musst nach Beutelsend, Kandor und seine Männer sind auf dem Weg dort hin, weil ich ihnen eher unfreiwillig gesagt habe, wo Aragorn sich befindet. Du musst es verhindern, dass sie dort hinkommen", fiel Ameron ihm ins Wort. Er machte eine Pause und sagte dann: „Ich habe etwas Schlimmes angerichtet, bitte sorg dafür, dass es nicht noch schlimmer wird!"  
  
Legolas schloss die Augen und überlegte. Ameron hier lassen ging auf keinen Fall. So oder so, er musste ihn mitnehmen, er musste ihn nur noch davon überzeugen und auch wenn es ihm leid tat, sah er wohl, dass es nicht anders ging, als den jungen Mann dazu zu zwingen. „Ameron, ich lasse dich hier nicht liegen! Niemandem ist damit geholfen, sie haben mich deinetwegen geschickt und ich werde jetzt nicht umkehren, wo ich dich gefunden habe. Ich bin sicher, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass Kandor auf dem Weg nach Beutelsend ist. Wir gehen da gemeinsam hin oder gar nicht", sagte Legolas entschlossen, obwohl die Unruhe in ihm wuchs. Kandor durfte Beutelsend auf keinen Fall betreten, sonst würde etwas Schlimmes passieren, das ahnte der Elb.  
  
„Warum? Warum tust du mir das an? Ich bitte dich von ganzem Herzen, geh und lass mich hier. Kandor will Aragorn, er darf ihn nicht bekommen!" „Nein Ameron, so leid es mir tut. Ich gehe nur mit dir." „Ich bin nicht wichtig." Legolas sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein. „Ameron, deine Tochter braucht einen Vater und deine Frau einen Mann! Mariel fragt ständig nach dir, ich werde es nicht übers Herz bringen, ihr zu sagen, dass ihr Vater freiwillig den Tod gewählt hat und ich ihn dabei auch noch unterstützt habe."  
  
„Mariel", flüsterte Ameron und über sein Gesicht huschte ein schwaches Lächeln. Der Elb erkannte, wie sein Reden langsam Erfolg zeigte. Ameron schloss die Augen und kämpfte innerlich mit sich. Er hatte genug ertragen in den letzten Tagen, er wollte und konnte nicht mehr. Doch Legolas ließ ihm keine Wahl. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass der Elb so stur war, aber Ameron war wirklich glücklich nach diesen Tagen jemand bei sich zu haben, wo er sich sicher war, dass er es gut mit ihm meinte. Legolas beobachtete den Mann vor ihm eine Weile und begann dann ohne ein weiteres Wort ein paar Stofffezen zusammen zu suchen. Zögernd nahm er Amerons Arm und verband einen größeren Schnitt an der Unterseite, so wie sein Handgelenk. Der junge Mann zuckte nicht zurück, sondern schloss nur ergeben die Augen.  
  
Als der Elb damit fertig war die Wunden, die noch teilweise bluteten zu verbinden, widmete er sich Amerons Bein. Der Verband war rot gefärbt und Legolas besah sich die Wunde darunter. Sie machte erste Anstalten sich zu entzünden, doch noch war das nicht bedrohlich und da Legolas die Zeit fehlte, legte er nur einen neuen Verband an. Ameron zuckte gelegentlich zusammen und schloss krampfhaft die Augen, um den Schmerz zu ertragen, den Legolas, so leid es ihm tat, unwillkürlich verschlimmerte. Der Elb legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Stirn, als er sah, wie der junge Hauptmann verbissen versuchte gegen die Schmerzen anzukämpfen. Sie zermürbten ihn langsam, Ameron wünschte sich sie nur für einen Moment nicht zu spüren.  
  
Legolas bemerkte Amerons blau und grün gefärbte Schulter und bewegte sachte den Arm des jungen Hauptmannes, was Ameron keuchen ließ. „War die Schulter ausgerenkt", fragte Legolas. Ameron nickte und konzentrierte sich auf einen Punkt, um dem Schwindel zu entgehen, der ihn überkam.  
  
Legolas beschloss den Arm in einer Schlinge ruhig zu stellen, da das Gelenk wohl anscheinend wieder eingerenkt war, konnte er da nicht viel tun. Schließlich kam er zu der Sache, die ihm eigentlich Sorgen machte und das waren Amerons Rippen und die Druckempfindlichkeit am Bauch.  
  
„Ameron, kannst du mir sagen, wo du Schmerzen hast", fragte der Elb. Dabei hatte er eine Hand auf Amerons Bauch und übte einen leichten Druck aus. Der junge Mann stöhnte sofort gequält auf und leise Schmerzensschreie entfuhren ihm. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, er begann wieder zu würgen und Legolas zog ihn leicht hoch, so dass es Ameron etwas leichter fiel, weil er mehr Luft bekam. Ameron fühlte, wie seine Muskeln sich wieder verkrampften und unkontrolliert zu zittern begannen.  
  
Legolas legte dem jungen Mann wieder die Hand auf den Bauch, doch diesmal war es nur eine leichte Berührung. Er flüsterte ein paar elbische Worte und bemühte sich seine Heilkraft auf Ameron übergehen zu lassen. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich bei Ameron aus, die seine Muskeln sich wieder entkrampfen ließen. Schlaff fiel er zurück und atmete schwer. Legolas zog die Stirn kraus und überlegte angestrengt. Er fürchtete, dass Ameron innere Verletzungen hatte, die wohl eine gebrochene Rippe verursacht hatte, doch er konnte im Moment wenig dagegen tun.  
  
Wie lange noch, was denkst du Legolas", keuchte Ameron und der Elb sah ihn erschreckt an. „Wie lange was", fragte er, obwohl er genau wusste, was Ameron meinte. „Du weißt, was ich meine." Legolas setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Noch mindestens sechzig Jahre, Ameron!" Der junge Mann lächelte schwach. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Elben lügen..." „Tun wir nicht", antwortete Legolas rasch, doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich da gar nicht so sicher war. Legolas überlegte angestrengt. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte er Ameron hier weg kriegen?  
  
„Ameron, gibt es noch einen anderen Weg hier runter, als diesen Abhang", fragte er. Der junge Hauptmann überlegte. „Wenn man von oben am Abhang herumreitet, kommt man langsam hier runter. Man geht immer weiter bergab, bis man etwas weiter nördlich von uns ankommt. Aber das ist ein ganzes Stück... Die Wege sind manchmal unwegsam und steil und was bringt es?" Der Elb antwortete noch nicht gleich, stattdessen überlegte er. „Und kommt man von hier nach Beutelsend?" „Ich kenne von hier eine Abkürzung, die könntest du nehmen..." „WIR. Die könnten WIR nehmen!"  
  
Ameron nickte ergeben, doch dann sagte er: „Willst du etwa mit mir durch den Wald laufen? Legolas, das schaffe ich nicht! Und wir sind viel zu langsam, sie werden eher da sein als wir. Wir werden zu spät kommen, wenn ich da überhaupt jemals ankomme..." „Arod ist da oben. Ich habe nicht vor dich laufen zu lassen, zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit. Er könnte hier runterkommen, wenn er den Weg nimmt, den du vorhin angesprochen hast!" Ameron schloss die Augen, der Schmerz quälte ihn wieder und Legolas merkte es sogleich. Dem jungen Hauptmann wurde schlecht, wenn er daran dachte laufen zu müssen..."  
  
Der Elb pfiff nach seinem Pferd und sogleich war Arods Kopf am Rande des Abhangs zu erkennen. Legolas rief ihm auf elbisch die Anweisung zu und das kluge Pferd schien seinen Herrn auf mysteriöse Weise zu verstehen. Es wieherte laut und verschwand dann wieder. Legolas wand sich nun wieder Ameron zu, der mittlerweile gekrümmt auf der Erde lag. „Ameron pass auf, Arod kommt hierher, er ist ein kluges Tier, er wird den richtigen Weg finden. Um nicht so viel Zeit zu verlieren gehen wir ihm entgegen. Ich habe ein paar Kräuter bei mir, die werde ich dir geben, sie betäuben deinen Schmerz und werden dir das Laufen leichter machen. Versuche, auch wenn du es kannst, keine schnellen Bewegungen zu machen, mich sorgen die Krämpfe und die Schmerzen im Bauch, die du hast."  
  
Ameron nickte und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde dir helfen, nur keine Angst", erklärte der Elb, der Amerons Befürchtungen und Ängste sofort erkannt hatte. Während Legolas sich daran machte seine Kräuter aus dem Beutel zu holen und dafür sorgte, dass Ameron sie einnehmen konnte, merkte der Mann, wie ihn eine seltsame Müdigkeit überkam. Er wollte so gerne Schlafen und erst wieder aufwachen, wenn die Schmerzen verschwunden waren. Er dämmerte vor sich hin und der Elb berührte ihn sanft, als sah, wie Ameron im Begriff war einzuschlafen. Legolas bemerkte die starke Blässe in Amerons Gesicht und den kalten Schweiß, der dem Hauptmann auf der Stirn stand.  
  
„Ameron, nicht einschlafen, ich komme ohne deine Hilfe hier nicht raus! Es würde vielleicht Tage dauern, bis ich einen Weg finden würde, nur du kennst dich hier aus. Ich bin auf dich angewiesen, du darfst um keinen Preis einschlafen", beredete Legolas den jungen Mann. Ameron nickte und kämpfte sich aus seinem Dämmerzustand wieder frei. Es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer die Augen offen zuhalten, doch er fühlte, dass es von Nöten war.  
  
Nachdem Legolas ihm die Kräuter verabreicht hatte, glaubte der Mann zu träumen. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten spürte er, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln entspannten und wie seine Schmerzen wichen. Es war ein unglaublich erlösendes Gefühl für den jungen Mann und seine Lebensgeister kehrten wieder zurück. Die Schmerzen waren nur noch gering, so würde Ameron sie ertragen können.  
  
Legolas half ihm schließlich sich aufzurichten und erstarrte leicht, als er die vielen Peitschenhiebe auf seinem Rücken erkannte. Vorher hatte er sie nicht gesehen, lediglich die am Bauch und auf der Brust waren ihm aufgefallen. „Er hat ganze Arbeit geleistet", bemerkte Ameron, als er Legolas entsetztes Gesicht sah. „Wir sollten noch deine gebrochenen Finger richten", meinte Legolas, ohne auf Amerons Bemerkung einzugehen. Als er Amerons erschrecktes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu: „Die Kräuter werden dich auch das nur wenig spüren lassen."  
  
Ameron bemerkte zwar, dass Legolas damit untertrieben hatte, denn er merkte sehr wohl und nur allzu deutlich, wie der Elb seine Knochen wieder in die richtige Position schob, aber es war schneller vorbei, als das Ameron sich hätte wehren können. Der junge Mann warf dem Elb einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und es erforderte einige Überredungskunst von Legolas, den jungen Hauptmann dazu zu bringen, ihm die Hand ein weiteres Mal hinzustrecken, damit er die Finger schienen konnte.  
  
Schließlich schaffte es Legolas und er schaffte es obendrein noch Amerons Arm in eine notdürftige Schlinge zu legen. Mit viel Mühe und Legolas´ Hilfe, kam Ameron auf die Beine und stand schwankend und von dem Elb gestützt da. Ameron stützte sich mit seinem gesunden Arm bei Legolas ab und so begannen die Beiden in Richtung Norden zu gehen, um auf Arod zu treffen. Ameron fiel es trotz geringer Schmerzen nicht gerade leicht zu laufen, weil ihn immer wieder ein Schwindel überkam. Oft musste er stehen bleiben und warten, bis es wieder aufhörte, sich um ihn zu drehen. Legolas beobachtete ihn sorgsam und legte häufige Pausen ein. Dem Elb gefiel es gar nicht, dass der junge Hauptmann sich trotz seiner inneren Verletzungen bewegen musste, doch was blieb anderes übrig?  
  
So liefen sie weiter und Ameron merkte zusehends, wie die Erschöpfung ihn in die Knie zwang, doch er wollte es nicht sagen. Er wusste, sie mussten schnell sein und er wollte sich alle Mühe geben, um schnell in Beutelsend anzukommen. Legolas bemerkte mit seinen wachsamen Augen die Erschöpfung des jungen Mannes jedoch sehr schnell und räumte immer öfters Pausen ein.  
  
Der Elb lief so lange mit dem jungen Mann durch den Wald, bis Ameron auf einmal die Beine versagten und er keuchend von Legolas aufgefangen wurde. „Ich kann nicht mehr", presste er hervor und ließ sich von Legolas auf die Erde legen. Der Elb betrachte mit Sorge, wie sich der Zustand von Ameron verschlechterte und so beschloss er, hier auf Arod zu warten. Er sorgte dafür, dass Ameron nicht einschlief, was ihm mehrere Male beinahe nicht gelungen wäre, und rief gelegentlich nach seinem Pferd.  
  
Legolas stellte fest, dass die Situation ziemlich schlimm war. Er wusste, es ging kostbare Zeit verloren, indem er hier wartete, doch eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht. Ameron kämpfte fast ausweglos gegen seine Erschöpfung an und Arod kam einfach nicht, so dass Legolas sich langsam Sorgen machte. Wenn das Pferd nicht kam, dann sah es schlecht aus. Er konnte Ameron nicht mehr zum Laufen bewegen, aber er konnte auch nicht alleine gehen, weil er den Weg nicht kannte. Außerdem wollte er den jungen Mann auf keinen Fall hier alleine lassen, das wäre sein sicherer Tod.  
  
Unruhig ging Legolas auf und ab, und glaubte die Zeit wolle gar nicht vergehen. Normalerweise verflog die Zeit für ihn als Unsterblichen sehr schnell, aber jetzt zogen sich die Minuten wie Jahre hin. Ameron sank immer öfter in einen Halbschlaf hinüber, aus dem Legolas ihn jedes Mal mit schwerem Herzen aufweckte. Nach scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit hörte Legolas in der Ferne ein Wiehern und sprang sogleich auf und rief Arods Namen. Das Pferd erschien schließlich schnaubend und begrüßte seinen Herrn freudig. Legolas verlor keine weitere Zeit und half Ameron sich wieder zu erheben und auf das Pferd zu steigen, was sich als nicht ganz einfach mit den vielen Verletzungen herausstellte. Schließlich saß Ameron zusammengekauert auf Arod und Legolas hielt ihn fest, damit er nicht hinunterfallen konnte. Arod bewegte sich mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen fort, so dass Ameron nicht zu viele Erschütterungen abbekam, was ihm den ganzen Ritt doch erheblich erleichterte. Der junge Hauptmann schaffte es mit Legolas´ Hilfe nicht einzuschlafen und wies den Elb zu der Abkürzung, mit deren Hilfe sie einige verlorene Zeit wieder aufholten.  
  
Sie erreichten irgendwann den Platz, an dem Legolas Brego zurückgelassen hatte und stellten fest, dass das Pferd immer noch in der Nähe war. Sie ritten mit Arod voran und Brego folgte ihnen mit hinkendem Gang, jedoch keinesfalls sehr langsam. So kamen Legolas und Ameron schließlich aus dem Wald hinaus und ritten weiter, um nach Beutelsend zu gelangen.  
  
Ameron kämpfte im Inneren hart. Einzig die Tatsache, dass er wach bleiben musste, damit Legolas keine Pause einlegte und so wieder kostbare Zeit verloren ging, gab ihm Kraft. Er wollte nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass sie vielleicht zu spät kamen und so hielt er sich verbissen wach. In Beutelsend so schnell wie möglich ankommen, das war alles was er wollte. Das war sein einziges Ziel, danach war es nicht mehr wichtig, ob er durchhielt oder nicht. Aber noch musste er das... 


	10. Angriff auf Beutelsend

  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten g Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
"Da reiten fünf Männer wie verrückt den Bühl hoch!" Sam drehte sich zu Frodo und deutete aus dem Fenster. Die Hobbits befanden sich gerade bei Aragorn, der von Kissen gestützt halb im Bett saß und Sam nun erschrocken ansah. "Fünf Männer? Sag, ist ein blondhaariger, recht verwahrlost aussehender Mann dabei?" fragte er schnell. Der Hobbit sah angestrengt nach draußen. "Ja, so einer reitet an der Spitze. Wer sind die, Streicher?" Irritiert sahen Frodo und Sam, dass ihr Freund die Decke zurückschlug und Anstalten machen wollte, aus dem Bett zu steigen. "Kandor! Er und seine Männer waren es, die uns überfallen haben! Ameron hat es anscheinend nicht geschafft, sie im Wald zu beschäftigen!"  
  
Mühsam schwang Aragorn seine Beine aus dem Bett und stöhnte auf, als sich ein heftiger Schmerz in seiner Schulter ausbreitete. Schwindel hatte ihn gepackt und er zitterte leicht. "Aragorn! Was tust du? Du sollst doch im Bett bleiben!" Liliane war gerade ins Zimmer gekommen und sah ihn entsetzt an. Er konnte doch nicht aufstehen, Legolas hatte ihr eingeschärft dafür zu sorgen, dass Aragorn auf jeden Fall sein Lager nicht verlassen dürfte, ehe er nicht wieder zurück war.  
  
"Liliane, jetzt ist keine Zeit für so was! Die Männer da draußen sind gefährlich und sie scheinen zu wissen, wo ich stecke! Ich kann nicht..." Aragorn griff nach seinem Schwert, das neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag. "Das werde ich nehmen!" sagte die Hobbitfrau und nahm es ihm blitzschnell ab. "Liliane! Gib mir sofort Anduril zurück! Das meine ich ernst!" Der König sah sie streng an und bemerkte, dass sie diesen Blick erwiderte. "Nichts da, das Schwert werde ich dir bestimmt nicht geben! Leg dich sofort wieder hin!"  
  
Aragorn warf einen gequälten Blick zu Frodo: "Bitte sag du was! Liliane soll mir gefälligst Anduril wiedergeben und mich aufstehen lassen. Die Lage ist zu ernst für solche Albernheiten!" Der Hobbit zuckte mit den Schultern: "Das kann ich nicht, Aragorn. Du weißt, wie stur sie ist, wenn sie sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat!" Der König stöhnte gequält auf und ließ sich aufs Bett zurückfallen, was seine Schulter mit einem heftigen Schmerz quittierte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wieso müssen Frauen immer so störrisch sein?  
  
"Dann müsst ihr euch um die Verteidigung kümmern! Wo sind die Kinder?" fragte Aragorn leise. Sam meldete sich zu Wort: "Meine sind bis auf Elanor und Frodo mit Rosie bei ihrem Vater zu Besuch. Dann sind noch Sam, Titheniel, Lilthanor und Mariel hier!" – "Elanor und Frodo sollen die Kleinen nehmen und sich mit ihnen in einem der hintersten Zimmern verstecken! Schärft ihnen ein, dass sie auf keinen Fall herauskommen dürfen, ehe die Luft wieder rein ist! Dieser Kandor ist zu allem fähig, der macht auch vor Kindern nicht halt!" befahl der König und Sam lief sofort in das Kinderzimmer, wo sich alle aufhielten. "Frodo, ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht in Beutelsend eindringen können! Nur so haben wir eine kleine Chance, sie zu beschäftigen, bis Legolas und hoffentlich auch Ameron kommen werden!"  
  
Der Hobbit nickte und rannte aus der Tür. "Frodo! Sam! Helft mir, den Tisch vor die Eingangstür zu stellen! Wir müssen uns verbarrikadieren!" Zu dritt schafften sie es, den riesigen, schweren Tisch aus der Küche in die Eingangshalle zu schaffen. Dann trugen sie alles mögliche herbei. Stühle, Hocker, einfach alles was ihnen gut genug schien, die gefährlichen Männer am Eindringen zu hindern, stapelten die Hobbits vor das runde Tor.  
  
Erschrocken fuhren sie zusammen, als es plötzlich klopfte: "He! Ihr da drinnen! Wir wollen König Elessar! Gebt ihn heraus!" polterte eine tiefe Stimme. "Wenn ihr den König wollt, müsst ihr nach Gondor! Hier im Auenland werdet ihr ihn nicht finden!" rief Frodo nach draussen und hoffte, dass sie es schlucken würden. "Ich lach mich gleich tot! Ich weiß genau, dass er hier Unterschlupf gesucht hat! Bei Frodo Beutlin in Beutelsend. Ich bin doch richtig?" Erschrocken sahen sich Sam und Frodo an. Er wusste es! Aber woher? Als ob Kandor ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, sprach er weiter: "Ihr kennt doch sicher Hauptmann Ameron, nicht wahr? Er hatte die Freundlichkeit, uns den Weg zu weisen, ehe er...hm, sagen wir, einen kleinen Unfall hatte!"  
  
Frodo wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Ameron! Was hat dieser widerliche Kerl mit ihm gemacht? Niemals hätte der junge Mann verraten, wo sich Aragorn und Mariel versteckt hatten, nicht freiwillig... Ein lauter Knall riss Frodo aus diesem Gedanken. Kandor begann, mit dem Schwert die grüne Tür zu bearbeiten. Immer wieder hieb er in das harte Holz, die Hobbits hörten, wie immer wieder kleinere Holzsplitter herausgehackt wurden. "Gebt auf und schickt Elessar heraus! Ihr habt sowieso keine Chance!" brüllte Kandor erneut und warf sich nun mit voller Kraft gegen die runde Tür. "Wir denken gar nicht daran!" schrie Frodo zurück und nahm sein Schwert in die hand, das Sam gemeinsam mit Stich aus seinem Versteck geholt hatte.  
  
"Glaubst du, die Tür hält das aus?" fragte Sam und sah Frodo zweifelnd an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern: "Keine Ahnung, Bilbo hat zwar gesagt, dass nicht mal Smaug hier reinkommen könnte, aber wir können nur hoffen, dass sie hält." Mittlerweile begannen die Angeln leise zu knirschen, wenn sich einer der Männer mit voller Kraft dagegen warf. "Gebt endlich auf, Halblinge! Ihr kommt nicht lebend hier raus, wenn ihr nicht tut, was ich verlange!" Kandors Stimme überschlug sich bereits vor Wut.  
  
"Und ihr kommt hier nicht lebend rein! Nicht solange der mächtige Elbenkrieger auf unserer Seite steht!" brüllte Sam durch die geschlossene Tür. Frodo sah ihn mit offenem Mund an und der Gärtner zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bei den Orks hat es schon mal funktioniert!" brummte er und sah gebannt zur Tür. Stille hatte sich davor ausgebreitet. Frodo schlich näher und lauschte. Draußen schienen sich die Männer leise zu beraten. "Ach was, Elbenkrieger! Da drin ist niemand außer den Halblingen und dem verletzten König! Sie wollen doch nur, dass wir aufgeben!" hörte der Hobbit Kandor sprechen.  
  
"Was soll der Unsinn? Ich weiß genau, dass da niemand ist! Macht ihr nun auf oder nicht!" schrie Kandor erneut. "Nein!" erschall zweistimmig die Antwort. "Ihr kleinen, verdammten..." Der Mann war außer sich und seine Worte gingen in dem Gepolter unter, das er nun veranstaltete. Wie von Sinnen schlug er auf die runde Tür ein, die immer bedrohlicher knarrte und ächzte. Lange würde das alte Holz diesen Schlägen nicht mehr standhalten können.  
  
"Liliane, ich beschwöre dich! Lass mich endlich aus diesem Bett raus! Unser aller Leben steht auf dem Spiel!" Aragorn redete mit Engelszungen auf sie ein. "Nein, du bist viel zu schwach! Sieh dich doch nur an, du kannst ja nicht einmal alleine sitzen, geschweige denn herumlaufen und kämpfen! Sam und Frodo haben die Lage noch im Griff und Legolas und Ameron werden bestimmt bald eintreffen! Beutelsend ist eine Festung, glaube mir, hier kommt niemand rein, wenn es wir nicht wollen!" Liliane blieb hart, sie kannte Aragorns Verletzung und seine Schwäche ganz genau. Sein Schwert hatte sie vorsorglich neben die Zimmertüre gelehnt und blinzelte gebannt durch einen Türspalt in die Eingangshalle, wo Sam und Frodo die Stellung hielten. Der König wollte an die Decke gehen, soviel Sturheit ist ihm in seinem Leben noch nicht untergekommen! Er versuchte ein mürrisches Gesicht zu machen und sagte dann: "Liliane, ich bin der König, ich befehle dir mir das Schwert zu geben!"  
  
Liliane machte ein gleichgültiges Gesicht: "Und ich bin eine Hobbitfrau und wir sind hier nicht in Gondor, sondern du bist in einer Hobbithöle. Befehl verweigert, und ich sage: Hinlegen!"  
  
Aragorn klappte bald der Unterkiefer weg. Er starrte Liliane an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und setzte danach einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf. "Aber ich..."  
  
"Ruhe" sagte sie und ging dann noch einmal auf ihn zu. Als sie Aragorns verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, lächelte sie. "Aragorn bitte, höre auf mich und bleib liegen du bist uns viel zu wichtig, nicht nur als König. Wir wollen nicht, dass dir etwas passiert, also bitte höre einmal nur auf mich, ja?"  
  
Aragorn senkte beleidigt den Blick. Aber sie hatte Recht, er war zu schwach zum Kämpfen! Die Schulter schmerzte noch immer heftig und ihm wurde immer wieder schwindlig, wenn er sich zu heftig bewegte. Aber wenn Kandor und seine Männer in Beutelsend eindrangen, hatten die Hobbits keine Chance! Wenn er doch nur Anduril erreichen konnte! Aber Liliane hatte es zu weit weggestellt und solange sie sich im Zimmer aufhielt, konnte er es sich nicht holen! Aragorn fluchte leise, es war doch zum verrückt werden! Und er hatte Frodo auch noch geholfen, sie aus Mordor zurückzuholen! Im Augenblick wünschte Aragorn den sturen Hobbit vor sich dort hin zurück!  
  
Frodo sah besorgt, dass die Bemühungen der Männer langsam Erfolg zu zeigen schienen. Er lief in das Kinderzimmer, in dem sich Elanor und Frodo mit seinen Kindern und Mariel versteckt hatten. "Elanor, Frodo! Sorgt bitte dafür, dass die Kleinen keinen Laut von sich geben, die Angreifer dürfen sie nicht finden!" Die beiden Großen nickten und Frodo lief wieder zu Sam, der sich gegen den Tisch stemmte, der sich langsam zu bewegen begann. Sie hatten es geschafft, das Schloss zu zerstören!  
  
"Elanor, komm hilf mir!" rief ihr Bruder und hob das eine Ende der Spielzeugtruhe an. Sie nickte und gemeinsam schleppten sie das schwere Möbelstück zur Kinderzimmertür, wo sie seinen Inhalt großzügig über den Boden verstreuten. Alle Arten von Bauklötzen und anderer Spielsachen ergoss sich auf dem Teppich. Die Beiden stellten die Truhe wieder an ihren Platz und winkten Sam und Titheniel herbei. "Schnell, da rein! Und gebt keinen Laut von euch!" Die kleinen Hobbits nickten mit ängstlichem Blick und kletterten in die Truhe. "Mariel, komm! Verstecke dich hier im Schrank! Da, hinter den Kleidern!" Elanor führte das schluchzende Mädchen zu dem Kasten und hing alle Kleidungsstücke, die sie finden konnte, vor sie hin. Wenn die Kleine still sein würde, hätten die Männer es schwer, sie zu finden. "So, nun bist du mit Lilthanor dran." Bemerkte Frodo und sah sich um. Aber es war kein Platz mehr frei, der groß genug für seine Schwester und das Baby wäre!  
  
"Was nun?" fragte Elanor und sah ihren Bruder ratlos an. Ein ohrenbetäubender Krach von draußen ließ die Kinder herumfahren. "Sie sind hier!" Der junge Frodo war blass geworden. "Das Fenster! Du musst hier raus mit Lilthanor!" Elanor schüttelte den Kopf. "Zu gefährlich! Was, wenn einer der bösen Männer wartet?" Verschreckt drängten sich die Geschwister aneinander in einer Ecke und lauschten zitternd dem Lärm, der aus dem Vorzimmer kam.  
  
Splitternd brach die Türe auf und die Männer mussten keine große Kraft aufwenden, den Tisch und die anderen Hindernisse zur Seite zu schieben. Frodo und Sam erhoben ihre Schwerter und griffen sofort an. Stich fuhr einem der Männer in den Oberschenkel, sodass der laut aufschrie und zu Boden stürzte. Frodo ging mit einem lauten Schrei auf den Anführer los, Kandor. Der Mann sah den Hobbit ein wenig erstaunt an und hatte kaum Mühe, dessen Schwerthiebe mit seinem langen Schwert zu parieren.  
  
"Na? Wo ist der tapfere Elbenkrieger jetzt?" höhnte Kandor und lachte schallend. "Hier, genau hinter dir!" rief Sam und hieb mit Stich auf den Schwertarm des Mannes ein, sodass er gequält aufschrie. "Du widerlicher, kleiner..." entfuhr es seinem Mund, doch er konnte nicht zuende sprechen, denn er sah sich von zwei wütenden Hobbits umgeben, die anscheinend mit ihren Schwertern umzugehen wussten. Kandor musste einige kleinere Schnitte einstecken, aber seine Männer begannen nun, ihrerseits die Halblinge zu attackieren. Schritt für Schritt wichen Sam und Frodo zurück, bis sie mit ihren Rücken zur Wand standen.  
  
Wenn sie jetzt noch mehr weichen würden, wäre der Weg zu den Zimmern frei, in denen Aragorn und die Kinder verborgen waren. Einer der Männer war sehr nah an Frodo gekommen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Schon hatte der Mensch sein Schwert erhoben und wollte auf den Halbling einschlagen, als ihn etwas Hartes am Kopf traf. Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf und sah sich um. Aus einem der Zimmern sah eine kleine Frau heraus und schleuderte mit aller Kraft Bücher, Tintenfässer und andere Dinge auf die Männer.  
  
Liliane hatte sich unbemerkt in Frodos Arbeitszimmer geschlichen und schoss nun mit allem, was ihr in die Hände fiel. Als Frodo das sah, wollte er aufschreien. Nicht seine Bücher! Aber er musste dieses Opfer bringen, wenn sie eine Chance haben sollten. Innerlich freute er sich in diesem Moment, eine so mutige Frau an seiner Seite zu haben. "Nein, Liliane! Nicht! Nicht das Rote!" schrie er im nächsten Moment entsetzt auf, als er sein wertvollstes Buch in ihren Händen sah. Das ging nun wirklich zu weit!  
  
Legolas blickte vorsichtig durch die aufgebrochene Türe ins Innere der Höhle. Überall lagen Möbel auf dem Boden und weiter hinten ertönte Geschrei und Waffengeklirr. Entschlossen packte der Elb sein Schwert fester und schlich vorsichtig näher. Als er um die Ecke bog, erkannte er, dass sich Frodo erbittert gegen einen der Männer wehrte. Der Hobbit hatte sich genau vor Sam gestellt, der bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag. Legolas hoffte aus vollstem Herzen, dass der kleine Gärtner nicht zu schwer verletzt war, aber im Moment konnte er sich nicht um ihn kümmern. Frodo war es, um den er sich sorgte, sein kleiner Freund hatte bereits eine kleine Wunde an seinem Arm und sein Hemd war zerrissen über der Brust, wo die Klinge des Mannes den Stoff zerschnitten hatte. Doch Frodo schien Glück gehabt zu haben, der Stahl hatte seine Haut offenbar nicht verletzt.  
  
Dankbar sah der Hobbit zu Legolas, als sich dieser zwischen ihn und den Angreifer stellte. Der Hobbit beugte sich zu Sam hinunter und stellte beruhigt fest, dass sein Freund noch am Leben war, außer einer mächtigen Beule und einer Schramme schien ihm nichts zu fehlen. Frodo wollte ihn gerade in eines der Zimmer ziehen, als er plötzlich einen gellenden Schrei vernahm. "LILIANE!" schrie er verzweifelt auf, sie war es, die so geschrieen hatte! Wo war sie überhaupt? Das letzte Mal hatte er sie in seinen Arbeitszimmer gesehen, von wo aus sie die Eindringlinge mit allem Möglichen beworfen hatte.  
  
Aragorn fuhr hoch, als er Lilianes verzweifelten Schrei vernahm. Jetzt reichte es ihm, Schwach oder nicht, nun musste er eingreifen, die Hobbits würden es niemals alleine schaffen, die Männer abzuwehren. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bis sich der Schwindel etwas verzogen hatte. Als er sich von seinem Lager erhob, tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen und der Schmerz, der in seiner Schulter tobte, raubte Aragorn den Atem. Schwankend ging er zur Tür, wo auch sein Schwert zu finden war. Vorsichtig öffnete der König die Tür und schielte durch den Spalt. Er sah Legolas, der mit einem der Männer kämpfte, der Mann keuchte mühsam und Schweiß stand auf der Stirn, als er sich verzweifelt gegen die wohldurchdachten und fließenden Schwerthiebe des Elben zur Wehr setzte.  
  
Legolas runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er Aragorn mit dem Schwert an die Wand gelehnt stehen sah, aber er hatte im Moment keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Es war klar, dass sich Aragorn nicht an seine Anweisung halten würde!  
  
Der Mann lachte hämisch auf und zeigte mit der Schwertspitze auf Lilianes Brust. "So, du kleines Miststück, jetzt habe ich dich! Ich werde dich lehren, mit Tintenfässern zu werfen!" Liliane sah den Angreifer mit angstgeweiteten Augen an, An seiner Schläfe hatten sich Tinte und Blut vermischt und tropften auf das schmutzige Hemd.  
  
Verzweifelt blickte sie sich um, in der Hoffnung, dass da jemand kommen würde um ihr zu helfen, aber niemand war zu sehen. Der Mann hatte die Türe hinter sich zufallen lassen. Schwer hob sich ihre Brust unter den angestrengten Atemzügen und sie merkte, wie der widerliche Kerl in ihren Ausschnitt starrte. Liliane wollte schon etwas sagen, als die Klinge rasch vorschnellte und sie fühlte, dass der Kerl das gekreuzte Band ihres Kleides durchtrennt hatte. Das war doch wirklich die Höhe! Wilde Wut packte sie und sie griff nach einer Vase, die auf dem Kaminsims neben ihr stand. Mit aller Kraft schleuderte sie das Gefäß dem Mann entgegen, der geschickt auswich und dröhnend lachte. "Aber, aber, meine kleine Wildkatze! Wer wird denn so unfreundlich sein? Wenn du nett zu mir bist, werde ich bei meinen Freunden ein gutes Wort einlegen, dass sie deine Familie in Frieden lassen. Was hältst du davon?"  
  
Bei seinen Worten war Liliane blass geworden, sie wusste genau, worauf er hinauswollte und ihr wurde alleine bei dem Gedanken speiübel. "Niemals" keuchte sie und wich noch ein Stückchen zurück. Wenn doch nur Frodo käme! Sie fühlte sich so hilflos in diesem Moment, der Mensch vor ihr war um so vieles größer und stärker als sie! Liliane fühlte, wie sie zu zittern begann und den Mann mit panischem Blick anstarrte. Er schien sich prächtig über ihre Angst zu amüsieren und kam Schritt für Schritt näher, das Schwert zeigte noch immer auf sie, sodass sie nicht fliehen konnte, ohne in die Klinge zu laufen.  
  
Plötzlich ließ er es sinken und packte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und begann wild um sich zu schlagen und zu treten. "Du kleines Biest, halt still! Dann werden wir beide Spass dran haben" knurrte der Mann und warf sie zu Boden, wo er sie niederdrückte und versuchte, das Kleid von ihrem Körper zu ziehen. "FRODO!" Lilianes Stimme überschlug sich in Panik und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. "Lass mich, geh weg!" presste sie mühsam hervor und wehrte sich verbissen.  
  
Der Kerl hatte ihr mittlerweile die Hände über ihren Kopf gezogen und hielt ihre Handgelenke mit einer seiner mächtigen Pranken umklammert. Mit der Anderen hinderte er sie am Schreien und versuchte zwischen ihre Beine zu gelangen. Als Liliane fühlte, dass er seinen Unterleib gegen ihren drücken wollte, verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und sie fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
  
Mit aller Kraft, die sie in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte, ließ sie ihr Knie hochschnellen und merkte an seinem Gesicht, dass sie getroffen hatte, was sie treffen wollte. Der Mann war blass geworden und die Augen traten ihm hervor. Mühsam schnappte er nach Luft und ließ von ihr ab. Stöhnend fiel er auf die Seite und presste seine Hände in seinen Schritt. Blitzschnell war Liliane aufgesprungen und schnappte sich das Seil, das Frodo zur Erinnerung an der Wand hängen hatte. Es war Sams Seil, dass er damals mit auf der Reise nach Mordor bei sich hatte und ihm gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Nun würde es dafür sorgen, dass dieser widerliche Kerl nicht wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte! Liliane fesselte ihn so, dass der Kerl keinen Finger mehr rühren konnte.  
  
Sie war gerade damit fertig, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Frodo ins Zimmer stürmte. "Was ist los? Ist dir etwas passiert?" fragte er atemlos und sie sah die Angst um sie in seinen Augen. "Hat sich erledigt" bemerkte sie trocken und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Hinter Frodo kam Aragorn ins Zimmer gewankt, Anduril kampfbereit in der Hand. "Was bei den Valar..." Verwirrt sahen die Beiden auf den gefesselten Mann auf dem Boden und dann zu Liliane, die angriffslustig ihr Kinn vorgeschoben hatte. "Er wollte unhöflich werden und ich habe ihm eine Lektion in gutem Benehmen erteilt!"  
  
Verdattert sahen sich Frodo und Aragorn an und der Hobbit zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern: "Nun weißt du, warum ich ihr so selten widerspreche. Sie hat einfach die besseren Argumente!" raunte er Aragorn zu und nahm seine Frau in den Arm. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Liebes?" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Liliane lehnte sich gegen ihn und nickte. "Ja, aber ich hatte furchtbare Angst, dass er mir etwas antun würde..."  
  
Aragorn ließ die Beiden alleine und ging wieder in den Gang, wo Legolas gerade dabei war, das Schwert aus dem Körper seines Gegners zu ziehen. "Alles in Ordnung, Mellon nin?" der Elb sah seinen Freund besorgt an, der König hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Langsam nickte er, aber Legolas sah, dass es Aragorn nicht gut ging. Rasch eilte er an seine Seite und konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er zu Boden ging. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du im Bett bleiben sollst, mein Freund. Du hast zuviel Blut verloren, dein Körper ist geschwächt!" Langsam brachte der Elb Aragorn wieder ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. "Nun höre endlich einmal, wenn man dir etwas sagt, du sturer Mensch!" sagte Legolas und lächelte. Aragorn seufzte leise, aber er erwiderte nichts darauf. Was hätte er auch dazu sagen sollen?  
  
Kandor hatte den jungen Frodo am Kragen gepackt und den Hobbit mühelos in die Höhe gehoben, sodass er ihm ohne Probleme in die Augen sehen konnte. Er grinste bösartig, als er die Angst des Jungen in ihnen sehen konnte, der zitternd in der Luft hing und ihn anstarrte. "So, nun bist du wohl nicht mehr so tapfer, was?" höhnte er und schüttelte Frodo durch. Der junge Hobbit bekam kaum Luft, die Faust des Mannes hatte ihn fest am Kragen und drückte ihm auf den Hals. Hilflos keuchend begann Frodo zu zappeln und um sich zu treten in der Hoffnung, den Mann dazu zu bringen, den Griff zu lockern, aber er hatte keinen Erfolg, Kandor gab nicht nach.  
  
Elanor sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, dass ihr Bruder in Gefahr war und handelte blitzschnell. Mit einer flinken Bewegung schnellte sie vor und packte den Schürhaken, der am Boden lag und hieb dem bösen Menschen mit aller Kraft gegen das Schienbein. Kandor heulte auf und das Bein knickte ihm weg. Sofort ließ er Frodo los, der zu Boden fiel und so schnell er konnte zu seiner Schwester rutschte, die nun wieder an der Wand stand und Frodos jüngste Tochter an sich drückte.  
  
"Ich bringe euch um, ihr widerlichen Rotznasen! Das hat noch keiner gewagt!" Kandor war nun außer sich vor Wut, die Schmerzen in seinem Bein und seiner Nase ließen ihn rasend werden. Er machte einen Schritt auf die Hobbitkinder zu und der junge Frodo schrie voll Panik laut um Hilfe. "Das wird dich nicht retten, du kleines Miststück! Ich bringe dich um, dann sind deine Geschwister hier dran. Einer nach dem anderen..." Kandor lachte, als er die Angst in den Augen der Kinder sah, er liebte solche Momente! 


	11. Tödlicher Hass

  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt  
natürlich bei  
J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen.  
Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen  
Persönlichkeiten g Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)  
  
Eirien: Jaaa... die Hobbitfrauen habens drauf! g Dumm gelaufen für Aragorn... Hm, ich sehe dass du uns mittlerweile kennst! grins Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, na mal sehen ob und wann das eintreffen könnte!  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Ameron hoch, als er deutlich Sams Sohn Frodo schreien hörte und gleich darauf die Stimme vernahm, die ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und unwillkürlich erzittern ließ. Kandor! Er war bei den Kindern, Ameron hörte Babygeschrei und das Schluchzen eines weiteren Kindes und wusste, dass sie in höchster Gefahr schwebten. Kandor würde sie ohne Skrupel töten!  
  
Entschlossen biss Ameron die Zähne zusammen und schaffte es irgendwie auf die Beine zu kommen. Das verletzte Bein vermochte ihn kaum zu tragen und sein Körper wurde von wilden Schmerzen heimgesucht. In seinem Bauch krampfte sich alles zusammen und der junge Hauptmann fühlte Übelkeit aufsteigen. Dennoch setzte er sich hinkend in Bewegung, seine gesunde Hand an seinen Körper gepresst. Er ignorierte den Schwindel und konzentrierte sich nur auf eines: Die Kinder! Ihnen musste er zur Seite stehen! Deren Leben durfte Kandor nicht auch noch zerstören, er hatte schon zu viele auf dem Gewissen!  
  
Vor dem Eingang zur Höhle lag ein Schwert, dass er sich griff und dann eintrat. Überall war Chaos zu finden, Spuren des Kampfes. Ameron lief so schnell er konnte den Gang entlang, sah Legolas, der mit einem der Männer focht, aber er hatte im Moment nur Augen für die Tür, hinter der das Zimmer liegen musste. Sie war aufgebrochen und hing nur noch halb in ihren Angeln, der junge Hauptmann stieß sie auf und trat entschlossen Kandor entgegen, der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
  
"Ameron? Ich dachte, dass du bereits von den Ratten gefressen wirst, aber da scheine ich mich geirrt zu haben" Rasch hatte der Mann seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und musterte seinen Rivalen eingehend. Die Spuren seiner Misshandlungen waren überall zu sehen, der linke Arm wurde von einer Schlinge gehalten und deutlich sah er die notdürftig geschiente Hand. Ameron belastete das verletzte Bein kaum und war so um einiges schwerfälliger als er selbst, es würde einfach werden! Das auffallend bleiche Gesicht des jungen Hauptmannes ließ darauf schließen, dass seine Verletzungen von den Tritten doch sehr ernst sein mussten.  
  
Siegesgewiss zeigte Kandor mit der Schwertspitze auf Amerons Brust. "So trifft man sich also wieder. Wolltest also doch nicht Amrun Gesellschaft leisten, was?" – "Nicht bevor ich dich in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle geschickt habe, wo du hingehörst" presste Ameron hervor und funkelte seinen Gegner hasserfüllt an. Er wollte ihn töten, noch nie zuvor wollte er aus Hass und Rache töten, aber wenn es jemand verdiente zu sterben, dann Kandor! In diesem Moment vergaß Ameron alles um sich, seine Verletzungen, die Schmerzen und die Schwäche, das alles war in weite Ferne gerückt. Es existierten nur noch Kandor und er und der Hass, der seine Seele umklammert hielt.  
  
Kandor grinste noch immer, das würde zu einfach werden, der Hauptmann konnte sich doch kaum auf seinen Beinen halten. Mit einer schwungvollen Handbewegung holte der Mann aus und prallte im nächsten Moment zurück, Ameron hatte den Schlag sofort pariert und stand nun wieder abwartend da. "Nicht schlecht, Herr Hauptmann! Scheinst wohl doch mehr drauf zu haben als anderer Männer Frauen zu verführen!" knurrte er und griff erneut an, doch auch diesmal war Ameron der Schnellere. Aber dieses Mal schlug er unerwartet zurück, dass Kandor nicht rechtzeitig reagierte und diese Unachtsamkeit mit einem Schnitt quer über seinen Bauch bezahlte. Erschrocken sah der Mann an sich herab und bemerkte das Blut, das aus der Wunde kam. "Das hättest du nicht tun sollen, Ameron. Dafür bringe ich dich um!" sagte Kandor mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme und starrte Ameron wütend an. "Das wirst du nicht, du kannst nur wehrlose Menschen töten. Zu mehr bist du nicht fähig!" antwortete Ameron ruhig und sah ihn angewidert an.  
  
Mariel kauerte in dem dunklen Schrank und sie fürchtete sich. Der Lärm um sie herum flößte ihr Angst ein, wie vor ein paar Tagen im Dorf, wo Papa böse zu Ameron und Onkel Aragorn gewesen war. Sie verstand nicht, warum er immer so böse war, sie hatte ihn doch immer lieb gehabt, er war doch ihr Papa! Als sie Kandors Stimme hörte, zuckte sie zusammen. Im ersten Moment wollte sie zu ihm, aber der Klang seiner Stimme warnte sie. Er war sehr wütend und schrie ihre neuen Freunde an. Wenn sie jetzt zu ihm ginge, würde er sie bestimmt wieder schlagen und davor hatte das kleine Mädchen furchtbare Angst. Auf einmal stutzte Mariel, als sie eine andere Stimme vernahm. Sie klang zwar recht leise, aber sie hatte sie wiedererkannt. Ameron! Ameron war endlich da! Wenn er da war, brauchte sie keine Angst zu haben, er war immer lieb zu ihr und hatte versprochen zu beschützen. Mariel begann übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen und kletterte aus dem Schrank. "AMERON!" rief sie und lachte übermütig. Als sie ihn jedoch sah, blieb ihr kleiner Mund offen stehen und sie starrte ihn erschrocken an, als sie die vielen Verletzungen sah.  
  
"Sieh an, wenn das nicht die kleine Rotznase ist!" Kandors Gesicht erhellte sich, als er das Kind sah. Jetzt würde er seine Drohung wahrmachen und sie töten, vor Amerons Augen! Der Mann begann zu grinsen, als er sich seinen Blick vorstellen würde, wenn der kleine Körper von seinem Schwert durchbohrt werden würde. "MARIEL! LAUF WEG!" Amerons sah sie panisch an, sie stand nun genau zwischen ihm und Kandor, dessen Absichten er nur zu genau in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte. Kandor wusste, womit er ihm am meisten Leid zufügen konnte! Die Kleine sah ihn verständnislos an und rührte sich nicht. Bei den Valar, sie soll da verschwinden! Ameron flehte innerlich verzweifelt und rief ihr wieder zu, dass sie weglaufen sollte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah der junge Hauptmann, dass sich Sams Sohn Frodo aufgerappelt hatte und auf Mariel zulief.  
  
Noch ehe Kandor reagieren konnte, hatte der junge Hobbit die hand des Mädchens ergriffen und zog sie aus dem Gefahrenbereich. Nun war Mariel aus Kandors Reichweite und Ameron griff schwungvoll seinen Gegner an, damit dieser nicht auf die Idee kommen konnte, den Kindern nachzulaufen. Kandors Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn als er sah, dass seine Chance, Amerons Tochter zu töten vertan war, mit einem Schrei sprang er auf den jungen Mann zu und nun entbrannte ein wilder Kampf, bei dem keiner der Männer Gnade kannte. Jeder wollte den anderen töten. Ameron musste immer wieder mit seinem Schwindel kämpfen, die Verletzungen machten sich bald wieder bemerkbar, was jede Bewegung für ihn zu einer Tortur werden ließ. Aber er würde nicht aufgeben, niemals! Sollte er jetzt getötet werden, dann nahm er es in Kauf. Aber der Mörder sollte für alles bezahlen, Amruns Tod sollte nicht ungesühnt bleiben! Ameron dachte an die Mutter seiner kleinen Tochter, die er einmal so geliebt hatte, er dachte an Mariel, die bereits in ihrem zarten Alter so viel erleben musste, und er dachte an die letzten Tage. Die Schmerzen, die Erniedrigung, die Hilflosigkeit und die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er fühlen musste. Auch dafür sollte er bezahlen!  
  
Diese Gedanken gaben Ameron Kraft, seine Hiebe wurden immer härter, wütender. Er wollte töten! In diesem Moment wollte der junge Mann nichts weiter als seinen Peiniger töten, ihm alle Grausamkeiten vergelten, die er erfahren musste.  
  
Kandor kam langsam in Bedrängnis, er merkte, dass es ein grober Fehler gewesen war, Ameron zu unterschätzen. Aber der Kerl war doch mehr tot als lebendig, wo nahm er nur die Kraft her? Dicke Schweißtropfen bildeten sich an Kandors Stirn, verbissen suchte er nach einer Schwachstelle in Amerons Verteidigung, aber er fand sie nicht. Statt dessen wurde er von dem Hauptmann immer weiter zurückgedrängt, er fühlte, wie er schließlich mit dem Kopf gegen die niedrige Türe stieß und tauchte blitzschnell unten durch, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Gegner nicht folgen würde. Aber Ameron kam schnell nach und der Kampf ging auf dem Korridor weiter, immer weiter drängte der junge Mann Kandor Richtung Hintertür, bis er endlich dagegen stieß. Nun konnte er nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, Amerons Schwerthiebe zu parieren. Langsam begannen die Kräfte des Mannes zu erlahmen, Ameron schaffte es, ihm eine tiefe Wunde am Arm zuzufügen, sodass Kandor gequält aufschrie und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte der Mann Todesangst in sich aufsteigen. Sonst waren immer seine Freunde zur Stelle gewesen, die ihm zur Seite standen, aber nun war er ganz alleine. Mit einem Male sah er sich seinem Gegner unterlegen, noch dazu einem Schwerverletzten! Kandor tastete mit einer Hand nach der Türklinke und öffnete sie. Der Mann musste sich bücken, als er ins Freie sprang und atmete kurz auf. Er war wieder frei, er hasste dieses Gefühl, nicht zurückweichen zu können.  
  
Ameron kam hinterher, noch war er nicht fertig mit Kandor. "Ameron, lass gut sein! Du hast gewonnen, ich verloren. Ich werde nun verschwinden und wir sehen uns nie wieder!" Kandor versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie zitterte. Er hatte Angst. Ameron sah ihm mit eiskaltem Blick an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, Kandor. Nicht nach alldem, was du Amrun und Mariel angetan hast. Du kanntest keine Gnade, warum sollte ich gnädig sein? Sieh mich an" der junge Mann starrte ihn hasserfüllt an "LOS! SIEH HER! Sieh, was du MIR angetan hast!" Ameron schrie Kandor seine ganze Wut entgegen, die er in sich trug. Kandor schluckte und wich noch ein Stück zurück.  
  
Er hatte in Amerons Augen gesehen und was er darin sah, ließ ihn zu Tode erschrecken. Hass. Unbändiger Hass und das Verlangen nach Blut...seinem Blut. Dieser Blick ließ Kandor kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er wusste nun mit Gewissheit, dass er von Ameron keine Gnade erwarten durfte. Der junge Hauptmann griff wieder an und brachte Kandor immer wieder in Bedrängnis. Der Mann musste immer wieder kleinere Schnitte einstecken, die furchtbar zu brennen begannen. Die Angst wurde immer größer, sein Gegner schien ihm übermächtig. Wie war es nur möglich, dass Ameron nur soviel Kraft hatte? Normalerweise musste der Kerl doch längst tot sein! Kandor verfluchte seine Entscheidung, nicht auf Nummer sicher gegangen zu sein. Hätte er sich bloss die Zeit genommen, es mit dem Messer zu beenden, aber er musste ihn unbedingt den Abhang hinabwerfen!  
  
Im letzten Moment konnte Kandor Amerons Schwertstreich abwehren, der ihn mitten in die Brust getroffen hätte. Jetzt wurde es ihm zuviel, das war schon mehr als knapp gewesen! Verzweifelt suchte der Mann nach einem Ausweg. Plötzlich hatte er einen Einfall, er täuschte einen Hieb von oben vor und schlug mit aller Kraft auf Amerons verletztes Bein. Er erwischte es mit der Breitseite des Schwertes und sah, dass Ameron laut aufschrie und in die Knie ging. Kandor begann hämisch zu grinsen und zeigte mit der Schwertspitze genau aufs Herz des jungen Hauptmannes. "Na, so gefällt mir die Sache schon besser, oder wie siehst du das, Ameron? Du hättest auf mein Angebot vorhin eingehen sollen, jetzt kann ich dich leider nicht am Leben lassen. Du verstehst schon, mein Ruf..."  
  
Keuchend kniete der junge Hauptmann vor seinem Todfeind und starrte ihm fest in die Augen. Er fühlte in diesem Moment keine Angst vor dem Tod, er war bereits tausend Tode gestorben bei der Folter. Es würde schnell gehen, die Klinge würde einfach sein Herz durchbohren und alles war vorüber. Ganz einfach. "Na, Hauptmann? Irgendein letztes Wort?" Siegessicher lachte Kandor hämisch und holte zum tödlichen Streich aus. In diesem Moment hob Ameron seinen Arm und stieß kraftvoll mit dem Schert nach oben.. Die Klinge fuhr Kandor von unten in den Bauch. Der Mann zuckte zusammen und starrte auf das Schwert, das ihn durchbohrt hatte.  
  
Sein Blick traf sich mit dem Amerons und langsam schüttelte Kandor den Kopf. "Ich hätte dich niemals unterschätzen dürfen, das war ein Fehler." Stammelte er und presste eine Hand auf die Wunde, aus der das Blut floss. Langsam knickten dem Mann die Beine weg und er fiel auf die Knie. Ameron hatte sich mühsam an seinem Schwert hochgestemmt und sah ungerührt zu, wie Kandor versuchte, den Blutfluss mit seinen Händen zurückzuhalten. Er hatte ihn mitten in den Bauch getroffen und Kandor hob langsam den Kopf. Der Mann sah Ameron mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick an und er keuchte. Die Schmerzen schienen ihm übermächtig und in den Augen des Hauptmannes sah er kein Mitleid, er würde ihm nicht helfen, bestimmt nicht! "Ameron...hilf mir...lass mich nicht...leiden!" presste Kandor mühsam hervor und stöhnte laut auf vor Schmerz.  
  
In Ameron arbeitete es, er würde nichts lieber tun als Kandor töten, aber wenn er es nun tat? Dann war er nicht besser als er! Der Hass in seinem Herzen begann ein wenig schwächer zu werden und machte einem anderen Gefühl Platz. Mitleid. Der junge Mann konnte es nicht glauben, dass er für seinen Peiniger je Mitleid empfinden würde, aber es war so. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach so sterben lassen. Ameron senkte das Schwert und hinkte zu dem am Boden knienden Mann, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte.  
  
Der junge Hauptmann atmete tief durch und beugte sich zu Kandor, um ihm zu helfen. In diesem Moment fuhr Kandors Schwertarm in die Höhe und die Klinge hielt genau auf Amerons Brust zu. Im letzten Moment schaffte er es auszuweichen und das Schwert schrammte haarscharf an Amerons Oberkörper vorbei. Mehr aus einem Instinkt heraus stieß der junge Mann zu und seine Klinge fuhr in Kandors Brust, mitten ins Herz. Kandors Augen weiteten sich unnatürlich. Fassungslos starrte er auf Ameron und dann auf das Schwert, das in seiner Brust steckte. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber als er den Mund öffnete, lief Blut heraus und tropfte auf sein schmieriges Hemd. Leise röchelnd fiel er auf die Seite und zitterte leicht, ehe er ganz still lag. Seine kalten, blauen Augen starrten ins Leere.  
  
Es war vorüber, Kandor war tot! Ameron schloss für einen Moment die Augen und er fühlte, wie er zu schwanken begann. Dieser Kampf hatte seine letzten Kräfte verbraucht, der Wille war nun erloschen, es war geschafft. Der junge Mann öffnete wieder seine Augen und sah Frodo, Liliane und Legolas vor sich stehen. "Alles in...Ordnung?" brachte er mühsam hervor und sah erleichtert, dass alle nickten. Erleichtert atmete Ameron auf und merkte, dass die Bilder verschwammen, ein heftiger Schwindel setzte ein und in seinen Ohren begann es laut zu rauschen. Sein Bauch begann sich wieder zu verkrampfen und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Langsam ging er in die Knie und fühlte nicht mehr, wie ihn Legolas auffing, ehe er auf den Boden aufschlug.  
  
Ameron merkte, wie die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit langsam verflogen, er fühlte sich so leicht, wie schwerelos. Ihm ging es im Moment einfach nur gut, er dachte nicht mehr an die Torturen der letzten Tage, er hatte gesehen, dass seine Freunde in Sicherheit waren und dass es Mariel gutging. Auch Aragorn glaubte er kurz gesehen zu haben, aber es war ihm im Moment gleichgültig. Die Schmerzen hatten ein Ende. Ameron hörte sein eigenes Herz schlagen, aber es klang schwach und unregelmäßig, als wollte es jeden Moment stillstehen. Es war ihm recht, die Quälerei hatte somit ein Ende, keine Schmerzen und keine Angst mehr, ein schöner Gedanke. Der junge Mann fühlte sich von Ruhe und Frieden umgeben, er entspannte sich völlig und seufzte erleichtert.  
  
Legolas hatte Ameron auf seine Arme genommen und hatte ihn auf ein Lager gebettet, das die Hobbits in aller Eile gerichtet hatten. Beunruhigt tastete er nach dem Herzschlag des jungen Mannes und merkte, dass er immer schwächer wurde. "Ameron stirbt!" rief er betroffen aus und schickte Frodo und Liliane zu Aragorn, der sofort, gestützt auf seine kleinen Freunde kam und neben seinem Leibwächter hinkniete. "Was bei den Valar ist nur mit ihm geschehen?" Der König konnte sein Entsetzen nicht verbergen, als er seinen Freund so übel zugerichtet vorfand. "Aragorn, Amerons Herz wird immer schwächer, wir verlieren ihn! Hoffentlich kannst du ihm helfen!" sagte Legolas und sah den König erwartungsvoll an. Der nickte und legte eine Hand auf Amerons Herz. Es war kaum noch zu fühlen. "Das hoffe ich auch" murmelte Aragorn und begann sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Ameron runzelte die Stirn, er fühlte eine Wärme, die sein Herz berührte und es ein wenig kräftiger schlagen ließ. Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Brust, sie fühlte sich gut an, gab ihm das Gefühl, dass da jemand war, der ihn mochte und ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte.  
  
Aber wollte er es überhaupt? Hier war alles so leicht, so friedlich und angenehm, was würde ihn erwarten, wenn er wieder zurückkehrte? Schmerzen und Angst. Nein, es war besser so. Er hatte genug gelitten in seinem kurzen Leben. Sie würden darüber hinwegkommen. Ameron sah keinen Grund für sich, um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Tabea. Sie würde bestimmt furchtbar traurig sein, aber sie war noch jung und sie waren auch noch nicht lange verheiratet. Sie würde bestimmt wieder einen Mann finden, der sie genauso lieben würde wie er es getan hat. Und sie würde sich um Mariel kümmern, das wusste er. Die Kleine wird ihr den Trost geben können, den sie brauchte. Bei dem Gedanken an die beiden wichtigsten Personen in seinen Leben wurde ihm das Herz schwer. Er würde sie so unendlich vermissen, aber es war bestimmt besser so. Ameron wusste nicht, wie schwer seine Verletzungen waren, was wenn er sich nie mehr davon erholen würde? Er würde Tabea und Mariel für den Rest seines Lebens zur Last fallen, das wollte er nicht. Dann war es schon besser, wenn sie eine zeitlang um ihn trauerten und dann ihr eigenes Leben weiterführen konnten.  
  
"Er scheint sich dagegen zu wehren, er will nicht kämpfen!" Aragorn sah hilflos zu seinen Freunden auf, die ihn entsetzt anstarrten. "Das kann er doch nicht! Er hat Familie, er muss kämpfen!" stammelte Liliane und klammerte sich an Frodo, der Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie hatte den jungen Mann sehr gern und konnte nicht glauben, dass Ameron nicht kämpfen wollte. Er ließ sich doch sonst nie unterkriegen, warum gerade jetzt? "Ich verstehe ihn" murmelte Frodo und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste, was Folter in der Seele eines Mannes anrichten konnte.  
  
"Er darf nicht aufgeben!" Aragorn versuchte verbissen, seinen jungen Freund zurückzuholen, doch er fühlte den Widerstand, der von ihm ausging.  
  
Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und ein kleines Persönchen sauste in das Zimmer. "AMERON! Endlich bist du..." Mariel blieb vor seinem Lager stehen und sah Ameron mit großen Augen an. Sie sah in die Gesichter der Erwachsenen und was sie sah, machte ihr Angst. Genauso hatten die Leute in ihrem Dorf sie angesehen, als Mama weg war. "Ameron? Warum schläft er jetzt? Ich will ihn doch begrüßen" sagte sie leise und sah Aragorn groß an. "Ameron geht es nicht gut, Liebes. Der Mann hat ihm sehr wehgetan, weißt du" antwortete Liliane an Aragorns Stelle und nahm das Kind bei der Hand. "Komm, wir gehen jetzt nach draußen zu Elanor und Frodo. Onkel Aragorn kümmert sich um ihn. Mariel begann zu weinen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will aber bei Ameron bleiben!" Das kleine Mädchen begann laut zu weinen und rief immer wieder seinen Namen, sie hatte so große Angst. Schließlich schafften es Liliane und Frodo, das völlig aufgelöste Kind aus dem Zimmer zu bringen und zu trösten.  
  
Mariel! Deutlich hörte Ameron, wie seine kleine Tochter nach ihm rief und weinte. Sie würde es bestimmt nicht verstehen, wenn er nicht zu ihr zurückkäme! Der junge Mann wusste nicht mehr, was richtig war. Er fühlte, dass er noch gebraucht wurde, die Kleine hatte doch schon ihre Mutter verloren. Er merkte, dass er im Grunde bei ihr sein wollte, sie aufwachsen sehen, sehen, wie sie immer hübscher wurde und den Jungen in Minas Tirith den Kopf verdrehen würde. Er wollte sie beschützen, so lange er es nur konnte, vor allem. Er wollte ein richtiger Vater werden. Sie sollte merken, dass nicht alle Väter so sind wie Kandor ihr gegenüber! Er konnte Tabea nicht mit ihr alleine lassen, das wäre ihr gegenüber nicht fair. Sie wollte doch auch Kinder mit ihm. Eine richtige große Familie wollten sie beide haben.  
  
Nein! Ameron war sich nun gewiss, dass er seine Familie nicht verlassen wollte! Er begann sich auf die Wärme zu konzentrieren, die noch immer von der Hand auf seiner Brust ausging.  
  
"Er kämpft! Ameron will anscheinend doch leben!" Aragorn traten die Tränen in die Augen, als er den Willen seines Leibwächters fühlen konnte. Er wusste, dass Mariel daran nicht unbeteiligt gewesen war, als sie zu weinen begonnen hatte, hatte Amerons Herz sofort reagiert und ein wenig kräftiger zu schlagen begonnen.  
  
"Aber es wird ein harter Kampf für ihn werden, seine Verletzungen sind sehr schwer." Wandte Legolas ein und tastete Amerons Bauch ab. "Diese gebrochene Rippe hier hat wohl ein Organ verletzt, das nun blutet. Wenn wir das nicht in den Griff bekommen  
  
können, wird er innerlich verbluten." – "Er wird es schaffen, er muss einfach. Ich habe schon einmal erlebt, wie stark Ameron ist. Damals, als ihn ein Orkpfeil in die Brust getroffen und seine Lunge verletzt hatte. Die Heiler sprachen von einem Wunder, dass er das überlebt hatte, bis dahin war jeder Mann daran gestorben. Und jetzt hat er auch noch einen guten Grund zu kämpfen." Aragorn klammerte sich an die kleinste Hoffnung, Amerons Leben stand im Moment wirklich auf Messers Schneide. 


	12. Auf Messers Schneide

****

_Disclaimer:_

_Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt natürlich bei _

_J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen._

_Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen Persönlichkeiten **g**_

_Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)_

_Eirien: Kandor hat seine Strafe, das stimmt. Und der Rest... lass dich überraschen!!!_

_Sarah0683: Wir freuen uns sehr, dass du dich entschlossen hast, kein stiller Leser mehr zu sein! Willkommen! knuddel Echt toll dass du die Geschichte(n) gut findest! hüpf_

_Zu deinem Verbesserungsvorschlag: Wie du siehst wurde er befolgt, danke noch mal dafür! Diese Seite hat eine eigene Technik, die ich bis heute noch nicht kapiert habe... g_

_Tja, die Sache mit dem Hass... Ameron verfügt über einen starken Willen und Beschützerinstinkt. Außerdem hasste er nichts mehr als Kandor, was ja auch irgendwie verständlich ist wenn man bedenkt, wie sehr der ihn gequält und gedemütigt hat, nicht wahr? _

_Aber keine Sorge, Ameron ist kein „Superman"! lol_

__

AUF MESSERS SCHNEIDE

"Wir sollten uns beeilen, schon viel zu lange sind seine Wunden nicht behandelt worden", bemerkte Legolas.  
"Was können wir tun", fragte Frodo und auch Sam und Liliane sahen erwartungsvoll in den Raum. Die beiden hatten Mariel vorerst nach draußen gebracht, wo die Nachbarskinder im Garten tollten. Sie hatten sie aufgefordert mitzuspielen und sich nicht zu sorgen. Es gefiel den beiden Hobbits zwar nicht, das Mädchen jetzt alleine zu lassen, aber sie wussten, dass sie jetzt drinnen gebraucht wurden.

"Einer von euch könnte zu Arod gehen und den Beutel mit den Kräutern aus der Satteltasche holen, dann brauchen wir Tücher und warmes Wasser und ich brauche jemanden, der mir in der Küche zur Hand geht", erklärte Legolas.  
"Komm mit, in der Küche kann ich dir helfen", sagte Liliane und lief schon voraus. Frodo eilte nach draußen, um die Kräuter zu holen und Sam machte sich daran, den Rest zu beschaffen. Aragorn blieb bei Ameron, erstens wollte er seinen Freund und Leibwächter jetzt nicht alleine lassen und zweitens hatte er selbst mit seiner eigenen Verletzung noch genug zu tun. Er besah sich ebenfalls Amerons Wunden und ging in Gedanken durch, was man alles tun konnte, um sie ausreichend zu versorgen. Die Rippen waren wirklich das größte Problem. Aragorn konnte nicht abschätzen, wie lange Ameron diese Verletzung bereits hatte und somit war es sehr schwer zu sagen, wie viel Blut bereits durch die innere Verletzung in den Bauchraum geflossen war.

Legolas scheuchte Liliane von einer Ecke in die nächste, denn da er sich in der Küche nicht auskannte, musste die kleine Hobbitdame alles herbeischaffen, was von Nöten war. Legolas hantierte der Weile bereits mit einem Mörser. Frodo kam in die Küche gelaufen und brachte die Kräuter und als Legolas feststellte, dass eines fehlte, machte er sich sogleich daran es zu beschaffen. Er wollte sehen, ob er es bei irgendwelchen Nachbarn erharschen konnte, wenn er das nicht schaffte, wollte er es auf dem Markt versuchen und ansonsten wollte er zum eigenen ortsansässigen Heiler laufen, irgendwie würde sich dieses Kraut schon beschaffen lassen.  
Im Laufschritt schnappte sich Frodo seinen Umhang und huschte zur Tür hinaus.

Frodo kam jedoch eine ganze Zeit nicht wieder und selbst, als Liliane und Legolas schon fertig waren und nur noch das eine Kraut gefehlt hätte, war von ihm noch nichts zu sehen. So beschloss Legolas zu Aragorn zu gehen, der schon angefangen hatte einen Sud aus Athelas zu bereiten.  
"Frodo ist mit der letzten Zutat noch nicht zurück, das heißt warten... Aber um keine Zeit zu verlieren, schlage ich vor, wir kümmern uns schon einmal um die anderen Wunden", sagte er zu Aragorn, der als Antwort nur nickte. Sie drehten Ameron auf die Seite, so dass er nicht auf den verletzten Rippen lag und auch nicht sein verletzter Arm in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde. Im ganzen Raum duftete es nach der belebenden Athelas Pflanze und sogar Aragorn spürte, wie sein eigener Schwindel davon fast völlig verschwand. Er machte sich daran Amerons Schnitte und Wunden an Armen und Oberkörper auszuwaschen, während Legolas die Peitschenhiebe am Rücken behandelte.

Ohne ein Wort und mit ernsten, verbissenen Gesichter machten die Beiden mit Bedacht ihre Aufgabe, bis Aragorn schließlich sagte: "Wir hätten uns nie trennen dürfen! Das war ein Fehler, es tut mir unendlich leid."  
Legolas wusste, was er meinte. "Er wollte dich beschützen."  
"Ja, ich weiß. Das war es nicht wert. Ich wünschte wir hätten eine andere Lösung gefunden und wären zusammengeblieben."  
"Ich weiß. Er wünscht sich das auch, aber nicht um seiner Willen. Er hat sich im Wald, als ich ihn gefunden habe, schlimme Vorwürfe gemacht, weil du verletzt wurdest."  
Aragorn seufzte und blickte in Amerons blasses aber recht entspanntes Gesicht. Die Haare klebten ihm vom Schweiß an der Stirn und ein leises Zischen verriet seinen flachen Atem.  
"Er macht sich immer Gedanken um andere. Er vergisst völlig an sich selbst zu denken", sagte Aragorn bekümmert.

"Ich weiß, aber ich kenne noch mehr von dieser Sorte Mensch", bemerkte Legolas und warf Aragorn einen viel sagenden Blick zu.  
Aragorn wusste zwar genau, dass er gemeint war, aber er ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. Er wischte Ameron mit einem feuchten Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn und tupfte seine blutige Lippe und seine Wange ab.  
"Ich bin ein Narr! Wieso habe ich ihn zu meinem Leibwächter gemacht? Bereits einmal hat er dadurch fast sein Leben geopfert und jetzt droht er wieder sein Leben zu verlieren. Ich frage mich, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Er hätte eine ruhige, ungefährliche Arbeit kriegen können, aber ich Narr schicke ihn zu den Leibwächtern. Deshalb ist ihm das passiert, ich bin daran Schuld. Er hat überhaupt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, er hat bereits so viel geopfert und macht sich dennoch Gedanken, dass es nicht genug war. Er hat mich beschützt, nur deshalb lebe ich noch, es macht mir das Herz schwer, dass er sich wegen meiner Schulterwunde auch noch Gedanken macht! Ich hätte ihn nie zum Leibwächter machen sollen, ich bereue es sehr, Legolas."

Der Elb nickte verständnisvoll. "Aber du hast ihm damit auch gezeigt, dass du ihm vertraust. Du hast dein Leben in seine Hand gelegt und er ist stolz solch eine Aufgabe zu haben. Er liebt seine Arbeit und ihm wird klar, dass er gebraucht wird und das du ihm bedingungslos vertraust, ich glaube das braucht Ameron."  
Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf. "Mein Vertrauen hätte ich ihm auch anders entgegen bringen können. Ich glaube, er bringt sich dadurch selbst unter Druck. Er weiß, dass er sich keine Fehler erlauben darf, weil ich der König bin und wichtig bin für das Volk und das stellt ihn ständig unter Druck. Und in allem was passiert, glaubt er, er sei Schuld und macht sich dafür verantwortlich. Das ist nicht gut, er opfert zu viel..."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich diesen Druck macht, weil du der König bist, Aragorn. Er macht das, weil du sein Freund bist. Er würde es auch tun, wenn er nicht dein Leibwächter wäre."  
Aragorn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er verstand zwar, was Legolas sagen wollte, aber zufrieden machte ihn das nicht. Er gab sich die Schuld für Amerons Zustand und es tat ihm sehr leid, dass sein junger Leibwächter derartige Qualen hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Wären sie doch nur zusammen geflohen...  
Legolas und Aragorn behandelten die Striemen nach dem Auswaschen mit einer Salbe, die sie dick auf die Wunden auftrugen. Legolas wollte sich gerade Amerons Bein besehen, als ein Poltern zu vernehmen war und sie Frodo hereinkommen hörten. Der Hobbit war völlig außer Atem und hielt ihnen keuchend ein kleines Bündel einer grünen Pflanze entgegen.  
"Ich... Ich bin durch halb Hobbingen gerannt um daran zu kommen, mehr konnte ich nicht finden, reicht es", fragte er und sah Legolas unsicher an.  
Der Elb nickte, bedankte sich und lief dann wieder zu Liliane in die Küche. Sie mischten die letzte Zutat unter den Trank und Legolas füllte etwas von ihm in eine kleine Tasse ab, die ihm die kleine Hobbitfrau gab.

Er huschte zurück in das Zimmer, in dem Ameron lag und kniete sich vor den jungen Mann. Liliane folgte ihm und stellte sich neben Frodo, der seinen Arm um sie legte und die Situation sorgsam musterte. Sam eilte derweil nach draußen, um nach Mariel zu sehen, er wurde im Moment nicht gebraucht.  
Legolas zog den jungen Mann vorsichtig ein Stückchen hoch und hoffte inständig, dass es ihm irgendwie möglich sein würde Ameron den Heiltrank einzuflößen. Er würde helfen, die inneren Verletzungen zu heilen und das war unbedingt von Nöten.  
Aragorn half mit einem Arm Ameron zu stützen, doch der junge Mann hing so schlaff in dem Griff von ihm und Legolas, dass es dem Elb unmöglich war auch noch den Trank einzuflößen.  
Liliane erkannte sofort, dass die Beiden Hilfe brauchten und eilte zu ihnen. Sie hielt Amerons Kopf , so dass Legolas eine Hand frei bekam und mit dieser die Tasse mit dem Trank halten konnte. Frodo kniete sich ebenfalls zu ihnen und nahm ein Stück Stoff in die Hand.  
Behutsam versuchte Legolas die Tasse an Amerons Lippen an zusetzten, doch kaum hatte der junge Mann die Flüssigkeit im Mund, begann er zu würgen und ohne etwas hinunterzuschlucken, lief sie wieder aus seinen Mundwinkeln hinaus. Frodo wischte sie mit dem Tuch weg und bemerkte mit Unbehagen Legolas´ viel sagenden Blick. Der Elb versuchte es erneut, doch wieder geschah das Selbe. Aragorn drehte Ameron ein bisschen. Liliane hielt seinen Kopf schräger hoch, doch was sie auch versuchten, das Ergebnis war immer das Selbe. Der junge Mann würgte nur und begann angestrengt zu keuchen und Frodo war stets dabei den Heiltrank wegzuwischen, den Ameron eigentlich hinunterschlucken sollte. Verzweifelt sahen sie sich gegenseitig an. Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte es wieder, doch auch diesmal geschah nicht viel anderes.

Schließlich war die Tasse leer und Ameron wurde sanft wieder zurück auf sein Lager gebettet. Wieder stand Schweiß auf der Stirn des jungen Mannes und Aragorn wischte ihn mit einem Tuch, dass er vorher in Wasser tauchte weg. Mitleidig sah er auf Ameron und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
"Was nun", fragte er kläglich und ließ seinen Blick zu Legolas wandern, der die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und genauso Hilfe suchend im Raum umherstarrte.  
Ameron bewegte sich und stöhnte einmal. Liliane und Frodo knieten immer noch bekümmert vor dem jungen Mann und Liliane strich ihm eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Wir können nichts weiter tun, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und etwas hat sich doch in seinem Inneren verirrt, aber sonst können wir nichts tun", erklärte Legolas schließlich und Aragorn nickte bedrückt.

"Wir haben doch noch ausreichend Zutaten, mischen wir doch einfach einen neuen Trank und versuchen es erneut", schlug Liliane vor.  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das können wir auch nicht tun. Durch das Würgen beansprucht er immer wieder seine Bauchmuskeln und das könnte Schaden anrichten. Belassen wir es lieber dabei und sehen, was passiert, wir können nur hoffen."  
Aragorn rappelte sich mühsam hoch und schloss kurz die Augen weil wieder ein Schwindel über ihn kam und spürte Legolas bohrenden Blick auf seiner Haut. Der König fühlte sich recht hilflos und sah Ameron mit traurigen Augen an. Er glaubte viel zu wenig getan zu haben.

Frodo und Liliane begannen langsam die Sachen wegzuräumen, die nicht mehr gebraucht wurden und Legolas machte sich noch daran die Pfeilwunde an Amerons Oberschenkel zu betrachten. Aragorn verschwand vorerst aus dem Zimmer, er wollte Sam suchen gehen.  
Legolas stellte fest, dass die Wunde nicht besonders gut aussah und wusch sie sorgfältig aus. Er hoffte, dass die angehende Entzündung dadurch zurückgedrängt würde. Auch über diese Wunde strich er die Athelas Salbe und legte einen festen Verband um. Immerhin hatte die Wunde nicht mehr geblutet.  
Nachdem Amerons Verletzungen endlich versorgt waren, gab er ein recht friedliches Bild ab. Er war immer noch sehr blass und zitterte gelegentlich, aber ansonsten gab es im Moment noch keinen Grund zur Sorge.  
Sam war auf Aragorns Anraten hin damit beschäftigt, dass die Kinder vorerst noch bei Bauer Kattun bleiben sollten, denn Ameron brauchte Ruhe und die vielen Kinder waren im Moment nicht von Vorteil.

Der Abend brach herein und keiner wusste so recht was mit sich anzufangen. Legolas hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Toten endlich weggeschafft wurden, Aragorn saß auf seinem Bett und hing düsteren Gedanken nach und Frodo kauerte sich in einen Sessel und trank schon seit ewigen Zeiten einen Tee. Liliane räumte das Geschirr und die Schüsseln von einer Ecke in die andere und fand schließlich Beschäftigung, indem sie sich um Mariel und die anderen, hier gebliebenen Kinder kümmerte. Besonders Mariel erforderte ihre Zuneigung, das Mädchen wirkte leicht verwirrt und konnte mit der ganzen Situation nichts richtig anfangen.

Schließlich brach die Nacht herein und Legolas schaffte es mit viel Mühe Aragorn dazu zu überreden ins Bett zu gehen. Er selbst wollte Wache an Amerons Seite halten und musste versprechen sofort zu Aragorn zu kommen, wenn irgendetwas geschehen sollte.  
So kam es, dass der Elb in dem düsteren Zimmer saß und dem stoßweise ertönenden Atem von Ameron lauschte. Das Zimmer wurde nur von ein paar Kerzen erhellt und es roch nach allen möglichen Kräutern. Zu Anfang der Nacht, lag Ameron recht ruhig, aber irgendwann fing er häufiger an sich zu bewegen, was Legolas nicht recht gefiel. Als der Elb wieder ein Stöhnen von Ameron vernahm, wollte er der Sache schließlich auf den Grund gehen und legte die Hand auf die Stirn des Mannes. Sie war glühend heiß und Legolas musterte Ameron erschreckt. Er tastete Amerons Bauch ab und spürte wieder die angespannten Muskeln. Das Mittel hatte nicht geholfen, es war wahrscheinlich nicht mal bis an die Stelle vorgedrungen, wo es hin sollte! Legolas legte die Hand auf Amerons Brust und merkte, wie der Herzschlag schwächer wurde.

Ameron spürte nicht viel. Er hörte Stimmen von ganz weit weg, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht recht, was sie sagten oder zu wem sie gehörten. Er konzentrierte sich darauf aus der Dunkelheit zu entkommen, er wollte leben. Jetzt wollte er es wieder, er hatte seinen Lebenswillen wieder gefunden. Kämpfen wollte er, nicht sterben und mühsam befreite er sich aus der Dunkelheit. Doch warum, zog sie ihn auf einmal zurück? Ameron wollte nicht hinein, er wusste, was das bedeutete. Er wehrte sich, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los. Sie umschlang ihn und brachte ihm eine unheimliche Kälte. Warum jetzt? Als er sterben wollte, da war es ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen und jetzt wo er leben wollte, ließ ihn die Dunkelheit nicht. Er kämpfte weiter, er hatte es schon einmal geschafft ihr zu entkommen, er wollte es erneut. Er wollte den Tod nicht, dieser finstere Geselle sollte fern von ihm bleiben!

Legolas überlegte fieberhaft. Amerons Zustand verschlechterte sich, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er entglitt ihm und Legolas konnte ihn nicht halten. Der Elb spürte, wie der junge Mann vergebens kämpfte und er konnte es nicht ändern. Er rannte aus dem Zimmer und stürzte zu Aragorn in den Raum, der sofort kerzengerade im Bett saß. Legolas Blick sagte alles und Aragorn ignorierte jeden Schwindel und hastete hinter Legolas aus dem Zimmer. Der König kniete sich hektisch neben seinen jungen Leibwächter und legte ihm ebenfalls die Hand auf die Stirn. Amerons Körper bäumte sich auf und Aragorn ließ seine Hand auf seinen Bauch wandern.  
"Es sieht nicht gut aus", stellte er zitternd fest und sah Legolas Hilfe suchend an.  
"Versuchen wir es noch mal mit dem Trank, es dauert nicht lange ihn zuzubereiten, ich habe die Zutaten jetzt alle da", überlegte Legolas.  
Aragorn nickte nur, ihm viel nichts anderes ein. Er fühlte sich so nutzlos und versuchte etwas mit seinen heilenden Händen auszurichten, während Legolas in fast völliger Dunkelheit in die Küche rannte.

Ameron stöhnte laut und immer wieder bäumte er sich unter Aragorns Händen auf. Der König sah sich verzweifelt um, Ameron schien ganz umsonst zu kämpfen.  
"Tu das nicht Ameron, du darfst nicht sterben, denk doch an deine Familie", flüsterte er dem jungen Mann zu. Aragorns Worte und seine Hände hatten immerhin die Wirkung, dass der junge Mann sich nicht mehr so stark aufbäumte, sondern nur noch den Kopf hin und her warf.  
Aragorn glaubte die Zeit würde still stehen. Er spürte Amerons schwache Bewegungen unter sich, lauschte der Stille in diesem Raum, die immer wieder unterbrochen wurde von einem qualvollen Stöhnen und hörte ein paar Zimmer weiter Legolas in der Küche hantieren.  
Endlich kam der Elb hastig in das Zimmer gelaufen und kniete sich hin. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, sondern richtete Ameron in Windeseile auf und versuchte ihm den Heiltrank einzuflößen. Wieder würgte der junge Mann und wieder geschah nichts anderes als beim letzen Mal. Amerons Kopf fiel schwach zurück und das Stöhnen wurde langsam leiser. Das Leben wich allmälich aus seinem Körper, Legolas und Aragorn glaubten das zu spüren.  
"Verdammt, er stirbt", stammelte Aragorn, der Ameron jetzt in seinen Armen hielt. Tränen blitzten in seinen Augen auf und er schloss sie verzweifelt.  
"Nein, nein, das tut er nicht! Ich habe ihm gesagt, er wird noch mindestens sechzig Jahre leben und ich will kein Lügner sein", schrie Legolas und erntete einen verdutzten Blick von Aragorn.

Panisch riss der Elb den jungen Hauptmann wieder hoch und setzte die Tasse mit dem Trank erneut an seinen Mund. "Jetzt nimm es endlich, bei den Valar", sagte Legolas energisch und war fast erstaunt, als Ameron plötzlich einmal schluckte und der Elb erneut etwas Flüssigkeit in seinen Mund laufen ließ, die er ebenfalls nahm. Er würgte zwar noch einmal, aber schluckte das Heilmittel.

Ameron wurde von einer Finsternis umfangen, die ihm Angst machte. Es war so kalt hier und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es immer finsterer wurde. Er konnte tun was er wollte, er kam einfach nicht mehr aus der Dunkelheit heraus, sie hatte ihn gefangen und schien ihn zu lähmen. Er hörte wieder Stimmen, doch diesmal waren sie irgendwie energisch, angsterfüllt und eindringlich. Sie waren weit weg und Ameron konnte sie nicht verstehen, doch er wusste, dass sie ihm galten. Die Dunkelheit hatte ihn fast gänzlich umschlungen, als es plötzlich warm wurde. Sein Mund, sein Hals, seine Brust, die Wärme breitete sich immer weiter aus. Sie fuhr in sein Herz, in seinen Bauch und durchströmte schließlich seine Beine. Die Dunkelheit lockerte sich auf und es wurde langsam wieder heller.

Ameron fiel schlaff in Aragorns Armen zurück und Legolas tastete beinahe ängstlich nach seinem Herzschlag. Das Herz schlug langsam, aber wenn es schlug, schlug es kräftig und es schien, als wolle es wieder schneller werden.  
Legolas ließ sich ohne nachzudenken zurücksinken und die Tasse fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Er schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit seinen Händen die Schläfen.  
Aragorn sah ihn besorgt an, doch als der Elb die Augen öffnete sah er tief hinein und erkannte die Erleichterung darin. Über Legolas´ Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln.  
"Du hast es geschafft", stellte Aragorn mit trockener Stimme fest.  
"Ich hatte die Hoffnung bereits aufgegeben, das war nur eine Tat aus der Verzweiflung heraus", antwortete der Elb. Er fühlte wie seine Muskeln sich entspannten, erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie verkrampft er gewesen war.

Plötzlich traten Frodo und Liliane ins Zimmer und sahen die Beiden ängstlich an.  
"Was ist geschehen, wir haben laute Geräusche gehört und wir hörten dich etwas rufen, Legolas", fragte Frodo.  
"Nichts ist los, nicht mehr", antwortete der Elb matt.  
"Geht es Ameron gut", fragte Liliane und Aragorn antwortete ihr mit einem erleichterten Nicken.  
Sie legten den jungen Mann sanft zurück in sein Lager und Legolas betastete erneut seinen Bauch. Die Verkrampfung schien sich etwas zu lösen, die Muskulatur war nicht mehr so angespannt.

Legolas und Aragorn berichteten den Hobbits kurz was vorgefallen war, denn sie wollten sich nicht einfach mit den kargen Antworten zufrieden geben. Sie waren beide sichtlich erschüttert, aber auch froh, dass Legolas und Aragorn es in letzter Sekunde geschafft hatten.  
Legolas hielt weiter die Wache an Amerons Seite und die anderen gingen schließlich zu Bett. Auch der Elb döste gelegentlich vor sich hin, er fühlte, dass es dem jungen Hauptmann besser ging und dass er sich im Moment nicht allzu große Sorgen machen musste. Das Mittel half Ameron, jetzt brauchte er vor allem Ruhe und die wollte ihm Legolas jetzt gerne gönnen.


	13. Sorgen und Ängste

****

_Disclaimer:_

_Alle Rechte an den Originalcharakteren aus „Der Herr der Ringe"liegt natürlich bei _

_J.R.R. Tolkien, bzw. seinen Nachkommen._

_Wir, die Autoren, erheben nur Ansprüche auf unsere gaaaanz eigenen Persönlichkeiten **g**_

_Und dass sich mit diesem Werk kein Geld verdienen lässt, ist doch wohl auch klar, hm? ;-)_

_Sarah: Och, auch ein kurzes Review spornt ungemein an! ;-) Ich fürchte du hast recht, der Kampf ist noch nicht vorbei, aber lies selbst g_

_Da wünschen wir dir viel Erfolg mit deinen Klausuren und zur „Entspannung" kommt gleich mal ein neues Kapitel! ï_

__

SORGEN UND ÄNGSTE

Zu seinem Bedauern musste der Elb am nächsten morgen feststellen, dass es wieder Grund zur Sorge gab. Zwar schien die Bauchverletzung im Moment keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen, aber das Fieber, welches Ameron befallen hatte, blieb, es stieg sogar noch an, was Legolas gar nicht gefiel. Ameron zitterte, obwohl seine Haut beinahe unerträglich heiß war.  
Legolas konnte jedoch nichts anderes tun, als dem jungen Hauptmann etwas Wasser einzuflößen und die Wunde am Oberschenkel erneut auszuwaschen, denn er vermutete, dass von daher die Entzündung herrührte.

Am frühen Vormittag betrat Aragorn das Zimmer und erkundigte sich nach allem, was geschehen war. Legolas berichtete ihm besorgt vom Fieber und Aragorn ließ nur ein Seufzen vernehmen. Er löste den Elb ab und hielt von nun an an Amerons Seite Wache.  
So ging es eine ganze Zeit lang. Nichts geschah. Das Fieber wollte nicht sinken und Legolas war sich bald nicht mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt noch darauf hoffen sollte, dass Ameron die Wunden und das Fieber überleben würde. Es sah immer noch nicht gut aus, das bemerkte auch Aragorn und die Hobbits bekamen es ebenso mit. Liliane und Frodo versuchten Legolas und Aragorn so viel wie möglich zur Hand zu gehen und kümmerten sich zusammen mit Sam um die Kinder. Der Rest der Kinderschar zusammen mit Rosie war immer noch bei Bauer Kattun. Sam hatte sich dazu entschlossen die Kinder erst wieder zu holen, wenn es besser mit Ameron aussah.

Aragorn und Legolas wechselten regelmäßig ihre Wache, und Aragorn bestand irgendwann darauf immer die Tagesschichten zu übernehmen und Legolas die Nächte zu lassen, weil er merkte, dass dem Elb die dunkle Hobbithöle sehr zusetzte. So konnte Legolas tagsüber an der Luft und der Sonne sein und der Elb war sehr dankbar dafür. Legolas hingegen kehrte immer so in die Höhle zurück, dass noch ein paar Strahlen der Sonne auf die Erde fielen, damit auch Aragorn sie noch ein bisschen genießen konnte.

So zog es sich über eine Woche hin. Ameron war nicht einmal in der Zeit aufgewacht, nur einmal hatte er in einem Dämmerzustand die Augen leicht geöffnet gehabt, aber Legolas wollte das nicht mal als wach durchgehen lassen. Das war eher ein Zufall gewesen, leider.  
An einem Abend löste der Elb seinen Freund wieder bei der Wache ab. Legolas war heute etwas früh, es herrschte erst Dämmerung und so kam es, dass Aragorn sich noch, nachdem Legolas die Wache übernommen hatte, für ein Weilchen zusammen mit Frodo nach draußen stellte und sich unterhielt. Legolas führte bei Ameron seine allabendliche Untersuchung durch und gab ihm dann ein paar Kräuter zur Schmerzstillung. Er stellte schließlich fest, dass die Schale, in der eigentlich Wasser hätte sein sollen leer war und beschloss welches aus der Küche zu holen. Der Elb nahm die Schale, ging aus dem Zimmer, zog danach die Tür hinter sich ran und verschwand dann in der Küche, wo er Liliane traf und sich ganz kurz mit ihr unterhielt.

Als Legolas zurückkehrte, bemerkte er die offenstehende Tür zu Amerons Zimmer. Er stutzte, denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihm, dass Aragorn mit Frodo noch draußen im Garten stand und Liliane hatte er gerade in der Küche angetroffen. Also musste jemand anderes in Amerons Zimmer sein!  
Er betrat den Raum und sah sofort, die kleine Gestalt, die unsicher im Zimmer stand.  
"Mariel, du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte er streng und mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, der ihm sofort wieder leid tat.

Das Mädchen sah ihn ängstlich an und drückte ihre Puppe an sich. "Nicht böse sein, aber ich wollte doch so gerne einmal zu Ameron", piepste sie.  
"Schon gut, aber das nächste Mal musst du fragen, ja", antwortete der Elb und lächelte.  
Das Mädchen nickte eifrig und nuckelte an einem ihrer Finger. "Darf ich bitte zu Ameron", fragte sie ganz leise und ihr Blick war so bittend, dass Legolas es leid getan hätte, wenn er es verboten hätte. Ameron war vorhin bei der Untersuchung recht ruhig gewesen und Legolas hoffte, dass das auch jetzt so sein würde, denn Mariel sollte sich nicht erschrecken.  
"Du musst aber leise und vorsichtig sein, er ist immer noch sehr krank", erklärte der Elb nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit und sah das Mädchen glücklich nicken. Er nahm Mariel an die Hand und führte sie zu Amerons Krankenlager. Das Mädchen sah mit großen, fragenden Augen zu ihm hoch und Legolas ließ ihre Hand los. Nach kurzem Zögern tapste sie auf Ameron zu und betrachtete ihn sich eingehend. Legolas stand ein Stück hinter ihr und beobachtete sie sorgfältig. Ihre dunklen Augen schweiften neugierig über Amerons Körper und musterten alles. Der junge Mann lag auf dem Rücken und atmete ruhig.

Mariel ging erst in die Hocke und ließ sich dann auf ihre Knie plumpsen. Ihr Blick war wie gebannt auf die vielen Verbände gerichtet und blieb schließlich endgültig auf Amerons gebrochene Rippen ruhen. Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sich die dunkle Färbung. Mariel erinnerte sich an die dunklen Flecken, die Kandor ihr an ihrem Arm zugefügt hatte. Sie wusste, dass so etwas weh tat und zog die Stirn kraus. Onkel Aragorn hatte gesagt, dass Kandor Ameron weh getan hatte, aber seine Strafe erhalten hatte und das nie wieder tun konnte. Mariel zog den Mund schief und rieb sich den Arm, so als hätte Kandor sie eben erst daran gepackt. "Es ist gut, dass er bestraft wurde", dachte sie.  
Er würde nicht mehr wiederkommen und sie musste keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben.  
Das kleine Mädchen musterte Ameron weiter. Ihr blick fiel auf seine geschienten Finger und Mariel fragte sich, wozu das war. Dem kleinen Mädchen war der Raum unheimlich. Es roch so seltsam nach Pflanzen, die Luft war irgendwie stickig und sie spürte, wie der große Mann mit den spitzen Ohren sie beobachtete.

Mariel war klein, doch sie verstand, dass die Situation ernst war. Sie sah in Amerons Gesicht und stellte fest, dass es sich etwas verändert hatte. Es war weiß, seine Haut glänzte ungewöhnlich und ein roter Strich über seinem Mund, zog ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mariel erkannte Amerons liebenswürdige Gesicht und fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart trotzdem er schlief, geborgen. Er war der erste Mann, der nett zu ihr gewesen war und Mariel hatte sofort großes Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst. Doch nun machte es ihr das kleine Herzchen schwer, dass er sich gar nicht bewegte. Gewöhnlich hätte er mit ihr geredet oder sie gestreichelt, das wollte Mariel jetzt. Sie vermisste das und wünschte sich so sehr, dass er ihr wieder seine Zuneigung gab.

Zögernd und ganz langsam streckte Mariel ihre kleine Hand aus und berührte Amerons Oberarm. Sie strich über seine Haut und spürte die ungewöhnliche Hitze, doch sie wusste nicht, wie gefährlich sie war. Ameron seufzte im Schlaf bei ihrer Berührung und erschrocken zog sie die Hand zurück und drehte sich ängstlich zu Legolas um.  
"Habe ich ihm weh getan? Ich wollte nicht... Ich habe nur..."  
"Du hast ihm nicht weh getan", antwortete Legolas mit mitleidigem Blick, "du darfst nur nicht an seine Verbände kommen", fügte er hinzu.

Etwas erleichtert drehte sich Mariel wieder um und sah Ameron traurig an. "Wird er wieder wach", fragte sie ganz leise und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden, so dass sie auch Legolas anschauen konnte.  
Der Elb atmete geräuschvoll aus und rang im Inneren mit sich. Er wollte nicht lügen, doch die Wahrheit wollte er auch nicht sagen. Amerons Zustand war nicht gerade gut und das Fieber machte Legolas große Sorgen. Wenn er Pech hatte, konnte es ihm ganz schnell den Tod bringen, doch das wollte der Elb dem kleinen Mädchen, dass ihn so hoffnungsvoll ansah nicht sagen. Sie würde es ohnehin nicht verstehen. Aber sollte er ihr Hoffnung machen? Wenn Ameron dann wirklich sterben würde, würde Legolas sich ewig Vorwürfe machen und Mariel würde es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen und denken, er hätte sie angelogen.

Mariel sah ihn fragend an und wartete auf eine Antwort, die Legolas ihr nicht so schnell gab.  
Schließlich sagte er: "Ich weiß es nicht, Mariel."  
"Aber warum? Onkel Aragorn hat gesagt, du hilfst Ameron..."  
"Das... Ich... Das ist nicht so leicht. Ich versuche es, aber... aber ich kann ihn nicht alleine wieder gesund machen, dass muss auch er selber tun." Legolas war mit seiner Antwort nicht sehr zufrieden, aber wie sollte er es dem Mädchen sonst erklären?  
"Will er denn nicht wieder gesund werden", fragte die Kleine vorsichtig.  
"Doch, das will er, aber das braucht seine Zeit."  
Mariel legte wieder den Kopf schief. "Aber er schläft schon so lange! Wenn ich krank war, dann hat Mama immer gesagt, soll ich mich ins Bett legen und dann wird es spätestens am nächsten Tag wieder besser. Ist das denn bei Ameron nicht so?"  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht."  
Mariel senkte traurig den Blick und sah Ameron lange an, ehe sie fragte: "Geht er dahin, wo Mama hingegangen ist?"  
"Möglich", antwortete Legolas und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür. Wieso hatte er das so schnell und so selbstverständlich gesagt?

Mariel schniefte einmal. "Aber dann kommt er ja nicht mehr wieder", überlegte sie. Das kleine Mädchen dachte an ihre Oma. Mama hatte ihr erzählt, sie sei eingeschlafen und nicht wieder aufgewacht. Sie sei fortgegangen. Obwohl Mariel das nicht verstand, wie man schlafen konnte und dabei gleichzeitig fortgehen konnte, war wie sie nur eine Tatsache von Bedeutung: Sie hatte ihre Oma nie wieder gesehen, genauso wenig, wie ihre Mutter. Würde sie Ameron jetzt auch nie wieder sehen? Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie schluchzte einmal laut. "Aber... Wieso gehen denn alle weg? Mögen sie mich nicht mehr", fragte sie und ihre Stimme wurde von Schluchzern fast erstickt.  
Legolas wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er begann einen Satz, doch brach er ab und sah nur das schluchzende Kind vor sich. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, er hätte Mariel nicht hierher bringen dürfen, sie verstand die Sache völlig falsch.  
"Mariel, Ameron mag dich sehr. Er hat dich sehr lieb, und er wird bestimmt nicht gehen, wenn er es nicht muss...", erklärte Legolas, nachdem er endlich ein paar Worte wiedergefunden hatte.

"Aber er muss doch nicht gehen, er kann doch hier bleiben..."  
Mariel sah den Elb groß an und Legolas blickte nur zurück, doch das Mädchen verstand, dass es nicht an Ameron lag, ob er gehen musste oder nicht.  
Große Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinunter und benetzten ihre Wange. "Aber er... Er hat doch gesagt, dass er mich beschütz, wie soll er das denn machen, wenn er geht? Er wollte mir Spielsachen kaufen und...", weiter kam Mariel nicht, denn sie weinte bitterlich und brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus.

Legolas sagte nichts, sondern ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie auf den Arm zu nehmen und hinauszutragen. Mariel jedoch kümmerte nicht, was er tat. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte vom Weinen und sie nahm Amerons große Hand und legte sie sich auf die Wange, so als wolle sie von ihm gestreichelt werden. "Papa, wach doch bitte wieder auf, du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen, wo soll ich denn Nachts hin, wenn ich Angst habe? Du hast es mir doch versprochen", wimmerte sie und wiegte sachte hin und her.  
Sie hatte viel Mühe Amerons große Hand zu halten, wogegen ihr Gesicht fast klein wirkte.  
"Bitte Papa, geh nicht weg, ich hab dich doch so doll lieb...", sagte sie kläglich und ihre Tränen rollten über Amerons Hand. Legolas stand wie angewurzelt da und fühlte wie ein Brennen in seine Augen stieg und wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Er schaffte es nicht, trotz aller Vernunft das Mädchen aus dem Zimmer zu bringen, sondern beobachtete nur stumm die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

Mariel schloss die Augen und flehte immer wieder, ihr Papa möge doch aufwachen. Sie war so verzweifelt, dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie Amerons Hand plötzlich leichter wurde. Erst, als sein Daumen über ihre Wange strich und ihr die Tränen wegwischte schlug sie verdutzt die Augen auf.  
"So ein hübsches Mädchen weint doch nicht", flüsterte Ameron schwach und sah sie mit glasigen Augen an. In ihnen blitze jedoch etwas, das wie Freude aussah.  
"Papa! Du darfst nicht weggehen, bleib bei mir, ich bin doch sonst ganz allein, ich..."  
"Wie hast du mich genannt", unterbrach Ameron sie mit kratziger Stimme und sah sie liebevoll an.

"Sie hat dich Papa genannt", antwortete Legolas an ihrer Stelle und konnte kaum glauben, was er da sah.  
"Meine Kleine...", stammelte Ameron und fuhr ihr durch die Haare. Dann zog er sie zu sich runter und nahm sie so gut es ging in die Arme. Er hatte sich das schon so lange gewünscht und sein Herz schlug gleich schneller, als er seine Tochter in den Armen hielt. Ihm war es egal, ob sie durch die Umarmung an seine Wunden kam, er wollte sie nur in den Armen halten, er war so glücklich in dem Moment, dass ihm eine Träne aus dem Augen lief, seine Schläfe hinunterrann und in seinen schwarzen Haaren verschwand. Er hatte sich so gewünscht seine Tochter sehen zu dürfen und er war glücklich, dass ihm dieser Wunsch erfüllt wurde. Schon alleine deswegen hatte es sich gelohnt zu kämpfen, er liebte sie so sehr. Und sie hatte ihn "Papa" genannt, Ameron spürte förmlich, wie das Leben in ihn zurückkehrte und wie die Dunkelheit immer mehr verschwand. Er genoss diese Momente, in denen er seine Tochter in den Armen hielt, sie gaben ihm mehr Kraft, als alle Medizin der Welt.  
Das Mädchen kuschelte sich an ihn und er konnte spüren, wie sie noch immer zitterte vom Weinen und wie immer noch ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augen liefen. "Nicht weg gehen, Papa, bitte", flehte sie wieder und war so froh, dass ihr Papa endlich wieder wach war. Sie fühlte sich so sicher, als er ihr über den Rücken streichelte und sie in seinen Armen hielt, sie wollte keinen anderen Papa mehr.  
"Ich geh nicht weg, Mariel, hör auf zu weinen", sagte Ameron leise und Mariels Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
"Du bleibst bei mir", fragte sie sicherheitshalber noch einmal.  
Der junge Mann nickte. "Wie könnte ich dich alleine lassen, meine Kleine?"

Mariel kuschelte sich an ihn und Ameron hielt sie fest. Er spürte ihre Wärme und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie kalt ihm doch war. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, wie sein Unterkiefer bebte, diese erbärmliche Kälte durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper, doch er spürte auch den Schweiß auf seiner Haut. Sein Oberschenkel schmerzte ziemlich stark, aber er wollte seine kleine Tochter trotz alledem einfach nicht loslassen. Es war das schönste Geschenk für ihn, sie in den Armen halten zu können.

Schließlich richtete Mariel sich wieder auf und sah ihn freudestrahlend an. Ameron lächelte schwach zurück und hustete einmal, was Legolas endlich aus seiner Starre riss.  
"Mariel, könntest du hinaus in den Garten gehen und den Onkel Aragorn holen? Ich glaube, er freut sich bestimmt, wenn er erfährt, dass dein Papa wach ist", sagte er.  
Das Mädchen nickte eifrig, stand dann schnell auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
"Wie geht es dir, Ameron", fragte der Elb, nachdem Mariel aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war.

"Soll ich ehrlich sein", fragte der junge Mann zurück und setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf.  
Er brauchte Legolas nichts weiter erklären. Der Elb nickte nur mit dem Kopf, eigentlich war es eine törichte Frage. "Hast du Schmerzen", wollte er wissen.  
Ameron sah ihn mit großen Augen an und musterte ihn lange, was Legolas im ersten Moment nicht ganz verstand. Der junge Mann öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Nein", flüsterte er und Legolas wusste sofort, dass es gelogen war.

Ameron schloss die Augen und war sich im ersten Moment selber nicht ganz darüber im Klaren, warum er gerade gelogen hatte. Denn das hatte er. Nicht nur sein Bein bereitete ihm Qualen, auch sein Bauch schmerzte stark, die Rippen stachen bei jeder kleinen Bewegung, die Schulter tat weh, einzig die Peitschenhiebe und Schnitte waren nicht mehr ganz so schlimm. Ameron konnte nicht mal ganz ruhig liegen und unterdrückte mehrere Male ein Stöhnen, weil der Schmerz dermaßen durch seinen Körper jagte, aber dennoch wollte er Legolas das nicht sagen. Und er wusste auch, woran es lag, doch war er selbst nicht ganz glücklich über diese Erkenntnis. Er hatte Angst. Jetzt wo Mariel aus dem Zimmer war, schlich sich die Angst wieder in sein Verstand und wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Er wusste, dass Legolas ihm nie etwas tun würde, doch er hatte Angst von ihm berührt zu werden. Er wollte nicht, dass der Elb, wenn er zugab, dass er Schmerzen hatte, seine Wunden besah oder gar berührte, er wollte am liebsten jede Berührung vermeiden, er fürchtete sich davor. Es war schlimm, Ameron konnte nichts dagegen tun, ein unbeschreiblich beängstigendes Gefühl beschlich ihn, als Legolas nur auf ihn zu kam, so dass Ameron krampfhaft die Augen schloss und seine Finger in der Decke vergrub. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, Mariels Berührungen hatten ihm Kraft gegeben, vor Legolas´ ängstigte er sich, vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Elb einem erwachsenen Mann glich. Ameron schämte sich dafür, er wollte es nicht sagen, aber als er Legolas´ Nähe nicht mehr ertrug, platzte es einfach so aus ihm heraus. "Nicht anfassen, bitte!"  
Legolas sah ihn verwirrt an, er hatte nicht vorgehabt Ameron zu berühren, aber selbst diese Reaktion von ihm ließ ihn einen sorgenvollen Blick annehmen. Er ahnte langsam, warum Ameron log, er hatte Angst von ihm angefasst zu werden.  
"Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu berühren", sagte er ruhig.

Ameron setzte einen schuldbewussten Blick auf, er verfluchte sich und seine Angst.  
"Es tut mir leid", flüsterte der junge Mann und zog die Decke um sich. Einerseits hoffte er, sie würde ihm Wärme spenden, andererseits fühlte er sich etwas sicherer unter ihr. Er wusste, er verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind, doch er konnte einfach nicht dagegen ankämpfen.  
Legolas bemerkte sein schutzsuchendes Verhalten, er wollte Ameron gerne helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und musterte den jungen Mann nur mitleidig.

Schließlich betrat Aragorn das Zimmer und sah Legolas fragend an, als er Amerons ängstlichen Blick erkannte und Legolas in der weiten Entfernung stehen sah. Ameron warf dem Elb einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, als er Aragorn sah und Legolas sagte daraufhin: "Aragorn, du solltest hier stehen bleiben und nicht weiter zu Ameron gehen, er kommt mit unserer Nähe nicht zurecht."  
Mariel kam hinter Aragorn ins Zimmer und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich neben Ameron, was er auch sofort duldete. Er warf Aragorn einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und bemerkte wie unangenehm ihm diese äußerst dumme Situation war.  
"Das verstehe ich", sagte Aragorn selbstverständlich und lächelte ihn freundlich an. Ameron fasste es als eine Wohltat auf, dass Aragorn ihn verstand und das so ohne weiteres sagte. Das war beruhigend.

"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder unter uns bist", stellte Aragorn fest.  
"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Ameron und Aragorn wusste sofort, was gemeint war.  
"Du solltest dir um nichts was geschehen ist Gedanken machen, mein Freund. Konzentriere dich darauf gesund zu werden, alles andere ist nicht von Bedeutung", sagte Aragorn ruhig und ließ seinen Blick über Amerons Gesicht schweifen. Der junge Mann schloss schwach die Augen, er war dankbar für diese Worte.  
Mariel bat darum sich neben Ameron legen zu dürfen und kuschelte sich eng an ihn, als man es ihr erlaubte. Die Angst wich, als Mariel neben ihm lag und er war froh die Kleine bei sich zu haben.

Legolas und Aragorn verließen irgendwann den Raum und stellten sich mit besorgten Gesichtern vor die Tür.  
"Was glaubst du, sollen wir jetzt tun? Er will nicht, dass wir zu ihm gehen und er will sich nicht anfassen lassen, aber das wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen", fragte Aragorn.  
Der Elb nickte.  
"Ich halte es aber für sehr falsch ihn zu zwingen, ich glaube, das zerbricht ihn nur noch mehr, aber wir können die Wunden nicht unbehandelt lassen...", fuhr Aragorn fort.  
"Das stimmt, zwingen wäre falsch, er darf sich nicht von uns bedroht fühlen. Ich schlage vor, wir machen gar nichts", antwortete der Elb.  
"Wie meinst du das? Seine Oberschenkelwunde und seine Bauchverletzung müssen unbedingt weiter behandelt werden, sonst stirbt er", sagte Aragorn und sah Legolas fragend an.  
"Ich weiß. Glaub mir, wir werden sie bald behandeln können, viel Zeit wird nicht verstreichen."  
Aragorn sah den Elb erwartungsvoll an.  
"So hart das jetzt klingen mag, aber er wird bald von ganz alleine kommen. Ich sehe schon jetzt, wie er sich quält und ich habe ihm während er schlief ständig Schmerzmittel eingeflößt. Spätestens wenn sie ihre Wirkung gänzlich verlieren, wird er seine Angst überwinden, glaub mir."  
Aragorn senkte bedrückt den Blick. "Das ist keine schöne Lösung."  
"Ich weiß, aber ich glaube, anders geht es nicht, es sei denn du behandelst ihn mit Gewalt und davon würde ich dir wirklich abraten."  
Aragorn nickte ergeben und ließ die Schultern etwas hängen.

Als die beiden nach einer kleinen Weile das Zimmer wieder betraten, bemerkten sie, wie Ameron zusammenzuckte, ignorierten das jedoch. Der junge Mann sah sie unsicher an, in der Hoffnung, sie würden jetzt nicht zu ihm kommen. Mariel war gerade dabei in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüberzugleiten und nuckelte zufrieden an ihrem Daumen. Legolas machte eine Bewegung, die Ameron verstehen ließ, dass er nicht vorhatte irgendetwas zu tun, doch der junge Mann wollte das nicht recht glauben. Ameron versuchte sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass er hier seine Freunde vor sich hatte, aber es wollte ihm nicht helfen. Er konnte überhaupt nichts dagegen tun, die Anwesenheit der Beiden bereitete ihm großes Unbehagen und er wollte am liebsten mit Mariel ganz allein sein. Er beobachtete so gut er konnte jede Bewegung, die einer der Beiden machte und wurde sehr nervös, als er Legolas und Aragorn nicht gleichzeitig im Blick haben konnte.

"Ich werde dann mal wieder hinausgehen", flüsterte Aragorn aus Rücksicht auf Mariel und verschwand wieder aus der Tür, nachdem er ein paar Gegenstände aufgesammelt hatte und diese mit hinausnahm. Legolas ordnete ebenfalls ein paar Sachen und huschte gelegentlich durchs Zimmer. Dabei achtete er sorgsam darauf immer wieder so dicht wie möglich an Ameron vorbeizulaufen. Die ersten Male erschreckte sich Ameron sichtlich dabei, doch nach ein paar weiteren Malen gewöhnte er sich daran, dass der Elb an ihm vorbeilief und obwohl er ihn immer noch misstrauisch beobachtete, war er nicht mehr ganz so nervös dabei.  
Legolas bemerkte schnell seinen kleinen Erfolg, genau das hatte er beabsichtigt.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile, Legolas saß in einem Sessel und musterte aufmerksam eine kleine Skulptur, die im Regal stand, erhob er sich und ging auf Ameron zu. Der junge Mann war in einen Dämmerzustand gefallen, war aber sofort wieder hellwach, als er die Nähe des Elben spürte. "Ich will nur Mariel in ihr Bett bringen", sagte Legolas ruhig und erntete von Ameron hektische Blicke.

Obwohl Ameron nichts sagte, wusste Legolas sofort, was in ihm vorging. "Ameron, ich schwöre dir, ich werde dich nicht anfassen, lass mich nur das Kind ins Bett bringen, bitte. Du zitterst vom Fieber und weckst sie doch nur auf, morgen früh kann sie wieder zu dir, ich verspreche es!"  
Ameron schluckte. Legolas hatte Recht, doch Mariel gab ihm auch ein Schutz, den er damit verlor. Er wusste Legolas und Aragorn würden ihn wohl kaum gegen seinen Willen behandeln, wenn die Kleine neben ihm lag. Doch jetzt wollte der Elb sie ihm wegnehmen, tat er das wirklich nur aus Besorgnis, damit sie nicht wach wurde oder hatte er etwas anderes vor? Ameron war verzweifelt. Aber er allein war der Grund dafür. Er fragte sich, was nur mit ihm los war. Er wusste, er würde keine Ruhe haben, solange der Elb im Raum war, doch er wusste auch, er würde sie auch nicht haben, wenn Legolas den Raum verlassen würde. Wieso hatte er solche Angst vor seinen eigenen Freunden? Ohne ihre Hilfe würde er jetzt nicht mehr leben und er würde ihre Hilfe noch weiter brauchen wenn er leben wollte, doch er hatte solche Angst. Er konnte sie nicht unterdrücken, sie kam einfach.

Legolas zögerte erst, doch dann setzte er vorsichtig ein paar Schritte in Amerons Richtung und ging dann langsam in die Knie. Amerons Augen waren teils ängstlich, teils unbeschreiblich leer und er starrte den Elb einfach nur an, als dieser vorsichtig seine Hände unter Mariel schob und sie sanft auf den Arm hob. Er verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer und ließ Ameron allein.

Einsamkeit, auch das war etwas das Ameron fürchtete. Was fürchtete er eigentlich nicht? Er konnte nicht allein sein, doch wenn jemand da war, ertrug er es auch nicht, es sei denn es war Mariel. Ameron fühlte sich schrecklich und starrte mit feuchten Augen die Decke an. Er fühlte sich so unwohl, wollte sich so gerne entschuldigen bei seinen Freunden für sein misstrauisches Verhalten und spürte immer noch die Angst, besonders als Legolas das Zimmer wieder betrat.

Legolas ignorierte Amerons ängstlichen Blick und setzte sich stillschweigend zurück in seinen Sessel.  
"Ich... es ist... Ich kann einfach nicht...". begann Ameron zu stottern, als er die Stille nicht mehr ertrug, doch Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Fang nicht schon wieder an dich zu entschuldigen, niemand erwartet das von dir."  
Über Amerons Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. Dann schloss er die Augen, denn er rang schon seit einiger Zeit mit der Müdigkeit. Er öffnete sie jedoch schnell wieder und wollte Legolas etwas fragen, doch er hatte einfach nicht den Mut dazu.

"Also, wenn du dich jetzt fürchtest, dass ich zu dir komme, während du schläfst, dann kann ich dich beruhigen. Das werde ich gewiss nicht, du solltest davor keine Furcht haben", sagte Legolas, der mal wieder Amerons Sorge genau erkannt hatte.  
"Ich danke dir, ich weiß es ist töricht...", begann der junge Mann.  
"Ameron, ob es töricht ist oder nicht spielt keine Rolle. Wenn du es nicht willst, werde ich es nicht tun! Ich bin lediglich hier, falls du deine Meinung änderst. Ich werde nur etwas tun, wenn du es mir sagst, du brauchst vor nichts weiter Angst zu haben und musst nicht glauben, dass ich nur auf eine Gelegenheit warte. Ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf", unterbrach Legolas ihn. Seine Stimme klang entschlossen und Ameron wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Die Angst verflog zwar nicht völlig, aber die Worte des Elben ließen ihn ruhiger werden.  
Er schloss die Augen und schlief endlich ein.

Mitten in der Nacht zuckte Ameron heftig zusammen. Aber nicht, weil er sich erschrocken hatte, sondern weil der Schmerz beinahe unerträglich durch seinen Körper jagte. Sein Körper zog sich zusammen und es brauchte eine Weile, bis Ameron erkannte, dass er nicht mehr im Wald war, sondern in der Hobbithöhle. Die Furcht wich für kurze Zeit wieder, doch das Fieber trübte seinen Verstand. Obwohl er sich eigentlich sicher war nicht mehr im Wald zu sein, fürchtete er vielleicht zu träumen. Vielleicht war er doch noch dort bei Kandor?  
Er vergrub seine Hand in die Decke und starrte in das schummerige Licht des Raumes. Er erkannte Legolas in einiger Entfernung und endlich wich die Angst, aber der Schmerz blieb. Der Schmerz, den er so sehr fürchtete. Ameron drehte sich unruhig hin und her, er war wieder an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er merkte, dass er die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertrug, doch er wollte dem Elb nichts sagen. Noch immer dominierte die Angst vor seinen Berührungen, er wurde sie einfach nicht los. Der junge Mann ließ ein paar Mal ein leises Keuchen verlauten, er unterdrückte den Drang zu Stöhnen und biss fest die Zähne zusammen.

Legolas hatte es gewusst. Es tat ihm sehr leid einfach nur dazusitzen und zu warten, doch er hatte sein Versprechen gegeben, nichts anderes zu tun und er wusste, dass es auch richtig war. Trotzdem war es nicht gerade leicht für ihn. Er wartete im Grunde nur darauf, bis Amerons innere Mauer einstürzte und das tat ihm wirklich leid. Der Elb beobachtete den jungen Mann sorgsam und wurde mehrere Male beinahe dazu verlockt sein Versprechen zu brechen, denn er sah, wie Ameron sich quälte, es aber nicht eingestehen wollte. Er wollte seine Hilfe immer noch nicht, er hatte noch immer Angst davor.

Ameron versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu zeigen, dass es ihm gar nicht gut ging, doch irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr verbergen. Die Schmerzen nahmen überhand und stöhnend krümmte er sich auf seinem Lager. Doch kein Wort verließ seine Lippen, er konnte einfach nichts sagen, auch wenn er sich langsam dabei ertappte, dass die Versuchung groß war, um Hilfe zu bitten. Er legte den Arm vor den Bauch und versuchte durch Bewegungen dem Schmerz Luft zu machen. Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß den Rücken runterlief, und sein Atem beschleunigte sich nahezu rasend. Wieder merkte er, wie ihn langsam die Kräfte verließen und die Schmerzen wurden immer größer, bis er zusammengekrümmt einmal kläglich aufschrie.

Legolas hatte genug gewartet, er spürte, dass der Schmerz Ameron in die Knie gezwungen hatte und ging langsam auf ihn zu. In der Hand hatte er eine Flasche, er hatte sie schon die ganze Zeit gehabt, denn er wusste, dass er sie brauchen würde. Der Elb konnte nicht mal sagen, dass er kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, dass Ameron ihn wieder an sich ran ließ.  
Zögerlich kam Legolas auf den jungen Mann zu. Ameron hatte noch kein Wort gesagt, aber Legolas spürte, dass er das gerne wollte. Der Elb wollte nicht bis ganz zum Äußersten warten, er wollte nicht um Hilfe angefleht werden.

Legolas ging vor Ameron in die Knie und sah in Amerons vom Schmerz gezeichneten Augen. Er berührte ihn aber noch nicht, auch wenn er sich fast schon sicher war, dass Ameron es zugelassen würde. Der junge Mann stöhnte heftig und setzte einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf.  
"Warum quälst du dich so? Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast vor den Schmerzen, aber meine Hilfe wird dir sicher weniger Qualen bereiten, als das, was du jetzt durch machst. Warum erduldest du den Schmerz, obwohl du ihn so sehr fürchtest", fragte Legolas ruhig.  
Von Ameron kam keine Antwort, er schloss nur die Augen und keuchte wieder.  
"Lass mich dir helfen, ich tu dir gewiss nichts", erklärte der Elb vorsichtig und erkannte, wie Ameron endlich nickte. Seine Innere Mauer war gefallen.

Legolas kniete sich auf den Boden und drehte Ameron vorsichtig wieder auf de Rücken. Dann zog er ihn ganz sanft hoch, so dass er ihm die Schmerzmittel einflößen konnte. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, da wurde Ameron wieder ruhiger und sein Körper entspannte sich wieder etwas. Legolas bettete ihn wieder auf seine Decken und fühlte seinen Herzschlag, er schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig machte Legolas sich danach daran den Verband um Amerons Oberschenkel zu lösen. Der junge Mann ließ es ohne Widerstand zu und Legolas war froh, dass sein Plan, wenn er auch nicht gerade schön gewesen war, aufgegangen war.  
Das Fieber, das Ameron hatte rührte wirklich fast ausschließlich von der Oberschenkelwunde her, so wie Legolas vermutete. Fortwährend lief ein Gemisch aus Wundwasser, Eiter und Blut aus ihr hinaus, sie wollte sich einfach nicht richtig schließen und die Entzündung wollte nicht weichen. Legolas behandelte sie mit Athelas Salbe und legte danach wieder einen festen Verband an.

Als er danach mitbekam wie Ameron fror, hüllte er ihn wieder in eine Decke ein und gab ihm noch etwas zu trinken. Ameron fühlte sich wesentlich besser und schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
"Ich bin so ein Narr...", flüsterte er.  
"Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Du solltest so etwas nicht sagen", antwortete Legolas und legte Ameron seine Hand auf den Arm.  
"Ich danke dir", murmelte der junge Mann und fühlte zum ersten mal wieder, dass er keine Angst vor der Berührung von Legolas hatte. Er war froh, dass er da war und dass er nicht alleine sein musste in diesem Raum.

"Schlaf jetzt, du brauchst Ruhe", erklärte Legolas und setzte sich zurück in den Sessel. Er konnte beobachten, wie Amerons Atemzüge bald wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig wurden und er wusste, dass der junge Hauptmann wieder eingeschlafen war.


	14. Zurück ins Leben

_Sarah: Bist ja wirklich schwer im Stress, was? Na, wenn dir unsere Geschichte das lernen erleichtert, freut uns das ungemein! _

_Es war Kandor in seiner gewohnt liebenswerten Art, der zu Mariel sagte dass Ameron ihr richtiger Vater sei._

_Ohja, Ameron ist schwer traumatisiert, das Ganze war eindeutig zuviel für seine Nerven, aber alle helfen ihm so gut sie können. Dieser „Trick"war zwar nicht die feinste, aber die einzig mögliche Art, ihn ohne Zwang zu behandeln._

_Aragorns Verletzungen heilen, der Waldläufer in ihm wird mit dieser Wunde eigentlich ganz gut fertig! ;-)_

ZURÜCK INS LEBEN

Der Morgen dämmerte und Legolas döste selbst etwas vor sich hin, als die Tür aufging und Mariel ihren Kopf ins Zimmer steckte. Sie stand mit kleinen Augen im Raum und sah Legolas fragend an, der sie bereits bemerkt hatte. "Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte sie leise.  
"Du bist doch schon drin", antwortete Legolas mit einem Lächeln.  
"Darf ich zu Papa?", fragte sie weiter.

Legolas nickte und beobachtete dann, wie Mariel zu Ameron ging, sich hinlegte und sich neben ihn kuschelte. Sie rollte sich zusammen und zog einen winzigen Zipfel der Decke, mit der Ameron zugedeckt war, über sich. Es reichte jedoch hinten und vorne nicht, aber das kleine Mädchen wollte ihrem kranken Papa nicht mehr von der wärmespendenden Decke wegnehmen und so blieb sie fröstelnd liegen. Legolas nahm sich, nachdem er das gesehen hatte, eine kleine Decke, die hinter ihm über der Lehne hing und dazu noch ein Kissen und ging zu Mariel hinüber. Er hüllte das Mädchen in die Decke damit sie nicht frieren musste und schob ihr ein Kissen unter den Kopf. "Du erkältest dich sonst noch", flüsterte er und Mariel lächelte dankbar, steckte dann den Daumen in den Mund und schloss die Augen.

Als Ameron erwachte, fand er Mariel neben sich schlafen vor. Die Kleine lag auf der Seite und der Daumen war ihr im Schlaf aus dem Mund gefallen. Ameron ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen und merkte, wie das Glück und die Freude ihn durchströmten. Sie halfen, gegen die dunkle Angst und Erinnerungen anzukämpfen. Legolas kam zu ihm rübergeschlichen, als er merkte, dass Ameron erwacht war. Er kniete sich vor ihn und flüsterte: "Wie geht es dir?"  
"Besser, glaube ich", flüsterte Ameron leise zurück.  
"Darf ich...", fragte Legolas und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Ameron nickte nur und der Elb legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. "Dein Fieber ist gesunken", stellte er zufrieden fest.  
"Dank dir...", fügte Ameron hinzu und sah ihn dankbar an.

"Ich glaube fast, sie hat mehr dazu beigetragen...", sagte Legolas und deutete auf Mariel. "Du bist so lange nicht wach geworden, dass ich schon arge Befürchtungen hatte. Erst als Mariel zu dir gekommen ist, bist du aufgewacht, ich glaube fast, sie hatte mehr heilende Wirkung auf dich, als ich", fügte Legolas hinzu.  
"Ihr habt beide einen guten Teil dazu beigetragen, ich verdanke euch viel, ebenso Aragorn", flüsterte Ameron.  
"Hallo Papa", unterbrach Mariel das Gespräch.  
"Guten Morgen, meine Kleine", antwortete Ameron und streichelte ihr durch das schwarze Haar.  
"Oh, hallo Onkel Legolas", sagte Mariel überrascht als sie den Elb erblickte.  
"Na Mariel, hast du gut geschlafen", fragte Legolas.  
Das kleine Mädchen nickte eifrig. "Und mir war auch gar nicht kalt, weil du mir die Decke gegeben hast. Aber Papa wollte sie mir vorhin im Schlaf wegziehen..." Die Kleine kicherte. "Ich habe sie aber festgehalten...", sagte sie stolz.  
"Sehr richtig, so geht es ja nicht", bemerkte Ameron.

Mariel brabbelte daraufhin fröhlich los und Legolas verließ nach einiger Zeit den Raum, trotzdem Aagorn noch nicht gekommen war, um ihn abzulösen. Der Elb wusste, dass es Ameron jetzt besser ging, es war nicht mehr zwingend nötig, dass ständig jemand bei ihm war. Das Fieber war endlich gesunken und Legolas hatte nun keine Zweifel mehr, dass er bald wieder gesund sein würde.

In den nächsten Tagen schlief Ameron viel und sammelte neue Kraft. In den Nächten blieb stets jemand bei Ameron, weil Aragorn bemerkt hatte, dass es ihm schwer fiel ganz allein in dunklen Räumen zu bleiben. Zu Viel Gesellschaft machte ihm jedoch auch manchmal nervös, es war teilweise recht schwierig einzuschätzen, was Ameron wollte, denn er sagte es nicht. Aragorn und Legolas bemerkten bald, dass er immer weniger sprach und sich veränderte, es sei denn seine kleine Tochter war bei ihm. Mariel war tagsüber, wenn er wach war viel bei Ameron. Selbst als die anderen Hobbitkinder zusammen mit Rosie von Bauer Kattun zurückkamen, wollte sie viel lieber bei ihrem Vater sein, als mit ihnen zu spielen. Sie lieh sich ein Stofftier von ihnen, nahm ihre Puppe und ging damit zu Ameron. Dort forderte sie ihn auf zu spielen und Ameron freute sich jedes mal, wenn die Kleine zu ihm kam und ganz aufgeregt war, wenn er mitspielte.

Obwohl Ameron des öfteren wenn er schlief von Kandor und seinen Erlebnissen träumte und danach jedes mal wieder einige Zeit brauchte, bis er realisierte, dass er in Sicherheit war, machte es ihm jetzt nicht mehr ganz so viel aus, wenn andere Personen im Raum waren. Im Gegenteil, meistens freute er sich sogar über ein wenig Gesellschaft. Liliane nähte ihm einen Schlafanzug und kam des öfters hinein um ganz schnell Maß zu nehmen. Sie tat es absichtlich, weil sie Ameron seine Ruhe lassen wollte, doch der junge Mann freute sich jedes Mal, wenn die kleine Hobbitdame mit diesem unsicheren und entschuldigenden Blick ins Zimmer kam und nur murmelte: "Es tut mir leid, aber einmal muss ich noch die Länge von deinem Arm haben."

"Noch einmal" war ein guter Ausdruck. Liliane benutzte ihn jedes mal, wenn sie wieder ins Zimmer kam. Ameron störte das nicht, er beobachtete gerne, wie unbeschwert und fröhlich die Hobbitfrau war. Er fragte sich immer, ob er diesen Frohsinn auch irgendwann wiederfinden würde.

"Warum sprichst du nicht", fragte Liliane eines Tages, als sie zu ihm ins Zimmer kam und ihm den neuen Schlafanzug zeigte. Ameron starrte nur auf das neue Kleidungsstück, doch irgendwie gingen seine Augen durch ihn hindurch. Seine Gedanken verirrten sich wieder in den Wald.  
"Ameron, gefällt er dir nicht, oder..."  
"Doch, er ist schön, danke", antwortete Ameron knapp, als er Liliane mit fragendem Blick vor sich stehen sah.

Er hatte seit einigen Tagen ein Problem, dass ihn selbst etwas ängstigte. Ohne das er es wollte, war er gedanklich plötzlich im Wald. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er merkte es nicht einmal. Ebenso vermied er es mit den Leuten zu sprechen, er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung über was er reden sollte. Außerdem musste er bei jedem Gespräch an das denken, was passiert war. Er hatte Liliane neulich vom Fleischklopfen erzählen hören, ein Thema, dass eigentlich gar nichts mit dem zu tun hatte, was geschehen war. Und doch musste Ameron unweigerlich daran denken, wie Kandor auf ihn eingeschlagen hatte.

Frodo hatte berichtet, dass die Kinder baden würden und Ameron lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, weil er sofort daran dachte, wie die Männer ihn unter Wasser gedrückt hatten. Sam war mit der Zügel eines Ponys durch Beutelsend gelaufen und Ameron hatte sie sofort mit einer Peitsche verglichen. Der junge Mann konnte nichts dagegen tun, die Erinnerungen daran holten ihn ständig wieder ein, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Sie verfolgten ihn des Tags und in der Nacht, er wurde sie nicht los.

"Tut mir leid Ameron, du musst nicht mit mir sprechen, wenn du nicht willst, es wäre nur schön, wenn du es tun würdest...", riss ihn Lilianes Stimme plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Erst jetzt wurde der junge Mann sich gewahr, dass sie wohl irgendetwas zu ihm gesagt haben musste. Er hätte jetzt nachfragen können, so hätte er es auch getan, wenn alles in Ordnung gewesen wäre, aber das war es nicht. Er wollte nicht sprechen, er fand keine Worte und so sah er Liliane nur schweigend an, die mit einem schwachen Lächeln das Zimmer verließ und den Schlafanzug wieder mitnahm.

"Was ist denn", wollte Aragorn wissen, der Lilianes nachdenklichen Blick sah.  
"Es geht um Ameron... Ich war gerade bei ihm, aber irgendwie... Aragorn, er ist so anders! Ich verstehe ja die Gründe dafür, aber es gibt Augenblicke, da glaube ich, den Mann, der da im Zimmer ist nicht zu kennen. Er sieht mich mit leeren Augen an, sagt kein Wort und scheint ständig mit seinen Gedanken woanders zu sein. Es hat ihn so sehr verändert..."  
Aragorn nickte verständnisvoll. Dann hob er den Arm und wedelte demonstrativ mit einem Stück Papier herum.

"Diesen Brief werde ich nach Gondor schicken, zu Arwen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen dort machen. Ich habe darin nur kurz geschrieben, dass es einen Zwischenfall gab, dass Ameron und ich verletzt wurden, dass es uns aber schon wieder recht gut ginge und wir aber noch eine Weile brauchen würden, bis wir zu Hause sind." Aragorn machte eine Pause bevor er fortfuhr: "Ich habe in dem Brief geschrieben, dass Arwen Tabea benachrichtigen soll, ich wollte erst auch noch einen Brief an sie schreiben, aber ich hab keine Worte finden können. Wirklich nicht. Was sollte ich schreiben? Ihm geht es gesundheitlich wieder ganz gut, aber ansonsten fühlt er sich schlecht und das weiß ich. Er hat sich verändert, ich hoffe, Tabea erkennt noch den Mann in ihm wieder, der er einmal war. Und ich hoffe sehr, dass sie ihm helfen wird, wieder ganz der Mann zu werden."

Liliane nickte und zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern. "Hier, den hab ich ihm gemacht, er hat nichts dazu gesagt...", begann Liliane den Satz und deutete auf den Schlafanzug in ihren Händen.  
"Gib ihn mir, ich werde mich nachher darum kümmern, dass er ihn anzieht. Er braucht ohnehin neue Kleidung."  
Er nahm der kleinen Hobbitfrau den Schlafanzug ab und ging dann mit dem Brief in Frodos Arbeitszimmer um ihn notdürftig zu versiegeln. Er hatte vor ihn noch heute nach Minas Tirith zu schicken und da es schon fast Nachmittag war, musste er sich beeilen.

Mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte Ameron und sah sich hektisch um. Ein Alptraum! Schon wieder, immer wieder träumte er von Kandor. Es machte ihn noch wahnsinnig, immer wieder glaubte er die Peitsche zu hören oder das Sirren des Pfeils, der sein Bein durchbohrte. Immer wieder das Gleiche! Der junge Mann fuhr hoch, als er das leise Knarren der Tür vernahm, sein Herz begann zu rasen. Aber als er einen schwarzen Schopf sah, der sich durch den Türspalt schob, atmete er auf. "Mariel, was tust du hier! Du solltest doch schon im Bett sein." Ameron lächelte seine kleine Tochter an und sah zu, wie sie zu ihm ins Bett kroch. "Du hast geschrieen, Papa. Hast du wieder einen schlimmen Traum gehabt?" fragte sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Langsam nickte Ameron. Dass sie ihn Papa nannte, war noch immer wie ein Wunder für ihn. "Ja, aber der ist nun vorüber, mach dir keine Sorgen, Mäuschen." Mariel sah ihn ernst an. "Ich werde bei dir bleiben, dann brauchst du keine Angst mehr zu haben." erklärte sie bestimmt und kroch unter seine Decke, bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte. Das kleine Mädchen schmiegte sich eng an ihn und er legte seinen Arm um sie. "Nun habe ich bestimmt keinen schlimmen Traum mehr, wenn du auf mich aufpasst." Behauptete Ameron lachend und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Es tat ihm gut, Mariel um sich zu haben, die Kleine gab ihm etwas, dass er verloren hatte...Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Leise seufzte Ameron und schloss wieder die Augen. Er lauschte den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Kindes, das schläferte auch ihn langsam wieder ein.

Ameron hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Aragorn wenig später ins Zimmer gekommen war und die Beiden eine Zeit lang beobachtet hatte. Leise schlich er sich wieder in die Küche, wo er sich zu Legolas und den Hobbits gesellte. "Mariel ist bei ihm. Ameron schläft wieder, aber seine Alpträume machen mir Angst." Legolas nickte: "Ja, mich beunruhigen sie auch sehr. Sein Körper befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung, aber es sind die Wunden seiner Seele, die mir Sorge bereiten. Ameron verkraftet nicht, was er erlebt hat, es zerstört ihn langsam."  
Die Freunde Amerons machten sich große Sorgen um den jungen Mann, seit er wieder zu sich gekommen war, sprach er kaum und war manchmal so weit weg mit seinen Gedanken, dass er kaum reagierte, wenn jemand bei ihm war. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, aber wie konnten sie ihm nur helfen? Einzig Kinder schienen Zugang zu Ameron zu finden, in ihrer Gegenwart war er lockerer und schien sich besser zu fühlen. Aber Erwachsenen gegenüber war er sehr verschlossen, manchmal fast schon abweisend. "Lasst ihm ein wenig mehr Zeit. Er hat Dinge erlebt, die man nicht so einfach wegsteckt." Frodo hatte sich nun zu Wort gemeldet und alle wussten, dass es seine Erfahrungen waren, die gerade aus ihm sprachen. Er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, was es heißt gequält und gedemütigt zu werden.

"Trotzdem, es ist nicht gut, dass er sich so abkapselt!" Sam sah Frodo an, er hatte als sein Freund erlebt, wie Frodo alleine gelitten hatte. "Ich wei" antwortete Frodo und zog nachdenklich an seiner Pfeife. Sie sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über das Problem, ehe einer nach dem Anderen sich zur Nachtruhe begab. Bevor auch Aragorn schlafen ging, schlich er noch einmal in Amerons Zimmer und betrachtete seinen jungen Freund lange.

Amerons Atem ging schwer, bestimmt träumte er wieder, seine Stirn war in Furchen gelegt und sein Mund zuckte. Deutlich sah man noch die Spur der Peitsche, die vom Kinn bis zur Wange reichte, wahrscheinlich würde eine dünne Narbe bleiben, wie Frodo wird sie ihn immer an die Qualen erinnern. Diese und die vielen anderen Narben, die ihm Kandor zugefügt hatte. Aber das waren nur die sichtbaren Wunden, was er an Amerons Seele angerichtet hatte, war noch gar nicht wirklich abzusehen.

"Ameron komm, du musst doch etwas essen." Liliane saß neben seinem Bett und hielt einen Teller mit Suppe in der Hand. Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite. Er hatte keinen Hunger, warum wollte sie das nicht einfach einsehen? Allein beim bloßen Gedanken an essen wurde Ameron übel, in seinem Bauch war noch immer einiges nicht ganz in Ordnung. Aber Liliane war gnadenlos, sie gab erst Ruhe, bis er zumindest einen Teil der heißen Hühnersuppe gegessen hatte. "Na also, geht doch. Du bist doch schon so mager, wenn du nicht isst, wirst du uns noch verhungern!" Sie wollte Ameron mit diesen Worten aufmuntern, aber als er sie mit ernster Miene ansah, blickte sie in seine Augen. Sie waren so... leer, das Leuchten, das sie an ihnen so mochte, war seit der Sache im Wald völlig erloschen. Es hatte ihn gebrochen, zerstört. Liliane verfluchte Kandor, der ihm das angetan hatte.

Ameron schien ihre Gedanken zu erraten, traurig sah er sie kurz an, ehe er den Blick abwandte und seufzte. Liliane stand auf und ging langsam aus dem Zimmer. Er hatte wieder nicht gesprochen, so konnte das nicht weitergehen! Seine Augen hatten sie zutiefst erschreckt, ihr war es, als hätte sie direkt in seine Seele sehen können, und was sie gesehen hatte, machte ihr Angst. Ameron hatte sich irgendwie aufgegeben, er sah keinen Sinn im Leben, keine Freude, nichts, was ihm das Leben lebenswert erscheinen ließ. Und sie hatte Recht mit ihrer Beobachtung.

Liliane ging langsam in die Küche, wo Frodo am Tisch saß und sie neugierig musterte. "Was ist los? Du siehst so besorgt aus." – "Ameron hat wieder kaum gegessen, gesprochen hat er auch wieder nicht und als ich in seine Augen sah, erkannte ich, wie schlecht es ihm geht. Frodo, er gibt sich selbst auf, er zerbricht an seinen Erlebnissen! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um ihm da raus zu helfen!" Liliane lehnte sich trostsuchend an seine Schulter und seufzte leise.

"So kann es nicht weitergehen!" Aragorn war eingetreten und schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Die Hobbits sahen ihn erstaunt an. "Und was willst du dagegen tun, Aragorn?" Er dachte einen Moment nach, ehe ihm eine Idee kam. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit zurück, in der Ameron nach der Pfeilverletzung in den Häusern der Heilung gelegen hatte. Damals hatte er um jeden Preis ins Freie wollen und hatte es trotz seiner Schwäche zustandegebracht, alleine bis zum Fenster zu kommen. Dabei hatte er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum alleine im Bett aufsetzen können. "Er braucht die Natur um sich. Ameron muss in den Garten." Aragorn wandte sich an Liliane und Frodo: "Könntet ihr vielleicht unter einem der Bäume ein Lager bereiten? Ich werde ihn nach draußen tragen. Hier in der Höhle muss er ja auf dumme Gedanken kommen!" Die Hobbits sahen sich erstaunt an, aber es machte Sinn. Ameron war meist im Freien anzutreffen, auch bei seinem letzten Besuch hier in Beutelsend hatte er freiwillig im Garten geschlafen, obwohl in der Höhle Platz genug gewesen wäre. Liliane und Frodo schnappten sich ein paar Decken und bereiteten unter einem Baum ein bequemes Lager.

Aragorn öffnete die Tür zu Amerons Zimmer und kam an sein Bett. Der junge Mann starrte mit leerem Blick an die gegenüberliegende Wand und schien ihn nicht zu bemerken. Der König schüttelte langsam den Kopf, dieses Grübeln machte Ameron noch völlig fertig, es war nicht normal. "Ameron?" Der junge Mann reagierte nicht. Aragorn seufzte und berührte ihn am Arm. Ameron fuhr mit einem Schrei hoch und sah ihm aus angstgeweiteten Augen keuchend an. Man sah ihm an, dass er zu Tode erschrocken war. Als der junge Mann sah, dass es Aragorn war, schloss er erleichtert die Augen und entspannte sich langsam wieder. "Es tut mir leid, mein Freund. Ich wollte dich bestimmt nicht erschrecken." Sagte der König und legte seine Hand auf die seines jungen Freundes. Er fühlte, wie sie zitterte und es tat ihm leid. Er hätte niemals dem Rollentausch zustimmen dürfen, sie hätten zusammenbleiben müssen!  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, Aragorn. Ich war in Gedanken..." murmelte Ameron und sah ihn schließlich wieder an. Aragorn wusste, was Liliane meinte, als sie von Amerons Augen sprach, sie waren wie tot. Kein Leuchten, kein Strahlen, kein schelmisches Aufblitzen, was Ameron stets so gerne zeigte. Da war nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Leer.

"Also gut, Ameron. Ich werde dich jetzt in den Garten bringen, ehe du mir hier in der dunklen Höhle versauerst!" Aragorn bemühte sich, seine Stimme unbeschwert klingen zu lassen. Der junge Mann sah ihn erschrocken an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. "Ich...kann nicht. Ich bin zu schwach, mich auf den Beinen zu halten. Lass mich einfach liegen." Seine Stimme klang leise und traurig. Aragorn stutze einen Moment. Obwohl er im Grunde keine andere Reaktion erwartet hatte, tat es weh, Ameron so sprechen zu hören. "Das musst du auch nicht, ich trage dich! Dank deiner Verweigerung der guten Hobbitküche bist du auch nicht schwer! Nun komm, schon, die Sonne scheint und es ist warm draußen!" Entschlossen schlug Aragorn die Bettdecke zurück und trat näher an Ameron heran. Liliane hatte dem jungen Mann einen Schlafanzug geschneidert, Ameron hatte die dünne Stoffhose an, nur das Oberteil hatte er abgelegt, weil es ihm zu warm wurde. Aragorns Blick strich kurz über den von Narben übersäten Körper seines Leibwächters. Man sah mittlerweile jede einzelne Rippe an ihm. Er war zwar immer sehr schlank gewesen, aber nun...

Aragorn verdrängte seine Gedanken und ging vor Ameron auf die Knie. Entschlossen hob er ihn hoch und war doch überrascht, dass er so leicht war. Der junge Mann protestierte nicht einmal mehr, sondern ließ alles stumm über sich ergehen. Behutsam trug ihn der König ins Freie und bettete ihn auf das weiche Deckenlager. Ameron hob den Blick und sah Aragorn an, der sich die verletzte Schulter hielt und ein wenig das Gesicht verzog. "Deine Schulter...du hättest mich nicht tragen sollen." Der König hielt in der Bewegung inne und sah seinen jungen Freund erstaunt an. "Das geht schon in Ordnung, die Wunde ist verheilt, nur ab und an zieht es noch ein wenig." Er freute sich, dass Ameron ein klein wenig Anteil an seiner Umgebung zu nehmen schien. Der junge Mann sah sich kurz um und Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, dass sich sein Gesicht etwas erhellt hatte. Die Sonne schien ein wenig durch das Blätterdach und schien sanft auf den geschwächten Mann, der nun die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich entspannt an den Stamm gelehnt hatte.

Ameron fühlte die Sonne auf seiner Haut, ihre Strahlen wärmten sie und drangen bis in sein Herz. Er hörte die Vögel um sich singen und aus der Ferne drang Kinderlachen an sein Ohr. Es ließ ihn leise lächeln. Bestimmt war Mariel bei ihnen, die Kleine blühte hier in Beutelsend richtig auf. Sie hatte nun auch diese niedlichen Kleidchen an, die die Hobbitmädchen trugen, Liliane hatte seiner Tochter einige sehr hübsche Gewänder genäht. Wenn Mariels Haare nicht glatt gewesen wären, hätte man sie kaum von den anderen Kindern unterscheiden können. Bis auf die Füße, die waren kleiner und sie selbst war größer als ihre gleichaltrigen Spielkameraden, aber sonst...

Ameron war seinen Freunden unendlich dankbar, dass sie sich um seine Tochter und um ihn kümmerten. Der Frieden im Auenland tat seiner geschundenen Seele gut, aber dennoch fühlte er sich schrecklich. Immer wieder fuhr er bei dem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen und musste gegen eine aufkeimende Panikattacke ankämpfen. Obwohl er wusste, dass niemand hier ihm etwas Böses wollte. Es war wie verhext, früher hatte ihn nichts aus der Ruhe bringen können, aber jetzt... Sogar bei dem leisen Blätterrascheln über ihm war er eben zusammengezuckt.

"Ameron?" Frodos Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen. Leise war der Hobbit zu ihm gekommen und setzte sich nun neben ihn ins Gras. "Ich möchte mit dir sprechen, mein Freund." Der junge Mann sah ihn fragend an und nickte schließlich. Frodo schien eine Weile zu überlegen, Ameron merkte, dass ihn etwas sehr beschäftigte, aber er nicht so recht wusste, wie er beginnen sollte. Er wartete einfach ab. Schließlich sah der Hobbit wieder auf und blickte in die Ferne. "Ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht." Der junge Mann hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn fragend an. "Was meinst du?" – " Ich weiß, wie du dich im Moment fühlen musst. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, die Ohnmacht. Du warst ihnen ausgeliefert und konntest nichts dagegen tun."

Die Worte ließen Ameron zusammenzucken. Frodo hatte Recht. "Sie hatten dich völlig in ihrer Hand, sie fügten dir Schmerzen zu und hatten auch noch Spaß daran, habe ich Recht?" Langsam nickte der junge Mann, der Hobbit brachte seine Gefühle auf den Punkt. Aber es behagte Ameron absolut nicht, dass Frodo gerade jetzt davon sprechen wollte, er riss nur die Wunden wieder auf damit. "Glaube mir, Ameron, ich verstehe dich gut, ich habe ähnliches mitgemacht."

- "I...ich konnte mich ...nicht wehren. Kandor tat mit mir...was immer ihm gefiel...und ich konnte nicht...konnte nichts dagegen tun." Flüsterte er tonlos und fühlte die Tränen aufsteigen. Verzweifelt schloss der junge Mann die Augen und fühlte die Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. Es dauerte eine Zeit, ehe er wieder ein wenig Fassung gewann und seinen kleinen Freund ansah. "Werde ich es jemals vergessen können?" fragte Ameron mit zitternder Stimme.

Frodo schwieg kurz und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. "Nein, niemals. Es wird immer in deinem Kopf sein, du wirst es niemals vergessen können. Aber du wirst lernen, damit umzugehen, mit dieser schrecklichen Erinnerung, die dich im Moment zerstören will. Sie wird immer Teil deines Lebens bleiben. Eines Tages verliert sie jedoch ihre Macht und du wirst stärker durch sie, wenn du es zulässt."

Die Stimme des Hobbits war immer leiser geworden, fast schien es, als ob er mit sich selbst spräche. Ameron sah ihn an und bemerkte eine Träne, die sich ihren Weg bahnte. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, im Moment klang das alles so furchtbar, er wollte es vergessen, nichts weiter! Warum konnte er das nicht? Warum nur hörte er noch immer das Knallen? Warum fühlte er noch immer diesen Schmerz? Die Angst? Warum? Ameron fühlte, dass die Tränen erneut die Oberhand gewannen und er schluchzte auf. Frodo sah auf und sah, in welchem Zustand sich sein junger Freund befand. Er legte tröstend eine Hand auf seinen Arm, aber Ameron wandte sich ab, er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand so sah. So verletzlich und aufgelöst. Der Hobbit runzelte die Stirn, auch das war ihm nicht fremd. "Ameron, bitte mach nicht den gleichen Fehler, den ich gemacht habe! Verschließ dich nicht vor uns. Du brauchst Freunde, die dir helfen, weise sie nicht ab! Es macht das Ganze nur noch schlimmer, du schützt sie nicht dadurch, dass du deinen Schmerz für dich behältst. Du bist nicht allein, deine Familie und deine Freunde wollen dir alle helfen! Lass es zu!"

Unter Tränen sah Ameron auf. Lange ruhte sein Blick auf Frodo, der ihn bittend ansah.  
"Er...er...hat Amrun...umgebracht...einfach so! Sie wollte zu mir zurück, er...hat auch noch...geprahlt damit!" stammelte Ameron und ließ es zu, dass ihn Frodo in die Arme nahm. Nun ließ er seinen Tränen freien Lauf, laut schluchzend klammerte er sich an seinen Freund und schrie fast seinen Schmerz heraus. Frodo schloss die Augen und schluckte. Ameron hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht, er vertraute sich ihm an.

Aragorn und Legolas standen am Fenster und beobachteten die Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen. Es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass Ameron seine Gefühle zuließ und sich jemanden öffnete. Es war gut so, aber es würde noch ein steiniger Weg werden, ehe der junge Mann über diesen Schock hinwegkommen würde...wenn er überhaupt jemals darüber hinwegkam.

Als Aragorn nach einer Weile wiederkam und Ameron in die Höhle zurücktrug, schlief der junge Mann fast in seinen Armen ein. Es war zu anstrengend für ihn gewesen, alles. Die frische Luft, das Gespräch, das alles hatte an seinen ohnehin kaum vorhandenen Kräften gezehrt. Legolas und Aragorn versorgten noch seine Striemen mit der Salbe und kontrollierten seinen Bauch. Die Muskeln waren nicht mehr verkrampft, es schien alles gut zu heilen. Als Legolas vorsichtig die Schmerzempfindlichkeit testen wollte, bemerkte er, dass Ameron bereits fest eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd deutete er mit dem Kopf in Amerons Richtung und wandte sich zu Aragorn, der ebenfalls lächeln musste, als er ihn friedlich schlafen sah.

Tatsächlich hatte Amerons Gesicht einen friedvollen Ausdruck angenommen, keine Anspannung war im Moment zu finden. "Es scheint ihm ein wenig besser zu gehen." Bemerkte Aragorn flüsternd und Legolas nickte. "Ja, das Gespräch und die Natur scheinen ihm gut getan zu haben." Der Elb legte seine Hand auf die Stirn des jungen Mannes und Ameron seufzte leise im Schlaf. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte die blassen Lippen und er murmelte etwas, das Aragorn nicht verstand. Legolas begann plötzlich breit zu grinsen und deutete seinem Freund, dass sie ihn nun schlafen lassen sollten. Als die Beiden aus dem Zimmer herauskamen, sah Aragorn seinen Elbenfreund fragend an. "Was war los, worüber hast du dich so amüsiert?" Legolas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ameron scheint geträumt zu haben, als meine Hand auf seiner Stirn lag. Hast du nicht gehört, was er gesagt hat?" Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn abwartend an. "Er träumt wohl gerade von Tabea. Es war ihr Name, den er nannte. Und das Lächeln zeigte mir, dass das wohl ein schöner Traum sein muss!"

In den nächsten Tagen war Ameron fast immer unter dem Baum zu finden, langsam kehrten seine Kräfte zurück und auch sein Lebenswille wurde mit jedem Tag stärker. Die Sonne und die Luft taten ihm sehr gut und er bekam langsam wieder Appetit. Zwar aß er noch immer viel zu wenig für Lilianes Geschmack, aber sie war froh, dass er überhaupt etwas aß. Ameron war noch immer sehr schweigsam und in sich gekehrt, aber das Gespräch mit Frodo hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, er begann seine Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten.

Ameron lehnte entspannt an dem Stamm und döste vor sich hin, als ihn etwas vor die Brust traf. Zu Tode erschrocken fuhr er mit einem Aufschrei hoch und sah sich panisch um. Was war geschehen? Keuchend blickte er neben sich und sah einen Ball, der da ganz unschuldig lag. Der junge Mann zitterte am ganzen Leib und das Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, dass es fast schon schmerzte. Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder und sah in einigen Schritten Entfernung die Urheber des Angriffes stehen. Mariel und ihre kleinen Freunde waren es, die ihn unschlüssig und ein wenig ängstlich musterten.

Die Kinder hatten gesehen, was sie mit ihrem Ball angerichtet hatten. Erleichtert schloss Ameron einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Nach und nach wich die Anspannung wieder und er lächelte den Kindern zu. "Das ist wohl eurer, was?" sagte er und hob den Ball hoch. Schüchtern nickten die Kinder und sahen ihn weiterhin mit großen Augen an. " Bekommen wir den Ball wieder, Papa?" fragte Mariel schließlich und ging auf ihn zu. Ameron machte ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Nein, ich denke, den werde ich behalten." Die Hobbitkinder machten lange Gesichter, nur Mariel legte ihren Kopf schief und setzte ihren unwiderstehlichsten Blick auf. "Ach Papa! Bitte gib ihn uns wieder! Wir werden auch ganz bestimmt nicht mehr dich treffen."

Ameron verzog das Gesicht und sah den Ball in seinen Händen an. "Aber er gefällt mir. Freiwillig gebe ich ihn bestimmt nicht mehr her!" Er zwinkerte seiner kleinen Tochter schelmisch zu und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Das Mädchen sah ihn an und begann zu strahlen. Mit einem Jauchzer sprang sie auf ihn zu und warf sich auf Ameron, der sich bemühte, den Ball unter sich zu verstecken. "Helft mir!" rief sie und ihre kleinen Freunde sahen sich kurz an, ehe sie sich mit lautem Gebrüll auf dem auf der Decke kauernden Ameron stürzten. Der junge Mann wehrte sich und rief lachend um Hilfe. Ein wildes Gerangel entwickelte sich, das Geschrei der Kinder war bis in die Höhle zu hören. Aragorn saß mit Sam und Frodo gerade am Tisch und unterhielt sich, er stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Bei diesem Anblick blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. Ameron war belagert von einer ganzen Horde Kinder, die lachend mit ihm balgten! "Das glaub ich jetzt nicht, seht euch das einmal an!" Die Hobbits waren nicht weniger sprachlos als er selbst.

Legolas war bei den Pferden, die im hinteren Teil des Gartens untergebracht waren, gerade hatte er Bregos Verletzung begutachtet, als das Geschrei auf seine Ohren traf. Erstaunt hob er den Kopf und lauschte. Deutlich hörte er Ameron um Hilfe rufen. Erschrocken lief er unter den Baum und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Hobbitkinder und Mariel hatten den begehrten Ball ergattert und liefen nun laut schreiend davon. Ameron lag keuchend auf der Decke und hatte seine Augen geschlossen, während er sich den Bauch hielt. "Ameron, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Legolas vorsichtig und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Noch immer außer Atem nickte der junge Mann und öffnete schließlich wieder die Augen.

Legolas musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er Amerons Augen sah. Die Leere darinnen war verschwunden, sie zeigten wieder das schelmische Aufleuchten, das immer so typisch für den jungen Mann war! "Eine Horde Orks ist zärtlicher als diese wilde Bande!" sagte Ameron schließlich und ließ sich von Legolas aufhelfen. Amerons blasse Wangen hatten eine leichte Röte angenommen und er sah beinahe schon glücklich aus, als er wieder an den Baum gelehnt dasaß und Legolas ansah.

" Ich freue mich, dass du dich besser fühlst, mein Freund." Sagte der Elb und legte eine Hand auf Amerons Schulter. Der junge Mann nickte leicht. "Ja, es geht mir im Moment gut, wenn nur die Erinnerungen nicht wären..." Legolas sah ihn lange an, ehe er zu sprechen begann. "Ich hatte ehrlich Angst um dich, junger Freund. Als ich dich so tief unten im Abgrund gefunden hatte, fürchtete ich, dass ich mit traurigen Nachrichten zurückkehren musste. Aber du warst am Leben, der Sturz konnte dich nicht töten, auch die schweren Verletzungen, die dir Kandor zugefügt hatte, vermochten das nicht. Aber...", der Elb sah Ameron ernst an, ehe er weitersprach, "die Erinnerungen an die Folter hätten es beinahe getan."

Der junge Mann sah ihn lange an, ehe er antwortete: "Die Erinnerungen...ja, sie sind furchtbar. Immer wieder glaube ich das Knallen der Peitsche zu hören, ihren scharfen Biss zu fühlen. Das Sirren des Pfeils, ehe er sich in das Fleisch bohrt, es will mich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Kandors grausames Lachen und ...einfach alles macht mir noch immer Angst. Ich weiß, dass er mir nichts mehr tun kann, aber allein die Erinnerung an das, was er getan hat lässt mich zittern." Legolas sah Tränen in den Augen des jungen Mannes, als er von seinem Peiniger sprach. Aber es war gut, dass der Schmerz einen Weg aus Ameron suchte, es würde ihm helfen, damit zurechtzukommen.

"Ameron, meinst du nicht, wir sollten langsam..." – "Bitte noch ein kleines Stück! Es tut so gut, endlich wieder auf den eigenen Beinen stehen zu können!" Ameron sah Aragorn flehend an. Der König schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist so stur wie eh und je, mein Freund. Du wirst dich noch überanstrengen." Der junge Mann konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Beine, die zitternd sein Gewicht trugen und mit Aragorns und Legolas Hilfe machte Ameron seine ersten Schritte seit Wochen. In den letzten Tagen hatten seine Kräfte immer mehr zugenommen, was auch auf das nahrhafte Essen der Hobbits zurückzuführen war. Liliane kümmerte sich noch immer darum, dass ihr Schützling ausreichend Nahrung zu sich nahm und freute sich, dass seine Rippen nicht mehr so scharf unter der Haut hervorstachen und sein Gesicht nicht mehr so eingefallen war.

"Papa!" Ein kleiner Wirbelwind bog um die Ecke und sprang übermütig an Ameron hoch. "Mariel, meine kleine Maus!" Ameron ließ sich auf die Knie nieder und schloss sein übermütiges Töchterchen in die Arme. "Du bist wieder gelaufen, das ist so schön! Da kannst du doch mit mir Fangen spielen!" die Augen des Kindes begannen zu leuchten. Ameron schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Noch bin ich zu langsam für dich! Aber wenn ich fleißig mit Onkel Aragorn und Onkel Legolas übe, werde ich dich bald wieder fangen können!" Mariel sah mit strahlenden Augen zu den Beiden auf : "Macht ihr das wirklich? Helft ihr meinem Papa, damit er endlich mit mir spielen kann?" Aragorn hob das Mädchen lachend auf seine Arme und nickte. "Ja, das werden wir. Dein Papa wird bald mit dir spielen können!" Legolas strich Mariel lächelnd übers Haar und nickte ebenfalls. Er war so froh, dass er es geschafft hatte, ihr den Vater wiederzubringen.

Erschöpft lag Ameron in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Dass er endlich wieder gelaufen war, hatte ihm gutgetan. Es bewies ihm, dass es nun wirklich bergauf ging mit ihm. Wenn erst mal der Körper wieder normal funktionierte, würde schon alles andere von selbst in Ordnung kommen. Ameron runzelte die Stirn bei diesem Gedanken. Würde es das wirklich? Konnte es wieder so sein wie früher? Wie es vor der Sache im Wald war? Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Wohl kaum. Zuviel war geschehen, zuviel Leid hatte er erfahren müssen. Nichts würde je so sein können wie zuvor. Der junge Mann seufzte. Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, wie ein Mensch so derartig hassen konnte, dass er einem Anderen solche Qualen zufügte. Was hatte er getan? Er wusste gar nichts von Kandor, das erste Mal hatte er von ihm gehört in Amruns Abschiedsbrief! Die arme Amrun, was musste sie an der Seite dieses schrecklichen Mannes alles erdulden?

Ameron hatte immer geglaubt, dass es ihr gut gehen würde, bei ihrem Mann, sonst hätte er die Trennung nie überstanden. Wenn er es doch nur geahnt hätte, sie könnte noch leben! Und er hätte miterleben können, wie Mariel auf die Welt kam und wuchs. Ihm tat es leid, sie erst jetzt kennengelernt zu haben.

Bei diesem Gedanken bekam Ameron auf einmal ein ganz seltsames Gefühl. Wenn Amrun bei ihm geblieben wäre, hätte er niemals Tabea kennengelernt...oder doch? Was wäre gewesen, wenn es doch passiert wäre? Hätte er sich dann nicht in sie verliebt? Diese Gedanken verwirrten Ameron sehr. Er wusste nun nicht mehr, was er denken sollte, aber er kam langsam zu dem Schluss, dass es im Grunde gleich war, die Valar hatten es so bestimmt.

Die Valar...hatten sie auch gewollt, dass ihn Kandor so grausam quälte? Zu welchem Grund, warum hatten sie ihn so bestraft? Was hatte er in seinem Leben verbrochen, dass sie das zugelassen hatten?

Ein kleines Stimmchen riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Mariel war an sein Bett gekommen und sah ihn verschlafen an. "Papa, ich habe schlecht geträumt. Darf ich bei dir schlafen?" murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen. Ameron richtete sich auf und hob sie zu sich, wo er sie sorgfältig unter die Decke packte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. "Natürlich, meine Kleine. Ich bin bei dir, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." flüsterte er zärtlich und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Erleichtert seufzte das Mädchen auf und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Ameron sah sie an und begriff langsam. Die Valar hatten ihn nicht strafen wollen, sonst hätten sie ihn niemals mit einer so süßen kleinen Tochter gesegnet! Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte Mariel...und Tabea. Was konnte er sich mehr wünschen? Entspannt ließ sich Ameron in die Kissen sinken und genoss die Nähe seiner Tochter. Es tat gut, gebraucht zu werden, stellte er fest und glitt langsam hinüber in einen erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	15. Nach Hause

_Sarah: Du Arme! Aber siehs mal so : Irgendwann sind die Klausuren vorbei... ;o)_

_Mariel lässt einfach ihren Charme spielen und Papa, sprich Ameron schmilzt dahin g so ist die Kleine eben. Warum Ameron nicht sagt was er will ist relativ leicht beantwortet: Er weiss es selbst nicht so genau, im Moment ist er sich selbst zu einem Fremden geworden. _

_Äh, dieser Absatz, der dich hier so verwirrt, ist einfach ein kleiner Zeitsprung, nur wurde das beim Hochladen irgendwie... na ja.... verschoben. Beim Durchsehen habe ich es dann selbst übersehen und so gesehen war das ein „technischer Fehler"g_

__

NACH HAUSE

Das kleine Mädchen sah sich vorsichtig um. Niemand war in der Küche zu sehen, die Erwachsenen waren wohl alle draußen im Garten und ihr Papa schlief. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie weiter und blieb dann unschlüssig stehen. Sie hatte einen Riesenappetit auf Tante Rosies Kuchen, von dem sie vorhin ein Stück bekommen hatte. Der war so gut gewesen! In Gedanken an den köstlichen Kuchen leckte sie sich über die Lippen. Das Mädchen wusste, dass ihn Tante Rosie in die Speisekammer gebracht hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und sah den begehrten Kuchen schließlich weit oben auf einem Regal stehen.

Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Schließlich erhellte sich Mariels Miene und sie holte sich einen Stuhl zu Hilfe. Doch so weit sie sich auch streckte, der Kuchen war noch ein Stückchen entfernt von ihren kleinen Fingern. Fieberhaft werkte Mariel weiter und stieg schließlich mit einem Fuß auf die Sessellehne. Zu kurz. Also wollte sie ihr zweites Bein nachziehen, doch der Stuhl begann bedenklich zu schwanken und die Kleine hielt sich krampfhaft an einem der Regale fest. Mit einem Knall stürzte der Sessel schließlich um und Mariel hing kurz in der Luft, ehe das Holz des Bordes nachgab und sie mit einem lauten Schrei zu Boden fiel. Um sie stürzte alle möglichen Schüsseln, Gläser und Lebensmittel auf die Erde und veranstalteten einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach. Das kleine Mädchen saß auf dem Boden der Speisekammer und begann vor Schmerz und Schreck zu weinen. An ihrem Knie sah sie Blut, das aus einer kleinen Schürfwunde sickerte, alleine der Blick ließ sie noch lauter weinen.

Ameron war hochgefahren, als er den Lärm aus der Küche hörte. Im ersten Moment wollte sich wieder eine Panikattacke anbahnen, doch als er ein Kind weinen hörte, warf er sofort die Decke zurück und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Das Geschrei klang ja wirklich beängstigend, hier musste etwas schlimmes geschehen sein! Mit einer Hand stützte sich der junge Mann an der Wand ab und humpelte so schnell er nur konnte in die Küche. Durch die Aufregung fühlte er, dass sich sein Bauch wieder verkrampfen wollte, aber darauf konnte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Endlich war Ameron an der Speisekammer angekommen und der Atem stockte ihm, als er seine kleine Tochter laut heulend am Boden sitzen sah, inmitten eines heillosem Chaos von Mehl, Marmelade, Kuchen und Eiern. "MARIEL!" rief er entsetzt aus und kniete sich zu der Kleinen, die ihm weinend ihre Ärmchen entgegenstreckte.

Der junge Mann hob sie hoch und drückte sie fest an sich. "Hast du dir wehgetan, Kleines?" fragte er atemlos und wusste im Moment nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. "Papa...mein...Knie...tut so weh!" heulte Mariel laut auf und klammerte sich schutzsuchend an ihn. Mühsam erhob sich Ameron wieder auf seine Beine und hinkte mit ihr zum Tisch, auf den er sie vorsichtig absetzte. Sorgfältig begutachtete er das Bein, dass ihm Mariel schluchzend entgegenstreckte, aber er konnte nicht weiter finden als eine kleine Abschürfung am Knie, die kaum blutete. "Ist es das Knie?" fragte er unsicher nach und hob die Brauen, als sie heftig nickte und aufschluchzte. "Oh...na, da werden wir einmal einen Verband drübermachen, dann ist es gleich besser!"

Ameron lächelte ihr erleichtert zu und machte sich daran, Verbandszeug zu suchen. Mit Tränen in den Augen verfolgte Mariel jeden Handgriff, als er ihr Knie mit einem kunstvollen Verband versorgte und schniefte kurz auf. "So, nun wird es gleich nicht mehr wehtun!" sagte er und strich ihr übers Haar. Mariel schüttelte energisch den Kopf und schniefte noch mal. "Du musst pusten, so wie du es bei meinem Arm getan hast!" verlangte sie und hielt dem jungen Mann ihr Beinchen entgegen. Lächelnd beugte sich Ameron hinab und pustete kurz über den Verband. Mariels Gesichtchen begann zu strahlen und sie umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Danke Papa! Es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh!" flüsterte sie und drückte sich fest an ihn.

Ameron hob sie wieder auf seine Arme und warf einen Blick in die verwüstete Speisekammer. "Was hattest du eigentlich da drinnen zu suchen? Es sieht ja wirklich schlimm da aus." Sprach er mit leicht tadelnder Stimme. Mariel biss sich auf die Lippen und senkte den Blick. "Ich wollte Kuchen." Piepste sie verlegen und sah ihn dann schuldbewusst an. "Du hättest fragen müssen. Mariel, du kannst nicht einfach etwas nehmen ohne zu fragen, das ist nicht richtig." Ameron runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Bist du jetzt böse, Papa?" flüsterte die Kleine und Ameron vermeinte ein leichtes Zittern in ihrem Stimmchen zu hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Mariel, ich bin dir nicht böse. Aber frag das nächste Mal, ja? Du hättest dir viel schlimmer wehtun können." Sorge klang in Amerons Stimme, als er das sagte.

"Was bei den..." Liliane stand wie erstarrt in der Küche und sah das Chaos in der Speisekammer. Ameron fuhr herum und sah sie entschuldigend an. "Bitte verzeih, Liliane. Ich werde die Unordnung sofort beseitigen. Es scheint eine kleine Maus in die Speisekammer gelangt zu sein." Verdattert sah die Hobbitfrau den jungen Mann an, der sie todernst ansah, und warf dann einen Blick auf seine kleine Tochter, die ihr Gesicht in Amerons Hals vergraben hatte. "Eine Maus also...was es nicht alles gibt in Beutelsend!" Liliane grinste den jungen Vater an und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Du wirst nun schön mit der Maus die Küche räumen, ich mach das schon. Marsch zurück ins Bett mit dir, Papa!" lachte sie schließlich auf und jagte die Beiden aus der Küche.

"Was ist denn hier los?" Frodo starrte mit offenem Mund in die verwüstete Speisekammer. "Eine Maus war hier!" antwortete Liliane und fuhr mit dem Saubermachen fort. "Eine Maus? Aber wie kann eine kleine Maus eine solche Unordnung anrichten?" Frodo verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. "Kommt immer drauf an, wie groß so eine Maus ist." Liliane kicherte und merkte an seiner gerunzelten Stirn, dass ihr Mann nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was sie meinte. "Mariel war die Maus, Frodo!" platzte sie schließlich heraus und lehnte sich lachend an der verwirrten Frodo. "Mariel? Amerons Tochter?" fragte er ungläubig. Dass das kleine Mädchen etwas anstellte, war äußerst ungewöhnlich, eigentlich hatte sie immer noch furchtbare Angst bestraft zu werden. "Unsere Kinder scheinen keinen guten Einfluss auf die Kleine zu haben! Aber endlich benimmt sie sich wie ein ganz normales vierjähriges Kind!" nun musste auch Frodo lachen.

Ameron saß im Wohnzimmer und sah seine schlafende Tochter an. Mariel war auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen und lehnte mit dem Kopf friedlich an seiner Schulter. Er trug sie in ihr Bett und gab ihr ihre Puppe in die Hand. Dann setzte er sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sich bald Aragorn zu ihm setzte.  
"Ameron, es ist schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder so gut geht. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie mich das freut!"  
"Es ist in der Tat nur noch wenig übrig von meinen Verletzungen... Und Liliane hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht mehr aussehe wie ein Gespenst, jetzt muss ich bald aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu dick werde, sie gibt sich so viel Mühe mit dem Kochen..." Ameron lächelte.  
"Na ja, schau mich an, man sieht die Wochen, in der ich mit der guten Küche verwöhnt wurde...Das geht nicht nur dir so...", antwortete Aragorn schmunzelnd. "Aber wir haben ja auch noch einen weiten Weg nach Hause vor uns, da brauchen wir ein paar kleine Reserven...", fügte er hinzu.  
Ameron sah in an und zeigte nicht die Begeisterung, die Aragorn erwartet hätte.  
"Was hältst du davon, Ameron? - Nach Hause gehen, wir werden da schon erwartet", fragte Aragorn.

"Nach Hause gehen... Durch die Wildnis laufen? An Wäldern vorbei gehen? Und dann auf meine Frau treffen, die mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr erkennt, sowohl vom Aussehen her, als auch von meinem ganzen Verhalten?"  
"So anders, wie du vielleicht denkst bist du gar nicht. Und es ist niemand mehr da draußen, der dir etwas tun wird", antwortete Aragorn, nun wusste er, warum Ameron nicht nach Hause wollte.  
"Das haben wir auch gedacht, als wir das letzte Mal losgegangen sind... Und ich habe mich verändert, Aragorn. Sehr sogar, ich erschrecke manchmal vor mir selbst."

Aragorn atmete einmal geräuschvoll aus. "Legolas hat angeboten einen Umweg zu machen und uns ein Stück zu begleiten. Dann müssen wir nicht alleine gehen, zumindest den ersten Weg nicht. Und was Tabea und deine Veränderungen angeht... Liebst du deine Frau?"  
"Was ist das für eine Frage? Sie und Mariel sind das wichtigste in meinem Leben!"  
"Für Tabea bist du genauso wichtig. Sie wird es verstehen, Ameron. Sie wird dich nicht abweisen, oder erschreckt sein. Vielleicht im ersten Moment, aber sie wird lernen damit umzugehen. Und wer sagt dir, dass es nicht alles ganz anders ist, wenn du wieder nach Hause kommst? Vielleicht wird es dann wieder wie früher, zumindest halbwegs. Du kannst nicht ewig hier in Beutelsend bleiben..."  
"Ich weiß", murmelte Ameron und nickte gedankenversunken.  
"Du hast eine Tochter Ameron, die endlich in ihr neues Zimmer will und du hast zu Hause eine Frau, die schon sehnsüchtig auf dich wartet, deine Ängste sind ganz unbegründet, mein Freund."  
"Sie wartet vielleicht auf jemanden, den es nicht mehr gibt..."  
"Du magst dich vielleicht verändert haben, aber du bist niemand anderes. Du bist immer noch du selbst und du gehörst nach Hause zu deiner Frau!"  
"Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht wird auch alles wieder anders, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Ich zweifle viel zu viel, auch eine Sache, die ich vorher nicht getan habe...", sagte Ameron nach einer kurzen Bedenkzeit.  
"Du hast allen Grund misstrauisch zu sein, jeder versteht das, aber glaub mir, es ist das Richtige wieder nach Hause zu gehen."  
Ameron nickte leicht. "Und wann?"  
"In ein paar Tagen würde ich sagen, wenn du dich dazu bereit fühlst."  
Ameron nickte wieder. Er wollte nach Hause, er wollte zu seiner Frau, doch wie immer war da diese Angst. Er hasste sie.

Nach einigen Tagen kam an einem schönen aber kühlen Morgen der Tag des Abschiedes. Liliane hatte zusammen mit Rosie dafür gesorgt, dass die zwei Männer und der Elb bestimmt nicht verhungern würden und Frodo und Sam hatten die Pferde abreisefertig gemacht. Bregos Wunde war mehr als gut verheilt, wenn man nicht genau hinsah, konnte man nicht mal mehr erkennen, wo der Pfeil getroffen hatte.

Die Kinder waren alle schon auf den Beinen und wollten sich von jedem einzelnen verabschieden, so kam es, dass der Abschied ziemlich lange dauerte. Legolas verabschiedete sich besonders lange von seinem kleinen Patenkind und hielt das kleine Hobbitmädchen auf den Armen, die mit ihren kleinen Fingerchen mit seinen blonden Haaren spielte. Als er sie Liliane wieder überreichen wollte, hielt sie darin fest und Liliane amüsierte sich prächtig über Legolas´ hilfesuchendem Blick.

"Sie will dich gar nicht mehr loslassen, wie man sieht", kicherte sie und versuchte ihre Tochter dazu zu bewegen, die Haare des Elben wieder loszulassen. Die Kleine quiekte vergnügt stieß ein paar freudige Schreie aus.  
"Ich komme ja bald mal wieder, jetzt sei lieb und lass mich los", versuchte Legolas das Mädchen zu überreden, aber Lilthanor dachte gar nicht daran ihn loszulassen. Schließlich kam Frodo und half die Haare des Elben aus dem festen Griff seiner Tochter zu befreien und Legolas war äußerst dankbar dafür. Das kleine Mädchen zog eine Schnute und Legolas streichelte ihr über ihr weiches Haar, wonach sie ihre Schnute wieder lockerte.  
Mariel tobte vor der langen Reise zusammen mit dem ein oder anderen Hobbitkind noch mal durch den Garten und wollte danach, völlig außer Atem, von Ameron auf den Schoß genommen werden.

"Kommt gut nach Hause", sagte Liliane, als der Abschied ein Ende gefunden hatte und alle auf ihren Pferden saßen, um loszureiten.  
"Das will ich hoffen", murmelte Ameron leicht verbissen und bedankte sich, ebenso wie Aragorn dafür, dass die Hobbits sie so freundlich aufgenommen hatten.  
"Nicht der Rede wert, wir haben es gerne getan", erklärte Frodo.  
Ameron hatte Mariel vor sich sitzen und hielt sie fest, dass kleine Mädchen winkte ihren Hobbitfreunden fröhlich zu und versprach sie bald wieder zu besuchen und auch die anderen winkten zurück.  
Schließlich trieben Ameron, Aragorn und Legolas ihre Pferde an und entfernten sich von Beutelsend.

Legolas ritt mit ihnen ein ganzes Stück den Grünweg entlang und hielt vor allem in den Nächten seine wachsamen Elbenohren immer gespitzt, was Ameron ein großes Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. Es hatte plötzlich Schwierigkeiten mit der wilden Natur und ihren Geräuschen, sie erinnerten ihn stets daran, wie er verletzt im Wald gelegen hatte und gefürchtet hatte, Kandor würde jeden Moment zu ihm kommen. Es war schwierig für Ameron, aber er gewöhnte sich mit der Zeit wieder daran, besonders Mariel half ihm dabei. Sie unterhielt sich oft mit ihm und ließ ihn so seine Angst vergessen. Nur manchmal, wenn sie ohne sich etwas böses zu denken, von Kandor sprach, schürte sie Amerons Angst wieder, aber er nahm ihr das nicht übel. Sie konnte nichts dafür.

Wälder bereiteten Ameron allerdings ein großes Unbehagen, er hielt es nicht aus in der Nähe eines Waldes zu rasten. So kam es, dass Aragorn einmal mitten in der Nacht die Pferde wieder reisefertig machte und ein paar Meilen weiter ritt, wo Ameron mehr Ruhe fand. Mariel verstand diesen plötzlichen, nächtlichen Aufbruch nicht ganz, sie war ziemlich verwirrt und schlief bei Ameron auf dem Pferd weiter, aber Ameron war Aragorn sehr dankbar, dass er ohne ein Wort und wenn auch mitten in der Nacht weitergezogen war, damit er sich nicht mehr ängstigen musste. Ameron war es unangenehm, dass er so viel Umstände machte, aber er fühlte sich einfach von der Angst besiegt.

Der Abschied von Legolas verlief für Ameron nicht sehr zufriedenstellend, er fand keine Worte für den Elb. Er umarmte ihn nur und flüsterte ihm ein: "Ich verdanke dir mein Leben", ins Ohr woraufhin Legolas ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken klopfte. Mariel umarmte den Elb liebevoll und murmelte: "Danke, dass du meinen Papa wieder gesund gemacht hast" und Ameron fand, dass seine kleine Tochter die besseren Worte gefunden hatte, als er selbst. Ihr Dank war mehr Wert, als das, was er gesagt hatte.

So ritt Legolas in Richtung Düsterwald und Aragorn zusammen mit Ameron und Mariel nach Minas Tirith. Es sollte noch etliche Wochen dauern, bis sie in die Nähe der Stadt kamen. Es geschah nicht viel auf dem Weg, außer, dass Ameron sich immer wieder verfolgt vorkam und teilweise düster vor sich hinbrütete, weil er sich über sich selber ärgerte. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er so schwach war und nicht gegen seine Ängste ankämpfen konnte, er ärgerte sich, dass er sich neuerdings über alles und jeden Gedanken machte und er ärgerte sich, dass er immer noch Angst hatte, Tabea unter die Augen zu treten. Was war er doch für ein Ehemann... Anstatt sich zu freuen, hatte er Angst, er verfluchte es.  
An einem schönen Abend, nach Wochen, erreichten sie schließlich den äußeren Rand von Minas Tirith. Hinter ihnen ging die Sonne unter und flutete die Umgebung mit einem kräftigen Rot. Ameron war sehr nervös, doch er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Aragorn hatte es zwar längst entdeckt, aber er sagte nichts, damit musste Ameron alleine fertig werden. So ritten sie weiter, bis sie schließlich die Straße erreichten, wo sich Amerons und Tabeas Haus befand.

"Ich werde euch dann verlassen, das letzte Stück schaffe ich auch alleine", erklärte Aragorn und streichelte Mariel einmal zum Abschied über die Wange. Ameron bekam einen Klaps auf die Schulter und Aragorn lenkte sein Pferd in die andere Richtung zum weißen Turm.  
Nun war Ameron alleine mit Mariel. Er stand ganz alleine mit seinem Pferd und seiner kleinen Tochter, die vor ihm saß auf der Straße und starrte hinab. Nervös war er, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Ein ganz anderes Gefühl breitete sich plötzlich in ihm aus. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach der Nähe seiner Frau, ihre Wärme, ihre Stimme, erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er das alles vermisst hatte. Plötzlich war die Angst fast verschwunden und er gab seinem Pferd leicht die Sporen, so dass es langsam die Straße hinuntertrottete.

Tabea lief aus dem Haus als sie Hufgeklapper vernahm. Seit Tagen war sie auf der Lauer, sie sehnte sich nach der Rückkehr ihres Mannes. Aber gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich auch ein wenig davor. Arwen hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass ein Brief aus dem Auenland eingetroffen war, viele Wochen waren seitdem vergangen. Es waren erschreckende Nachrichten. Ameron und Aragorn wurden von Männern angegriffen und schwer verwundet. Ameron hatte es am schlimmsten erwischt und er war nur äußerst knapp dem Tode entronnen. Mehr hatte Tabea nicht erfahren können. Aber die Nachricht reichte schon aus, dass sie in schlaflosen Nächten stundenlang geweint hatte. Ameron wäre beinahe gestorben, er hatte mit dem Tod gerungen und sie war nicht an seiner Seite, um ihn beizustehen. Dieser Gedanke hatte sie verrückt machen wollen.

Nun stand sie auf der Straße vor dem Haus und sah gebannt auf den Mann, der ein zierliches Pferd am Zügel führte. Im Sattel saß ein kleines Kind. Sollte er es wirklich sein? Ihr Ameron? Tabea war sich gar nicht so sicher, durch die untergehende Sonne, der sie entgegensah konnte sie nur Silhouetten ausmachen. Aber Amerons Gang war nicht so... Der Mann vor ihr hinkte leicht und seine Schritte wirkten unglaublich müde und schwer. Nein, Ameron hatte einen elastischeren, federnden Gang, das konnte er unmöglich... Aber als er näherkam, sah Tabea, dass es tatsächlich Ameron war, der nun vor ihr stehenblieb.   
Tabea erschrak, als sie Ameron vor sich stehen sah. Er schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein, seine sonst so strahlenden Augen wirkten glanzlos und müde, die Wangen waren eingefallen, er war mager geworden. Als sie der Narbe gewahr wurde, die sich von seinem Kinn über den Mund bis zur Wange hochzog, traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

"Ameron!" rief sie aus und fiel in seine Arme. Schweigend schloss er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Ameron hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben gehabt, sie jemals wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können, es schien ihm wie ein kostbares Geschenk zu sein.  
"Tabea!" flüsterte er unter Tränen, mehr vermochte er im Moment nicht zu sagen.  
Tabea konnte auch ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, sie strich ihm übers Haar, das strähnig in sein Gesicht hing, streichelte ihm über den Rücken und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Das Paar merkte nicht, dass sie aus zwei aufmerksamen Augen gemustert wurden. Mariel saß auf Perian und sah mit skeptischem Blick, dass die Frau da einfach ihren Papa umarmte. Das kleine Mädchen fühlte Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen. "Papa! Papa! Ich will von Perian runter!" rief die Kleine und hielt ihrem Vater die Ärmchen entgegen. Ameron löste sich aus Tabeas Umarmung und hob das Mädchen aus dem Sattel.

"Du bist also Mariel, habe ich Recht?" Tabea lächelte die Kleine freundlich an. Mariels Ähnlichkeit mit Ameron war unverkennbar, die schwarzen Haare und die braunen Augen, die sie aufmerksam beobachteten, alles erinnerte an ihn. Das Mädchen nickte langsam, sie hatte einen Finger im Mund und sah die Frau misstrauisch an. "Mariel, das ist Tabea. Sie freut sich schon lange, dich kennenlernen zu dürfen." Sagte Ameron und sah seine Tochter an. Mariel legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte Tabea aufmerksam. Sie wusste, wer Tabea war, sie würde sich von nun an mit ihrem Papa um sie kümmern. Das freundliche Lächeln Tabeas ließ Mariels Misstrauen schwinden, sie nahm den Finger aus dem Mund und lächelte zurück. "Ja, ich bin Mariel und das ist mein Papa!" Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihre kleinen Ärmchen fest um Amerons Hals. Tabea musste lachen und strich ihr durchs Haar. "Na, dann kommt lieber ins Haus, das Essen wird bestimmt bald fertig sein. Ihr müsst ja einen Riesenhunger haben!" Bei diesen Worten ließ die Frau noch einmal ihren Blick über Amerons Körper gleiten.

"Hast du das Zimmer für sie gerichtet?" fragte Ameron leise und hob Mariel vorsichtig hoch. Das kleine Mädchen war bei Tisch eingeschlafen, so müde war sie. Tabea nickte und öffnete leise die Tür zu dem hintersten Zimmer. Sie hatte alles für Mariel bereitet, ein Kinderbett stand an der Wand, in einem Regal hatte sie einiges an Spielzeug aufgestellt, Puppen, Stofftiere und Bausteine. Die junge Frau hatte das Zimmer mit viel Sorgfalt und Liebe gerichtet, die Kleine sollte es so schön wie nur möglich haben!  
Sanft bettete Ameron seine kleine Tochter in das Bett und deckte sie liebevoll zu. Mariel ringelte sich sofort unter der Decke zusammen und seufzte leise im Schlaf. Er sah sie lächelnd an und legte seinen Arm um Tabea, die sich an ihn gelehnt hatte und verliebt zu ihm aufblickte. Leise schlichen sie sich dann aus dem Raum und gingen zurück in die Küche.  
"Ameron, die Kleine ist wirklich allerliebst, ich freue mich, dass sie nun bei uns sein wird." Sagte Tabea und legte eine Hand auf die Amerons. Dann sah sie ihn ernst in die Augen. "Und ich danke den Valar, dass du wieder hier bist. Ich habe gehört, dass du und Aragorn verletzt wurdet. Ameron, ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nie wiederkommen würdest!" Ameron sah sie nur an, sah ihre Tränen, die in den Augen blitzten und fühlte, dass auch seine Augen feucht wurden. "Ich auch, meine geliebte Tabea. Ich hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, dich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können..." Seine Stimme versagte und der junge Mann zog seine Frau an sich und schluchzte leise. Ameron wollte Tabea am liebsten nie wieder loslassen, zu sehr hatte er ihre Berührungen, ihre Stimme und ihren warmherzigen Blick vermisst. Er war wieder bei ihr, Ameron konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er es geschafft hatte!  
Lange stand sie in inniger Umarmung und genossen einfach nur die Anwesenheit des anderen, dann löste sich Tabea langsam aus Amerons Armen und sah ihn lächelnd an. "Ich werde dir jetzt ein Bad richten, ein wenig Entspannung wird dir ganz gut tun." Stumm nickte er und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

"Ameron, aufwachen!" Tabea war zu ihm getreten und hatte bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Sie streckte die Hand aus und wollte Ameron sanft wachrütteln, aber kaum hatte sie ihn angefasst, fuhr er plötzlich hoch und sah sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann hatte er sich beruhigt und lächelte ihr zu. Tabea runzelte die Stirn, sie hatte noch nie zuvor erlebt, dass Ameron so derart erschrocken war. Und dieser Gesichtsausdruck, die Panik in seinen Augen verstörte sie, so was kannte sie gar nicht an ihm!  
Ameron hatte gemerkt, dass sie seine Reaktion nicht verstand und lächelte entschuldigend. "Ich habe anscheinend zu fest geschlafen, die Reise hat mich doch etwas mitgenommen." Tabea nickte. Ja, das schien ihr wahrscheinlich, die Reise muss sehr anstrengend gewesen sein. "Das Wasser ist heiß, komm!" Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn in den Raum, in dem die Holzwanne mit dampfenden Wasser auf ihn wartete. Tabea wollte gerade beginnen, die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, als er sie nervös ansah. "Tabea...würdest du bitte einmal nach Mariel sehen? Ich mache mir Sorgen, wenn sie wach wird, kennt sie sich bestimmt nicht aus und wird sich fürchten." Die junge Frau sah ihn erstaunt an, nickte aber. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das nur eine Ausrede war, seine Augen....es war nicht die Sorge um sein Kind, es war etwas anderes. Fast schien es Tabea, dass er Angst hatte...vor ihr etwa?

Als Tabea die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, atmete Ameron auf. Diesen Anblick wollte und konnte er ihr nicht zumuten! Der junge Mann wusste, wie sein Körper aussah, von zahlreichen Narben übersät. Ihn selbst packte das Grauen, wenn er sich ansah, wie sollte es dann erst Tabea ergehen?  
Rasch hatte er sich seiner Kleidung entledigt und stieg in das dampfende Wasser. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und schloss entspannt die Augen. Das tat gut, Ameron fühlte förmlich, wie der Staub und Schmutz von seinem Körper gespült wurden. Der junge Mann fühlte sich im Moment so wohl wie seit vielen Wochen nicht mehr, das warme Wasser schien in ihn zu dringen und auch die Sorgen und den Schmerz von seiner Seele zu waschen, die auf ihr lasteten. Ameron atmete tief durch, er war wieder zu Hause, bei seiner geliebten Frau, in seinem Haus, in dem er sich sicher fühlen konnte. Jetzt würde er endlich wieder sein normales Leben weiterführen können. Das Leben, das er hatte, bevor... Ameron fühlte Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken an den Mann, der ihm die schlimmsten Qualen zugefügt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Kandor ihm nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnte, trug nicht viel dazu bei, dass sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte. Nur der bloße Gedanke an diesen Mann reichte noch immer aus, ihn zu beunruhigen...Ameron zwang sich, an etwas anderes zu denken...etwas schöneres. Tabea und Mariel. Er begann leise zu lächeln, die Beiden schienen sich bereits ganz gut zu verstehen, trotz der anfänglichen Eifersucht.  
Ameron merkte gar nicht, wie er langsam wieder einschlief und hörte so nicht, dass Tabea nach einer Weile leise ins Zimmer trat. Als sie die vielen Narben auf seiner Brust und den Armen sah, stockte der jungen Frau der Atem. Sowas hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen, obwohl sie in den Häusern der Heilung schon einige schreckliche Dinge gesehen hatte!  
Was war bloß mit Ameron geschehen? Die Wunden, das eigenartige, schreckhafte Verhalten, seine Scheu...Ameron musste schreckliche Dinge erfahren haben! Aber welche? Tabea hatte zwar einen vagen Verdacht, aber den schob sie sofort weit weg, dieser Gedanke war einfach zu grauenhaft!

Die junge Frau kniete sich neben die Wanne auf den Boden und starrte ihren Mann nur sprachlos an. Sie fühlte Mitleid mit ihm. Was hatte ihn nur so zugerichtet?  
Ameron schlug langsam die Augen auf und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Tabea neben sich sah. Er vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, was sie natürlich sofort bemerkt hatte. Die junge Frau legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und hob es leicht an, damit er sie ansehen musste. "Tabea, bitte...du...du solltest das nicht sehen..." flüsterte er leise und sah sie aus unendlich traurigen Augen an. Die junge Frau bemühte sich zu lächeln: "Was sollte ich nicht sehen? Meinen geliebten Mann? Ich kann es seit Monaten kaum mehr erwarten, dich wiederzusehen, und nun, wo du endlich hier bist darf ich dich nicht ansehen?"  
Der junge Mann sah sie erstaunt an. "Meine Narben...erschrecken sie dich nicht?" sagte er unsicher. Tabea strich Ameron sanft über die Wange. "Doch, das taten sie...im ersten Moment. Aber ich sehe dich, nicht deine Narben vor mir. Und du bist der Mann, den ich liebe und geheiratet habe." Sie sah ihm verliebt in die Augen und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, den er zögerlich erwiderte.

Tabea machte sich ernste Sorgen um Ameron. Die vielen Narben, die er hatte, sein Verhalten... Sie wusste, dass sie bestimmt nichts aus ihm herausbekommen würde und wollte auch nicht in ihn dringen. Dass Ameron etwas furchtbares zugestoßen war, schien ihr kein Geheimnis. Sollte sie ihn jetzt danach fragen, würde sie die Wunden seiner Seele wieder aufreißen, die ohnehin noch zu frisch zu sein schienen. Aber die junge Frau musste wissen, was mit ihrem Mann los war, was ihm widerfahren ist. Tabea beschloss, am nächsten Tag zu Aragorn in den Palast zu gehen um mit ihm zu sprechen. Ohne, dass es Ameron wusste, er würde es ihr ausreden wollen, da war sie sich sicher.

Es war bereits spät, als Tabea endlich zu Bett ging. Sie lächelte, als sie Ameron schlafend im Bett vorfand und begann sich langsam auszuziehen. Als sie gerade ihr Nachthemd überwarf und sich umdrehte, sah sie, dass ihr Mann ganz und gar nicht schlief, sondern sie schweigend beobachtete. "Ich dachte, du schläfst..."sagte die junge Frau lächelnd und kroch unter die Decke. Ameron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ich habe auf dich gewartet" Tabea kuschelte sich eng an ihn und fühlte seine Anspannung, die allerdings nur kurz währte. Sie strich ihm über seine schwarzen Haare und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. "Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast, Ameron" flüsterte sie und sah ihn ernst an. Der junge Mann erwiderte ihren Blick. "Ich hatte solche Angst, dich nie wieder zu sehen, ich hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, als..." Amerons Gesicht hatte sich schlagartig verfinstert und Tabea sah zu deutlich, wie sehr er sich bemühte, ruhig zu bleiben. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft, wenn er doch nur sagen würde, was ihn so derart quält, was ihn so zugerichtet hat... Aber sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, in ihn dringen zu wollen. Statt dessen gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss. Ameron hatte sich ein wenig verspannt, aber bald begann er zögerlich, ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Ihre Zunge spielte mit der seinen und Tabea merkte, wie er langsam fordernder wurde. Sie ließ ihre Hand unter sein Hemd gleiten und sie streichelte zärtlich seine Brust. Ameron genoss die Nähe zu Tabea. Er hatte lange Zeit nicht gewagt zu hoffen, sie jemals wieder in die Arme schließen zu dürfen, ihren weichen Körper spüren zu können...Entspannt schloss er die Augen und gab sich ganz dem innigen Kuss hin, als plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme an der Tür erklang..."Papa? Ich kann nicht schlafen!" Mariel war schlaftrunken ins Zimmer getapst und hielt ihre Puppe fest umklammert. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass die Kleine Angst hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte sie schlecht geträumt. Ameron war hochgefahren und starrte irritiert auf das Kind. Tabea schien nicht weniger erschrocken zu sein und er bemerkte grinsend, dass sie rote Wangen bekommen hatte. "Papa, darf ich bei dir und Tabea schlafen? Ich fürchte mich so..." Lächelnd hob er Mariel zu sich ins Bett und die Kleine krabbelte wie selbstverständlich zwischen Ameron und Tabea und kuschelte sich unter die Decke. Die Beiden sahen sich ein wenig ratlos an, aber die junge Frau zuckte schließlich mit einem Lächeln mit der Schulter : "Tja, Papa, ..." Ameron sah mit langem Gesicht erst auf Mariel, dann auf Tabea und musste schließlich grinsen. "Ich fürchte, dass wir uns daran gewöhnen sollten nicht mehr alleine zu sein!" Liebevoll deckte er sein kleines Töchterchen sorgfältig zu und gab Tabea noch einen sanften Kuss, ehe er sich in die Kissen fallen ließ und bald darauf einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen nahm Tabea ihren Korb in die Hand. "Ameron, ich werde rasch auf den Markt gehen, wir brauchen einige Dinge, nun sind wir ja nicht mehr zu zweit!" Der junge Mann sah auf. "Soll ich dich begleiten und tragen helfen?" Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf "Nein, bleib du bei Mariel, ich schaffe das schon!" Tabea eilte aus dem Haus noch ehe Ameron etwas erwidern konnte. Sie hatte nicht vor, sofort einkaufen zu gehen, ihr Weg führte sie direkt zum Palast. Die Wachen kannten sie und so konnte sie ungehindert eintreten. Sie fragte einen der Bediensteten nach dem König und wurde in Aragorns Arbeitszimmer geführt, wo Aragorn hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und sie strahlend ansah. "Tabea, welch freudige Überraschung!" Als er in ihr Gesicht blickte, sah er die Sorgen darin und sein Lächeln erstarb.

"Ameron. Wie geht es ihm?" Die junge Frau schüttelte langsam den Kopf und Tränen stiegen ihr hoch. "Nicht besonders gut. Er ist so schreckhaft und traurig, in der Nacht wurde er einige Male von Alpträumen geweckt. Aragorn, bitte sag du mir, was mit ihm passiert ist!"   
Aragorn stand von seinem Platz auf und führte Amerons Frau zu dem Sofa, dass in einer Ecke des Raumes stand. Er bot ihr den Platz an und setzte sich neben sie. "Also gut, Tabea. Ich weiß nicht allzu viel, was genau geschehen ist, aber ich werde dir berichten, was ich weiß." Begann er zögerlich.

Aragorn erzählte von der ersten Begegnung Kandors und Mariels, der Kampf am nächsten Morgen und die Flucht aus dem Dorf. Die junge Frau hörte ihm stumm zu. "Als wir aus dem Dorf heraußen waren, merkten Ameron und ich, dass die Männer uns verfolgten, wir ritten in einen kleinen Wald und ich tauschte mit Ameron die Pferde und Mäntel. Er war der Ansicht, dass ich es war, den sie unbedingt wollten und wollte mir so einen Vorsprung verschaffen. Ich hätte niemals einwilligen sollen, Tabea. Wir hätten zusammenbleiben sollen." Tabea sah Aragorn leise lächelnd an. "Nein, Ameron hätte nicht auf dich gehört, das weiß ich. Er hat getan, was er tun musste in diesem Moment, du weißt das." Der König zuckte die Schultern und fuhr fort. "Die Täuschung hatte auch Erfolg, aber nicht mich wollten sie, sondern ihn! Dieser Kandor hatte einen derartigen Hass auf Ameron entwickelt, weil Mariel sein Kind war...Sie verfolgten mich und die Kleine weiter und ich wurde schließlich verwundet.

Wahrscheinlich hätten sie mich erwischt und getötet, aber Ameron lenkte die Verfolger auf sich und wurde nun von ihnen gejagt. Irgendwie schafften sie es, so nah an ihn heranzukommen und Brego mit einem Pfeil zu verletzen, er stürzte und Kandor nahm Ameron gefangen." Tabea schluckte und kämpfte mit ihren Tränen. Aragorn legte eine hand auf ihre Schulter und sprach schließlich weiter: "Was dann alles geschehen ist, kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, aber die Wunden, die sie ihm zugefügt haben...Diese Schweine haben ihn grausam gefoltert, Tabea. Du hast sie gesehen, die Narben, nicht wahr?" Unter Tränen nickte die junge Frau. Gefoltert! Ihre schlimmste Befürchtung hatte sich nun bestätigt!  
"Sie wollten unbedingt meinen Aufenthaltsort herausfinden, da war ihnen jedes Mittel recht gewesen. Am Ende, als sie dann doch erfahren hatten, was sie wollten, warfen sie Ameron einen tiefen Abhang hinab und hielten ihn für tot. Dort hat ihn dann Legolas gefunden und nach Beutelsend gebracht. Obwohl Ameron doch so schwer verletzt war und auch innere Verletzungen hatte, kämpfte er mit diesem Kandor und tötete ihn schließlich. Er hat den Kerl besiegt, obwohl er dem Tode näher war als dem Leben, und das nur, weil er mich schützen wollte! Ich mache mir große Vorwürfe, ich hätte nie..."

Die junge Frau schüttelte weinend den Kopf. "Nein, Aragorn, tu das bitte nicht! Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Ameron hätte bei jedem anderen genauso gehandelt!" – "In der Nacht darauf wäre Ameron fast gestorben, nur durch Legolas´ Hilfe konnte sein Leben gerettet werden! Aber seine Seele hat großen Schaden erlitten, ich fürchte ernsthaft, dass es sehr lange dauern wird, ehe er diese Erlebnisse verarbeiten kann und ich hoffe inständig, dass er wieder der wird, der er vorher war." Aragorn biss sich auf die Lippen und Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, als er Tabea in den Arm nahm und an sich drückte. Die junge Frau war nun völlig aufgelöst und weinte hemmungslos. Was sie gerade gehört hatte, brach ihr das Herz, womit hatte ihr Ameron das verdient? Er war doch so ein herzensguter Mensch, er würde niemals jemanden ein Leid zufügen, warum hatte es dieser Kandor mit ihm so gemacht? Tabea drückte sich fest an Aragorn, dem die Tränen ebenfalls über die Wangen rannen. Sie beide konnten es nicht begreifen, wie man nur so grausam sein konnte!


	16. Entschlüsse

_Sarah: Na, dann hast du ja echt ein Ziel vor Augen! Dass du da mit Lesen eingeschränkt bist ist ja klar, aber anderes geht eben doch vor ;o)_

_Tja, aus Mariel wird langsam doch ein normal aufgewecktes Kind, da konnte auch Kandor nichts dran ändern g Ohja, Rosie weiss genau wie versessen Kinder auf Kuchen sind, doch die Kleinen sind kaum zu stoppen wenn sie erst mal ein Ziel, sprich Kuchen vor Augen haben lol_

_Tja, Ameron braucht Verständnis, das wissen seine Freunde eben, und sie handeln entsprechend. Und eine eifersüchtige Mariel, na ja, sie hatte bisher ihren Papa allein für sich und nun muss sie ihn mit Tabea teilen. _

_Hm, Tabea wollte wissen was mit ihrem Ameron los ist, und dass er nicht redet war ihr klar, also war der nächste Ansprechpartner Aragorn. Klar ist das nicht der richtige Weg, doch der Zweck heiligt die Mittel heisst es und nach dieser Devise hat sie erst mal gehandelt._

__

* * *

ENTSCHLÜSSE

Bedrückt ging Tabea schließlich auf den Markt und kaufte ein, was sie für richtig hielt, nahm auch noch einen kandierten Apfel für Mariel mit, ehe sie langsam nach Hause ging. Wie sollte sie sich Ameron gegenüber nur verhalten, es war ihm bestimmt nicht recht, dass sie das Alles erfahren hatte. Aber sie war doch seine Frau, sie musste doch Bescheid wissen! Er hätte sich ihr anvertrauen müssen, es war überhaupt nicht gut, dass er es nicht gesagt hatte...aber wahrscheinlich konnte er es nicht. Tabea erinnerte sich der Narben und seines Gesichtsausdruckes, als sie sie gesehen hatte. Die junge Frau verstand, dass es zu schrecklich für Ameron gewesen sein musste, als dass er im Moment darüber sprechen konnte. Sie war froh, dass sie mit Aragorn geredet hatte und nun zumindest einiges erfahren hatte.

Verwirrt blieb Tabea stehen und sah auf. Sie befand sich genau vor ihrem Haus. So tief war sie ins Grübeln versunken gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wohin sie lief. Schulterzuckend ging sie durch die offene Tür und sah sich um. "Ameron, Mariel! Ich bin zurück!" Niemand antwortete, also ging Tabea durchs Haus, aber weder Mariel noch Ameron waren zu sehen. Ein lautes Kinderlachen ließ sie aufhorchen, es kam aus dem Garten. Die junge Frau ging hinaus in den kleinen Garten und was sie sah, ließ sie lächeln. Ameron lag auf dem grünen Gras und stemmte seine kleine Tochter in die Höhe. Die Kleine quietschte vergnügt und hatte ihre Ärmchen ausgebreitet. Tabeas Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als sie auch Ameron leise lachen hörte. Er konnte es noch, es schien ihr wie ein kleines Wunder zu sein, nachdem, was sie gehört hatte...

Lächelnd kam sie auf die Beiden zu und beugte sich über sie. "Na, ihr beiden Hübschen? Euch war wohl nicht langweilig, was?" sagte sie und gab Ameron einen sanften Kuss.  
"Tabea! Papa spielt mit mir! Er kann mich gaaanz weit hochheben!" plapperte Mariel und hatte ganz rote Bäckchen. Tabea strich ihr lächelnd über den Kopf: "Ja, dein Papa ist furchtbar stark!" Das kleine Mädchen strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und schlang ihre Ärmchen übermütig um Amerons Hals. "Und furchtbar mutig! Er hat den bösen Kandor ganz allein bestraft!" Amerons Lächeln verschwand schlagartig und etwas in seinen Augen blitzte auf, dass Tabea besorgt werden ließ. "Mariel, warum gehst du nicht ins Haus, ich habe im Einkaufskorb eine Leckerei für dich!" sagte sie und sah das Mädchen freundlich an. Jauchzend sprang das Kind auf die Beine und rannte ins Haus.

"Ameron..." die junge Frau legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Arm. Er hob langsam den Blick und sie sah in seine traurigen Augen. "Er hat es getan, habe ich recht?" Ameron sah sie an. "Woher...Aragorn, habe ich recht? Er hat es dir erzählt." Sie nickte: "Ja, ich war heute morgen bei ihm und er hat mir einiges erzählt." Der junge Mann atmete hörbar aus und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Die Wunden sind verheilt, mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Es ist vorbei." Sagte er mit dumpfer Stimme und wandte den Blick ab. Tabea spürte den Schmerz, der in seinen Worten klang, den Schmerz, den er eigentlich verbergen wollte. Es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so leiden zu sehen. "Die Wunden mögen verheilt sein, aber sind es die deiner Seele auch? Ameron, ich will dir doch nur helfen..." – "Wenn du mir helfen willst Tabea, dann lass mich einfach in Ruhe! Wie willst du mir helfen? Kannst du die Zeit zurückdrehen?" Ameron funkelte sie wütend an, aber Tabea sah auch den immensen Schmerz, der aus seinen Augen sprach.

Er stand auf und lief einfach davon, er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Warum musste das alles passieren, warum hat er es überlebt? Es wäre leichter gewesen, wenn ihn Legolas nicht gefunden hätte...Bei diesen Gedanken fühlte Ameron die Tränen hochsteigen. Der junge Mann rannte aus der Tür. Ziellos irrte er durch die Straßen Minas Tiriths, es war großer Markttag und sehr viele Menschen waren unterwegs. Auf einmal fand sich Ameron inmitten einer Menschenmasse, er fühlte wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte und rasend schnell zu schlagen begann. Der junge Mann fühlte, wie ihm die Luft knapp werden wollte, der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Vergeblich versuchte er gegen die Panik anzukämpfen, die ihn gepackt hatte. Irgendwie schaffte er es endlich, in eine leere Gasse einzubiegen, atemlos und zitternd lehnte er sich an eine Hausmauer und schloss für einen Moment die Augen und wartete, dass das Herz zu rasen aufhörte. "Was ist nur mit mir los?" stammelte er leise zu sich selbst. Ameron dachte an die harten Worte, die er Tabea an den Kopf geworfen hatte, dabei wollte sie ihm doch nichts böses...und nun, diese Panik...Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Er hatte geglaubt, dass es wieder besser werden würde, wenn er erst einmal zu Hause war.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, nach Hause wollte er im Augenblick nicht, er würde Tabea nicht in die Augen sehen können. Nicht nachdem er sich so schlecht benommen hatte. Fast wie von selbst trugen Ameron die Füße zum Palast. Als er langsam die Stufen hochging, fühlte er die Blicke der Wachen auf ihn ruhen. Die Männer hatten gehört, dass ihr Hauptmann das Leben des Königs gerettet hatte und dabei schwer verwundet worden war. Nur genaueres hatte niemand von ihnen in Erfahrung bringen können.

Ameron nickte den Wachen kurz zu und ging wortlos an ihnen vorbei. Die Männer starrten ihm ehrfürchtig nach, er war in ihren Augen ein Held. Aber irgendetwas gefiel den Wachen nicht an Hauptmann Ameron, ihnen war sofort die Narbe im Gesicht aufgefallen und der ungewöhnlich ernste Blick, den sie von ihm nicht kannten. Sprachlos sahen sie sich gegenseitig an, die beiden jungen Soldaten merkten, dass da etwas geschehen war, wovon sie keine Ahnung hatten, aber es muss etwas schlimmes gewesen sein.

"Ameron, schön dich zu sehen!" Aragorn eilte auf seinen jungen Freund zu. Er stutzte, als er in das bedrückte Gesicht sah. "Ist etwas geschehen, mein Freund? Du siehst aus, als ob ein Unglück geschehen wäre!" Ameron schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. "Nein, kein Unglück...oder doch....ich habe mit Tabea gestritten."  
"Du hast WAS? Worum ging es denn?" Aragorn sah den jungen Mann entsetzt an. Ameron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Um nichts. Sie wollte mir helfen und ich habe sie angeschrieen. Aragorn, sie sollte nicht erfahren, was passiert ist. Sie macht sich nur unnötige Sorgen deswegen, das wollte ich ihr ersparen." Sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Der König nickte, er verstand nun, was geschehen war. "Ameron, sie ist deine Frau, sie liebt dich und will dir wirklich nur helfen. Verschließe dich nicht vor Tabea, du hilfst ihr in keiner Weise, wenn du sie außen vorlässt!"

Der junge Hauptmann sah Aragorn erstaunt an. "Das hat Frodo auch gesagt. Aber die Wahrheit ist einfach zu grausam! Wie soll sie es verstehen, wenn nicht mal ich es verstehe!" Aragorn lächelte milde: "Tabea weiß, dass du etwas furchtbares durchlitten hast und sie weiß auch, dass es nicht damit zu Ende sein wird, dass die Narben langsam verblassen und verschwinden werden. Sie ist eine sehr kluge Frau, und sie ist stark. Du brauchst ihre Kraft, mein Freund, nur mit ihrer Hilfe wirst du irgendwann einmal wieder ein völlig normales Leben führen können. Nur musst du es zulassen, dass sie dir hilft!" Ameron senkte den Blick und dachte nach. Aragorn hatte Recht mit allem, was er gesagt hatte. Aber es war so schwierig für ihn, am liebsten würde er sich verkriechen, in den Wald zurückkehren und den Menschen aus dem Weg gehen. So würde ihn niemand mehr verletzen können und auch er selbst konnte niemanden wehtun...

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging Ameron die Treppen hinab und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause machen, als er hinter sich jemanden rufen hörte. "Ameron, Ameron, warte bitte!" Erstaunt drehte er sich um und sah, dass Eldarion auf ihn zulief. Ameron blieb stehen und wartete, bis der Junge keuchend vor ihm stehenblieb. "Was ist, Eldarion?" fragte der junge Mann und lächelte dem Prinzen freundlich zu. Der Junge starrte kurz auf Amerons Narbe, sein Vater hatte ihm davon erzählt, aber er rief sich zur Ordnung und sah dem Hauptmann in die Augen. "Ich möchte dir gerne zeigen, wie gut ich geworden bin!" Ameron runzelte die Stirn. "Gut? Wobei?" – "Bogenschießen, weißt du nicht mehr, ich habe doch angefangen zu lernen!" Eldarion sah Ameron erstaunt an, aber er sah, dass sein großer Freund nickte als er sich erinnerte. "Komm bitte, ich will es dir zeigen!" Der junge packte Ameron an der Hand und zog ihn unnachgiebig in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, wo eine Zielscheibe an einem der Bäume angebracht worden war. Als der junge Mann den Bogen und die Pfeile sah, lief ihm ein kurzer Schauer über den Rücken, wieder flammte eine kurze Erinnerung in ihm auf, aber er atmete tief durch und ignorierte das ungute Gefühl.

"Sieh her, Ameron!" rief Eldarion und legte einen Pfeil auf die Sehne. Gekonnt spannte er und der Pfeil bohrte sich mit einem lauten Geräusch in das Holz. Ameron zuckte fürchterlich zusammen und er fühlte, wie sich alles in ihm verkrampfte. "Und? Wie war das?" Eldarions Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Erstarrung. "J..ja, sehr gut" beeilte sich Ameron zu versichern. Der Prinz drehte sich zu ihm um und stutzte. Amerons Gesicht war bleich geworden, er entdeckte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und das Zittern war ihm auch nicht entgangen. Als der junge Mann sah, dass der Junge ihn musterte, beeilte er sich ein gequältes Lächeln aufzusetzen.  
"Ameron, zeig mir doch bitte, wie du schießt! Du kannst es so gut wie kaum ein anderer hier!" Eldarion packte ihn an der Hand und zog ihn vor die Zielscheibe. Er gab Ameron seinen Bogen und einen Pfeil und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Ameron starrte lange auf die Waffe in seiner Hand, er merkte wie seine Unruhe stieg.

Unsicher sah er zu dem Prinzen, doch der sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Seufzend legte der junge Mann schließlich den Pfeil auf die Sehne und begann sie zu spannen. Langsam visierte er das bunte Holz an. Amerons Herz begann wild zu schlagen, sein Mund wurde trocken. Er fühlte seine Hände zittern und eine leichte Übelkeit überkam ihn. Der Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und alles in Amerons Körper schien sich zu verkrampfen. Er konnte den Bogen nicht ruhighalten, vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder Kandor vor sich, wie er vor ihm stand, betrunken und mit Pfeil und Bogen in der Hand. Ameron fühlte es wieder, die Angst, der Schmerz, dieses absolute Ausgeliefertsein...Entsetzt warf er die Waffe weg und rannte wie von einem Balrog gehetzt davon. Eldarion starrte ihn mit offenem Mund nach und verstand die Welt nicht mehr, Ameron war so ganz anders, seit er zurückgekehrt war!

Aragorn, der das Ganze aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte, trat zu seinem Sohn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Sei ihm nicht böse, Junge. Ameron hat in letzter Zeit viel ertragen müssen, mehr als ein Mann ertragen kann. Er braucht einfach Zeit, damit das alles wieder in Ordnung kommen kann. Der junge Prinz sah verzagt zu seinem Vater auf: "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Ameron davor Angst hat, hätte ich ihn doch nie..." Aragorn nickte: "Ich weiß, Eldarion, mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Er ging hinter Ameron her, der in den hintersten Teil des Gartens gelaufen war, Aragorn musste mit ihm sprechen, er wollte ihn in dieser Situation nicht alleine lassen.

Ameron hatte sich unter einer alten Eiche niedergelassen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Es war doch nichts besonderes, wie oft hatte er zuvor mit Pfeil und Bogen geschossen? Es waren immer seine liebsten Waffen gewesen und nun konnte er noch nicht mal hinsehen, ohne dass ihm der Schweiß ausbrach...Der junge Mann verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, es war doch alles vorbei, wozu diese unsinnige Angst?

Langsam sah Ameron auf, was ist, wenn ihn diese Panik wieder befällt? Wenn er sich gerade in einer gefährlichen Situation befindet und Aragorns Leben von seinem raschen Handeln abhängt? Es könnte das Todesurteil für seinen Freund sein! Der junge Mann schluckte hart. So, wie es im Moment aussah, wäre er als Leibwächter nichts weiter als eine Gefahr für den König. Das konnte er unmöglich zulassen, es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit...Aber dieser Weg tat Ameron in der Seele weh, er war doch so gerne Leibwächter, es bedeutete ihm soviel. Aber er durfte nicht an sich denken, der König von Gondor war viel wichtiger! Der junge Mann seufzte laut auf, seine Entscheidung war getroffen!

"Ameron, alles in Ordnung?" Aragorns Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ameron sah langsam auf und blickte in die fragenden Augen seines Freundes. "Eldarion tut es leid, dass er..." Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, Aragorn. Ich bin Eldarion dankbar, dass er mir die Augen geöffnet hat." Der König sah ihn irritiert an, doch Ameron fuhr fort: "Ich habe nun gemerkt, dass ich nicht mehr zuverlässig sein kann. Die Angst und die Unsicherheit sind eine große Gefahr, Aragorn. Ich kann dich nicht mehr so schützen, wie ich es sollte. Bitte entlasse mich aus deinen Diensten! Ich kann nicht mehr dein Leibwächter sein."

Aragorn schluckte hart, im tiefsten Inneren hatte er es befürchtet, aber diese Worte trafen ihn sehr. "Ameron, du bist mein bester Mann! Ich kann nicht so einfach auf einen so fähigen Leibwächter verzichten!" – "Nein, Aragorn! Ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage, dich zu schützen! Versteh das doch bitte! Du hast gesehen, was vorhin war, alleine der Anblick des Bogens hatte mich halb wahnsinnig gemacht! Und heute war ich auf dem Marktplatz, wusstest du, dass ich geglaubt hatte, sterben zu müssen, als so viele Menschen um mich waren? Wie kann ich meine Aufgaben als Leibwächter erfüllen, wenn mich derartige Dinge so aus der Fassung bringen? Ich kann das nicht mehr!" Die Stimme des jungen Mannes war laut geworden, Aragorn sah Tränen in Amerons Augen aufblitzen. Es war ihm wirklich ernst damit, dass hatte der König erkannt. Er verstand Ameron ja, aber Aragorn kannte seinen jungen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, wie viel ihm diese Aufgabe immer bedeutet hatte! Legolas hatte es in Beutelsend auf den Punkt gebracht...Ameron liebte und brauchte sie, Leibwächter zu sein war sein Leben...

"Ich habe dich noch nicht oft um etwas gebeten, Aragorn...aber nun tu ich es, ich flehe dich an, entlass mich aus deinen Diensten!" Ameron sah ihn flehend an. Aragorn schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Gut, ich enthebe dich deinen Aufgaben als Leibwächter, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Aber sei dir versichert, du kannst jederzeit wieder einsteigen! Was ist mit deinen Aufgaben als Hauptmann? Wirst du ihnen wenigstens nachkommen können?" Ameron dachte einen Moment nach und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf: "Ich wäre kein guter Hauptmann im Moment, Aragorn. Ich kann weder mit Menschen noch mit Waffen viel Umgang haben, es ist zu schwer für mich...bitte verzeih mir!"

Aragorn atmete hörbar aus, ja er verstand seinen Freund und akzeptierte seinen Entschluss. Aber die Worte fielen ihm trotzdem unsagbar schwer. "Ich sehe es ein...aber ich versichere dir noch einmal, deine Stelle bleibt frei und ich wäre überglücklich, wenn du sie wieder übernehmen könntest, irgendwann...." Traurig nickte Ameron und stand auf. Er zog langsam seine Jacke mit dem Wappen aus und hielt sie Aragorn hin. Erstarrt sah der König auf das Kleidungsstück in seinen Händen. Er wusste, was es dem jungen Mann bedeutete, er war immer stolz gewesen, die Uniform tragen zu dürfen.

Sprachlos sah Aragorn, dass Ameron auch sein Schwert, dass er an seinem Gürtel hatte, mitsamt der Scheide abnahm und ihm hinhielt. "Ameron! Das ist doch das Schwert deines Vaters!" – "Ich habe keine Verwendung mehr dafür, Aragorn. Ich will mit Waffen im Moment nichts zu tun haben, wenn du verstehst..." Ameron versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Kurz starrte er auf das Schwert und wandte sich dann schnell ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging er mit forschen Schritten davon. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, ihm war, als hätte er gerade sein altes Leben hinter sich gelassen, er war nun kein Leibwächter mehr. Aber Ameron wusste, dass es richtig war. Er atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine brennenden Augen. Dann ging er langsam nach Hause, Ameron wusste, dass Tabea und Mariel auf ihn warteten. Seine Familie.

Ende


	17. Zu guter Letzt

Zu guter Letzt.....

An alle fleißigen Reviewer!

Habt erst mal vielen Dank dass ihr so mit Ameron mitgefiebert habt.

Ich weiss dass es eine traurige Geschichte war ohne Happy End, aber es ist eben nicht alles so wie man es gerne hätte....seufz

Aber wir können euch beruhigen, es gibt tatsächlich eine Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte, und zwar „Das Grauen im Düsterwald", und die werden wir euch nicht vorenthalten ;o)

Wir hoffen sehr, dass ihr auch dieser Geschichte „treu"bleibt und wünschen euch schon mal viel Spass! sich verneig

Lilthanor & Magic Dragon


End file.
